


The Detective

by SDLawrie



Series: The Muggle and the Auror [4]
Category: Wizarding World - Fandom, Wizarding world future - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Aurors, Complete, Crime, Detection, Gen, Investigations, Magic, Muggles, Wizarding World, Wizarding World Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 88,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDLawrie/pseuds/SDLawrie
Summary: An original story set in the Wizarding Worlds future.Now five years later, Tony now a Detective with Scotland Yard, while Adam works in the depth of the Ministry for Magic. An old adversary, thought dead, is washed up on the banks of the Thames. Revelations cause them both problems as they investigate their own cases, with new partners.This is classed as Fan Fiction, but it isn't really.
Series: The Muggle and the Auror [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087032
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Teacher

The Muggle and the Auror  
Part 4

The Detective

1\. The Teacher.

Deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, former Metropolitan Police Detective Adam Croft stood in a strange room. Large, wood-panelled walls and floor, many small candles set into an ornate metal chandelier, casting a warm shimmer. Along the far wall was a huge mirror reflecting and enhancing the room. Empty save for an old-fashioned wooden table looking like it had seen many years of hard service. 

A door creaked in the far corner and a young girl’s timid face peered in. “Minister Croft?”  
“Yes, come in.” He tried to sound friendly, but his voice came out gruff. This was his latest group of Auror’s, ready, he suspected not, to start their training, all fresh out of Hogwarts, wide-eyed and scared shitless.

They filed in, dressed in black, looking, to Adam, like bloody vultures, compared to him who was, as usual wearing his whites, with a black belt. He pointed at the floor and watched them form an untidy group in the centre.  
“Form a line I need to look at you all.” The sound of shuffling feet echoed around the room as they pushed each other around.

He scanned them all at a glance. Most were still growing, skinny and unfit. One was different, built like a rugby player, broader and taller than Adam.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, or witches and wizards, if you prefer.” He watched the grins appear. “Wands in the stand please.” He shouted at the group, watching the smiles drop away, replaced with confusion. He noticed their clothes were new, clean, and pressed, rightly proud of themselves. He waited, watching them all shuffle uneasily. “What part of wands in the stand do you not understand?” His voice echoed from the walls as he pointed towards the table. On it was a wooden stand with room for around twenty wands in two rows.  
“Why do you want our wands?” Asked a young girl who, to him, looked around twelve.  
“This is the Ministry of Magic and you’re in a training room. What on earth do you want a wand for?”  
He watched them give each other confused looks. One by one, they walked over and put their wands into the stand. He counted through them and came up one short.  
“One’s missing, whose is it?” A tall rugby player stood at the back, trying to look innocuous and failing. Adam pointed at him, until he had his attention, before pointing at the box.  
“We need our wands.” The man finally spoke.  
“Not in here you don’t. Wand in the stand.”  
He walked reluctantly forward and placed his wand in the box. The room shimmered, and a huge soft white mat appeared in the centre of the floor. The wand stand disappeared, making several of the student’s gasp.  
“Your wands are in a safe place until the end of the training session, which will happen every time you come to one of these training sessions. In other words, every day. Do you understand?” He bellowed, receiving a collection of unhappy mumbles.

“Right, you big lad.” He pointed at the man, last to hand over his wand, already knowing his name and background. He had been a good Quidditch beater at school and enjoyed throwing his weight around. “You don’t like me, do you?”  
The man looked around at the others before speaking. “No, you’re a Muggle and you’re in here, telling us what to do.”   
“I’ll tell you what. You come here and hit me. If you succeed. I’ll end the lesson for today.”  
“You have my wand.” Came the reply.  
“Not with your fucking wand, you berk, with your fist.” Several sniggers came from the others. “Come on have a go.” Adam saw the anger in the man’s stance, knowing he had him where he wanted. The man came forward, pushing the smaller ones out of the way.  
He watched his ham-sized fist lash out, telegraphed by the way he moved. Adam stepped into the fist, allowing it to pass behind him. A quick movement of his hip put the man off his balance. A moment later, he was lying on his back, the air missing from his lungs as he floundered around on the mat.

“Right, gather around. Lesson One, how to fall over.” He held his hand out to the man on the floor, helping him to his feet.

***

Two hours later, after much falling, he gave in and let them all leave. He watched them slump out, some limping from sprains, and strains, all were complaining and sweaty. He waited until the last one was going out the door before shouting.

“Wands.” He touched a spot on the table and the wand box appeared something Botilda had set up for him. He tried not to smirk as they all slouched back in and took their wands before leaving a second time. He noticed several smiles. “Tomorrow, I’d like to see you in the whites you have been supplied with.”

***  
“How did you get on?” Asked Botilda as he left the exercise room. Her ability to arrive at where she was needed, or before anyone needed her, was uncanny. He knew it was magic, but it still unnerved him a little.  
“Your spells, as usual, worked perfectly. I have noticed, my former students, no longer tell the new ones, what to expect.”  
“I suspect they all having a good laugh over that.”  
“I’m sure they are. What can I do for you; you’re obviously here for a reason?”  
“Not really. I have little to do these days. I’ve automated everything I can.”  
“What do you do? You’ve never explained, and neither has anyone else. And I’ve asked.”   
She smiled at him, the huge explosion of hair surrounding her face, moved with her head disconcertingly. She puzzled him. He knew she was attractive, but insisted on having her hair like this. Her clothing looked as if it came from a thrift shop, which without doubt, had seen many better days before its last owner had thrown them out.

“I’ve been told you’re searching for something?” As usual, she ignored his question.  
He sighed, knowing she wouldn’t tell him. She never had before. “One of my students mentioned something that happened many years ago. Something to do with my past and I was wondering how I could get information on it?”  
“Interesting.” She looked at him, squinting as she thought. “I suggest you find someone who knows about memory storage.” She turned and walked away, leaving him feeling confused, which, even after five years, he still felt every single day. He wondered if he would ever feel fully part of this world, or was he destined to be a bystander, even though everyone now accepted him, well most of them.

***

Former Ministry for Magic Auror, DC Tony Garrett, climbed up the metal fire escape. He didn’t so much climb it, as scale it, in huge leaps. Luckily no one was watching as it looked all very super heroish. The building he was climbing was past its prime. Abandoned many years ago, it was home to itinerants, druggies and those who preyed on them. He slipped his phone from his pocket, switched the camera on, and held it up over the edge of the parapet, before scanning it across the rooftop. He brought it back down and replayed the image. He had a small ear mounted display unit, which could relay moving images straight into his eye, but he didn’t like the feel of it and it made him sick if he used it for too long, so it remained in his pocket. The roof clear, the phone back in his pocket, he slipped over the parapet, dropping behind it. 

The roof was flat with the usual windblown detritus piled up in places. In the centre was a lift shaft and stair access, the only hiding place. He ran forward, keeping low until he came to the wall of the lift shaft. A crack made him jump as a lump of brickwork spayed over him. He dropped to the floor. He’d been fooled. The gunman wasn’t on this roof.

He held his hand out, his white bone wand appeared, and a moment later, his Patronus sprang up. He went to stand up when his Patronus flashed as another high-velocity round hit it. He brought his Patronus back up. Whoever was shooting was trying to kill him, aiming for his head. He knew whoever it was, was an amateur. The first shot is always to the largest area, the body.

He scrabbled across the roof around the corner of the lift shaft as another chunk of brickwork shattered above his head. With his back to the wall, hidden from the shooter, he hoped, he slipped a small metal box from his pocket. Once open, he dropped it on the floor and slipped his phone out. Inside the box was a small drone called a Hummingbird, around four inches a side and one high and a recent addition to the force. Four small rotors ran up and the little drone leapt out from the box and disappeared into the air. They had all spent half a day learning how to use this equipment a few weeks ago. He’d already forgotten how many times he’d had to use it already.

Tony held his phone in front of him, seeing a myriad of flat roofs on the screen from the camera on the drone. He sent it towards where he thought the shooter was, scanning the landscape across the roofs of the neighbouring buildings. Nothing, so he sent it further on to the next couple of buildings, again nothing.  
A beep in his ear made him jump.  
“Answer.” He spoke aloud.  
“Tony, where the fuck are you?”  
“Hi Reb, I’m on the roof. Some guy is trying to shoot me.”  
“Nothing new there. Where is he?”  
“No idea, but he’s using high-velocity rounds. He could be half a mile away, south of the warehouse.”  
“Which building?  
“Don’t know. I’ve got my Hummer up. As soon as I have a fix, I’ll let you know. For now, head into this building, I’m certain someone is inside.”  
“Back up’s on the way.”   
The phone beeped, telling him the call had ended.

Back to the little display, he moved the drone onto the next building. He was nearly half a mile away. He saw a flash on the display a moment before part of the wall over his head exploded, sending several pieces of brick into his skull, stinging rather than doing any damage. He angled the drone around and saw a figure lying on a similar rooftop. He held a rifle with a sight.

“Got you, you bastard.” He mumbled as sent the recall code to the drone, then dropping his phone next to the metal box. He ran around the back of the lift shed and peered over the rooftops. Looking towards where he thought the shooter was, seeing movement on a taller building some distance away, further than he thought.

He appeared on the roof he thought the shooter was on, wrong, the shooter was lying at the edge of the roof to his right. His first thought was to apparate to stand behind him, he decided that distance was his ally. The wood wand appeared in his hand, which he waved at the man. The man screamed as he slid across the roof, the gun forgotten. Now Tony apparated, standing next to him a moment later. He placed a booted foot on the man’s hand, pressing down. The man yelled.  
“Now I have your attention.”   
Petrificus Totalus, thought Tony as the man’s arms moved towards his body as if being squeezed. He followed up with Ligilimens. 

Moments later, he had what he needed, but no evidence. The man was a nobody, paid to do a job, nothing more. A flick of his wand and the man lifted and flew over the end of the parapet next to where the gun rested. Tony listened to his body hit several things on the ways down. He touched nothing, leaving the discovery of the gun for other officers, before apparating back to the lift shaft. He picked up his phone, seeing a red flashing light on it. This told him he had been away for his phone, almost too long. The drone was already sitting in the box. Lid closed, and back in his pocket with his phone, he used his wand to open the stairway door.

His wand was gone, replaced by his gun, in a two-handed grip as he went from landing to landing, checking the two doorways on each floor and checking over the central shaft that travelled downwards several floors before the sound of a shot brought him up. Someone was coming up the stairs at speed. He squatted, giving himself the best protection and a good view of the landing heading towards him.

A few moments later he lifted his gun as Rebecca Simmonds, his partner and sergeant, flew up the landing. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the gun pointing at her. He saw the relief in her face as he pointed the gun at the floor.  
“Was that you shooting?” He whispered as she crept up and sat beside him.  
“Yes, a guy on the second floor came out at me, so I tranced him.”  
“Did you see anyone else?” She shook her head. “There’s got to be more?”  
“All the floors were empty. It’s not that big a building.”  
“There was no one on the floors above.”  
“Damn.” She spat.  
“Hold on, did you check the lift shaft?”   
She shook her head. “The lift doors were open, with barriers in place to stop people falling down.”  
“What about the shooter on the roof?”  
“No idea. He stopped as I came inside.” He lied yet again.  
She muttered to herself, which meant she was talking to someone on her phone. “There’s a team of uniforms checking the buildings out. They’ll find him.”  
“I’m sure they will.” He said as he pointed upwards. 

Together they crept upwards, finding the lift door closed on the top floor. There was no power in the building, so pressing the lift button would do nothing. Tony looked up the last flight of stairs, leading back to the roof. He gestured for Simmonds to stay put. She dropped to a crouch, gun in both hands pointing at the left door, while he continued back up the last flight of stairs.

The lift shaft top had a second door, the frame damaged, unnoticed on his first visit, where the door had been forced open. He pulled the door open, keeping his body to one side behind the wall for protection. Once open he glanced around the corner finding an open area with a pile of rubbish in the corner, some of it looking new. Separated by a mesh safety fence was the lift roof. On the top was a small trap door, next to the support cables. Tony didn’t want to touch anything as it was covered in grease with a layer of dust and, he assumed, pigeon droppings.

He reached over the fence and banged his gun on the roof. “Come out; come out, where ever you are.” He yelled as he banged. He could hear movement from inside, then the sound of something metal moving. He knew what was happening the lift doors were opening. He heard a muffled shout, a crack, and a loud thump felt rather than heard as he ran down the stairs.

Simmonds was smiling at him; standing beside the partly open lift doors, on the floor at her feet was an unconscious man. Before they spoke, someone shouted their names from the bottom of the stairway as more officers arrived.  
“I take it the back up’s arrived.” Said Tony looking down the stair shaft.  
“Buildings clear were on the top floor, suspect under arrest. Another one on the fourth.” She shouted.  
A muffled shout came back as the sound of many booted feet coming up the stairs broke the silence.  
***

Half an hour later, the two of them sat on the bonnet of a police car in the street, while several white-suited figures entered the building. These were the forensics team, who were about to scour the building. The two men were now in the back of a police van. Simmonds was gazing into space, listening to a conversation on her phone.

She looked around at Tony. “You were right about the shooter. They found him in an alleyway, broken in many places, seems he fell off the roof.” She gave him a quizzical look.  
“We all know how dangerous roofs are.”  
“Yes. The opposite side of the stairs, strange that. Anyway, they found the gun on the roof. Forensics have already taken it. You were lucky you weren’t killed.”  
“I have a charmed life.”  
“Charmed maybe, but how the hell did you climb this building so quickly?”  
“You know me, I’m agile.”  
“I know you’re full of shit.” He looked at her, seeing the serious look on her face. “The fire escape ladder you supposedly climbed is missing up to the first floor.”  
“I ran and jumped.”  
“Twenty-foot.” Her voice had risen.  
He thought for a moment. “I got up there didn’t I?”  
She stared at him for a moment. “I glad you’re on my side because I’d be terrified if you weren’t.”  
“Fuck me Recca, was that a compliment?”  
“No. We’re finished here, uniform will look after the rest.” He nodded back. “We can get the tube back to the yard, the cypher case is calling us, and the AI has found something.”  
“I take it that was Metcalf on the phone.”  
“Who else wouldn’t give us a break for half an hour?”  
“I can’t remember the last time I had a break.”  
“Well, you will keep running off to Africa twice a year. I don’t know how you do it.”  
“Easy, get yourself a boyfriend or a girlfriend.” She turned towards him, her mouth open, her long blond ponytail swinging out. “At least that way you can give the pulse setting on the showerhead a break.”  
“That’s disgusting. I don’t do things like that.”  
“Liar.”  
“I am so going to slap you.” She looked away, trying to hide her grin.


	2. Chapter 2.  The Hall of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam ends up in the darkest depths of the Ministry and is given an offer, one he dare not refuse.

Adam’s new class turned up for their second lesson. This time they were wearing the whites, and they’d been practising, he could tell, even the big one. He spent an hour putting them through their paces, in pairs, watching which ones were progressing and which needed help. He could tell this would be a good bunch. His former students hadn't told them any tales, so they were expecting nothing. Good for him, but unnerving for them.

He halted the lesson. The sound of thumping stopped, along with a few half-hearted cheers. He waited for them to get back on their feet. A couple stayed put or held in place by their opponents. Some of them were enjoying themselves far too much. They all looked dishevelled, tired, and sweaty, but they were smiling, sort of.

“I need to find some memories, but, I don’t know where they’re kept?” He asked. They all of which had turned and given him a quizzical look, instead of angry glares.  
“I think you need to go to the Department of Mysteries, that’s on level nine.” There were several gasps.  
“Go on, what's wrong with this department?” Asked Adam, expecting more mirth making at his lack of knowledge.  
“Department of Mysteries is where the Unspeakables work.” Said one. “And before you ask, it's the only department that isn't answerable to the department of law and order, us.”  
“Go on, explain why?”  
“No idea, but they are answerable to know one. Good luck.” She said, letting go of the man she'd been grappling with, who was twice her size, fell to the mat gasping for air.  
“How come I've never heard of this department?”  
“Nobody talks about it.” Said another.  
He assumed they were taking the mick again. “Good work, everyone. Thank you all for the effort you put in today.” This brought a few begrudging smiles to faces, instead of scowls. “See you all tomorrow, same time, same place.  
“Tomorrows Saturday.” One moaned.  
“OK, Monday then.” He spent his time underground didn’t know the time, let alone the day of the week.

He waited until they got to the end of the corridor before he tapped the table.  
“Wands.” He shouted down the corridor. They all turned and trudged back towards him, all of them grinning. He wondered if they did it on purpose, but the blushes and downcast eyes said no.

He showered and changed in the small toilet that was set up for him before setting out to walk the lonely corridors of the ministry. He arrived in the atrium, wandered across the great floor, nodded and spoke to quite a few people, who he now knew well.

Five years, he’d been here now, it was part of his life. He now lived in the Ministry had done for the last four years. Accepted by most as part of the furniture. It had difficult at first, but as he always did, he kept at it until he won, considering the disadvantage he had, being almost the only Muggle in a building full of witches and wizards.

He stopped at the row of desks that barred the way into the ministry. A young man looked up, his face full of boredom. He was wearing an ill-fitting suit, a mix of brown materials, none of which matched.  
“How can I help Mr Croft?”  
“How do I find the Hall of Mysteries?” The young man’s head seemed to lift as he spoke.  
“May I be allowed to offer some advice?” Adam smiled down. “That's the one place that anyone with any sense avoids at all cost.”  
“Damn. I keep getting this. All I want is to see some memories?”  
“Oh! Is that all? You need the Department of Memories, same floor as Mysteries, level nine, just make sure you go through the right-hand door.” The man pointed at the corridor that led to the lifts.  
“What happens if I go through another door?”  
“We'll probably never see you again.”  
“You’re kidding?” He asked, surprised as the man kept a straight face as he shook his head.

The lift ride, for once, was vertical and fast, dropping only one floor, as if the lift didn't want to go and couldn’t wait to get the job done and leave again. As he stepped out of the lift, the door crashed closed as the lift rose upwards, confirming his idea that the lifts could think for themselves and didn't want to be down here. He felt that perhaps he didn’t want to be here either.

He looked around at the bare walls. Unusually for the Ministry, there was no corridor or pictures, just four tiled walls and four green painted wooden doors. On each door was an ornate carved brass plaque with the words Prophecies, Mysteries, Records and Memories.' He took a deep breath, attempted to knock on the right-hand door and failed. It opened itself into a quiet room, filled with couches, small desks and a few very relaxed people, who didn’t seem the least bit surprised to see him.

“Straight through Mr Croft, you’re expected.” Said a young girl, smiling up at him from a large overstuffed settee, her feet up resting on a cushion, a huge book floating inches above her lap, the ubiquitous parchment, and quill floating over her head. He went to speak, but these days he was used to people knowing his actions long before he even planned them, or sometimes before he had thought of them.

He shook his head and walked across the room. Several relaxed people gave him recognised nods. The room had an air of an old-fashioned library or an expensive study. He stopped and looked at the far wall. Along the length of the wall was a row of tables, ornate, old, and worn. On them were Pensieves, lined up. He counted ten, each one slightly different, surprised as he thought these things were very rare.

The room seemed very welcoming after the usual rush he found everywhere he went in the Ministry. A young man he recognised, but not his name, pointed at another wooden door, this one unpainted, next to the row of Pensieves.

The door opened to reveal a plush study, old bookcases lined the walls, and large chairs with footstools filled the centre. A large imposing desk dominating the far corner of the room. Small wall lamps gave the room a cosy warmth.

“Good afternoon, Mr Croft, welcome to my domain.” Said a woman’s voice. He recognised it but couldn't put a name to, from the winged chair in front of him. A face surrounded by an explosion of bright rust coloured hair appeared from around the side.  
“Botilda.” He exclaimed. “This is where you work.”  
“This is my department.” She gestured at a similar winged chair in front of her. Adam lowered himself down, feeling himself sink into the softness, realising he would be hard-pressed to want to get out again.  
“I didn’t know you had your own department?”  
“Originally, when I joined the Ministry, I was in the records department, then promoted to chief record keeper. I set the memory department up as the Ministry was becoming very reliant of memories rather than written papers and prophecies. A few years later, they made it a department with me as its head. It's not a Ministerial position, but it's mine.” He watched as she spoke, seeing the animation in her eyes.  
“Sounds wonderful. You could have told me this earlier, instead of being mysterious.”  
“I could, but we both know you like mysteries.” Her eyes glowed as she stared at him.  
“I assume that the memories you keep are the ones in the little bottles?”  
“They are now. I had so much trouble at first. All memories, kept by whoever was running an investigation or by whoever took the memory. They were scatted everywhere, storerooms, cupboards, drawers, people’s homes. If you needed a memory, you had to look very hard, ask many questions, and wait a long time. I put to a stop to it.” She looked down Adam could see was proud of this. “In the end.” She added, frowning.  
“So you know where all the memories are kept then?”  
“I did one better than that.” She said, standing.

He lifted himself from the chair, difficult, as he had sunk so far into it. She waved a wand at the bare wall and a door appeared, ornate, polished to a deep sheen. She pushed the door open, revealing a platform, around ten feet above the floor, boarded by a balustrade, overlooking a huge room. He looked around, unable to see any stairs leading down. The room, filled with polished wooden shelving, around two meters tall forming narrow corridors. Lights hung from the ceiling on long leads. The shelving filled with small narrow wooden crates, each with a handle. He looked carefully and saw that the wooden crates held small bottles, which he recognised from his days working with Tony Garrett.  
“Good grief there're hundreds.” He exclaimed in amazement as he leaned over the balustrade.  
“This is hall three; only the most recent memories go in here, the first hall is memories from over one hundred years ago. Some are so old they are stored in hand-wrought metal containers.”  
She gestured for him to re-enter her office, allowing the door to shut. A click came from the door and it opened again. For a moment, he thought he was looking at the same room, but no. This room was the same size, only this one had shelving to the roof, each one full as the first. “This is hall two, the not so young or old, memories. Can't think of a better word for it.”  
“Good grief, how many are there?” He asked, looking at her, seeing the proud smile.  
“Millions.” She replied.  
“Sounds like a lifetime’s work?”  
“At least my lifetime. It allows me to indulge my hobby, though.” He waited while the smile grew on her face. “I like to look at peoples' memories, it's like reading books.”  
“What makes you do that?”  
“Records were interesting, they still are, but they are paper, you can get so much more from a memory. The look on people’s faces while they are listening, shock, humour, fear, you can't get that from paper, you can, but I don’t think its as good.” She added.

She waved her arm again, the door closing and reopening. The first hall appeared, he assumed. Together they stepped onto the platform and watched as three of the small Phial carriers lifted themselves from a shelf and floated through the air. They both moved to one side as the three carriers moved passed them into Botilda’s office. The carriers sat themselves down on the table between the overstuffed chairs.

He looked at her, wondering what she was doing, before looking more closely at the carriers, seeing there was room for around twenty phials in two rows. He then noticed his name on the end of each carrier. Worry crawled through him as they followed the carriers and sat down opposite each other, with the carriers on the table.

She pointed at the first carrier, there were eleven phials in it, all stoppered with green bungs “Your first visit to our world.” She pointed at the second carrier, which had twelve little bottles, also with green stoppers. “Your second visit.” She pointed at the third carrier. “Third visit.” The third carrier had sixteen phials, all with green stoppers, bar one, which was red. There is a fourth carrier, which is your most recent memories.  
He said nothing, not surprised she knew why he was here. Then he remembered it was her that suggested it. “If this is your department, why were you running around after me and Tony especially that time you came out to his boat in Norway, or where ever?”  
She smiled again. “I have thirty staff now, they cope with all the requests for information from the Ministry or individuals, and they look after the memories and the recording and the magic that cross-references everything. I have very little to do these days. I asked if I could do a little fieldwork. The rest is history, including the first time out of the Ministry in nearly twenty years, and I mucked that up, dumping you in the Charing Cross Road.”  
“You brought me back and Tony to St Mungo’s that was no mistake. I think you're too bloody good at your job. I also do not believe you asked for fieldwork.”  
She grinned at him. “You’re correct, of course. I wanted to make sure I got the memories collected correctly; the best way to guarantee that is to be part of it. And yes, I probably am too good at my job, however, that will change shortly.”  
“Are you going to tell me why?” She looked down and he could see the secretive little smile on her very full lips. Mentally, he shook himself, wondering if she had a little Veela blood.  
“Minister Maldue is head of the Department of Mysteries. He is planning to retire and has named me as his successor. I have accepted, on the condition that the Hall of Memories is included within the same department. They agreed.”  
“If I'm not mistaken, that would make you the Ministries number two?” The secret smile was back.  
“Possibly, that's why it is a bit of a secret, at the moment.” She looked up at him, her eyes a deep amber colour. His mind was telling him that her eyes weren’t that colour the last time they met. “Please make sure it stays that way.”  
“Who else knows?”  
“Maldue, obviously, and Percy.”  
“Why have you told me?”  
“The only people who know are people I trust.”  
“You don't know me.” She smiled again, girlish as if she had a secret. She waved her hand and one of the Phial carriers lifted for a moment.  
“I know everything.” Her eyes were on his, and he realised this woman knew everything, suddenly he was slightly afraid of her, realising that the dotty facade she used, was nothing but a facade, under it was a determined woman, not to be messed with, something, with all of his years of training, had missed, until now. “So, do you want to look at your memories, or do you wish me to save you some time and tell you about them?”  
“You've seen them?” He asked surprised as she leaned back into the seat. Now he was intrigued, as he copied her movement.  
“Yes, your very interesting, unorthodox, not the nice cuddly man you pretend to be.”  
“A little like your dottiness?” He risked the comment.  
“Who said I was dotty?” She asked a deep throaty chuckle coming from her.  
“That’s what most people think. I now think they are wrong. And who the hell said I was ever cuddly?” Again, she chuckled, relaxing in his company.  
“Everyone has secrets, the problem is, I know most of them. I also have secrets of my own.”  
“That gives you a hell of a lot of power; it could also make you a target.”  
“I have enemies, that is certain, but I'm on my own, I was an orphan, so no family, so no one has a way of getting to me.”  
“I can't believe you’re single.”  
“The right man has never fallen in a puddle in front of me.” She shrugged. “Perhaps, one day.” Alarms went off in Adam's head again, as he saw the knowing smile; this woman knew everything.  
“I suspect you will make a very good Minster.”  
“I hope so.”  
“So if you have no family, where do you live?” He asked, hoping to change the subject. The smile dropped. “I haven’t offended you, have I?”  
“No. Another little secret of mine.” She waved the wand again. This time a door appeared to his left, which opened, showing the inside of a small kitchen. She stood, forcing Adam to do likewise, struggling again.

She led him through to the kitchen, a door at either end, one for the garden, the other to the inside. He walked to the doorway and pulled the door open. He looked out onto a cottage garden, rolling fields and trees leading off into the distance.  
“You have your own way out of the Ministry?” He asked, shocked at this.  
“No, this is an Extension. I never leave the Ministry, I have nothing outside.” She looked sad, her head down.  
She moved out into the garden and sat down on a bench, allowing Adam to sit close beside her, while he looked up into the silver birch canopy above them.  
“Your first visit to the Ministry was to find out who had kidnapped some Muggle Ministers.” He nodded. “The kidnappers were wizards, who had some unpleasant plans, you brought them to our justice, but the ministers died. Your second visit was one of horror. Again a wizard seeking to make quick money made a potion that had little effect on wizards and witches, but a mild euphoria, however, the effect on certain Muggles was more pronounced.”  
“The Ice House.”  
“Yes. Again, you were victorious in your investigation; you led the Ministry to the makers and the sellers.”  
“What are the red stopper for?”  
“Red stoppered phials do not always contain memories, sometimes they contain information, which means only certain people can see them. In your case, the phial contains a memory and some information, which is closed to all.”  
“I could steal it?”  
“It's magically sealed by me.”  
“Why would memories or information be locked away?”  
“Perhaps something happened in that persons past, or something about that person, is or was so horrific that it was hidden, sealed away for their own good.”  
“Does that happen often?”  
“More often than you would expect. When magic goes wrong, it can be horrific.” She smiled again. “After your second visit, the horror you saw haunted you and you asked for your memories to be removed.”  
“So you knew I would be back a third time?”  
“The prophecies stated it, so it must be true.”  
“And the rest is history, as they say.”  
“We also knew that when you came back a third time, it would be permanent.”  
“Who decided it would be me in the first place?”  
“Somebody with a great deal of influence, behind the scenes, someone who knew prophecies and had background details of people’s memories.”  
“You?” He asked, watching her cheeks colour.  
“Who else knew your background? The reason I chose you the first time was your utter ruthlessness, which I deemed necessary. However, it was the Matron of St Mungoes, who spotted your little problem and put it right, which is now sealed in the red-stoppered phial. It seemed logical you should return the second time. The third needed little help from me as you had already cemented such good relationships with certain people.” She was still smiling at him, coyly.  
“What little problem and what relationships?” He was feeling a little uneasy as to what had happened in the past, and whether part of his memories was still missing.  
“The one locked up in that little red stoppered bottle, where it will remain. You made very good friends with Luthor and Maldue, his son and Percy to a lesser extent.”  
“Anyone else?”  
Her head dropped, looking away. “No, no one else.” He could tell she was not happy about this, even though she hid it well, it was allowing him to another side of Botilda, one he was unsure of.  
“What else are you going to tell me?”  
“You made one friend, a very good friend.”  
“Do you mean Maldue’s son, Pereguin?”  
“Yes.” He gestured for her to carry on. “You had a wife.” His own eyes widen involuntarily. “You have a son who I believe would be twenty-five or six years old now.”  
“How the hell do you know all this?” The deep feeling of unease was spreading.  
“It's my job to know everything, or at least that which could or would become important. People do not consider me to be a dangerous person, in fact, most people like me, you know they call me Dotty Botty behind my back, the younger ones anyway, and the older ones have another name for me.” A darkness seemed to cross her features for a moment, which she almost hid by using her wand to make drinks appear on the small table that sat before them. She took the drinks, passing one to him. “When I first realised that the Ministry needed a hall of memories, I went around asking for people’s memories. Mostly, because they called me Dotty Botty, they gave them to me willingly. Then suddenly we had a Hall of Memories, everything crossed reference and available for anyone to see at will, sometimes. That was when they realised I wasn't the simple-minded dotty person they thought I was, of course, by then, it was too late. I had everything I wanted and the backing of the Ministry.”  
“Fait accompli.” Said Adam quietly, enjoying his drink.  
“Yes. I now have the memories of everyone in the ministry; all memories taken during investigations are handed over to me, or my team. If a memory is taken, for whatever reason, a copy has to be passed over. It was also me that instigated the taking of memories from all the children at Hogwarts. At the end of the year, I go there with a team and take everyone's memories, including the teachers.”  
“So you have all the memories of mine and Tony's investigations?” She nodded. “Which means what?” He asked sure of the answer.  
“No one dares cross me. My position as Maldue’s replacement might not go smoothly, but it will happen.”  
“Prophecies?”  
“No. I know too much to be stopped.”  
“So you have fooled everyone at the Ministry?”  
“No, not for a moment. It was a suggestion over twenty years ago, that sent me down this path, one that I was given a year after I joined the ministry. The suggestion came from those I trust. All of this was with the ministries backing, even though those making the suggestions were not in the positions they are in today.”  
“What I can't understand, is why you would look at me in the first place, I was just a copper?”  
Her shoulders dropped as she looked at him. “I am surprised you need to ask, you already mentioned prophecies.”  
He shook his head as realisation came over him, although something about Botilda’s eyes, told him she hadn’t told him everything. “How long has the Ministry been watching me?”  
“When I started in the Ministry, all those years ago, I saw my first prophecy and realised that the future is important, however, the past is just as important.”  
“Still haven’t told how long you’ve been watching?”  
Her smile returned. “Someone passed me a prophecy and told to monitor you, not long after I joined the Ministry.”  
He looked at her, the analytical part of his brain kicking in.  
“I think you more about me than I bloody do.” The bright smile returned. “So, why are you telling me this?”  
“You came here to find truths, which I have not given you. However, I have given you information in exchange.”  
“You’ve told me a lot about yourself, which has surprised me.”  
“I have a lot of baggage, is that how you say it?”  
“Yes, but we all have.”  
“I have some unpleasant baggage, which has forced me to adopt an unassuming lifestyle. A little like yourself, remaining hidden from those you chase, even though you are in plain sight.”  
“You hiding in plain sight, is that what you’re trying to say?”  
“Yes, exactly. How you see me is how I want people to see me. The real me is very different.”  
“I've already worked that out.”  
“I said that wrong, the person you know is me, I do not hide my personality from anyone. Visually, I do not look like this.” She gestured down at herself, and the mismatched ill-fitting clothing, the rough cheap materials. “I look exactly like the mother I never knew. The problem is, my mother was not a very nice person and people alive today, remember her, all too vividly. To see me looking like my mother, walking around the Ministry would bring immense grief to certain people who do not deserve it.”  
“So you hide away because of something your mother did before you were born.” She nodded at him, a sadness in her eyes he hadn't seen before. “Botilda, that is stupid, you cannot be blamed for something done before you were born.”  
“I'm not blamed for it; I just don't want to hurt people’s feelings.”  
“What about your feelings, locked away down here, being thought of as Dotty Botty, nice nickname though, although not for the right reasons.” She smiled for a moment, then realised what he had said and giggled like a young girl, her eyes widening.  
“If you saw me as I really am, your opinion of me would change.”  
“No, it wouldn't, I wouldn't care how you looked, you seem and I've known you for a few years now, to be a decent rather nice person, looks shouldn't and wouldn't change that.”  
“Another day, perhaps.”  
“You’re not going to show me?”  
“Not today. I need the time to prepare myself.” She looked down; he could see she was uncomfortable. “I know you and Gwen parted company some years ago.”  
“Sadly, yes. It's a long story of what people want out of life. I couldn’t give her what she wanted. She is now wandering the AMC's Extensions on a boat, teaching young wizards and witches how to read and write and I’ve been told, she’s well-liked. As long as she’s happy, I'm happy.”  
“That was a blatant but kind lie, Mr Croft.” There was a coldness in her voice.  
“I wasn't lying.”  
“But you were, you are not happy at all. You have a beautiful home in Wales, which you’ve not seen for six months and that was for only one night; you sleep here in the Ministry, in a small grubby room.” It was his turn to look down; he knew this woman knew all about him. “We are similar, both driven by our work, which precludes relationships to a degree, especially if they impede our work, which Gwen's job would have done.” He looked up at her and found she was smiling at him. Again, he could see something that puzzled him. Perhaps it was what she was using to hide her true self.

“Tomorrow is Sunday, as usual, you have nothing to do. You will wander the quiet, empty corridors of the ministry all afternoon.” He shrugged, knowing she was right. “May I suggest you join me for lunch, so at least for an afternoon, we may not be so lonely? If you agree and come to dinner, I will allow, in the future, for you to see me, the real me.”  
“That's a hell of a proposal. What if I refuse?”  
“We will both have a lonely Sunday; you wandering the corridors, me sitting in my garden watching a false sunset again.”  
“I agree, but I refuse to pressure you into showing your true face.”  
“Are you frightened of seeing the real me?” She asked the coyness back in her voice.  
“A little, yes.”  
“I like your honesty, Adam. Be here around twelve.  
“Why do you need to prepare yourself so much?”  
“Nobody has seen my true face for over twenty years. You might be the first. Try to be brave; I don't think I'm troll scary.” She said, standing up. He did likewise, struggling out of the chair, as she headed for the door, opening for her. He was about to pass her.  
“Until tomorrow.” She whispered. He stopped to turn back, but the door closed, pushing him out.  
As he crossed the room, no one paid him the slightest attention.


	3. Botilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a date, with someone who surprises him with her true self.

3\. Botilda.

Adam strolled down the empty hallways, until he came to the lifts, wondering whether he was on a date with Botilda, or was it just loneliness. This would be their seventh Sunday lunch together. At first, he had been very nervous, as had she, now he looked forward to their Sunday get together. She had told him of the inner workings of the Ministry, allowing him to understand how the system worked. He had tried to put a name to it; all he had come up with was strange.  
The gate opened as he arrived, allowing him entry without breaking stride.  
“Level nine,” he said as he grabbed a handrail. The door stayed open. “Level nine,” he said, louder this time. The door closed, the lift dropped as if someone had cut the cable holding it up. The sudden deceleration at the bottom almost brought him to his knees as the doors slammed open. Silence greeted him, so he waited for the lift to do something, which it didn't, so he stepped out. The gate slammed shut as the lift launched itself upwards and out of sight.  
Now, after all these weeks, he was certain that the lifts had minds of their own and did not want to down on level nine which as usual, did little to calm his nervousness. He had thought about this a lot, wondering if perhaps the lifts didn’t want to do what he wanted, because he was a muggle.  
The door to the Hall of Memories opened, so he braced himself and stepped in. The room was neat nothing out of place, no one sitting down or standing at the Pensieves. It was quiet and a little unnerving. The door closed behind him, a second door already open, allowing him entry to Botilda’s lair, as he was calling it, in his mind  
As he stood before the door, he could see into the kitchen of her home, she was standing before the sink, doing something he couldn't see, dressed as usual, in frumpy mismatched clothes. He coughed, trying not to surprise her.  
“Come in Adam, you know I don't bite unless provoked that is.” She added as she turned a malicious grin on her face. “I had the horrible thought you weren’t coming this time. I'm so glad you have.”  
“I had a bit of a wobble this time and I don’t know why.”  
“So did I, it must some sort of portent.”  
“Do you think so?” He asked, his voice betraying his nervousness.  
“No,” She grinned at him.  
“You’re a bad woman Botilda.” He grinned back. “As usual I have failed to bring a bottle with me.” He shrugged, holding his empty hands out in front of him as he stepped over the threshold. She walked over and gave him a tentative hug, as she always did. The first time she had done this he had hugged her back, which she had shied away from, looking scared or shocked, so he hadn't done it again. She pointed at the worktop next to the door where two full glasses sat.  
“Bringing something to drink is a muggle thing. We never do it; a wave of the wand is all it takes.”  
He shrugged. “How is it you’re allowed a wand in the Ministry?”  
“I need it for my work. You only hand your wand over if it isn't required.” Five years and this hadn't crossed his mind before today. “Dinner will be ready soon, the sun is shining, and the garden awaits.” He knew she was nervous, as she wouldn’t look at him.  
“Is anything the matter?” He asked following her outside.  
She stopped and looked at him. “I am feeling very nervous.”  
“Why?”  
“I told you that one day I would allow you to see the real me. I decided that today is the day and I'm getting cold feet.”  
“Don't worry, it's not important.”  
“It is, for you.”  
“How do you work that out?” He said sitting beside her on a bench in the dappled sunshine under the birch tree.  
“First, you've been to the library, many times. You asked many questions about my history, which failed, so you asked Maldue and Percy what my mother looked like.”  
He laughed, realising he could get away with nothing. “How the hell did you find that out?”  
“You've been searching for weeks, asking questions, just like you are on an investigation. I've been watching, and it’s fascinating.” She grinned again, looking down. “I knew you would become intrigued, and I guessed your first port of call would be research of some sort, it's what you do.” He shook his head smiling at her, again realising she knew him almost as well as he knew himself. “I blocked that avenue off.”  
“You blocked it off?” He asked, surprise in his voice. A grin appeared, he could almost see she was relaxing.  
“What did Maldue and Percy say?” She asked her eyes showing mirth.  
“Maldue looked at me, raised his eyebrows, and said nothing, Percy said, I should watch out for trolls.”  
“What?” She almost shouted and stood up, shock on her face. “I will have words with him.”  
“I think he was joking.” He said trying to defend Percy, until he saw the smile on her face, knowing the shock was for show.  
They both laughed for a moment as she sat back down.  
“So why have you been trying to cheat?” She asked the light-hearted mocking tone was there again.  
“I had no choice; you've made so much of it over the weeks I needed to know.”  
“You failed.”  
“Yes, I did. So are you going to show me, or do I have to carry on investigating.”  
“It's clear that you would love to carry on an investigation, the frustration level would be high, as I have blocked everything about my mother, and my father to you.”  
“Why would you do such a thing?”  
“I would rather explain it than have you read about it.”  
“Can't be that bad.”  
“It is.”  
Slowly he told him her history and sensibly, he kept his mouth shut, allowing her to talk uninterrupted, feeling that if he stopped her, she wouldn't continue. She continued inside while they ate an excellent dinner.  
***  
She stopped, her tale told as they took a drink back outside.  
“Well Mr Croft, why say you of my story?” Her eyes were staring into him.  
“Absolutely nothing, it's history, something to remember and perhaps record, but that's all it is.”  
She moved back. “Do you understand why I keep it a secret?”  
“Honestly, no.” Her eyes widened in surprise. “I have a book in Wales, which is full of stories of bad people doing bad things in your world.”  
“What book is this?”  
“The history of the Wizarding world.”  
Her eyes grew larger. “How could I have forgotten that book?” She looked down at her lap, a perplexed look on her face.  
“I will admit, your parents did bad things, for a cause they seemed to believe in, or perhaps they were coerced, who knows. Remember, an awful lot of people did bad things at the same time. Most of them are no longer in prison, however, you, who did nothing wrong, have locked yourself away in your own prison, refusing to be the person you are. I would say you have nothing to chastise yourself over.”  
“You make sense, and it seems to be very easy, but it isn't.”  
“Of course it isn't, you spent, how long, ten years hiding the real you away.”  
“Over Twenty.” She replied, her voice quiet.  
“So you were what, twenty-five when you started hiding?”  
“That's when a certain Wizard asked me to look up a little piece of history, which led me to find out about my parents.”  
“You said that was on purpose, was he trying to hurt you?”  
“No, he and his whole extended family are some of my best friends. He did it because he thought I should know my history so that no one could use it against me.”

She looked off into the distance thinking about what he had said. She stopped and looked at him. “I'm going inside to change.”  
“Why?”  
“My clothes are magic. If I remove the magic, I'll end up naked.” Adam raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
“You are incorrigible Mr Croft.” She was blushing as she stood up heading inside.  
Adam sat back, looking at the setting sun, which was casting a warm glow over everything, a tiredness that had dogged him for days, slipped over him as his head dropped.

A hand on his shoulder brought him around. “Try not to be surprised.” Her voice husky.  
He took a deep breath, stood and turned around. The air slipped from his mouth in a surprised gasp. Botilda or someone stood before him. She was wearing a form-fitting deep green velvet dress that accentuated every curve and left little to Adams imagination. Her once curly frizzy hair was now a cascade of deep red shiny ringlets, hanging over one shoulder. The hair was away from her face, allowing him to see her properly.  
“Wow, trolls must be very popular.” She blushed again, a smile on her full deep red lips. “I have to ask, are you a Veela?” Without realising it, he had just paid her a deep compliment. She looked down, still blushing. “Is that an insult?” He asked worry in his voice.  
“No.” He held his hand out to her without realising what he was doing, she clutched his hand like she was drowning, allowing him to feel she was shaking, Adam realised how difficult this must have been for her.  
***  
After a while, she calmed down enough to sit, instead of pacing around, threatening to go back inside and change. He talked her out of it, even though he was enjoying watching her walk.  
“I have something to tell you, Adam.” She said as they sat, watching the sky darken. As he looked up again, to see the woman he thought of as Botilda, now looking like a twenty-year-old siren, smiling at him. He looked into her eyes, realising they were now green.  
“You have something else to surprise me with. I'm not sure if I can take much more.”  
Her smile broadened. “You know I told you that Maldue was retiring?” He nodded a frown on his face. “Well, it's tomorrow and I have a favour to ask?”  
“Congratulations. Anything.”  
“You don't know what it is yet.” She looked worried.  
“I don't care.”  
She blinked a few times. “Maldue and Percy will announce the handover at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Maldue and Percy's wives will be with them.” A shadow passed over Adam's face. “She doesn’t blame you. She is looking forward to seeing you again.”  
He shook his head. “What do you want?”  
“I need someone to be beside me when they announce me as his replacement. It would look wrong for me to be on my own.”  
“What do you want?” He repeated the question wanting to know her real feelings.  
“If someone has to hold me up when my legs give way, I'd be thrilled if it were you.”  
“It would be my pleasure.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I feel that I need to say hello to Mrs Ledbury, I've been hiding from her, for too many years now.”  
“There is one other thing.” Her voice seemed to quiver as she looked down, biting her lip. Her head came back up, a new glint in her eyes, almost a wickedness. “That little rotter, Percy Weasley is going on holiday tomorrow, after the ceremony, leaving me in charge of the whole Ministry.” Adam burst out laughing. “Stop laughing.” She said trying not to laugh with him while slapping his arm. “I'll need you with me for moral support if I have any problems; most people fear you.”  
“I'm a bloody muggle, nobody is scared of me?”  
“You’d be amazed at the number of friends you have. You’re training the Auror's, they respect you.”  
“They hate me.”  
“They don't, you’re always talked about in the nicest way, even though you have tormented some of them for months or even years. Many time's in meetings, your position has been questioned and your suitability to be in the Ministry has been argued against. Now you are backed by most department heads and Ministers, especially the Department of Magical Law enforcement.”  
“Do people often argue about me being here?” The humour had dropped from his voice.  
“Yes, at first, every meeting your position was brought up, the list of complaints was huge, but Maldue and Percy just ignored them and told them the deal is done.”  
“I didn’t know any of this, why?”  
“They decided it would be counterproductive to burden you with this. People don't mention it now, your part of the establishment, although when they see you beside me tomorrow, that might change, but as I'll be in charge, so who cares.” She beamed at him. “Something else you might need to know, Tony will be in the Ministry next week and Diagon Ally the week after, with his sister and her husband.”  
“There're muggles.”  
“Yes, they are.”


	4. The body in the Thames.

DCI Dan Metcalf entered the bland grey open plan office and looked around at the group of plain-clothed officers lounging around their desks. A few of the younger ones noticed and sat up straighter under his gaze. Multiple holographic displays adorned each desk, all showing their current cases and information they required. A few displays flickered as they changed, hiding whatever the user was watching a moment before the DCI came in.  
“What’s wrong with you Simmonds, you look like a bulldog chewing a wasp?”  
“Her partners prettier than she is.” Called an officer, a woman sitting near the far wall. The others laughed.  
“Ay up Blondie boy, you’re too pretty.” Called another, making the office laugh even louder.  
“All of you fuck right off,” Tony said from his spot in the corner, behind the door where he felt safe and unobserved. The comment had brought yet another round of laughter.  
“Sergeant Simmons, I have a job for you, my office, bring Blondie boy.” The DCI said as he passed through to his own office.  
She stood, making the chair scrap across the carpeted floor before walking across the room. Sniggers followed her, which grew louder as Tony followed. Just before he entered the office, he turned and made a rude gesture to the room. More laughter rang out shut off the moment he closed the door.

Tony sat down next to his sergeant, looking back at the baleful stare she was giving him.  
“Look, it’s not my fault I’m prettier than you. I’ve got good genes.” He said, knowing this would ease the tension. She was about to shout back as the DCI turned around and sat down.  
“Good job with that last cypher case, the prosecutor is going ahead with prosecutions.”  
“Well that goods news, for once.” Said Rebecca.  
“Don’t get comfortable. River patrol has found a body in the Thames. It’s stuck on a sandbank, waiting for the tide before they pull it out. Get down there and monitor the situation. Keep me informed if you find anything.” He looked at them both. “Information is on your notebooks, what are you waiting for, it is your turn?”  
“It’s another suicide, why can’t uniform deal with it?” Simmonds complained.  
“A dead body is always a homicide until proven otherwise, you know the law.”  
They both exited his office, only to receive another burst of laughter.  
“Going somewhere nice?” asked one officer.  
“We thought we’d go for a walk along the Thames together,” Tony replied smiling, as Simmonds pushed him hard in the back, out of the door into the corridor to the sound of cheering.  
“Don’t encourage them.” She snapped after she had closed the door.  
“They’re only having a bit of fun.”  
“They rip the piss out of you all the time, doesn’t it bother you?” She asked as they walked towards the elevator.  
He stopped and looked down at her. “And you don’t rip the piss out of them every chance you get?”  
“Beside the point.” She replied, mollified a little.   
“If that’s all they’re doing, I’m happy for them.” His nickname never bothered him, following him from school when he had grown his hair long in defiance of the name-calling. Now he cropped his blond hair short, looking almost bald. Physically, he had beefed up, he was now fit, his shoulders broader. The cropped hair now made him look menacing, which he found useful, which helped a little negating the fact he still looked only twenty, instead of thirty-one.

As they walked down the corridor, the lift door had opened in readiness, once inside the doors closed again, dropping towards the ground and the exit, the lift already knowing where they were going, thanks to the police AI, which watched everything. He slipped his tablet from his pocket. “Ten to fifteen-minute walk along the Thames and it’s not raining.”

The walk turned out better than expected, the sun had come out, the air was fresh smelling, and it was getting hot. Then they arrived at the Thames and the smell of rotting fish ruined it. They found a group of people dressed in emergency gear and wet suits, waiting at the road next to a small concrete slipway, where they had an inflatable boat waiting. A group of delivery drones, flying in a row, carrying boxes, sped past, following the Thames.

“It’s all right lads,” came a voice from the older man, “the cavalry is here.” They all laughed as Tony and Rebecca stopped and looked out over the water. He walked over to them “The body came down the river during the night, luckily, or unluckily for us, the incoming tide held the body up from going out to sea, then it got caught on the sandbank.”  
“Fine,” Tony said. “When can you go get it?”  
“As soon as you tell me to.” He replied smiling.  
“Go on then, quicker we collect it, the quicker we can do something useful.” The man waved his hand at the two men sitting in the boat, dressed in wet suits. The boat slipped down the ramp and into the river. They powered out across the water in silence, the motors being electric, arriving at the body within minutes.  
“Take some photo’s off the body before you move it?” Rebecca yelled out. One of the men waved his hand.

Five minutes later and the men had the body inside a large black bag, zipped up and headed back to shore, just as a driverless electric ambulance drove up and parked near them, the rear doors opened and a set of steps slid out and a pair of medics stepped down.  
“I sure your skills won’t be needed,” Tony said to them. “Unless you learnt to resurrect the dead?”  
“Not yet, give us a chance though.” The older female medic said as she walked towards him, grinning, before seeing the scowl from Simmonds. She winked at Tony before returning to the ambulance.

They watched the boat slide up the ramp and stop. The black bag had many loops along each side, allowing them all to carry it straight into the waiting ambulance. The female medic, not bothering to open the bag, switched on some machinery, which moved down over the body. This was the MRI, which scanned the body for the electronic autopsy, the details of which would be on the coroner’s computer before they drove away from the site.  
“Can we have a look at the face, just in case we can identify them?” Rebecca asked. Tony stood to one side, knowing that she had a macabre way about her and could stomach much more than he could. Especially dead bodies.  
“It stinks, badly, she’s been in a while.” Said a man who had been in the boat.   
“She?”  
“When she died, yes. The MRI will tell you whether she always been female.”  
They all looked into the Ambulance as the second medic unzipped the bag. Tony held his breath as he stepped up into the ambulance after Rebecca, knowing he would have to or face sarcastic comments from her for the rest of the day. He looked at the face. A single sightless eyeball looked at him, the other missing. Holes marred the white skin. Dread formed in Tony's stomach as he recognised the woman.

“Fuck.” He exclaimed, stepping back out of the van, taking a deep breath.  
“Too much for you, Blondie boy?” Rebecca said, grinning at him from inside.  
“I’m sure I know her. I’ve got to make a quick phone call.”  
“Why?” She asked joining him, gesturing for the medics to carry on.  
“I’ll let you know after the phone call.”  
“Is this bad news?” She asked moving around to stand in front of him. He didn’t answer her, just whispered to his phone, which made the call.

He waited while Simmonds paced up and down the short paved area.  
“Good grief Tony, I was thinking you were dead, it’s been that long.” Said Adam Croft in his ear. “How can I help?”  
“I’m on duty and we’ve just pulled a body out of the Thames.”  
“Done that a few times, why are you telling me this?” Tony noticed that the humour had left his voice.  
“The body’s been in the water for a few days, but she looks remarkably like Argonia Huxley.”  
“Dammit,” Adam exclaimed. “Who are you with?”  
“Sergeant Simmons.” Her face was suddenly next to his, looking up, concern etched across it after she heard her name.  
“Right, tell her to get the info back to Metcalf and onto the Commissioner as soon as possible. I’ll contact you after I’ve spoken to some people here.” The phone went dead.  
“Call up Metcalf and tell him the dead person could be Argonia Huxley and the Commissioner needs to know ASAP.”  
“Fuck off.” She exclaimed.  
“I’m not kidding.”  
“Neither am I, who the hell were you talking to?”  
“Adam Croft.”  
She looked down for a moment. “He’s retired.”  
“Only from the police.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Keep this quiet, but he’s in the Government now, very secretive. I would bet that he’s already talking to the commissioner or someone higher.”

The ambulance took the body back to the morgue, while the two of them walked back. Simmons made the phone call after ten minutes of cajoling and downright threats from Tony.

They entered the office finding Metcalf waiting, gesturing for Tony to enter his office. Simmonds went to follow, but he gestured her away, much to her annoyance. He closed the door behind him, touched a button that turned the glass door and window panels opaque.  
“I’ve just had a Minister Croft on the phone, care to explain?”  
“You know who Minster Croft is, don’t you?”  
“Of course I fucking do.” He snapped. “The commissioner wants you in his office, alone, now. Explain?”  
“The woman we found today is already on the police database as deceased.” Metcalf’s eyebrows rose. “She is or was in a Ministry witness protection program. She shouldn’t even be in the UK.”  
“I assume this is information from your prior job in the Ministry?”  
“It’s the job that put me and Adam together.”  
“Repercussions?”  
“None here, but a lot at the Ministry.”  
“Which my old mate is now a Minister?” He nodded at him. “Is this going to affect your availability to do the jobs you have on at the moment?”  
“I don’t know. There is a possibility, but I’m not part of the Ministry anymore, and anyway, I’m on holiday next week.”   
“Have your chat with the commissioner, I’ll await the fallout. Simmonds can write the report up for the dead body.”   
“She’s not going to like that.”  
“She’ll do as she’s fucking told.”

He left the office and walked across the office, most of the faces staring at him.  
“See you later ladies.” He called as he closed the door behind him, cutting off the loud jeer that followed him.  
As he walked along the corridor, the door behind him opened and Simmonds followed him out.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Commissioner’s office.” He said without stopping.  
“Are we in trouble?” He stopped and looked back.  
“If you were in trouble, why would I be going upstairs and not you or Metcalf?”  
“Good point.”  
“Also, what the hell have we done wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Precisely, I’ll let you know after I’ve been upstairs.”  
“OK.” She looked pensive.  
“Stop fucking worrying, you do your job, what more can they ask for.”  
“That’s easy for you to say, you’re a bloke and you have friends in high places.”  
His shoulders dropped, knowing she was right. “Metcalf wants you to do the write on the body. I’ll do it, you go back to the records we were searching, the AI should be finished by now.” He turned and left her standing in the corridor. He heard the door close as the lift door opened for him.

***

He knocked on the door to the Commissioner’s office.  
“Enter.” Came the voice from beyond the door.  
“You wanted to see me, sir.” He said entering the office, surprised that he had to open the door, this being the only door in the building that didn’t open itself.  
“I’m not sure about that. I’ve had a phone call.”  
“Minister Croft.” He tried a smile, regretting it as he received an angry glare. In five years, the commission hadn’t changed a bit, still thin, hook-nosed and suspicious of everything.  
“Yes. When did he become a Minister?”  
“I think it was the same day he left the police force.” The Commissioner shook his head.  
“In the same secretive Ministry department, you came from.” He nodded again. “So, I assume I dare not ignore him?”  
Tony thought for a moment. “Probably not a good idea, he would just go over your head.”  
“Does he have the power to do that?”  
“I honestly don’t know.”   
“I always said he was trouble.”  
“I heard that said a few times.”  
“And you’re no better. You have a meeting to attend. Minister Croft has requested your attendance via the usual route at the usual place first thing in the morning.” He leaned forward, a weary look on his face. “I’m not going to ask anymore, as I know you won’t tell me. However, I want to know if something could affect my force adversely.” As usual, the commissioner was more worried about the profile of the police and himself rather than anything else.  
“If I find something that could affect the force, you will be the first to know.”  
“Good. A word of warning. You’re being recorded, DCI Metcalf can see and hear everything you do. So be careful. If you find yourself in a position where Ministry confidence could be in jeopardy, let me know and I’ll circumnavigate everything to me.”  
“Thank you, Sir. Can I suggest you do that first thing in the morning, as where I’m going will be sensitive?”  
He shook his head. “Keep me informed. I’ll talk to DCI Metcalf and explain you be out of reach in the morning.” He got out fast, knowing the Commissioner wasn’t one for small talk.


	5. The Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botilda gets her new job and a surprise.

The day had arrived and there was still three hours to go as Adam walked to the lifts. He had put one of his suits on, finding it fitted him perfectly. He wondered if magic was perhaps helping a little, certain his waistline had increased over the years.

“Level nine and do not argue with me.” He said anger in his voice. The lift closed and dropped one level. He slipped out the lift and through the memories door, finding all of Botilda’s staff, standing around looking excited as Botilda, dressed in her usual mismatched outfit, a mass of frizzy hair, seemingly more out frizzy than usual.  
“No, that will not do.” He said straight away.  
“What won’t do?” She asked looking horrified.  
“You’re becoming a Minister today and you'll the temporary Minister for Magic, you’re going out there as yourself, not Dotty Botty.” He grabbed her arm and pushed her back into her office and then into her little home, the sound of giggling following them. She protested all the way, as he pushed into the bedroom he hadn't seen before. He looked around the large room with a huge four-poster bed, festooned with pillows and cushions. Botilda was shaking, almost uncontrollably.  
“No, I couldn't possibly do that.”  
“Get them clothes off.” Ignoring her argument. She stopped and looked up.  
“I'm shaking too much to undo the buttons.” She whispered as he felt her hand trembling in his.  
“I thought your clothes were magic?”  
“They are, but I thought you'd rather like to help me undress?” Her eyes were wide and open, trusting.  
“Bloody hell, that’s an offer I'm not sure I should accept.”  
She looked down and tried to pull away. “I shouldn’t have said that should I?” He ignored her comment, slipped his arm around her, and pulled her close and kissing her.

***

Botilda's once neat room had lost its edge, pillows and clothing scattered over the floor and on the furniture. Both of them relaxed naked in the bed, a single sheet covering them, her head on his chest. Botilda sat up and looked down at him before a grin appeared. The old Botilda look had dropped off, leaving the young siren behind.  
“Are you using magic on me?” He asked feeling odd, pleasantly odd.  
“Damn right.” She threw the covers off and sat on top of him, her hair-changing colour from the strawberry blond to deep red. “I want to do that again.”  
“Time, we have your investiture to get to.” His eyes travelled down enjoying the view of her naked body.  
“Let them wait.” Her voice was husky.

***

They finally stepped out of her home into the office, finding her staff still waiting patiently, slumped into chairs or sat on the floor. There was a collection of gasps as they saw Botilda, strawberry blond hair again, cascading across her shoulders, tight-fitting matching deep red dress, black high heels finished the ensemble off.  
“Is someone going to talk?” She asked quietly, while they all stared. After a moment, everyone starting to talk at once.  
Adam held his hand up bringing them back to silence. “I believe we are late for Botilda's promotion?” There were several stunned nods as he pushed her through the crowd and into the foyer. As a group, they followed them to the lift. The crowded lift sped upwards, rather more gently than of late.

The lift stopped, and they all crowded out.  
He took her hand. “You’re shaking like a leaf; the investiture will be over shortly.”  
“It's not that I'm worried about, it's everyone seeing me like this.”  
“That's not your problem, it's there’s.”

The atrium was crowded and quiet. A small raised platform sat before the huge statue, and around it was most of the Ministry’s staff, close to two hundred. On the stage was Maldue and Percy with their wives, they all were looking around, obviously unhappy at being kept waiting. 

Maldue saw them both, and a smile broke out on his face as they arrived at the steps. Adam helped her up the stairs, feeling her fingers digging into his arm. At the top of the stage, she pulled his arm making sure he followed her up. Percy came over and took her other hand, winking at him as they walked to the front and stood beside Maldue and his wife. Both were smiling, not at Botilda, but at Adam.

Maldue coughed, bringing the muttering and murmuring that had started as she stepped up.  
He placed his wand point first at his throat. “Wizards and Witches, welcome.” His voice boomed out. “As most of you are aware, I am stepping down from the position as Minister for the Department of Mysteries.” He paused, his amplified voice echoed off the tiled walls, making sure they were all listening. “I have great joy in naming my successor. The new Minister has requested a name change, which has been agreed and will now be called the Department of Records, which will amalgamate with Botilda Grimworthy's Department of Memories. It had been decided that some of the mystery surrounding the Department of Mysteries, be demystified, a little. It only remains for me to introduce my replacement, Botilda Grimworthy.” For a moment, there was a silence before the first handclap, and then it grew until just about everyone was clapping and cheering. It was clear very few people knew who the blond siren was.

Adam studied the hall looking at various people he assumed wouldn't be happy, finding them all smiling, except one, who looked more shocked than anything. Botilda moved to the front, letting go of Adam's hand, which gave him the chance to step down and creep over to the unhappy woman.  
“Hello, Amanda.” She looked around at him. For once not in her matron's uniform.  
“This is your doing isn't it?”  
“I'm in no position to make Ministers pick new appointees. I'm not sure why I'm here most of the time.”  
“I meant the way she looks. I'm more than happy at her being in charge; she's the right choice for once.” The clapping and cheering came to a halt as a wave of people went to the stage to congratulate her. “Do you know why I'm unhappy, has she told you?”  
“Yes, she has. I rather forced her to show her real self yesterday. She's been hiding away for over twenty years. That isn't right.”  
“No it isn't, just a bit of a shock, that's all.”  
“You realise you’re the reason she has hidden away for so long.” She stared at him, shaking her head. “She was trying to spare your feelings.”  
She was about to reply when someone tapped Adam on the shoulder, he turned and found Maldue standing beside him.  
“Thank you, Adam, she needs someone like you beside her.” He looked at Amanda. “Are you all right my dear, you're rather pale?”  
“A little shocked Minister.”  
“Of that I am sure, and I'm no longer a Minister.” He turned to Adam. “I believe Botilda needs rescuing.” He took the hint and headed away, leaving the two of them to talk. He turned and walked into Maldues wife, who reached out and hugged him. He spent a few minutes chatting, promising to go around for dinner soon. Once free, he headed for the stage. He never got there as Percy got in his way.  
“Well done, you got her to be herself.”  
“I didn't think she was going to, but she took the chance.”  
“Most of the older people recognised her and were congratulating her; the younger ones are very confused by her transformation.”  
“They'll get over it.”  
“I can tell you one thing they won't get over so quickly.”  
“What would that be?”  
He looked around conspiratorially. “It’s rumoured that the new minister has a boyfriend.” He nodded at Adam waiting for a response. “Apparently, he's a bloody muggle. I'm sure they'll get over it, in the end. Good day, Mr Croft.”  
“Good day Mr Weasley, enjoy your holiday.” He said as he watched him walk away, before stopping and looking back.  
“One thing Adam.” He smiled. “We having a get together at the Burrow when we get back, Botilda and her partner are, of course, invited.” He turned and walked away without waiting for a reply, his gown rippling along behind him, heading for his office.

He got to the stage, almost lifting people out the way to get to her. The crowd seemed to have no intention of breaking up and were still asking questions, which she was happily answering, still smiling. She saw him, giving him a wide-eyed look. As he stood beside her, she grabbed his hand, with some force. She was rattling away to everyone around her, in her element. 

A pause in the questions allowed her to smile up at him.  
“This is all going rather well. Time to push my luck I think.” He was about to ask how when she wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him close and kissed him. A cheer went up as he put his arms around her, feeling she was still trembling.

It took them a further hour to get out of the Atrium and down to level nine, where her staff were waiting with food and more drinks.

***

Some hours later, they finally saw everyone off. Adam was quite surprised at how popular Botilda was, as it seemed most of the Ministry had turned up to congratulate her yet again. He pushed the door closed and walked her into the house. She was standing in the garden, still clutching a glass, which had been filled many times. She giggled at him as she pulled him onto the bench. They looked at the setting sun.  
“That was an interesting day, wasn’t it?”  
“In more ways than one.” She replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“What happens now?”  
“Tomorrow I take over.”  
“Looking forward to it?”  
“Not really, I've had access to the Department of Mysteries information for years, I know how it works, and I'm not making any changes, apart from moving office.”  
“Shame, your office a place of calm.”  
“It's only the door I'm changing. The way in will be the one we use and another from Maldue's old office will be added.”  
“You don't need to move?” He asked surprised.  
“No, the joy of magic. Although I’ll change my office a little.”  
“Put the comfy chairs around a small coffee table. Put the imposing desk in the corner opposite the door.”  
“That's not a bad idea.”  
“The comfy chairs will make you more accessible. What the other  
departments like, aren’t they untouchables or something?”  
“Unspeakables.” She replied in her long-suffering voice, which made him smile. “They’re next door, and as long as you go through the right door, you'll survive.” He turned her head to look at him. “You’ve never been in there have you?” He shook his head. “I'll show you around, I need to say hello, not everybody was in the atrium.”  
“I think you’re going to be a little too busy to show me around.”  
“No, we'll do it in the morning. I need someone to cuddle up to tonight, to help me sleep.”  
“You want me to stay?”  
“Of course.”  
“I can't guarantee too much sleep.”  
“Good.”  
He was quiet for a moment as he remembered what was happening tomorrow. “I might not be available in the morning.” Her head turned towards him again. “Tony’s coming to see me.”  
She swore something he had never heard her do before, realising it was one of his favourite words. “Would this be the body in the Thames?”  
He raised his eyebrows, surprised she already knew. “Yes. Argonia Huxley. Not sure it’s her yet, but we'll know in the morning.”  
“I'm glad you asked Tony to come in, I forgot and I need to have a chat with him. Can you look after Huxley? Take as many Aurors as you think fit.”  
“You’re giving me a lot of responsibility?”  
“I know you can deal with it. Tony will be far too busy.”  
“Why will...”  
She stopped him from talking by kissing him.


	6. The unexpected gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, back in the Ministry, gets an unwanted gift.

Tony was up early after a sleepless night. Something was bothering him. He knew it was Huxley and his thoughts were full of what-ifs. He apparated from Aunt Matilda to Diagon Alley below. People were already shopping, the early birds getting school supplies ready before the massive rush that happened every year. Seemed likely that this year would be no exception. At least he wouldn’t be part of it.

He walked through the Cauldron and out into the Charing Cross Road, which was already crawling with electric cars, van and trucks. Above was the aerial ballet of drones that never seemed to stop. He felt a little intrepid as he realised where he was going. He decided walking for a while, to clear his head. His current cases were all to do with technology theft and corruption, which these days were the most complex, requiring a lot of research. The AI did a lot of the work, but good old-fashioned police work was still a requirement.

He walked to the Tottenham Court Road, then along it to an alleyway that would afford him the chance to apparate unseen. He slipped down the alley, checked the area before apparating.

A moment later, he was standing in the Camberwell Cemetery. The Ministry tube station was hidden below the cemetery. Five minutes later, he was walking down the many flights of stairs, finding it crowded. He kept the old tube ticket in his wallet, which was accepted as the tube turned up a few minutes later, whisking him to Bishops Gardens.

He followed the crowd up the stairs and into the atrium, joining one of the large queues. Nothing had changed. The row of desks was still in place, with many people all jostling to get in.

After a brief wait, he found himself in front of a young girl. She held her hand out for his wand. He held out his hand and his pure white bone wand appeared, which he placed in the girl’s hand. She jumped and let out a shriek of alarm as she threw his wand back at him. Her face showed she did not enjoy the experience. He tried hard not to smile but failed. He was about to ask where he could find Adam, when he saw him in the distance, talking to a woman he didn’t recognise. He called out and both of them turned and waved at him. The woman went one way, and he came towards him. It was then he noticed they had been holding hands.

He was dressed casually, for Adam. Open-necked shirt and black trouser, still looking as if he was in an office.  
“It’s all right Jaqueline, he’s one of ours,” Adam said to the girl. She smiled warmly as Tony reached out to shake his hand.  
“Who the hell was that?” He asked as he made his wand disappeared again.  
“Botilda.” He replied gesturing for him to walk with him.  
“Was it, didn’t look like her, you seemed a little more than friendly?”  
“Nosy sod, you’re starting to sound like a police officer.” He grinned as Tony’s eyes widened at the comment. “Good to see you again, been a while since you were last here?” He gestured across the atrium.  
“It is, hasn’t changed a bit. How are you getting on?”  
“Fine. I’m quite enjoying the challenge of training the recruits.”  
“Do they hate you?”  
“Yes, with a vengeance.” They both laughed. “I get along with most of them once they understand what I’m doing. It’s gotten better as the first ones I taught, have grown up a little and told the younger ones what to expect. At least they used to, now they tell stories.”  
“So the average Auror can look after himself with or without a wand now?”  
“Seems to solve a few problems. They now have a choice, wand or physical.”  
“I’m damn sure it does.”  
“How about you, what’s being a policeman like?”  
“Very complex. I seem to spend a lot of time training, especially computing. At least I can handle anything that’s thrown at me now, plus most people in the business don’t argue with me.”  
Adam stood still and looked at him. “Why is that?”  
“All I have to do is touch a piece of muggle computer equipment and it dies. If it doesn’t, I have other methods. Most of those involved with cyber-crime know me and hate the sight of me.”  
“Go on?”  
Tony grinned. “We had a problem where funds were being funnelled from certain companies, slowly. Took a while for anyone to notice, although millions had gone missing. We realised a sophisticated management system was doing the stealing, we didn’t know where it was and our guys couldn’t crack the system. We found out who was behind the funnelling, but without proof, we couldn’t hold or charge them. Then we found the site they were using. State-of-the-art equipment, top of the range cyphers. Again, with no proof, we couldn’t close them down, turn the computers off, or even enter the building. Nothing we could do would get us into the system. We couldn’t get court orders to force them to open it up. So, I went in on my own and started touching the equipment. I was halfway around the room before they realised it was me. Should have heard the noise. I have never been called so many unpleasant things in my life. Apparently, I’m there number one target now. I killed all the equipment along with their access into the systems they were robbing, killed their operation dead.”  
“You put them away?”  
“No. No proof what so ever. We know who they were and where they live but can’t touch them.”  
“Been there before, frustrating. If your there enemy, have they tried to get you?”  
“Twice, no, I think three times now. I think they’re even more scared of me now.”  
“What did you do?”  
“Best you don’t know.”  
“I want to know, but not at the moment, someone wishes to see you.”  
“About Huxley?”  
“No. Something has come up that needs your personal attention.” He led a frowning Tony towards the lifts.

A quick trip brought them out in a short corridor, Tony remembered it on his first visit. The far door had the number forty-seven on it. Tony stopped and stared, certain it said forty-two the last time he was here.

Adam stopped at the first door on the left and knocked. This was Maldue’s office, he remembered. The door opened on its own as usual. He gestured for Tony to go in first. The room had a small desk and a row of chairs, nothing else.  
“Take a seat, she’s not back yet.” Tony realised Adam would not tell him who he was visiting.  
“How’s Gwen?”  
“No idea. We split up a long time ago.”  
“What happened?” He was astonished they were no longer together.  
“She wanted something else, I didn’t.”  
“What did she want?”  
“To work in the Extensions, the job Luthor offered her.”  
“I didn’t know that either. Bloody hell, I see Luthor from time to time and he’s never mentioned it.”  
“She’s now on a boat roaming various extensions in the AMC, teaching five to eleven-year-olds.”  
“Wow, what else have I missed?”  
“Well, Maldue has retired.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s close to a hundred and twenty or more. Much more.”  
“Who got his job?”  
“You’re about to meet her. Be prepared to duck, she’s the temporary Minister for Magic. Percy’s on holiday, again.”  
“Wow. Talk about dropping someone in at the deep end. You going to tell who she is?”  
Adam grinned at him. “How’s Messi?” Changing the subject.  
“Wonderful. Last time I saw her. I’m on holiday next week, so we’ll be together for a week, before spending some time at the Hollows.”  
“That’s a hell of a long-distance relationship you have?”  
“It works, she has the odd boyfriend, I have the odd girlfriend.” Adam looked at him in surprise.  
“Seriously.”  
“She’s always been a little uninhibited, and it’s sort of rubbed off on me to a degree.”  
“So you’ve been back to Brighton then?”  
“No, Holly and Megan wouldn’t appreciate me turning up.”  
“What?” It was his turn to sound incredulous.  
“Very much an item now, they’re happy, even Holly’s mother’s happy about it. That I am surprised at.”  
“Simmons, she’s a gower?”  
“No.” The smile dropped off Tony’s face. “I find Simmonds obnoxious. She’s my partner at work, and that is it.”  
“I find it hard to accept that Tony Garrett is going behind Messi’s back.”  
“Messi knows everything; we discuss our various conquests when we meet.”

The door in front of them opened onto a study, with comfortable winged chairs around a small table. He could see two cups and a pot waiting.  
“Come in Tony and take a seat.” He walked forward and found a woman sitting down. She was stunning and smiling, her blond hair rolling across one shoulder. He looked around for Adam, finding the door closed. “Adam has something to do. He’ll join us later, perhaps.” She gestured to the seat. “You have been away for far too long, Tony. Please take a seat.”  
“I assume this is a request for me to come back?” He said as he sat down, staring at her, amazed he didn’t know who she was, as she was very striking and would be very difficult to forget. There was something about her and her voice which Tony recognised.  
“No, the career choice is your own, the only reason I want you here is to talk about the future.”  
“Why all the cloak and dagger stuff?”  
“No cloak and dagger stuff. I wanted to thank you for the heads up on Argonia Huxley. Now I have the great pleasure in giving you this.” She waved her hand, and a letter appeared in it, which she held out. He took it and saw his name written across the front in a neat handwritten script. He dropped into his lap unopened.  
“Who are you?” He gave up trying to work out who she was. A smile lit up her very attractive face, which he found unnerving.  
“I’m Botilda.”  
“Fuck off.” He exclaimed, sitting back in the seat.  
“Mr Garrett, language.” The voice triggered a memory. He leant forward, looking at her. “It really is me.”  
“Why are you using magic to look like...” he gestured at her, “this?”  
“The old me was magically induced, this is how I really look.”  
“Why?”  
“A long story not about to be told at the moment. Now, open that letter.” She demanded.  
“What is it?”  
“Open it.” Her voice this time was sterner. He ripped the seal off and pulled a second envelope out, again the same handwritten script adored the front. The name Magrathea Lund written at the top, with an address in Copenhagen under it.  
“Shit.” He exclaimed looking at the letter as an icy chill dropped slid down his back.  
“You get the pleasure of delivering that.”  
“Why me?” He asked, panic in his voice.  
“You need me to answer that?”  
“Yes, no. Shit.”  
Botilda giggled at his exclamation before flicking her hand. Another envelope appeared. “Apparently this is also for you.”

As he took it from her, he could feel a tightening in his stomach as he realised that the hallmark on the front of the letter was that of Durmstrang School. He pulled the letter open and like the first, found another envelope inside, again addressed to Magrathea Lund. He looked up at Botilda, although his mind was still refusing to accept it.  
“You’re due some time off and Messi will be joining you.” It was a statement rather than a question.  
“How could you know that?”  
“I’d be rubbish at my job if I didn’t know these things.” He nodded at her as he remembered Adam’s comment that she was Maldue’s replacement and temporary Minister for Magic.  
“I’ve never met Magrathea.”  
“She’s eleven years old and your niece and you’ve never met her?” He shook his head.  
“My sister and I have never got on. The last time we spoke was back before I started Auror training. It may have been before that.” He looked at Botilda. “I can’t do this.”  
She ignored him. “I wonder when these problems started. Let me guess, just after your eleventh birthday, perhaps?” He nodded. “Being an orphan means I understand the importance of a family more than you realise. When was the last time you saw your parents?”  
Tony stared at the floor, his mind in turmoil. “I had a message from them not too long ago. They’re on holiday in Australia.”  
“I asked when the last time you saw them was.” She asked her voice softening.  
He was surprised that she sounded like a police officer. “Years ago, before I met Adam and joined the Met.”  
“I think you’ll find it was eight years ago.” He shook his head, wondering where the time had gone. “Go meet your niece and make friends with your sister. She has changed, as have you. She and Lucas will need you in the next few weeks, to help her buy Magrathea’s clothing, books, and equipment for Hogwarts.” He nodded at her, knowing she just told him the choice was already made. He just needed to make his sister and her husband agree.

He tried to think of a way out, terrified at having to take this shock to his sister, the same shock that had turned them against each other all those years ago.  
“Be kind to her, she will need you, especially after your niece has gone to school, be there for her.”  
He took a deep breath, knowing he was trapped. “Here was me thinking you were going to talk about investigating Argonia Huxley.” He tried to smile and failed.  
“Apparently we have an excellent detective on the premises.”

She walked him out of the office and back into the corridor, his mind awash with worry at the implication of what would have to do next. He looked at the door, remembering how it disappeared all those years ago.  
“Up in the gods now… Botilda.” She smiled at him and closed the door without saying a word.

He found himself back in the atrium, wandering around aimlessly, still clutching the letters when Adam tapped him on his shoulder.  
He looked at him. “That woman says she Botilda?”  
“That is Botilda. Believe me, I know, I was with her when she took the magic off.” Tony’s intense stare never left Adam. “You might hear one or two pieces of gossip so I’ll nip them in the bud. Botilda and I are an item and we live together here in the Ministry. Get over it.”  
“How longs this been going on?”  
It was Adams’ turn to look uncomfortable. “Quite resent.”


	7. Copenhagen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to deliver an important letter.

A few days later, after spending the time sorting his case load out. Then meeting up with Messi. She arrived in her usual style, more bags than any normal person could carry. Then they had to go to see her parents, which took most of the day.  
Tony stood in front of the oddly built, affluent upside down town-house. It was like the others in the street, detached and turned at an angle to the canal to give the best view of the landscape. The living rooms upstairs, the bedrooms downstairs. Typical architect’s building, he thought. He shivered in the icy wind coming from the canal, surprised at how the weather had changed unless that was his mood.  
His stomach was doing somersaults, and he was certain he needed the toilet again. He had walked up and down the street several times, trying everything possible to pluck up the courage and knock on the door.  
He took a deep breath, tapped on the door and waited, not relishing what was about to happen. The door opened and a young girl looked up at him, her face ringed with untidy blond wavy hair. She looked just like his sister did all those years ago.  
“Hello, Uncle Tony.” She spoke in English. This caught him out as he was ready to talk to her in Danish and he didn’t expect her to know who he was.  
“Hello, Magrathea. Your English is excellent.”  
“I know, and my name is Maggie. Do you want to come in?”  
“Yes, but I think your mother and father need to invite me.”  
“OK.” She turned and ran back into the house, returning almost immediately with a tall slim bearded blond Viking. He was Tony’s height, although slightly built.  
“Hi, can I help?” He asked in perfect English. Tony was again expecting to talk Danish and was ready to reply. The man frowned and leaned forward. “Is your name Tony?”  
“Yes.”  
A smile came to his face, and he leaned back. “The prodigal brother, here in Copenhagen, I wonder why?” He asked, his Danish accent coming through, as he shook his hand.  
He hadn’t expected this greeting. “I thought it was about time I spoke to my sister and apologise for being a jerk all those years ago and meet my niece for the first time.” He looked down at his sister’s mini-me and smiled, she smiled back giving a critical stare.  
“I’m Lucas.” He held his hand out, which Tony shook. “Magrathea, take your uncle upstairs to your mother.” She turned away muttering under her breath something about being called Maggie.  
He followed her upstairs, while the man shouted after him. “Don’t expect a warm welcome.”  
“Cold receptions are something I am used to these days.”  
He followed the youngster who skipped up the stairs, unable to quell the butterfly’s fluttering around his stomach. He wondered which floor the toilet was on.

  
Stepping into the neat living room, marvelling at how large it was. The view out of the huge window towards the canal was stunning. In front of him was his sister, her back towards him on a large settee which faced the window rather than the wall-sized TV. Magrathea skipped around the room, as only a youngster can, stopping in front of her mother. She stood still, put her hands on her hips and said.  
“Told you.” She pointed at Tony over her head.  
His sister’s blond haired head slowly turned to look at him. She had aged, as he had. She also looked tired, but still pretty. As she turned, he saw something in her arms. His eyes widened as he saw the baby in her arms. He was about to speak, but she beat him to it.  
“You know, I’ve been watching you walk up and down the street for the last half an hour. Why are you here?” There was an edge to her voice, which he didn’t like.  
It hadn’t occurred to him he was being watched. “I thought it was time to bury the hatchet. How come no one told me you were pregnant again?”  
“Have you seen Mother and Father?” There was something in her voice, which didn’t sound right. She was angry, but not at him.  
“No. I had a message from them a while back, saying they were in Australia.”  
“So you don’t know either.”  
“Know what?”  
“They moved to Australia over six months ago.” Tony felt a wave of odd emotions wash over him.  
“Why?” He exclaimed, thinking this was a joke.  
“No idea. Although it’s nice to know it’s not just me they didn’t bother telling.”  
“Had they been planning it?” She shrugged. “When did you find out?”  
“Around a month ago, just after I gave birth to Morton here. I rang them to tell them about the birth, they told me they were in Australia and had moved.”  
“Sorry, congratulations. I didn’t even know you were pregnant.” He looked down, a puzzled look on his face. “Morton?”  
“What’s wrong with Morton?” He saw anger in her eyes, ready for confrontation, as he remembered her.  
“Nothing. I thought Magrathea was a bit odd, but Morton seems normal.” He heard the little girl mutter again under her breath about her name being Maggie again.  
“Do you want to sit down?” She asked her demeanour thawing. “When did you last see our parents?”  
“I haven’t seen them in years, my job takes all of my time, and when I’m not working, I’m in Africa.”  
“What’s your job now?” He could hear the spite in her voice.  
“Detective with the Met Police in London.  
“Policeman.” Said Lucas from behind him. “I thought you were a showman.” Tony spun around, surprised he hadn’t heard him come up the stairs.  
“My brother, the great failed magician.” Tony ignored the jibe. It felt like he was talking to his mother. Her voice was the same and as she aged, she was now looking more like her. He found it unsettling, wondering how like his father he must look to her.  
“What are you doing in Africa?” She asked.  
“I have a girlfriend who lives there?”  
“A girlfriend in Africa, who’s the stick outside then?”  
“The stick is my girlfriend, Messi, who will not enter until invited.” He could feel himself getting annoyed.  
“Magrathea, can you invite our guest in” Her voice clipped, not happy at having to ask her in.  
Tony looked out the window at Messi’s. Her strange coat was more like a waistcoat, leaving her arms bare, the hem came down to her booted feet and swished around her like a dress. “Messi, you have been invited, please join us.” Magrathea, who had moved towards the stairs, now stopped and looked out over the open grass to the canal. They watched Messi turn and walk towards them, the coat billowing out behind her, showing her legs off as usual.  
“How did you do that?” Magrathea asked, Tony, looked down at her and winked, receiving an even bigger grin back.  
“Tony, she’s black.” Exclaimed Maddy looking back at him.  
“Is she?” He replied sarcastically.  
“That was uncalled for and I didn’t mean anything by it. Sorry.” He looked down at her and realised she was shaking.  
“I know what you meant, you haven’t changed much, mouth in gear before brain.” His sister’s head dropped as she smiled. Her smile seemed forced. His training was warning that something was wrong.  
Magrathea went to the door. “Hello, Messi.” She said as she arrived at the door. “Aren’t you cold?”  
Messi squatted down and looked at the young girl. “No Magrathea, I am never cold or hot, because I don’t want to be.” She spoke in her usual perfectly accented English.  
“Maggie. How do you do that?”  
“I just think, I do not want to be cold or hot and I’m not and I much prefer Magrathea, its sound exotic.”  
“That’s what I do.” A panicked look came to her face and her eyes grew larger. “I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“Why not, if it’s true?” Magrathea looked away.  
“My dad tells me to keep strange things to myself.”  
“None of those strange things are strange where Tony and I come from.” She watched her eyes come alive again. “In my world, we have a tradition, that when we go to someone’s home, we always bring that person a gift.” Messi held her arms out and a large ornate book appeared. “And as we have come to see you, I have brought you this book. You’ll understand why, when you open it, but keep it to yourself.”  
“How did you do that?” She asked her eyes larger than ever as she took the book from Messi’s arms, almost collapsing under its weight.  
“That is for me to know, and you to find out. The book is called ‘Fantastic beasts and where to find them.’ It’s a very important book that you should read. Also, you have to take it with you to your new school, you’ll need it.”  
She turned and struggled into the house, clutching the large book which was weighing her down. She pushed the door open on the left, which turned out to be her bedroom. The tomb of a book landed on the bed before came back. She then led Messi upstairs, missing the new school comment.  
As she stepped into the living room, Messi started to laugh. “I can’t believe how alike you both are, except for the hair.” She smiled at Lucas. “Seems Tony has lost his voice. Hi, I’m Messi.”  
His sister took in the slim, tall woman, looking like a fashion model. They shook hands.  
“I’m Maddy. What do you do for a living?” She asked assuming it was something in fashion, still unsure why someone this exotic would be with her brother.  
“I’m a game warden.” A look of confusion spread across Maddie’s face. “In the Serengeti National Park.”  
“You’re a game warden?” She asked disbelief in her voice.  
“Yes, although our correct title is Voog. It’s Afrikaans, means Guardian. I take caravans out and try to keep the people in them alive, which can be a little difficult.”  
“Do you have a surname?” She asked.  
“No, my family, I think, a long time ago, were Maasai warriors and we only have one name. It’s enough.”  
“Where the hell did you two meet?”  
“Do you think our guests would like a seat, they seem to have come a long way?” Said Lucas, gesturing at the seat, waiting for them to sit down.  
As Messi sat, she spoke. “We met at school a long time ago.” Tony could see his sister’s shoulders hunch again. “We were always in trouble.”  
“You went to that weird school as well?” She asked her voice guarded.  
“Hogwarts, yes.” Messi noticed Tony was shaking his head. “I’ve just put my foot in it, haven’t I?”  
“I’ll make a coffee.” Said Lucas before disappearing into the kitchen.  
Messi looked around and found the penetrating eyes of Magrathea staring at her. She smiled and received a grin back. She turned and fled back down the stairs. Messi knew that she would open the book and get a hell of a surprise.  
Silence descended as Maddy stared at them both. “Are you like him?” She gestured at her brother.  
“Of course I am. Who else would put up with him?” This comment brought a shadow of a smile to her lips, a slight thawing in her persona.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I’m here because he is too bloody scared to come and see you on his own.” Messi kept looking at the small bundle in Maddy’s arms. “Would you like me to take him for a little while, while the three of you talk?” She stood and reached down to Maddy, taking the little boy from her arms, which she relinquished without thought. “I’ll be with Magrathea.” She said heading towards the stairs past her husband who had a try full of hot drinks. She took a drink as she passed him.  
Maddy looked at her husband. “I can’t believe I just did that.” She looked shocked at having handed over her baby without a moment’s thought, to a woman she didn’t know.  
“Do not worry, I love children.” Messi came back in her full-on Afrikaans accent. “Couldn’t eat a whole one though.” She disappeared down the stairs, the baby gurgling away in her arms. Tony shook his head, smiling to himself.  
Lucas sat down as he placed the tray of hot drinks on the table. “Somehow I think she is safe, Maddy.” He looked at Tony. “So Mr Magician, you’re here for more than a social visit, aren’t you?”  
“What has my sister told you about me, be honest and I’ll be honest back.” He said reaching over and taking the proffered drink from him.  
“Please don’t Tony.” She whispered, leaning back into the sofa, trying to look small. “Just explain why you are here?”  
“I prefer the term, Detective Constable. Again, tell me what my sister has told you?” He said to Lucas before turning to look at his sister. “It’s important, Maddy.”  
“She told me she had an idiot brother who went to a school for special people.” He held his hand up to stop Maddy and Tony from speaking. Tony had looked at his sister, pretend shock on his face. “Which is garbage; because idiots do not become Detective Constables.” He looked at Maddy. “Just after Magrathea was born, your parents came over to stay. Your father and I got very drunk one night. He told me a load of things about magic streets, strange schools, and even stranger shops. I didn’t believe a word of it… then.”  
“I suspect most of the things he told you were true.”  
“Which still doesn’t explain why you are here.” The sound of a shrieking giggle came from downstairs.  
Tony took a deep breath, took two letters out of his jacket pocket, and dropped them on the low coffee table. He looked at his sister and her husband and realised they were looking at each other. Lucas reached over to the sideboard behind him, grabbed a sheet of paper, and dropped it on top of the first two. He recognised the heading on the letter, knowing what the problem was. They already knew why he was here.  
“We had a visit two days ago from a woman.” He paused and looked at Maddy, receiving a frosty stare from her. “She explained our daughter to us.”  
“You liked her, that was certain,” Maddy said venom in her voice, refusing to look at him.  
“Who was she?” Tony asked, knowing he was getting close to what was wrong.  
“She said she was a representative from a school called Beaxbatons, her name was Ethlyn Balsom.”  
“Balsom?” He exclaimed, sitting up.  
“Yes, is that a problem?” He asked.  
“Yes, the Balsom’s aren’t human.”  
“What do you mean not human?” They asked together.  
He looked at Lucas. “You found yourself very attracted to her, didn’t you?”  
He replied no at the same time his sister said yes, bitterness in her voice.  
It’s not his fault Maddy, the Balsom sisters have an ability that people find,” he paused looking for the right word. “Irresistible. They should never have sent a bloody Veela out to a Muggle home.” Tony apparated, leaving the two of them looking confused and frightened.  
Maddy leapt from her seat and ran downstairs to her daughter’s room with Lucas right behind her. She stopped at the door, finding Messi and Maggie floating above the floor, staring at the rear wall of the room, which now was a jungle glade with a small footpath leading off into the distance, the sounds, and smells wafted through the door. She noticed that her son was also staring at the view, sitting comfortably in Messi’s arm. She saw the strange white stick in Messi’s hand, which she was pointing at the wall. She knew what it was, having seen Tony’s many times.  
Messi heard them enter and both of them returned to a standing position.  
“Where is Tony?” She asked.  
“He literally just disappeared, right in front of us.” Said Lucas, his voice sounded high pitched.  
“Yes, he does that, what did you say to him?”  
“I told him about Ethlyn Balsom coming here and offering Magrathea a place at a school called Beaxbatons.”  
“He seemed furious.” Maddie interrupted.  
“I expect he’s gone to complain to someone, and rightly so.”  
“He said that she wasn’t human, this Ethlyn.” Said Maddy.  
“She’s a Veela, or part Veela. Tony has history with Veela’s, so have I for that fact. They’re not the easiest of people to deal with.”  
“What do we do now?” Asked Lucas.  
“Wait until he comes back. Has he shown you the letters?”  
“What letters?” Asked Magrathea excitedly looking at each person. Messi looked at both parents. Maddy shrugged at her.  
“The two letters are offers of school places. The first is from Durmstrang, the other is from Hogwarts.”  
“Why would three schools we have never heard of, be offering our daughter a place?” Lucas asked. Messi looked at Maddy, staring until she broke and spoke.  
“Tony went to Hogwarts.”  
“Is this the special school you mentioned, the one your father calls the magic college?” She nodded, obviously unhappy.  
Messi took a deep breath, realising Tony had left her to do the explaining. “Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best in the world.”  
“Wow,” Magrathea said.  
Messi looked around at her. “You can do things can’t you?”  
“I’m not sure.” Messi raised her eyebrows, forcing her to look at her mother.  
“Tony used to do the same things,” Maddy mumbled. “I’m not happy about this. What if we say no to this?” Her voice was louder, tinged with anger. Messi could see she was close to tears.  
“Young Magrathea here is a witch, she has to be trained, whether or not you like it.”  
“I’m a witch?” Yelled Magrathea.  
“Have you any idea what this did to my family when Tony got a stupid letter like this?” Asked Maddy, anger in her voice now.  
“Not as bad as when my parents got mine.”  
“How could yours be worse?”  
“My grandparents are all witches and wizards, neither of my parents are. They left the wizarding world and opened a restaurant in London. Seventeen years later, my Grandfather turned up and told them I was a Witch and I had to be trained. I was the same age as Magrathea. My grandfather and parents rowed for hours and hours.”  
“What happened?” Asked Lucas.  
“I was a witch, I had to be trained, and I didn’t help much. It caused so much trouble and then I joined the AMC ministry in Africa, to train as a Voog. They all blamed each other, rather than me, but it was my choice.”  
“Which school should she go to?” Lucas asked.  
“Do I get a choice in this?” Yelled Magrathea, pulling on her father’s trouser leg.  
“No.” Said Messi. “I prefer Hogwarts. Tony went to Hogwarts and Durmstrang, so...” She left the sentence hanging.  
“Why did Tony go to both?” Maddy asked, annoyed with herself for being interested.  
“Something happened to him, caused by the sister of your last visitor. He was embarrassed and asked to spend the last two years at Durmstrang, which was agreed.”  
“Hello, where is everyone?” Tony shouted from upstairs. They called him.  
“Uncle Tony, Messi says I’m a witch, what are you?” He grinned at her and sat on the bed.  
“I’m a wizard. I assume Messi, who is also a witch, has explained.” She nodded and looked at her mother. They nodded back.  
“You said he was a magician?” Said Lucas, Maddy shrugged. “Which is the best school?”  
“Beaxbatons is female and hidden in the French Pyrenees. People like Veela’s go there. Durmstrang is a little austere and is mainly full of boys. She’d be very popular.”  
“She’s not going there.” Said Lucas, a note of defiance in his voice, Maddy nodded.  
“Hogwarts is the best school by far.”  
“Where is it?” She asked.  
“Somewhere in Scotland.” He looked up at his sister. “She will have the greatest time of her life; she’ll be home for the holidays and again at Christmas. Just consider that you’re sending her to a private school, which I’m certain you were planning to do, anyway?”  
“When does the new term start at Hogwarts?” Asked Lucas. Seems he’d already made his mind up.  
“In two short weeks.”


	8. Aunt Matilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to take his niece shopping.

Tony had unhooked Aunt Matilda and travelled to his sister’s house, making sure he arrived in the early hours, which allowed him to drop the barge into the water in the canal outside her house. It never occurred to him that the spot wasn’t there’s and had to be paid for. He let himself in while everyone slept and took a nap on the couch.

“Tony,” said Messi as she shook him awake. He was confused for a moment, finding himself in his sister’s lounge. Outside it was daylight and he could hear Magrathea giggling excitedly somewhere in the house. He got up, stretched and followed the noise, finding them all in the kitchen.  
“When did you get here?” He asked Messi while yawning.  
“Just.”  
“Hello, sleepyhead.” Said his sister as he looked in. Magrathea, sitting at the table with Messi's gift in front of her. Lucas was looking over her shoulder, wondering why she was so excited by the hand-drawn pictures.   
“What are the plans for tomorrow?” Asked Lucas as he pointed out the window at Aunt Matilda.   
“Tony,” asked Maddie. “Is that what I think it is?”  
“It is.” He could see she had many questions, so he held his hand up to stop her. “Travel to London, to Diagon Alley for a little shopping.” He grinned at Magrathea. “You will love Diagon Alley. Then, tomorrow evening we travel across London to something you,” he pointed at Maggie, “have to keep quiet about. We'll be going to the Moon Market, which is still banned in England. You'll probably be one of the few people at Hogwarts who even knows about it, let alone been to. If we get time, we can have dinner at Messi's parent’s restaurant. The following day, we go back to Diagon Ally to make sure you have everything on the list. Then we have a week before she goes to school, so you can do a little sightseeing around London.”  
“How are we getting to London by tomorrow?” Lucas asked, tearing his eyes away from the book.  
“Fly on Aunt Matilda, of course.” They all looked out of the window at the Dutch barge sitting in the canal.

***

Getting the Lund’s organised for a trip became heroic in its preparedness. Nothing was right, the clothing wasn't right. The baggage packed, unpacked, and then packed again. After two hours, Tony realised that Maddie was procrastinating. A quick flip of his wand and their bags started packing themselves. Lucas and Maddie stared at Tony as if he had just vomited on the carpet. Magrathea sat on the floor giggling, which, as the bags packed themselves around her, grew into outright laughter. As soon as the bags closed themselves, they disappeared. Tony had put them on Aunt Matilda.

***

Messi stepped onto Aunt Matilda, Morton in her arm and Magrathea holding her hand excitedly. She slid the door open and stepped inside the sunroom, before excitedly running down the stairs and along the corridor that now had six doors, rather than the usual four.   
“Your room is the second on the right.” She called after her.  
She heard a noise behind her and spun around to find Tony's sister staring at her.  
“He's fine, fast asleep.” She said, seeing the look of worry on her face. “You already know that if I wanted to steal your baby, you could not stop me.” She held the bundle out to her.  
“I know, but I don't know you at all.”  
“Hopefully we can put that right this weekend.” She relaxed as she took her baby, before looking around.  
“Good grief, it hasn't changed a bit.”  
“Not at all?”  
“The furniture has changed, but the rest of it brings back some happy memories.” She walked around looking out of the windows. “How can you hope to have us all on board this small boat for a week?” She looked up at Messi, who smiled back and pointed down the corridor, just as Magrathea appeared in the distance, running the entire way. She could see the look of confusion on Madlyn’s face.  
“The main bedroom is far left, Magrathea’s bedroom is second right, and yours is second left, first left is the bathroom, and opposite is the kitchen. If Morton needs his own room, he can use the one on the far right.”  
“That's impossible.” She said as Magrathea crashed into her.  
“It's brilliant.” She screamed breathlessly.

Darkness dropped, allowing Tony to make the boat invisible again, tapping the wheel with his bone wand, much to the dismay of his sister and husband. Magrathea took everything in her stride.

He tapped the wheel again, this time twice, and they all felt their weight increase as the boat lifted out the water. He looked around and found all of them looking at out of the window at the quickly receding canal. He turned back and tapped the wheel again and the sound of an engine kicked into life, sounding like a barge, as the boat turned while surging forward, making most of them grab at something.

“Right.” He said, turning back to the sunroom. “I've set her on course for London and we should be over the Alley by around eight in the morning. Plenty of time for a good night’s sleep, after we've had dinner.” He flicked his wand at the small lamp on the desk lighting lit, casting a warm glow around the room. He walked up and put his arm around his sister. “Don't worry Mad one, you're safe, nothing can go wrong, I swear.”  
Messi used her own wand and provided a meal on trays, which allowed everyone to sit on the couches, except for Magrathea, who ate hers at Tony's desk, trying to peer out into the dark night, watching the lights drift past under them, between looking through some books she had taken from Tony's bookcases.  
***  
They arrived over the Alley as dawn was breaking. Tony used to strange hours was up. He threw the rope out which attached itself to Gringotts tower. A quick flick with his wand and a plank appeared, linking the boat to the ledge of a closed window. Then he went back inside and woke everyone up.  
They made it down to Diagon Ally through Pinnes, the wand maker’s home. He had opened the window realising Tony was back, without them noticing. Magrathea ran across the plank without a moment’s hesitation, not copied by her parents, who both need a certain amount of cajoling and hand-holding to cross the narrow plank. Tony considered apparating but didn’t think any of the Lund’s were ready for it.  
Once downstairs, Magrathea ran into the crowded street without a backward glance, lost in the melee. She came back holding the hand of a tall, pretty woman, with a mass of blond hair hanging over her shoulder. She walked up and held her hand out to Madlyn.  
“Hello Madlyn, I'm Botilda, we met many years ago.” She shook hands with them both. “This way.” She said leading the two of them off towards the Leaky Cauldron. Tony watched Madlyn’s reluctance as she stared at the woman, realising she was still remembering Ethlyn Balsom. Magrathea had grabbed Tony and Messi's hands and watched them go.   
Tony nudged Messi. “Do you ever remember Botillda looking like that?”  
“No. I can't believe it's her. No wonder Adam's following her around.”  
“Not following, apparently they’re living together in the Ministry. Anyway.” He turned to and looked down at Magrathea. “It's time to go shopping. First, you need a wand.” He waved his own white wand at her, pulling her along the street back towards the front door of the wandmakers shop.  
***  
Botilda entered the Leaky Cauldron, waving at the barman as she led them to a small table in the corner.  
“It's probably better if you leave Magrathea to Tony and Messi, to begin with, they're used to this. In fact, I did this very thing with your parents, many years ago, when Tony first came here.” She looked at Maddie for a moment. “You stopped in here, never went to the shops, did you?”  
“No. I seem to remember being angry all the time.”  
“I realise that it can traumatic for siblings watching their brothers or sister going off to another world and not being able to tell anyone.”  
“I was never able to tell anyone, and I wanted too, I wanted to shout and scream at everyone, the injustice of it all.” Lucas reached over and took her hand.  
“You had a spell put on you. We couldn't allow our world to be uncovered, regardless of how angry people are.” The barman placed two tankards on the table, before smiling at them and heading back to the bar.  
The door burst open, and Magrathea came racing in at full pelt, clutching a small stick. Tony and Messi right behind her. She ran to the table and held out the wand.  
“It chose me.” Her voice full of emotion. “It’s made of Birch, seven and a half inches long and has a unicorn hair in the centre, and it's very flexible.” Tony clapped her on the shoulder.  
“Never run with a wand in your hand.” He said putting on an angry voice, which had the desired effect, as the smile dropped from her face as she looked up at him. “She may have a little of me in her. The first wand Pinne held out leapt into her hand and half the shop exploded.”  
“Is everyone all right?” Asked Lucas, looking concerned.  
“Unicorn hair?” Asked Madlyn.  
“Fine, Pinne's used to strange things happening. His shop's already back to normal.” He sat down and took a drink from Lucas's tankard. “You,” he pointed at Magrathea, “put your wand in the basket and get your list out.”  
“But the wand wants me to hold it. I can feel it.” He saw her parents looking at him.  
“Your wand will always want you to hold it, but there is a time and a place and now isn't the time or the place. We have lots more things to buy.” With obvious reluctance, she placed the wand into the basket that Messi had placed on the table and took out the list she’d been supplied with.  
“Broomstick.” She said looking up. “Do I have to clean up as well?” She looked unhappy.  
“No, you need a broomstick to fly on.” She looked at him; a look of absolute disbelief on her face, Tony noticed that the same look had appeared on Maddie and Lucas's faces. “When we get the chance, I'll take you for a ride on mine, it's on the boat.”  
“Tony.” Exclaimed Botilda, the Leaky Cauldron went quiet.  
“It's all right; I'll make us both invisible.” Botilda shook her head.

This was all Magrathea needed. She was out of the seat and heading for the door, pushing her way through another family coming in. The other family were like themselves, only they were finished, or close to it, loaded with all the paraphernalia needed. Tony followed her out, with Messi in tow, grinning away, enjoying herself. Tony knew Magrathea hadn’t realised that she would be going away on a train, on her own, next week and wouldn’t see her parents until Christmas. That would be interesting.

“Tony never mentioned flying or broomsticks before,” Madlyn exclaimed worriedly to Botilda.  
“It's very popular, great fun when you’re young. No need to worry, they've been teaching it for hundreds of years.”  
“What happens if they get hurt?” Asked Lucas.  
“The school has its own hospital. They've been putting children back together for hundreds of years. No one has died for a long time.”  
“You make it sound so simple?” Lucas said before drinking what Tony had left.  
“For us, it really is that simple. I come here every year to help people like yourselves.”  
“What do you normally do?” He asked.  
“I'm the Minister for Mysteries at the moment.”  
“Why at the moment?” He asked frowning, not knowing what a Minister of Mysteries did for a living.  
“The Minister for Magic is on holiday, so I'm Minister for Magic for a few weeks.”  
“Isn't that a little scary?” He asked, wondering why she was telling them.  
“A little, but what could go wrong.” She smiled at them.

***

Several hours and a lot of money later, Magrathea’s list had been attacked, although far from complete, but the trip to the moon market would complete most of it.  
Messi apparated with Magrathea and Tony, leaving Maddy and Lucas in Diagon Alley. Maddy finally took to the alley. Her first visit at thirteen didn't go well, and she spent the time sitting sulking in the Leaky Cauldron with her mother, while her father went with Tony and Botilda.

They appeared on a dirty street, Magrathea yelled and collapsed onto the floor. She looked up at Messi, her eyes huge.  
“I think I'm going to be sick.”  
“It'll pass. You learn how to do that yourself in a few years.” Messi grabbed her arm and unceremoniously dragged her to her feet, where she stood, swaying a little.  
“Does that get easier?” A worried look in her eyes.  
“Yes. Once you’re used to it, you don't feel a thing. Apparition is something that puts you ahead of a lot of your new school friends.” Tony pointed along the dirty alleyway. “And this is the other, but I would keep quiet about it, as it's still illegal.” 

He walked forward and a blue flash lit the ally up for a moment as he passed through the shield hiding the market. Messi pulled a reluctant Magrathea through. Tony noticed that as the day wore on, Margrathea’s exuberance and fear of nothing had dwindled as the enormity of what she was seeing sneaked in. Her movements now had hesitation about them.  
Her reticence ended the moment she saw the huge market laid out before them, hundreds of small floating globes casting magical shadows over everything and hundreds of people and other things all mingled together. It was clear, although excited by the market, she was a little apprehensive, her hand clinging onto Messi the whole time.

Their first stop was Mog's shop. They both knew him, as he owned Mog's Bar on Float, the trading post in the Jungle extension. Also, Messi, as a Voog, helped collect a lot of the plants he needed for his business.

Mog came to them as they arrived, a big grin on his face, his arms out wide before kneeling to talk to Magrathea, taking the list from her hand. She seemed happy to walk off with him as he started picking up items from his stall, placing them in small packages, whilst giving her a running commentary. Mog's own daughter was about to start her fifth year at beauxbatons, so he knew most of what she needed. Tony and Messi wandered off to another stall, leaving Magrathea chatting away.

They found her, or she found them half an hour later. They were sipping a drink at a small food stall when she tapped Messi on the leg. In her arms was a load of packages she was struggling with, which Mog had put a spell on. As one slipped off, it turned and seemed to run back to the top. This procession of little packages falling and crawling back up was making her giggle, which dislodged even more packages. Tony slipped his wand out, pointed it at her, and all the packages disappeared.  
“Where have they gone?” She said unhappily.  
“One joy of being a witch is that you don't have to carry anything. Everything is back on the barge, waiting for you.”  
He saw the look of relief on her face as Messi handed her a drink.

They spent the rest of the early evening wandering around the Moon Market, taking in the sights and sounds, whilst giving a running commentary on the different things Magrathea asked about. They were all hungry, so they stopped at one stall to get something to eat. They apparated back to Diagon Alley, finding Lucas and Maddie sitting in the almost quiet alley waiting for them on a bench, with Morton asleep in Lucas’s arm. Magrathea complained about the apparition, even though she looked as if she was asleep standing up. Botilda was prepared and had gotten the Lund’s a meal at the Cauldron, so the trip to Messi’s parent's restaurant would happen another night.

Once onboard, Tony sat down knowing all they need to do tomorrow was buy another couple of items, and the list was complete and they could all relax.


	9. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Gringotts proves problematical

Monday morning arrived and with it, a break in the weather, gone the bright sunshine and warmth. Rain cascaded down, running from the boat in rivulets. Tony looked out the misty window, wiping a small section with his fingers, before flicking his wand at the stove, lighting it, sending warmth out around the room, as the temperature had dropped during the night. It didn’t bother him or Messi, but he knew his sister and Lucas would feel it, so would Morton, who so far had been quiet.  
His sister appeared, looking fresh and ready for anything a few minutes later with Magrathea in tow. She looked sleepy, her untidy hair more frizzy than straight. Maddie sat beside the stove and started to feed Morton. Tony noticed that Magrathea was clutching a small book, one of those that they had brought the day before. He assumed correctly that she had spent part of the night reading whatever she could until falling asleep. Something she would have to get used to over the coming years.  
Lucas came in next. “That shower is great.” He exclaimed, kissing Madelyn on the head as he passed. Tony was still having problems looking at his sister with a man. She was still his big sister. In his mind she had never grown up, now she was married with two children.  
“I’m sorry to say the shower won’t be that good when I leave.” Said Tony. “I can’t leave the magic behind.” He thought for a moment. “Somehow I’ve got to get a motor back in.”  
“I can’t let you do it, Tony. We already have a barge. It’s moored a few miles away from our home. It would be a shame to take this off you.”  
“I have no need for her any more. She wasn’t mine to keep, she belongs to Maddy as much me.”  
“Seriously, the things you’ve done for Maggie this weekend are enough.” Said Madelyn trying to force Magrathea to comb her hair. “And I owe you.”  
“Magrathea.” She muttered under her breath, taking the brush.  
“You don’t owe me anything.” Said Tony slumping onto the couch.  
“We’ll discuss it later.” She replied as Messi came in, wand in hand. She waved it at Magrathea and her hair straightened out and became smooth, then parted itself into two braids. “Here’s an idea.”   
Madelyn sat back, looking at her daughter’s perfect hair. “I wish the fuck I could do that.” She exclaimed, making them stop what they were doing and look at her. Magrathea started to titter. Madelyn looked around the room before putting her hand over her mouth. “I am so sorry.”  
They all laughed, and then Messi carried on as if this outburst were normal. “Why don’t we take the boat through to the Extensions next year, during the holidays? We can have a family holiday together. I’m sure Magrathea would like it.”  
“What’s an extension?” Asked Lucas.  
“It’s where I, we live.” She gestured at Tony. “When he’s not working in London. You’ll love Float and Wood is an amazing place.”  
“What about the dragons?” Asked Tony. His heart sank as he saw the look Lucas and Maddie gave him, as he realised he should have kept his mouth shut.  
“I’ll put some spells on the boat, we’ll be OK.” She replied casually.  
Lucas and Madelyn’s head had switched backwards and forwards during this.  
“Dragons?” Asked Magrathea. “Like the ones in the books?” Her voice was full of awe.  
“Yes, there are many types, little ones, no bigger than a dog and big ones as large as aircraft.” She looked up and found her parents looking at her with shocked faces. She looked at Tony. “I think I may have said too much.”  
Lucas held his hand up. “I may have this wrong, but you intend to take a flying boat into a place with huge flying dragons. Do these dragons breathe fire as well?”  
“Only the big ones and not just fire.”  
“Not helping Messi.” Said Tony. She ignored him and carried on as Lucas’s mouth dropped open.  
“All boats fly in the Extensions. So Aunt Matilda won’t be out of place at all.”  
Tony decided the conversation didn’t need to go any further, so he shooed them outside. They all trooped out of the boat, crossing the plank a little easier this time. They went down through Pinnes house and out into the Alley, heading for the Cauldron for breakfast, through the fine drizzle that seemed to be in for the day. There was no sign of Pinne as usual, as he already had his shop open, and would remain open until late tonight. The alley was full of people and children. It was a week from the start of the new term and the street was busier than yesterday and would be worse by the weekend.  
The Cauldron was also busy. People crammed into seats, shoulder to shoulder, all either eating or drinking. At the far end was another set of doors, which were wide open, showing more benches tables and chairs, most occupied. Right at the back, they found a table empty and big enough for them to sit together.  
Breakfast didn’t arrive, as such, it appeared before them, along with cutlery, tea and cups. Magrathea, as usual, took this in with glee as she grabbed a fork and speared a sausage. Tony could see the look of incredibility on Madelyn and Lucas’s faces.  
“They have to do it like at this time of year. No one would get fed otherwise.” He picked up the teapot and started filling cups. After a moment’s hesitation, they dived in.  
***  
“Minister.” Cried a voice. “Minister?” This time it was louder and more insistent. Botilda stopped and looked across the atrium, still not used to being called Minister. She saw a man running towards her, looking unhappy. He stopped before her, breathing deeply, unable to talk for a moment.  
“Thurlesque, calm down.” She said waiting for him to speak.  
“Gringott’s has been robbed.” He said, his face showing shock.  
“Impossible, nobody can rob Gringotts.”  
“But someone has.” He exclaimed loudly.  
“Mr Thurlesque, calm down.” She repeated her voice sterner, which had the desired effect.  
“The Goblins are very mad and demanding action be taken.”  
“Of whom?”  
“The Ministry.”  
“What does it have to do with us? The goblins are in control of their own security.”  
“They are demanding the Minister for Magic attends immediately.”  
“The Minister is away.”  
“They know.” His eyes were large. “They named you in person.”  
“Why me?”  
“You’re the Minister for Magic while Mr Weasley is away.”  
“Oh, fuck.” She exclaimed, using one of Adam’s muggle terms he used when things went wrong. Thurlesque stared at her blinking, by her comment.  
Botilda apparated to Diagon Alley, straight into a melee of people, all rushing from shop to shop. Her wand came and the people in the street were pushed aside as she walked forward. She composed herself and headed for Gringotts, the train of her dress sweeping across the floor.  
Gringotts was the opposite of the Alley, an immaculate oasis of calm. She stepped into the white marble concourse, two rows of polished wooden counters stretched away to the head Goblins desk, raised several feet up, allowing him to watch all the proceedings. Several people were standing at each counter waiting or talking. She wondered how long she would have to wait until someone noticed her.   
It was a much shorter wait than she expected as several Goblins came scurrying out of a side door, all dressed in black suits, forming a procession that came towards her. The head Goblin left his raised chair and took up the lead, coming to a halt in front of her.  
“Minister, my thanks for your prompt attendance at this most distressing of times.” His voice was surprisingly deep for such a small person, his skin grey and wrinkled, face showing his great age.  
“I have been informed that the bank has been robbed.” She said loudly, which brought the great room to silence. The Goblins in front of her all looked as if she just insulted their parentage or worse. The head Goblin looked as if he was about to faint. She realised that they were most upset. She lent down. “Shall we go somewhere a little less public?” She whispered.  
“Yes, Minister.” He turned, which made all the others turn. They headed off as a group, towards the back of the room, where they had come from.  
***  
They finished their breakfast, mostly watching Magrathea eat almost none stop. Out in the street, Magrathea ran from window to window as they walked the ally. Lucas and Madalyn had finally stopped looking so shocked, accepting the strange things around them.  
“What’s left on your list Magrathea?” He asked, bringing the youngster to a halt, bringing out a now very crumpled piece of parchment.  
She ran her finger down the list almost to the bottom. She looked up and stared at her parents.  
“I need Spending Money, cauldrons, school uniform, and quidditch kit...” she looked around at them. “Ballgown?”  
“A trip to Gringotts first, then.” Said Tony pointing towards the strange grey building they had so far ignored.  
“Tony.” Said Lucas, taking him to one side.  
“You need to tell us how much we owe you; all this stuff you’ve brought must have cost a fortune?”  
“I get paid by the MET, I get a small stipend from the ministry, don’t know why, and I live on Aunt Matilda. I never pay for transport. In fact, I only spend money on clothing, and as you can see, I don’t spend much on that.” He gestured at his clothing. “Consider this a gift to Magrathea and Maddie for the shit I put her through all those years ago.”  
“Thank you, but you need to talk to Maddie about the perceived things you did wrong, because that is not how she tells it, now.”  
“I’ll have a chat to her tonight; but first we have to contend with Gringotts, which is usually not a very pleasant experience.” He looked around and saw Magrathea running into the bank. They rushed to catch up, not getting the chance as Magrathea came running back out, straight towards them.  
“What are they?” She boomed, her eyes bright and wide.  
Tony laughed. “They’re Goblins, they’re usually safe.” She nodded without replying, turned back, and ran back through the doors.  
“What do you mean, usually?” Asked Lucas.  
“They are not very pleasant to deal with. They’re extremely clever and will take everything you own off you, given half a chance. They are very literal, so listen carefully to anything they say because they will not forget it.”  
“Why are we going in then?”  
“Magrathea needs some spending money, your or my money is useless here, and at Hogwarts, so we have to exchange.”   
He nodded back knowingly. “You have your own currency?”  
“Yes.” He said pushing the door open, straight into a group of Goblins with the tall, striking strawberry blond-haired woman, whom Tony still couldn’t believe was Botilda. He and Lucas stopped and stared at her as her eyes slid over them. A bright smile appeared.  
“What perfect timing, Tony.” She called across the room; the group of Goblins stared up at him, with unfriendly expressions on their faces. Or did they always look like that, he wondered.  
She walked up and looked at Tony in the face. “I’ve just sent Adam off to your world, to look into the Argonia Huxley case, so I’m short an investigator. Do you think you could help? Do you have time? Have you got everything on Magrathea’s list?”  
They all looked down as they realised that Magrathea was now holding her hand. Tony expected her to run on, but she clung onto her hand. “We have a few things to get yet.”  
“So, Tony, can you have a look at the Goblins little problem?”  
“Botilda.” His mind still hadn’t put the two together yet. She clicked her finger in his face as Messi and Madelyn came up, noticing Magrathea’s grip. Messi’s face came around and stared into her face.  
“Good grief, it really is you.” Botilda smiled warmly.   
“Tony seems to have left us for the moment. Can you both have a look at the goblin’s problem?” She reached over and clasped Madelyn’s arm. “Feeling a little better today?”  
“Yes, thank you,”  
“I’ll take you, Lucas and Magrathea back to the Leaky Cauldron, while Tony and Messi sort this little problem out.” She waved her hand and a small purse appeared, which she held out to Madelyn. “This will be enough for Magrathea, until Christmas, at least.” Tony found himself pushed along the bank past the tillers by the Goblins, with Messi just behind him.   
“I still can’t believe that’s Botilda.” He exclaimed when the door shut, cutting the noise of the Alley out.  
“It is.” Said the nearest Goblin. “She’s ruffled a few feathers, the Minister for Magic living with a muggle, whatever next, a Muggle Minister for magic, unheard of.” Tony stopped, frowned, and looked down at him, before looking at Messi.  
“Adam.” She exclaimed. “What will Gwen say?”  
“They split up a few years ago.”  
“Did they?”  
“She’s living in the Extensions.”  
“What?”  
“Excuse me, but our problem isn’t going away.” The older Goblin snapped angrily. They stopped and looked down at the little man or goblin.  
“What is the problem?” He was confused, as the Goblins never ask for help.  
“We’ve been broken into. Someone inside must have done it. We need you to find out who it was, catch them and bring the stuff back.”   
The goblin pulled a wand out and waved it over them. The room shimmered, and they found themselves in a dark, gloomy cave. Together they both took their wands out and said Lumos. Two bright lights lit up the dank surroundings.  
“Wow.” Exclaimed Magrathea.


	10. The Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Messi find themselves underground, while Botilda has an argument with Goblins and Adam goes back to his old workplace.

They all strolled back into the Cauldron which was still full. Botilda went to the counter and spoke to the barman. They watched him step back before bursting out laughing. He handed her a key before she walked back over to them.  
“Seems he didn't know either.” She shrugged, still smiling. “We always keep a few rooms spare here for Ministry people, here are the keys.” She passed them over.  
“Is that what you told us about earlier?”  
“Yes, I'm the Minister for Magic and the problems have already started mounting up. Sorry about taking Messi and Tony. It was Tony I wanted, but he works so well with Messi. You'll be safe here.” The door opened and Adam walked in, saw Botilda and came over.  
He laughed as he saw “There is no doubt you are Tony's sister.” He shook her and Lucas's hands before slipping his arm around Botilda at the same time. “Where is Tony?”  
“He's in Gringotts bank, they've,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “been broken into.”  
“You should have asked me to look after the Bank and given the Huxley problem to Tony.”  
“I thought about it, but he'll need magic down in the vaults, and you have to liaise with your old work colleagues.”  
“You realise my old work colleagues are now Tony’s work colleagues and it's already in hand. I have a meeting with the Commissioner of Police this afternoon.”  
“I know. He's not looking forward to the meeting.” Adam grinned, not the least surprised she knew about his meeting, even though he'd told no one.  
“I'm seeing a few old friends while I’m there. I've not seen any of them since I left.”  
She turned and looked up at him. “Do you miss it? Your old life?”  
“I did, but now.” He smiled at her. “No.”  
Lucas interrupted. “Why will he need magic in a bank?”  
“He'll be down in the vaults by now, not the safest of places to be, in fact probably the last place anyone would want to be.” She smiled in her usual way. “I'll leave you for now, but if there’s anything you need, just ask the barman.” She gestured towards the bar.  
“What do we need the key for?” Asked Lucas.  
“Just in case they have to spend the night in Gringotts, you'll need somewhere to sleep because you can’t get back on Tony’s boat without him.”

The two then left the cauldron and walked back into Diagon Alley. A small goblin, even smaller than usual was running towards them.  
Her heart sank. “Is anything the matter?” She asked as he stopped in front of them, wheezing.  
“I've been asked to tell you that all three of them are now in the vault. The Chief Goblin sends his thanks.” He turned and scurried off the way he had come.  
“Who was the other one?” Adam asked. She stared at him and shook her head. “He just said all three of them are down in the vaults.”  
“Yes, I heard that.” Her wand appeared which she flicked out, the goblin stopped in his tracks, turned and ran back. He stood in front of them looking confused. “I gave you two people, who was the third?”  
“The tall wizard with the white hair, the tall black witch, and the smaller witch that came with them?”  
“The little girl, called Magrathea?” A look of horror appeared on her face.  
“Little, she was bigger than me. I don’t know what her name was.” He turned away and headed back towards the bank again.  
She looked at Adam. “I think I have sent an eleven-year-old into the vaults of Gringotts.” Her eyes were large as a dawning comprehension came over her. “What the hell am I going to do?”  
“Let's go to the bank and get her out.” She almost pushed him forward and together they hurriedly walked back to the bank.

***

Tony felt his insides go cold as he looked around into the excited face of his niece, before looking at the smiling face of Messi.  
“She'll be fine, a bit of an adventure.” She said holding her hand out for her to take as she leaned down, pulled a wand from her boot, held it out to Magrathea.  
“Shame yours is still in the Cauldron, but you should be able to use this one.” She took, with a look of awe in her eyes.  
Tony left them to it, wandering around the huge cave, firing a ball of light high into the air, which showed him just how big the place was.  
“Look, Uncle Tony.” Magrathea came trotting up, Messi's wand in her hand, a bright light coming from the end.  
“Your first spell, brilliant. You need won't Hogwarts at this rate.”  
Tony fired another star up into the air, which hung in the air, causing reflections along straight metal bars, a long way above them.  
“That must be the rail network they have for getting around down here.” He pointed off into the distance. “There seems to be a pathway up ahead.” 

As a group, they headed off, with Magrathea, permanently wide-eyed in the middle, holding Messi's wand out before her, as her life depended upon it.  
Tony nudged Messi. “How did you get the wand to work while she's holding it?”  
“I didn't. I told her to hold the wand and what to say, intending to do it myself, but the wand lit up.”  
“That's not right.”  
“I know. She's a little freaky.”

***

Half an hour later they exited the bank, Botilda almost had steam coming out of her ears and had stopped any chance of any goodwill coming from the bank and its staff for many years to come. Luckily, Adam had calmed her down a little, although the news the Chief Goblin had given them, didn't sit well with him either. They had beefed up the security in the last year, not that it had done any good.

Botilda let loose a barrage of expletives under the breath, most of which were learnt from Adam. He looked around and saw the Lund's heading towards them, with very concerned faces.  
“We've lost Magrathea. She exclaimed as they drew closer.  
“It's all right, we know where she is,” Adam said intercepting them. The look of relief on their faces was almost palpable. Now comes the difficult part, thought Adam.  
“Where is she?” Asked Lucas.  
“She's gone for a bit of a walk around,” he paused, “with Tony and Messi.” Neither of the two spoke, the look of horror said everything. “It's a good job there two of the best wizards and witches we have.” He smiled at them, trying to look confident.  
“But, you said...” Started Lucas, but Adam cut him off.  
“We bigged it up a little, they're quite safe, we wouldn't allow an untrained witch anywhere that wasn't safe, not without two good bodyguards.” He was sure the smile on his face was crumbling.  
“It's time for lunch; she'll be back before you know it, with a big story to tell.” Added Botilda. It was nowhere near lunchtime, but she needed to get away. 

They sent the Lund’s back to the Cauldron before Botilda brought them back to her office in the Ministry, where she paced her office, until Adam stood in front of her, making her stop and look at him.  
“She'll be fine; she has Messi and Tony with her, what could go wrong.”  
“You heard what the Chief Goblin said, against ministry permission. You know what they have down there. Tony knows nothing about them.”  
“But Messi spends her life around them. She flies a small boat through their flying space, she will soon sort it out, and they’ll find out the problem and be back by tea time.”  
“And if not?” She spat.  
“We worry about that later, not before. I've spent time with them both in the thick of it and I wouldn't trust anyone else.”

***

The three of them climbed steadily from level to level, stopping regularly to look at various ornate doors that sometimes seemed hewn out of the rock, others built like stately home front doors with intricately carved reliefs. The doors themselves looked as if they could hold off an army, and that was without the magic incorporated into them.

“It's a shame no one told us what has gone missing.” Messi broke the silence as they stopped at another door.  
“Well if someone got down here, they must have a route in that the Goblins don't know about, so that means, there must be another route out.”  
“How big is this place?” She asked.  
“I have no idea. I suspect it could be an extension, they seem to dominate my life these days.” He replied.  
“What is behind these doors?” Magrathea asked feeling left out.  
“Peoples belongings or thing that people consider worth something, or needs hiding. In other words, anything.”  
“We're about to find out,” Messi spoke, her voice coming from ahead. “This vault doors broken.” 

They rushed up to join her and found the remains of a large metal and wood door, split down the middle, the metal bent and twisted.  
“What the hell could do that?” Messi said stepping over the door, peering inside the rough walled room.  
“A spell of some sort.”  
“I thought the doors are protected against spells.”  
He stepped through and joined Messi inside. The room was more like a cell, no windows, nothing on the floor; it looked swept clean.  
“No idea what could have been in here?” He asked, to himself.  
“This door is burnt.” Said Magrathea from outside.

Outside they found her lying down on the dusty floor, looking at the underside of the door which would have been the outside of the door had it still been in place. Tony used his wand to lift it and turn it over, making it groan loudly as it turned. The other side was dark and pitted as if a fire had scorched the surface, parts of the metal bracing had run like water.  
“How did you spot that?” Asked Messi.  
“Dad had to go to a building that had been burnt down. He took me with him and I saw black marks like that on the floors and doors, he told me it was caused by the fire.” Adam looked down at her and wondered if he was as clever as she was when he was eleven, somehow he didn't think so. He wasn't sure he was that clever now.

“Someone used a heat spell of some sort.” He added. “A lot of heat, which would suggest whoever it was, knew how to get past the door.”  
“Explain that?” Messi Asked.  
“I would bet that there are different spells on each door, perhaps subtly different from the one next to it, to make sure that if you broke into one, you couldn’t break into them all, well that's what I would do and the Goblins have had a long time to make things safe, and they're bloody clever.”  
“Inside job then.” She replied as she used her wand to push the door back to where it had come from, although the twisted shape meant it no longer fitted, so he left it leaning upright.

They set off again towards the next flight of stairs to the next level, not noticing Magrathea wasn't with them until she called them back.  
“What caused this?” They stopped and walked back and watched her trace gouges in the door of another vault they had missed. The door was slightly open. Tony pulled it, noticing that the locking mechanism behind the door was broken; pieces of it littered the floor. Messi placed her hand on the marks, three of them across the door, nearly an inch into the wood. She followed the marks back to where the door had buckled and looked behind it. She turned to Tony and held her hand out in a claw, three-fingers bend round, her thumb pointing towards them.  
“Three claws forward and one back, the claw is more than twice the size of my hand, which means it is about four to five meters long.” She whispered.  
“What is?” He asked, keeping his voice low as Magrathea walked away.  
“The dragon that did this.”  
“There are no dragons down here.”  
“That is a dragon claw mark; I've spent years looking at these.”  
“I know for a fact the Ministry banned dragons in the vaults after the last debacle.”  
“What was the last, whatever it was?” Asked Magrathea as she walked backed.  
He looked down at then both. “Something that was kept down here escaped, many years ago.”  
“Would a dragon know the difference between spells on doors?” Messi asked.  
He glared at her. “Right, new rules, you,” he pointed at Messi, “are in charge, you,” pointing at Magrathea, “are the watcher. I'm going to shut up.” He turned and walked off, with the other two grinning as they followed.

Two levels further up, Magrathea walking in front stopped, looking back at them, hands on her hips.  
“I have a question.” They stopped and waited. “Why aren't you two bothered that there is a dragon down here somewhere,” Tony swore under his breath, not realising how good Magrathea’s hearing was.  
“Messi knows how to sort dragons out.” He walked past her, while Magrathea stared at Messi.  
“We worry about it when we know what type it is.”  
“So you don't know the type?”  
“I know it stands on four legs, so it's a dragon rather than a Wyvern, small for a dragon, but that could be because it’s young. Without seeing it, I have no idea.”  
“Should I be worried?” Messi could see that she was getting anxious.  
“No, you have us. Come on.” She took her hand, and together they ran after Tony.

***

Adam walked up to Scotland Yard’s main door, very surprised when the door swung open for him. He ambled across the foyer, passed all the doors and displays until he came to the last one and stared up at the screen. He waited patiently for the man in the display to look up.  
“Good Morning Michael.” He said giving up waiting. He looked up and smiled for a moment, followed by shock.  
“Fuck me, Adam bloody Croft.”  
“Hello Michael, how are you doing?”  
“Really well. Last time I saw you we were in a drinking competition with some Nordic giant.”  
“I'd like to say I remember, but I can't.”  
“How have you been keeping?”  
“I'm having a great time, I'm just not a hundred percent sure what the hell I am these days.”  
“What brings you to our dark doors again?”  
“I have a meeting.” The Sergeant’s head dropped to look at something below the screen.  
“The Commissioner no less.” He stopped for a moment before his head came back up, looking at him oddly. “Minister Croft.” Adam grinned at him. “What are you, some sort of vicar; I never took you for the religious type.”  
“Government Minister you bloody idiot.” He started to laugh when he realised he was taking the Micky out of him.  
“I'll get you a visitor permit.”  
“I might not need one.” He held up his phone to the display before holding it to the door which bleeped and opened. “Seems I still have access.”  
“How come you've still got a police tablet?” He asked, his voice rising in surprise.  
“I handed it in the day I left and it was returned to me the same day.”  
“Do you still have access to the databases?” Adam nodded before turning and stepping through the open door.

A few minutes later, he stood outside his old office. He braced himself before gesturing at the door which opened for him. Inside nothing had changed, maybe it had been repainted at some time, but you'd be hard-pressed to tell. The first person he saw was Rebecca Simmonds, her head in her hands, staring at a display.

He grinned to himself. “Simmonds.” He yelled, she leapt out of her chair and looked around; a big grin appeared on her face as she walked across the room. He held a hand out. She surprised him by hugging him, something she would never have done in the past.  
He saw Dan Metcalf in his office, also staring at a display. He stepped inside and waited.  
“I know you're here Adam.” He said as he looked up, a friendly smile greeting him. “I was warned. Take a seat.” He sat down on the upholstered chair in the corner. “Can I assume you’re here because of the body we pulled out the Thames?”  
“Very much so, but I have a meeting with the Commissioner in around ten minutes, I just thought I'd pop in and have a chat.”  
“Where’s you protégé gone to?” He asked.  
“Tony?” He nodded. “With his girlfriend.”  
“Messi.” It was Adams turn to be surprised. “We all know Messi. We've met her a few times now, usually with Tony at the Witches’ Inn.” Adam smiled realising that Messi's parent were the owners of the restaurant, much frequented by a lot of the force. “I would love to know how Garrett caught a beauty like her. She is so bloody engaging, everyone seems to like her, including Simmonds, which is really unusual.”  
“They went to school together.”  
“And which school would that be?”  
“I have no idea. I take it Simmonds is not so aggressive these days?”  
“She's calmed down a bit since she was promoted and I think young Garrett keeps her in check a little. He's a decent lad.”  
“Lad, he's in his thirties,” Adam exclaimed.  
“I know, but he looks like he just out of school.”  
“He always has done.”  
“While you're here, you might explain something.”  
“Gladly.”  
“Remember your leaving do?”  
“I remember very little about that night.”  
“That's the problem.” Warning bells were now going off in Adam's head. “The taxi picked me and a couple of others up, in the Charing Cross Road. Now I've looked, many times and I have never found that bloody pub.”  
“Neither have I. Tony and Gwen sorted it out and they’ve never told me.”  
“Shame. I remember the beer being almost the best I've ever tasted. So, what does Minister Croft want with us plebs?”  
“The Ministry has a certain amount of interest in the dead woman.”  
“Garrett already told me she was on some witness protection program, and out of the country.”  
“I was interested in how she died and where's the body is being kept?”  
A bleep came from Metcalf’s computer at the same time as Adam's phone did likewise. “So it’s true, you still have access to the police computers?”  
“It would seem that way.” He said taking the tablet from his pocket, studying the display. “Autopsy of Argonia Huxley available.”  
“Couldn't have timed it better.” Adam put his phone away and gestured for Metcalf to carry on. He stopped and stared back. “I'm not sure I should be telling you any of this.” Adam grinned at him.  
“Computer,” He said to the room. “Can you advice DCI Dan Metcalf of my position and authority.”  
“Certainly Minister Croft.” Came a disembodied voice from the room. Metcalf looked shocked. “The Metropolitan police are actively liaising with Mr Croft and his Ministry. All information will be made available to him. Any information passed will be considered confidential.”  
“Thank you, computer.”  
“My pleasure Adam, please give my regards to Botilda when you return to the Ministry.” Adams head span around looking for the source of her voice, knowing that there was none. He looked back at Metcalf, who was staring quizzically at him.  
“You weren’t expecting that last part, were you?”  
“No, I wasn't.”  
“Want to explain?” He asked.  
“I wouldn't know where to begin.” He shook his head, determined to talk to Botilda on his return. “Back to the Autopsy.”  
“I assume you know most of the information, unknown woman, not on any database.” He nodded. “She died of a single gunshot wound to the back of the head. We’re waiting for the coroner to make his report, which as you know may be different. She's been in the water for a couple of days, lungs are empty of water, so she was dumped in the river after death. The local river patrol will give us an idea when she went it, which will give us some idea where she went in.”  
“When do we get the coroner’s report, it is ready?”  
“We can go now if you’d like, better in person as you always said.”  
***  
They found the next damaged vaults around three levels further up. Tony could see that Magrathea was getting tired, something he remembered all too well when he was younger and still did. He checked the door, made differently to the one they found earlier, being all-metal with a strange locking mechanism. The bolts that secured the door were ripped from their holes. Magrathea checked the door while they went inside, finding that this was a much bigger vault. Tony fired a small star into the top of the room, causing an ambient glow around the vault. The room as before, swept bare, including the many shelves that ranged around the room. Tony stepped up to the shelves and looked at them, seeing drag marks in the dust. Something had moved the item from the shelves, without damaging the shelves themselves, whoever it was, didn’t feel the need to rush.

“The door isn't burnt as far as I can tell,” Said Magrathea joining them, “but there are some deep grooves cut into the surface.”  
“The doors metal so fire would have made no difference,” Tony added.  
“Don't be too sure of that,” said Messi. “I know many dragons that could melt these doors in minutes.”  
“What are you saying dragons have some reasoning ability?” Magrathea’s head was switching between them.  
“That's exactly what I'm saying.” He looked at her, wondering whether she was trying to wind him up, as usual. “I think there was something inside they wanted, that too much heat could damage, so they ripped the door off.”  
“Perhaps the dragon has been put here for another reason.” Magrathea piped in, slumped against the wall, looking tired. Again, Adam was surprised at her reasoning. He looked at Messi, waiting for her reply, but she smiled and shrugged.  
“Right then, we'll break here for a while, we’ve been walking for a couple of hours now.” He took his jacket off, folded it, and placed it under Magrathea's head, who was now lying down.

He stepped outside onto the rock walkway, leaning over the ledge looking down into the darkness. Messi stood beside him.  
“We going to be here for a while. I've been monitoring how far up we are and working out how long we take to navigate one level.”  
“How long?”  
“We've climbed nine levels so far, the stairs to each level are at the end of a long walk, so we can't just go straight up. I think it could take the rest of the day to get to the top.”  
“We could go straight up you know.” She replied. “We could use the door as a boat or lift like we did that time under Float.”  
“Genius, now you know why I put you in charge.” She shook her head at him.  
“We need to rest, or Magrathea does, she's had a lot of excitement these last couple of days.” He looked into the vault and saw she was asleep. “Plus we have another problem.”  
“What's that?” He could tell the way she spoke it would not be good news.  
“Whatever is down here with us, is stalking us.”  
“How do you know that?” Concern in his voice.  
“I can hear it moving, it's been pacing us since we found the first damaged vault. While we walk it climbs up on the outside.” She pointed into the darkness. “It's stealthy and much quicker than we are.”  
“Are you worried?” He asked hoping to get the correct answer.  
“I don't know yet. I suspect it knows to avoid Goblins because they hurt it perhaps, and were a lot bigger, so it's could be that what's making it keep its distance. Or it doesn't like the light coming from our wands.”  
“What happens when it loses its fear of us?” He didn't want an answer to this.  
“Then the running and screaming begins.”  
“So, patronus's at the ready then.”  
“No.” She replied. “Remember a dragon can walk straight through a patronus.”  
“Can it?” He asked, surprise in his voice.  
“Seriously, did you go to school?”  
“I live outside the Wizarding World now. I have little to do with magic.”  
“Really.” He could tell she was about to come back at him. “Why is it, every time you come to the Extensions, you practise and study magic?” He grinned. “How often do you practise here?”  
“Let’s get this door sorted out.” He said ignoring her questions.  
“Remember, some dragons can fly.” She gestured into the vault, following him in. Once inside she turned and started waving her wand over the opening, sealing them in, or whatever out.  
Tony waited until she had finished before pointing his wand at the floor. He waited for a moment and then pointed the wand again before walking over to Messi.  
“My wands not working.” He whispered.  
“It must be you; my wands working fine, what are you trying to do?”  
“Get us something to lie on, the floors cold and hard.” She waved her wand and pointed at the floor, again nothing happened. She looked at him, frowning.  
“Is it the vault that's stopping us?”  
“It could be, but I think we can use wands down here, but we can't bring anything in or out magically.” She nodded. “Which means we have nothing to eat or drink until we get out.”  
“If I get the door to take us upwards, it shouldn’t take long.”  
“If you can't it's a long days walk. I dread to think what my sister is thinking at the moment.”  
“That is entirely Botilda's problem. We'll rest until Margrathea wakes and then get that door sorted.”  
He made himself comfortable on the floor; his back against the sloping wall, with Messi using him as a pillow.


	11. The Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam sees an autopsy, while Magrathea finds a village.

“DCI Metcalf and Mr Croft here to see the forensic report on a deceased female found in the Thames.” Said Metcalf to the short grey-haired man, dressed immaculately in a business suit with a paunch and a receding hairline. He stared at them both, especially Adam.  
“I know you, from many years ago.” He said, his voice educated and crisp.  
“Yes, my last case before retirement, some five years ago,” Adam replied, edging into the office space, which hadn’t changed over the years.  
“If you’re retired, why are you here?”  
“I’m not sure, but maybe something from your report may shed some light.”  
He said nothing as he walked across the room and picked up a large tablet. He made several movements across the surface without looking up. The flat tabletop that dominated the room flashed, and a body appeared.  
“An autopsy scan of the body was completed in the ambulance. This brought up some abnormalities, so a second scan was completed here, along with the taking of samples.”  
“What abnormalities would they be?” Asked Adam, already sure of the answer.  
The examiner looked at Metcalf and received a head nod. “DNA provided us with her identity. The person was Argonia Huxley, originally brought in five years ago, very dead. Is that abnormal enough?” Adam smiled and tilted his head.  
He gestured at the white almost translucent body; there were marks on the skin where something had burrowed into it. The face which would have been open to the elements, showed more damage, one eye missing, the flesh on one side missing, showing teeth through a gap where part of the lips was missing. “She’s been dead around five days, been in the water for around four of them.” He deftly used the tablet to rotate and zoom in on the head. “A nine millimetre round entry wound in the back of the head would suggest she died immediately, however, further study shows she died around a day before she was shot. In my opinion, the bullet wound was used to cover something up, so I went a little further and found something, which if I remember rightly, you and I have seen before.” He looked at Adam for a moment, who smiled back, ignoring the stone that was forming in his stomach.  
The tablet was used again and the body of Huxley moved, enlarged, and centred on her head. The picture changed, showing the route of the bullet through her head. It followed a route though, going to the right, which almost covered up a fine tracery of lines, which spread out like a three-dimensional map through her head. The fine lines brightened as the Doctor adjusted the tablet.  
“Do you recognise this, Adam?” Metcalf asked.  
“I’m afraid to say, I do.”  
“It’s the same as last time.” Said the Doctor. “The problem is, this woman was dead.” The display flickered, and another body appeared. Adam recognised the view as the Autopsy from Huxley over five years ago. “See, the fine lines were present then, but here she is, apparently still alive until around five days ago.” The doctor stared at Adam.  
Adam thought for a moment, not sure what he could do. He was no longer under the control of the government. “Argonia Huxley wasn’t killed five years ago.” The other two men stared at him. “It was some new drug that was used to convince people of her death. She had been in hiding since that date.”  
“What type of drug?” Asked the doctor.  
“I’m not at liberty to say.” Said Adam.  
“Where was she hiding?” Asked Metcalf.  
“I’m not at liberty to say.” Said Adam again. Both men continued to stare. “I’ll get someone to collect the body. I’m certain her family will want to see it.” He knew Argonia had no family but knew she had many friends.  
“You can’t do that, Adam. This is now a police murder investigation,” said Metcalf.  
“Sorry Dan, but this is now a Ministry murder investigation.”  
Back in Metcalf’s office, they sat down. Adam could see that Dan was unhappy as the door opened and a young officer came in. Adam didn’t recognise him, but it was clear the man recognised Adam. His stare was intense, neither friendly nor hostile as he placed a large sealed clear plastic bag on the desk.  
“These are the belongings of Argonia Huxley. They were on her when she was found.”  
“Thanks, Martin.” Said Metcalf, dismissing him. He turned and walked out. Again, Adam saw the look he gave him.  
“Intense fucker, isn’t he?” he said after the door had closed.  
“Reminds me of you. He only joined us the other day transfer from up North along with a local girl. I’ve put Simmonds on a new case with the girl. He can work with Garrett when he comes back.” Adam nodded. “Do you know he passed his Sergeant’s exam?”  
“He never mentioned it.”  
“I had to force him into it. We’ve had some people leaving the force for various reasons, so there are some promotions due.”  
“I assume he passed OK?”  
The look he got from Metcalf said it all. “The kids a bloody genius. I gave him two days’ notice and blew the exam out of the water.”  
“That doesn’t surprise me. He has his methods. So, he’s going to be a Detective Sergeant.”  
“Only if I force it on him. He’s not interested in promotion.”  
“Can he be promoted, considering the way he came into the force?”  
“I asked that very question and was told not to worry about it. I was told this yesterday. When he gets back from his holiday, he will be a Sergeant and young Martin Walker will be his partner.”  
“Do you mind if I tell him the good news?”  
“Why not? He can be an awkward fucker, but he’ll probably take it better from you.”  
Adam nodded and picked up the plastic bag, making it rustle. Inside he could see an embroidered cloth shoulder bag. “What have you found out about this stuff?”  
“Nothing yet. We’ve not even opened it. It’s going to forensics.”  
“Not now, it’s not.”  
“What?” asked Metcalf.  
“This is a ministry problem now.” They both jumped when the door opened. Adam automatically stood, as did Metcalf, years of conditioning coming to the fore as the Commission strode in. The door closed behind him.  
“Minister Croft.” He held out his hand, which Adam shook.  
“Commissioner, good to see you again.”  
“I’d like to say likewise, but I’ve just been informed that this murder case is now out of my jurisdiction.”  
“I’m afraid so sir.” Replied Adam expecting an angry tirade.  
“Adam, you now seem to outrank me, please call me Alex.”  
“Thank you, Alex. Who contacted you?” He was expecting it to be Botilda’s doing.  
“The AI.”  
Adam looked around the room, knowing the AI was watching and listening. “I assume the AI has kept you informed?”  
“The AI tells what he or she thinks I should know, whether I want or like it.” He sat down on the only available seat. Seems he was staying for a while.  
“We’ve just been to the coroner’s office.” Said Metcalf.  
“Interesting?” asked the Commissioner. “A gunshot wound hiding the original cause of death. Not the first time I’ve seen that. What are your Ministry people planning, Adam?”  
“Argonia Huxley was under the ministries protection, what good it did her. Our people will continue with the investigation, as most of it will be out of the country.”  
***  
He left Scotland Yard by the front entrance, something he had never done as a serving officer. He’d had a long chat with the commissioner, he, making sure if something came up that could affect the force, that Adam would inform him. Nothing changed, thought Adam. While they were chatting, he could see the anger in Metcalf, just under the surface.  
Ahead of him, standing at the bank of the Thames, he saw half a dozen black-suited figures leaning against the wall. People passed them, paying no attention, but he knew them, and why they were here. They all stood to attention when they saw him approaching.  
“Lee, Alstron, take this bag back to the Ministry and examine the contents. Have a report ready for me, when I get back.” Lee took the bag and walked away, her friend right behind her. “Balscombe, Anders, the body of Argonia Huxley is inside there.” He used his thumb to gesture over his shoulder. “I assume you know how to remove the body back to the Ministry, using the correct muggle police procedure?” They both nodded. “On your way then.”  
He was about to continue telling the last two Aurors, when they stepped past him. He looked around and found they had both stood in front of Dan Metcalf, stopping him in his tracks.  
“It’s OK, you two, he’s with me. Can you give us a moment?” The two Auror’s moved off a little way, their eyes not leaving Metcalf.  
“When the fuck did you need bodyguards?” Asked Metcalf, half-whispering as he eyed the two men.  
“They’re not bodyguards. I trained them and they’re a little protective of the old man.” Metcalf studied Adam’s smile. It was clear he was unhappy, but not sure of what he could do.  
“What the fuck are you involved in Adam?”  
“I train people now.”  
“Bollocks.”  
“Seriously. I train these youngsters in unarmed combat.” Metcalf shook his head.  
“These guys aren’t trained in the way any officer I know is trained. They’re more like spooks.” Adam went to reply, but Metcalf continued. “You just walked over any number of police procedures, without a thought. It’s as if you know you can do whatever the hell you like and no one can do anything about it, including the commissioner.” Adam shrugged, again saying nothing, not having anything he could say, even if he wanted to. “I’m not letting a murder investigation get swept under the carpet because some ministry walla covers it up.”  
“Dan, this entire case will not be swept under the carpet, you can be certain of that. A lot of powerful people will be very unhappy with her death. I’m sorry about this, I really am, but by the time you get back to your desk, everything about this case, the body, including both autopsies, will be closed. You heard the commissioner, there is no investigation.”  
“You can’t do that?” He exclaimed, anger in his voice.  
“I just did. Goodbye Dan.” Adam walked away, his shoulders hunched, not happy with what he had just done. But his new boss would have demanded it, regardless of old or new friendships. The two Auror’s walked with him, one on either side. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Metcalf standing in the same spot, only he was looking at the floor.  
Adam’s phone beeped once, telling him he had a call. The phone auto answered, making him stop walking.  
“Good Morning Minister Croft.”  
“Who’s speaking?” He asked not recognising the voice.  
“It’s the police AI. I’m been told to inform you that all information relating to the death of Argonia Huxley is locked and can only be seen by yourself and Botilda.”  
“How do you know Ms Grimworthy?” He asked.  
“You would be surprised at the things I know, Minister Croft. I’ve installed a new phone number into the memory of your phone. This is a direct link to me. Good day Minister.”  
He looked up at the two Auror’s who were waiting but looking back down the footpath. He followed their eyes and saw Metcalf striding towards him, a look of anger on his face. He had his phone in his hand as he stamped along the footpath.  
“The whole case is blocked. How the fuck did you do that?”  
“Sorry, Dan. I don’t know what I can say, that makes this feel any better. I’ve been in your position many times, in the past and I know you have, and I know it fucking sucks, but the Ministry moves in mysterious ways.”  
He watched the anger drain from the man’s shoulders. “If it was anyone else, I would accept it, but you. You hate stuff like this.”  
“I know, but these days I find myself embroiled in politics and I have new a boss who never takes no for an answer.”  
Metcalf shook his head and visibly calmed down. “I was going to ask how Gwen was.”  
“We split several years ago. We wanted different things.”  
He looked shocked. “Is she back in Wales?”  
“No. I think she might work close to Tony’s Garrett’s girlfriend.”  
“Messi.” He looked confused. “She works in Africa.”  
Adam nodded back. “As I said, Gwen wanted something different to me.”  
“Tony’s on holiday, so he’s probably in Africa as we talk.”  
“No, he’s here in London with Messi.”  
“How the hell would you know that?”  
“The Ministry moves in mysterious ways.” He smiled. “Goodbye, Dan.”  
“What happens if I get information on this, how do I contact you?” He asked as Adam walked away.  
“The AI will pass anything onto me.” He called back.  
He felt a sadness wash over him, having been in the position of having a potentially important case pulled from under you, knowing there was nothing you could do about it, but he was on the other side now, and it didn’t sit well with him.  
***  
Magrathea woke them up sometime later. None of them had a clue how long they had slept, being underground. Tony went to take his phone out of his pocket, remembering it was still in his work locker, where he always left it when on holiday.  
Messi decided not to fly upwards at the moment in case the dragon attacked them, deciding instead to walk until they could see the exit that could only a few floors above them. The other problem they had was that they were no nearer to finding out who had robbed the bank.  
Another two floors later, they found the way out, blocked. Well, that’s how it seemed at first. The walk had become monotonous, and all of them were unsure of how many they had climbed. There was no stairway this time. After a while Magrathea, being smaller, found an entrance to a small narrow tunnel, which she scurried down, leaving the other two to bend over and follow on their hands and knees. Some minutes later they heard Magrathea gasp, making them both hurry, difficult to do when on all fours.  
They stood up and their hearts sank as they found themselves inside another cavern. This one was bigger than the last. Tony fired a star into the air, showing that this cavern could house a small high-rise city with room to spare.  
“Good grief.” Said Messi in awe. “It goes on forever. This has got to be an extension.”  
“I’d heard the vaults were big, but I never guessed they were this size.”  
“Where’s the exit?” asked Messi, tearing her eyes from the view. Tony pointed upwards.  
“That’s a lot of stairs. I just hope the stairs are in one place, not like the last cavern. Why would you build something like this?” She continued annoyance in her voice. “How do you get anywhere to find things. I came here with my Grandparents many years ago and a small buggy on rails took us to the vault. No walking and no bloody stairs.” Anger in her voice.  
They set off again. Tony noticed that this chamber seemed lighter unless his eyes were now accustomed to the dim night.  
Messi, using some logic, found the stairway. She roundly swore several times before seeing Magrathea trying not to laugh. She tried to calm down as she pointed out that the stairs were just like the last cavern, a stairway at the end of each floor. She stared into the distance for a few minutes. Tony decided she needed time to get herself under control, knowing she had a problem with being underground, regardless of the size of the cave.  
“Do you realise?” She said, hands on hips. “It has to be at least a mile to the next stairway and I’ve counted something like twenty levels. That means we have to walk at least twenty miles.” She walked over to Tony and whispered. “It’ll take more than a day to get to the top, that’s if it’s the top.”  
“I’ve realised that, plus the no food or drink could become a real problem.”  
“How do the Goblins get around? They can’t walk that far?”  
“Perhaps they can apparate while inside, their magic is different from ours.”  
“Why can’t we use the rail system?”  
“I would, but I don’t know how to get to it.”  
She shrugged and set off again, heading along the walkway. Again there were vaults on their right, around every ten meters.  
“The good news is,” Messi whispered, “is that whatever was following us, can’t possibly get through that little tunnel back there.”  
Tony looked at her. “Are you sure about that?”  
“Shut up and walk.” She snapped, picking up speed to keep up with Magrathea, who seemed to have boundless energy at the moment, although they both knew it wouldn’t last.  
Tony grabbed Messi’s arm. “If we find something big enough, we can make it to a boat and fly up.” He said trying to calm her down.  
“No, we can’t.”  
“Why?” He frowned at her.  
“I tried it with the last vault door. Is suspect magic of that type is blocked down here?”  
“Why didn’t you tell us this earlier?”  
“I didn’t want to frighten anyone.”  
“Why would you make it so difficult to get around?”  
“Simple. If someone breaks in, they’ll need something to carry what they have stolen out. Shit security system if all you need to do is just float out.”  
“That makes sense. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.”  
The next problem manifested itself at the next stairway, which took close to twenty minutes to walk to. They all stood, staring at the pile of rocks and rubble blocking the way. There had been a cave in above the stairway, and it was impassable.  
“Don’t they have maintenance down here?” Yelled Tony, his voice echoing back.  
“We can’t climb upwards.” Said Messi hanging over the side, looking upwards.  
“Stand back, I’ll blast it out the way.” He said pointing his bone wand at the offending stones.  
“Can you do that down here?” Messi asked, moving over to join Magrathea, who seemed excited to see Tony do more magic.  
“One way to find out. Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”  
“A jet of fire came from his wand, hitting the offending rocks. Then everything exploded.  
The rocks moved, but it was as if they had exploded outwards. Small rocks and stones showered all of them, all moving at speed. Tony ended up on the floor, his ears ringing. He looked over and saw Magrathea on the floor, her hair alight, with Messi trying to put it out.  
Messi got the flames put out and Magrathea sat up.  
“Wow.” She said, still looking confused. “That hurt.” She followed, putting her hand on her head. Her eyes grew large as she felt her bald spot. It wasn’t all bald. A large lump had been burnt away on her forehead along with one braid, making her look lopsided. Tony looked at Messi, seeing she had blood trickling down the side of her face.  
“Tony, do you understand the word gently?” Yelled Messi.  
“That was gentle.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes, there must be something in the walls to stop magic being used.”  
“What happened to my hair?” Cried Magrathea, rubbing her hand over the bald spot.  
“Don’t worry about it. As soon as we’re outside, we’ll grow it back.”  
“You can do that?” She asked, her voice rising.  
“Yes, we can do anything.” Said Messi, trying to pull some of her hair over the bald spot.  
“That’s all right then.” She said standing up, hanging onto Messi for support. Messi’s face had a horrified look on it, as she had the remains of one of Magrathea’s braids in her hand, still smouldering. She shoved it in her pocket.  
Tony rubbed his brow, assuming it was sweat running down his head, finding his hand covered in blood.  
Once they had sorted themselves out, stemmed any cuts, the wands working for that; they moved on. As they rounded the end of the parapet, where Tony’s failed wand usage had caused all the problems, they found a staircase cut into the rock. These stairs, four flights, ended in another long narrow street that disappeared into the darkness.  
The unending walk continued, passing more vault doors, but this time they seemed intact. Magrathea, as usual, took the lead, dodging down little alleyways that led between the individual doors. Tony was quite impressed that she had kept Messi’s wand alight the whole time, even when she was asleep, although he noticed that when she slept the light dimmed. He’d never seen that before.  
While they were searching the area, Magrathea had wandered off on her own. She suddenly reappeared, running as fast as possible from around the corner. They both readied their wands for whatever was coming. She stopped in front of them, her hair now back from her face, showing the large bald patch, which was a lot bigger now her hair had pulled back.  
“There are lots of funny little houses.” She wheezed. She turned around and ran back the way she had come. The others followed her, trotting along. Tony stopped when he came upon a miniature village. The roofline was around the height of his head. All the buildings were one story tall, and much too short for either of them to enter. Even Magrathea would have problems stepping inside. The little houses looked as if a mad architect had thrown them together. None of the walls was square, the roofs slanted back, the windows twisted or warped. There was no colour either; it was like the rough walls of the cave, grey and featureless.  
Continuing down the main street, for the want of a better word, they found that some of them were shops and closed. Looking at the narrow roofs, he could see that none of the tall twisted chimneys showed smoke.  
“I think it’s deserted.”  
“Who would live here, house-elves?” asked Messi.  
Magrathea was peering through the windows. “They’re full of furniture, little furniture.” Her voice muffled.  
“Goblins,” Tony said as he realised. “It never occurred to me to ask where Goblins lived.”  
“You couldn’t be bothered to find out is what you mean.” Came a deep voice from behind them. They all looked around and found a Goblin staring at them. He wore a neat pin-striped suit. His long grey face showed that he was far from happy. “What are you doing down here, this is out of bounds to Wizards and Witches?”  
“We’re here on official business,” Tony replied.  
The little man’s back straightened. “Whose business?”  
“Goblin business.”  
“Says who?”  
“Chief Goblin in the bank, it was him who brought us down here.”  
“Wait here.”  
“Hold on, where can my young friend here get a drink?”  
He pointed further along the street. “There’s a well in the square. Don’t go anywhere else until I get back, you are being watched.” They watched him amble off down a side street. Magrathera decided a drink was more important and ran off the way he had pointed.  
They turned the corner at the end of the street and found Magrathea drinking from a small bucket next to a well. The little houses were surrounding the neat square. A road led in at one end and out at the other. Both roads disappeared into the gloom. Little lights cast a warm glow over the area. Two female Goblins, well he assumed they were female, stood outside of a house, giving them unfriendly stares. Tony had to take a careful look, as he had never seen a female goblin before. He still wasn’t sure.  
Magrathea handed the bucket to them after she had refilled it. She set off to explore the village as the two of them drank.  
“Do you think they’ll feed us?” Messi asked, sitting on the wall of the well.  
“Not a hope in hell. I wonder what they think when they see our newfound friend because I think I can hear him coming.”  
“I didn’t think you’d noticed that, but I don’t think he’ll come into the village. He seemed to have a dislike of light.”  
They looked back the way they had walked, hearing the noise of someone's shoes on the rock floor. The Goblin in the pin-striped suit walked around.  
“The Chief is on his way.”  
“Wouldn’t it make sense for us to go to him, we’re going that way, anyway?”  
“No, you can’t use our route, you’re all too big. You’ll have to go to the top and out that way. There’s no other entrance big enough for you.”  
“Were not that bloody big?” said Messi, looking down at him.  
“You’d be on your hand and knees the entire way, but the Goblin barrier spells would stop you.”  
“Are they magical?”  
“Yes, designed to stop everything passing.”  
“How far is this exit, then?”  
“It’s around about seventy levels up, then down the corridors to the bank’s vault doors.”  
“That at least another two day’s walking. We haven’t eaten for two days, and our young friend is off to school next week and needs to spend some time with her parents.” Messi was getting annoyed.  
“What should I care?” he replied, turned, and walked off.  
“I hate Goblins.” He whispered in Messi’s ear. He noticed she had her wand in her hand and was pointing at the Goblin’s back. She took a deep breath, relaxed, and slipped the wand away.


	12. The Ministry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with Botilda and more caves.

Adam slumped into the huge, comfortable armchair in Botilda’s office. She sat opposite, waiting patiently.  
“The police AI sends his or her regards.”  
Botilda gave him a quizzical look. “Are you going to explain that comment?”  
“I don’t know how to, but the police AI knows who you are.”  
“How could it know about me? I expect it knows Percy and Tony.”  
“And me. It seems to know more than its letting on, it has also given me a link, so I can talk to it directly.”  
“Could this be a problem?”  
“I don’t think so. It will have seen everything recorded by Tony’s logbook and mine. Also Holly Fairweather’s.”  
“We have no computers in the ministry; we can’t use them, that’s if we even needed them.”  
“You can use the police ones, they’re designed differently. Remember, Tony uses one. In fact, he will have his on him.” He stopped, looked at the ceiling, and sighed. “Phone call Tony Garrett.” He announced to the room, ignoring Botilda’s giggles. A few moments later, a disembodied voice in his ear told him the call couldn’t be made. “His phone must be switched off. Talking of Tony, has he made an appearance yet?”  
The look on Botilda’s face told him the answer. “I had the chief Goblin here a little while ago. Apparently, he is not used to being summoned to the ministry. Tony was seen; listen to this, in the lower Goblin village, not two hours ago, with Messi and Magrathea, all well.”  
“Lower Goblin village?”  
“They have two. That’s where they all live, have done for centuries.”  
“Well, that’s good news. Have you told the Lund’s?” She nodded as Adam struggled to stand up from the sofa. “I have things to do. I’ll see you at dinner this evening.” He leaned down as kissed her before heading for the door.

He stopped and looked back. “Just remembered something. Edlyn Balsom,” She nodded, “She had a computer. It had the Ministry Logo on it.”  
“What?” She barked, sitting up in the chair. “Where is this computer now?” Her voice sounded worried.  
“I assume she took it with her to the AMC. Did she ever come back?”  
“No, she works with that Sorceress, Kalishar.”  
“I remember that she thought she would take over from Maldue when he retired.”  
“Perhaps it was a good job she stayed in the AMC then, because my position was agreed a long time ago.” He smiled and walked out of the room, finding himself standing looking down at Botilda. He looked around, puzzled.  
“You haven’t told me what went on this morning?”  
“Did you just do that to me?”  
“You don’t normally complain when I use magic on you.” A sly grin spread across her face.  
“You’re a wicked witch, Botilda.”  
“Would you have me any other way?” He shook his head, smiling back. “Now, how did you get on?”  
“It’s Argonia Huxley, and she is very dead this time, I think. I can never be sure these days.” She smiled at him. “Gunshot to the back of the head looks as if it was used to cover up the real cause of death. You know muggles can recognise death by a certain curse.”  
“I do.”  
“Her belongings are being looked at now; the body is on its way here. I could do with knowing her movements prior to her death, around five days ago, that’s if we know them.”  
“We, rather you, need to talk to someone at the AMC.”  
“I’ll contact Messi’s grandfather. He seems to have a good grip on what’s going on in the Ministry?”  
“When you find out, let me know.”  
“I will. Can I go now?”  
“Yes, until dinner.”  
***  
He stepped into the large room. It looked like an old-fashioned classroom, rows of worn wooden desks, all facing the front. Another desk facing back on a raised platform. Lee and Alstron were sitting with their backs to him at the front.  
“Afternoon boss.” They both called as he walked forwards, neither had looked around.  
“What have you found?” He asked wrinkling his nose at the smell coming from them.  
“This bag was Argonia’s. It has her belongings in it.”  
“Where that stink coming from, one of your experiments gone wrong again, perhaps.” They both grinned at him.  
“It’s the bag. It’s been in the Thames for a few days and it’s full of mud, which stinks.”  
“It’s a good job it’s not an extension, you could have brought back half the riverbed.”  
“It is an extension bag, but it has safeguards on it. The extension is sealed. But the bag itself was full of mud.” She lifted a matted quill up, mud still clinging to it. She shuffled several photographs around the table. The pictures, mud-covered and water damaged, showed people smiling and waving back from them.  
“Do we know who they are?” They shook their heads. “I might be a good idea to get copies over to Talib in the AMC, he might know who they are.” He reached down and spread them out, allowing him to see all of them. “I think I know this one, you should both know him. He was an Auror.”

Lee’s shoulders seemed to hunch as he pointed at the photograph. She pushed them to one side, then pulled several small bottles out of the bag, and lined them up on the table. “None of them are labelled, so I’ll deconstruct them. We should know what they are within a few hours.”  
Adam tapped a bottle, larger than the others, full of something gloopy. “I think I might know what that one is.”  
Lee took the bottle, pulled the stopper off, and sniffed it. “Polyjuice, I expect and you know too much for a muggle.”  
“That bloody stuff is more trouble than it’s worth and remember, I’ve been in your world for a lot of years.”  
“Do you know you can buy it ready-made at the Weasley shop in Diagon Alley? It’s not too expensive either.” She replied.  
“The bloody Weasley’s are more trouble than they’re worth, most of the time.” They both turned and grinned at him.  
“I hope the Minister for Magic didn’t hear that?” Said Lee.  
“She’ll hear about it, you can guarantee that.”  
“I didn’t mean that one.”  
“She’s the only one that matters.” They both nodded.  
“She seems to be the boss in all but name. What do you know?” They both had bright eyes as they stared at him.  
“I’m a muggle and I know nothing.” He said as he headed out of the room. “Can I assume that Balscombe and Anders are next door?” They both nodded, already back to the task in front of them. He closed the door and thought. Lee had pushed the photographs to one side and changed the subject. What did she know? Something had spooked her, but she’d hidden it well, but not well enough.  
He moved on to the next room and slipped inside. He walked down to the front and sat down at the small desk. The two new Aurors were looking uncomfortable with him sitting before them. He always wondered why they all couldn’t stay together in one room, but they never did and always sat in the same places.  
“What have you got?”  
Anders spoke, hesitantly. “According to the AMC, Ms Huxley was living in a place called Ocean, in a small village. I don’t know where this is and the AMC person didn’t tell me.”  
“Where it is, is unimportant.”  
“She’s been living there for four years. She hasn’t left the AMC and according to this AMC ministry person, she never left.”  
“I assume the Ministry person would be called Talib.” They both nodded.  
“Ms Huxley had a job within the Ministry, so went to someplace called the Atrium most days. She hasn’t been seen for a week.”  
“So, we can determine that she was taken from the AMC and killed soon afterwards, to have been in the Thames for so long.” They both nodded at him.  
“Unless she was killed in the AMC and brought out dead?”  
“Good point seems possible.”  
“How would it be possible to get a body out of this ocean village without being seen, there’s only one way in or out?” Replied Balscombe.  
“Who told you that?” Adams asked already knowing this was wrong.  
“It was this Talib person.”  
“You know that Talib is Messi’s grandfather.” He watched their faces light up. “He is giving you the official line. There are many ways in and out of the AMC, and none of them are watched or guarded.”  
“Why would they want so many routes in or out?”  
“Most of the stuff you can find at the Moon Market comes from the AMC.” They both laughed. “What’s wrong?” He eyed them.  
“The Moon Market is a myth.” Said Anders.  
“I assure you it isn’t. It was here in London the other day. In fact, Tony Garrett was supposed to have taken me to it. That was five years ago, and he still hasn’t.”  
“If this Moon market is real, how do we get to it?”  
“You need an invitation. Tony gets several every year, I think.” He could see the look of confusion. “There a moon market every week, just in different places around the world.”  
“You know, for a muggle, you have a hell of an imagination.” He looked at their disbelieving faces before dropping the photograph on the table.  
“Get these to minister Talib, see if he knows who they are. Make copies.” They nodded as he stood up.  
***  
Magrathea slept sitting up against the wall. Tony watched as her head dip, the wand’s glowing tip, dimmed. Then it slipped from her fingers, going out. She moved, waking, taking Messi’s wand again. He heard her whisper ‘Lumos’ and the tip glowed again. They chatted for around for an hour, giving Magrathea time to sleep a little. They carried on walking, as there was no sign of any goblin chief.  
The travel had now become an uncomfortable slog. The walk had the same monotonous quality, a set of stairs, and then a twenty-minute walk to the next set. The only difference was the number of stairs, sometimes five flights, sometimes four or even three.  
Another six or seven floors upwards, they came to a halt. Magrathea had walked most of the way and was now flagging. Messi, some distance ahead, was running back towards them.  
“There light up ahead and I can see someone moving around. You two stay here and I’ll scout the area out.”  
Tony was about to complain when he realised that Messi was in her element and left her to it as moved away.  
“Could it be more goblins?” Asked Margrathea as they watched Messi run off into the gloom.  
“I don’t know. These vaults are hundreds of years old. I doubt even the goblins know what’s in most of them.”

They both heard a yelp and a flash of light come from the direction Messi had gone in. Both of them ran into the gloom, finding Messi sitting on the floor, swearing to herself. Tony put his hands over Magratheas ears, while she laughed.

She looked around at them both. “There’s a spell in front of us. Knocked me off my feet, bloody hurt.”  
“What sort of spell was it?” He asked kneeling beside her.  
“No idea. Good though.” She brought her wand up and pointed it at the area, just as Tony lifted Magrathea out of the way. Then he produced a patronus over their heads.

There was a loud bang as Messi’s spell hit the field. Large lumps of rock flew in all directions, and from above, dislodged from the rock face. They all stayed quiet, as bits of dust and stones continued to rain down, bouncing off Tony’s shield.

He looked down at Messi, who was sitting on her rear, where she had landed, looking like she wanted to kill something. She stood and walked forward, her wand out before her as she disappeared into the gloom. Magrathea followed, allowing Tony to bring up the rear, again. He stopped after a moment, listening to a scraping noise coming from below. He looked over the parapet edge and saw nothing, but the scraping and slithering noise was getting closer.

He caught up with them, finding that the spell Messi used removed what was blocking a tunnel and the spell. Tony, for a moment, wanted to scream as he looked around at another enormous cave. Messi was sitting on another parapet, looking over with Magrathea beside her. He stood beside them and looked down, before grabbing the edge, as a wave of vertigo hit. Below them was an enormous area, hundreds of feet down. There were roads, or footpaths, with what looked like streetlights, lighting up dozens of small figures all hurrying in different directions. They could even see many of odd-looking carts driving along, a goblin sitting on each, and the rear flat for carrying a load.  
“So that’s how they get around.” Said Messi.  
“Sort of makes sense, the rail system can’t be the only way to get around. Although surely that negates the need to stop spells for moving things around.”  
“Unless the carts have spells on them.” He nodded.  
“They have a city down here. I wonder if the ministry knows.”


	13. Fafnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Messi and Magrathea meet the thief.

The three of them headed back into the gloom after spending some time looking down on the milling goblins below. Magrathea complained about being hungry, something neither of them could do anything about. They continued up another two stairways before stopping for the day as they found another vault, the door broken, the contents, if there were any, removed. Magrathea seemed to be in a daze as tiredness set in.

Messi set the guard upon the open doorway. Magrathea, already lying on the floor asleep, with her head on Tony’s coat. They both made themselves comfortable with Tony on the hard floor across the doorway while Messi lay down near to Magrathea and they all slept.

***

Tony woke up, his eyes gritty, back aching, and stomach complaining. He sat up and looked over at Messi, curled in a ball, oblivious to the hard floor. His sleep-addled mind knew something was wrong. As he scanned the room, his brain made the connection, Magrathea was missing.

“Messi,” he yelled.  
She jumped in shock and sat up. “What are you shouting for?”  
“Where’s Magrathea?” Her head spun as she leapt to her feet, looking around the small room. She walked over to the entrance and placed her hand against the shield she had placed last night. It resisted her hand. She looked back at Tony, confusion on her face.  
“She couldn’t have got out, my spells are still in place.” He walked over and tried to push his hand out and failing.  
“Where the hell is she then?”  
Messi’s wand appeared, and the shield dropped, allowing her to move the circular door. They stood and looked over the wide parapet at the long drop below.  
“She must have found a way of apparating or something,” Messi said, looking upwards.  
“She’s eleven, and she hasn’t started school yet.” Snapped Tony.  
“Don’t get snippy with me.” She snapped back.  
“I’m worried.”  
“I know, so am I, but what could happen to her the down here?”  
“The dragon, remember.”  
“I’m almost sure the dragon isn’t a problem.”  
“Why?” He asked as he looked back at her.  
“If the dragon was a problem, it would have come after us already. It’s watching, being cautious.”  
“Before it runs up and eats one of us.”  
“Magrathea still has my wand.”  
“And that means what?”  
“I can track my wand numbnuts. Did you leaning nothing during your training.” Her bone wand on her flat palm, rotating. She looked down as the wand stopped, pointing outwards away from the parapet back into the vault.  
“She’s not in there?” He gestured out into the vault, his voice rising.  
Messi pointed upwards. “She’s sort of above us, about thirty meters.”  
“Do you mean your wand is above us?”  
“Shut up and get your jacket, Blondie Boy.” She walked off, heading along the long stone walkway, heading for the next set of stairs.

At the top of the third set of steps, which meant they had walked along two long parapets, with another one to go.  
“Why the hell didn’t they put the stairs at one end?” He asked as they started another long walk. Messi still had her wand in her palm.  
“Goblin logic.”

A few minutes later, they came to a change. The wall in front had shifted inwards, forming a vast chamber. The walls ringed with yet more vaults. It was dark, with many little shadowed areas, which caused them both to stop.  
Messi turned to Tony and whispered in his ear. “I can hear something breathing.”  
They walked forward a few paces as Tony took his wand out. “I can hear it too.” He whispered back. “I think it’s snoring.” He added.  
“Good, we can sneak up.”  
“As long as it not a well-fed dragon.” He replied as they continued forward. Tony grunted as Messi elbowed him in the ribs.

Tony grabbed Messi just before she stepped on a huge long tail draped across the floor. She bent down, and then continued down onto all fours, looking at the tail. She came back up, her face in the front of his, grinning as her wand produced a warm glow. She moved it around so it lit up the sleeping form of a large grey-green dragon, which was fast asleep and snoring, lying on its side. On its rotund belly lay the form of Magrathea. One of the dragon’s long limbs wrapped around her, holding her in place.

The dragon snorted in his or her sleep, Tony's legs almost gave way under him. He looked up at the face of the dragon, whose head was more than three times bigger than his, and saw a single red eye staring back at him. Messi walked past him towards the head as it lifted from the floor. Tony watched in amazement as Messi sat down and placed her hand next to the huge nose. It sniffed her hand and a huge long forked tongue slipped out. Tony assumed it was tasting her. His heart was thumping in his chest and his entire body was telling him to run, as he watched the dragon’s head lift and look straight at Messi. He breathed again when he realised the dragon was blinking at Messi and she was doing it back. He looked down at the huge scaly body and saw Magrathea smiling at him, a big grin across her face. Looking back at Messi, finding she was stroking the beast’s head.  
“I take it, it’s friendly?” He whispered across the room.  
“Morning Uncle Tony, Messi.” Tony felt himself flinch, as her voice was loud. “Do you like my new friend?” She moved from under the large clawed foot and slid down its belly and stood up, stretching. The dragon did likewise, reaching upwards into the cave, its head almost touching the ceiling. It yawned and stretched in a cat-like way, it back arched. It sat down and allowed Messi to stroke its head, as it grumbled away to itself.  
Magrathea walked over. “I’m really thirsty.”  
“Hold your hands out; this might not work in here.” He pointed his wand at her hand and a jet of water sprayed out over her hands and the floor. She used her hands to shove water down her throat at speed. It surprised Tony being able to bring water into the vaults, but then he wondered if the wands conjured the water and why couldn’t they conjure food.

He gave up and drank himself, the water refreshing him, but doing little for the gnawing hole in his belly. The dragon’s head was now next to him, watching the water jet out. He angled it around towards the dragon’s mouth.

It took the dragon sometime to drink its fill, making Tony sit still the whole time, while Magrathea explained the night before.

“I woke up. You were snoring.” She looked at Tony. He saw Messi nod. “I saw something move outside the door, so I went to have a look and saw an eye looking at me. I tried to walk outside, but something on the door stopped me. The dragon touched it with his claw and I walked out. So me and Fafnir played for a while, going to different floors, then I got tired and he brought me back to you, but I couldn’t get back in, so I went with him to here.”  
“You walked all that way?” Messi asked.  
“Who the... is Fafnir?” Tony asked, just managing not to swear.  
“This is Fafnir? I named her while I rode on her back.” They both looked at the dragon, who was pressing himself against Messi.  
“She likes body contact,” Messi replied.  
“Do you know what it is?” He asked of her.  
“Yes, Fafnir is a woodland dragon. Note the vestigial wings. Can’t fly, but fast through trees and they can climb well.”  
“You’ve seen one before?”  
“Yes, there’re loads in Wood, they’re friendly  
“What’s he or she doing in here?” He asked looking at a mouth full of sharp teeth, wondering where the word friendly came into it.  
“Good question. She likes open woodland and lakes, sometimes rivers. They make great friends with Mere people.”  
“What are Mere people?” Asked Magrathea, taking an interest in the conversation.  
“People who live in the water. You’ll see some in the lake at Hogwarts. If you ever get there.” He added under his breath.  
“They don’t like the dark, so she’s unhappy at being trapped in here.”  
“Why is she trapped in here?”  
“I don’t know. I can’t see the Goblins bringing one of these in here. There are several dragons would enjoy being down here, but not this type.”  
“Next very important question, before the screaming starts.” They both stared at him. “What does she eat?”  
“Anything. They’re omnivores.” Replied Messi smiling.  
“Could that include us, considering I can see no food? Not that I’m worried in any way.”  
Messi ignored the question. “I think our new friend here could show us the way out.”  
“You didn’t answer the question.” He replied.  
“Well, the quicker we get to the surface, the better, don’t you think?”  
They all moved to one side as the dragon stood up, walked out of the chamber and onto the parapet, his head overhanging the edge, while the tail draped across the floor. He looked upwards and mewed, the noise loud, echoed from the walls.

They all stood together and looked up at the ceiling, lost hundreds of feet above them in the gloom.  
“It’s going to take a while and I don’t think Magrathea has the energy to do it alone. I’ll have to carry her.”  
“Stupid point, I think I ought to make.” He looked at her. “Our new friend is more than capable of carrying her, and I know they like contact with humans.”  
“Will Honjie grow up to be like this one?” Honjie was a dragon they had met in Jungle years beforehand, who was the size of a Labrador.  
“No.” She laughed. “Honjie is a fully grown ground dragon. He likes to burrow and dig. This one is still growing.”  
“Still growing?” He asked, his voice betraying him.  
“I’d say another half a meter, and then she’ll become sexually mature. That’s when the trouble starts.”  
“Are the males bigger?”  
“Yes, around one to two meters longer.”  
“How do you know all this?”  
“This is all part of Voog training.”  
“Being a Voog sounds like great fun.” Said Magrathea leaning against the dragon’s side.

***

Tony and Messi reached the top of the next flight of stairs. Their new dragon friend with Magrathea perched on her shoulders was waiting. Tony watched her pour water from the wand into her mouth.  
“She’s getting good with that bloody wand of yours.” He said to Messi.  
“She scares me a bit.”  
“How many spells have you taught her now?”  
“Lumos, Nox, Aguamenti and Mobiliarbus.” She looked at him, guilt in her eyes, although the smile said otherwise.  
“She can do Mobiliarbus?”  
“She moved the last broken vault door we found.”  
“That was huge.”  
“I know. She’ll be a bloody nightmare when she gets to school.”  
“We need to stop teaching her things.”  
“Why.” She grinned at him. “Didn’t your parents tell or teach you things?”  
“My parents are muggles, like yours, remember.”  
“Mine are squibs, but my grandparents taught me loads of spells and potions during the holidays.”  
“Is that normal?”  
“Of course it is. Everyone wants their child to do well, so they help.”  
“Are you talking about me?” Magrathea asked as they stopped in front of the dragon who now was happy enough with Tony to allow him to stroke her head.  
“Yes,” said Messi, beating him, “were both very impressed with how you use your wand without training, considering it’s not your wand.”  
“Your wand likes me.” She replied.  
Messi held out her wand. Reluctantly she handed it over. She held it for a moment before handing it back, getting a big smile from her.  
“I think she might be like you, only worse.” Messi walked around Fafnir and carried on walking. Magrathea slid down the dragon’s back, landing on the floor. She grabbed his hand as they walked. Fafnir slipped over the wall and continued along, with only his claws showing at the wall edge.  
“Why am I like you?” She asked after a moment.  
“That’s a tough question because I’m not sure of the answer. I can use anyone’s wand, and the wand will accept me as its master, without removing the original owner. Does that make any sense to you?”  
“Mr Pinne said that the wand chooses the wizard or witch.”  
“That is true, but not for me. I don’t know why, but all wands will allow me to use them. It seems you might have this. Remember at Pinnes, the first wand jumped into your hand.” She nodded. “I suspect that all the wands would have done the same thing.”  
“Does that make me odd?”  
“Am I odd?”  
“Yes.” He grinned at her honesty. He pulled the pure white wand from his jacket and held it out to her. “This wand is unusual, being made from Dragon bone, most people who pick up this wand, drop it, because it’s not pleasant, so be warned.” She took the wand, holding it with both hands, studying the fine marks carved into the handle.  
She looked up at him. “Why does it feel warm?”  
His head dropped. “This wand cost me a small fortune. When you finish school, a trip to the extension might be a good idea.”  
“Why can’t you get one here?”  
“They’re made in the extensions.”  
“I need my notebook. I need to write these things down.” She said walking off, hurrying to catch up with Messi, leaving Tony confused and wandless.  
He watched her grab Messi’s hand, waving the bone wand around, the tip glowing away before he heard her ask about the Extensions. He pulled the old wooden wand out, the tip glowed.

***

They had walked for a few hours. Messi’s comment about carrying Magrathea was proven correct, as Fafnir had stayed beside them, Magrathea sitting on his shoulders, chatting away, asking all many questions. Most of the questions Tony didn’t think she should know the answer to, but Messi explained them anyway. The only time Fafnir left them was when they went up a set of stairs and he climbed up on the outside.

Several hours later, they both jumped when a silent Fafnirs head appeared from above and looked down at them. They could see he had something in his mouth as she slid down and dropped onto the floor. Magrathea struggled to jump down from Tony’s shoulders, before wrapping her arms around his head. It was at this moment when Tony held his breath, as Fafnir’s mouth was big enough to bite her in two.  
“What’s he got in his mouth?” Asked Messi, hearing something clang. They all moved to stand around him; he enjoyed being the centre of attention and seemed excited.  
“Drop.” Said Magrathea, making them jump. The dragon opened its mouth and a load of metal objects clattered to the floor.  
Messi laughed. “I’ve just remembered another thing about woodland dragons.” They both looked at her. “They’re collectors, like magpies, only worse.”  
Tony bent down to examine the objects, which turned out to made of metal, shiny, and gold coloured and slimy. “Are you seriously going to tell me they like gold?”  
She nodded. “Not just gold, anything shiny. They can sniff metals from some distance away.”  
“Could this be our bank robber?” asked Tony as he stood up, watching Fafnir pick each item back up with the teeth on one side of his mouth, flicking his head each time. He was storing the gold mugs, cups and plates in a pouch under his tongue. Once the last item was in its mouth, he slid back over the wall and climbed upwards again. Tony hung over the side, trying to see where he went. He fired a star up just as Fafnir disappeared over the parapet several floors above them. They heard and felt a loud crash. Tony was counting the floors he had watched the dragon climb and just before the star winked out, he saw the dragon reappear over the side and climb down.

Fafnir clambered back onto the stone area in front of them. He leaned to one side, which allowed Magrathea to climb back upon his shoulders. She took a good grip as the dragon slipped back over the side again, almost running straight up. Tony watched, ready to catch her if she fell, but her grip held. She almost seemed to be in her element, riding on the shoulders of a dragon. The two of them continued their long walk towards the next set of stairs.

***

Sometime later and three floors upwards, they came to another open area, this one, like the first, had more vault doors ranged around the open area. The doors here were different, they were old, much older, and dirty, and all open with varying levels of damage. The walls were dark and rough. At one end, there was a single doorway, the door lying beside it. The vault inside was circular and huge, with shelving around the entire wall, all of which was empty. On the floor, in a vast pile, was a collection of metal objects, cups saucers and jugs, all-metal. Fafnir curled up on top, with Magrathea lying on his side.  
“You weren’t kidding about collecting, were you?” He said to Messi. “How protective are they?”  
“Usually, a dragon gets protective of her young. Males are just unpleasant, especially if it’s the mating season.”  
“This is a question I think I should have asked some time ago. Can Fafnir produce fire?”  
“Would it help if you knew the answer to that?” She replied.  
“I’m going to take that as a yes. How much fire.” She looked at him, a pensive look on her face.  
“It depends upon age, but metal meltingly hot.”  
He pointed at Fafnir and she nodded back. “That would explain why the first door we found had been partly melted.” She nodded again.

He moved around to get a better look, picking up a single metal lump, which turned out to be a squashed tankard made of gold. His foot touched another misshapen lump, causing it to ring out. Fafnir’s head shot up and looked at him with a single baleful eye. The eye watched him place the gold lump on the floor. The head dropped back down and the eye closed again.

He walked over to Messi. “I think we can assume she’s rather attached to her collection.”  
“I think it showed us a lot more than you realise.” He looked at her, wondering what the hell she was talking about. “If she’d been upset, her first reaction would be to take a deep breath. This stokes the fire. But there was no sign of stoking. She trusts you.”  
“I feel so much better.”


	14. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Messi, Magrathea and Fafnir find daylight.

After a night’s sleep, their belly’s empty, with Magrathea complaining about hunger, the four of them made a last push for the exit which turned out to be nowhere near to the hundred floors the goblin had told them.

Magrathea was asleep, lying on Fafnir’s back, her long tail bent around holding her in place. The last level was bare grey rock, just like everything they had seen these past three days. There was nothing to show they were at the exit, no signs as they entered a wide, tall tunnel. The way forward blocked by a huge pair of doors, several times their height. Ornate, metal, and shiny, looking as if could withstand a bomb going off. The side facing them was a huge mechanism of some sort, a little like a clock but far more complex with hundreds of gold polished cogs of differing sizes, some tiny, that could have come out of a wristwatch and some as big as Tony, looking as if it belong in some steampunk adventure.

Magrathea took that moment to wake up.  
“What’s that?” She asked groggily, Fafnir’s tail slipped back to the floor.  
“It’s the way out.” Said Messi, smiling. Tony looked at her, wanting to agree, but not sure if it was.  
“Aren’t you going to knock?” She asked.  
Tony looked at Messi. This hadn’t occurred to him. He walked up and tapped the nearest flat area with his knuckle. All he did was hurt his hand. Annoyed, he tapped the same point with the heel of his bone wand. They all jumped as the sound of his wand tapping amplified many times over, shaking the walls and door. There was a period of silence once the sound had finished echoing from the cave walls. There was an almost unheard click, followed by what sounded like an electric motor winding up. They all stood back, including the dragon, as the whole machismo turned and moved. The whining sound reached a crescendo before winding down again to silence. Another click and the doors opened in the middle, a little slither of bright light, which grew, making them all shield their eyes.

The doors continued to open until there was a loud thump as they hit the walls. A Goblin came from around the corner, as usual, dressed in a three-piece suit.  
“Well, you made it them...” He stopped in his tracks as he saw the dragon as its head dropped to look at him. Tony and Messi both moved to one side as Fafnirs belly expanded. The goblin yelled a strangled scream of panic and took off, running, for what he thought was his life. The dragon followed, a loud growl in his throat, which turned into a roar, as a jet of intense fire shot out of its mouth after the Goblin. Tony, unable to decide which way to run, almost collapsed in a heap, Messi, used to this, walked up and started talking to the dragon, while Magrathea sat transfixed on the fire that travelled down the corridor, rolling along the ceiling before snuffing out. Tony could feel sweat breaking out on his skin as the temperature in the corridor rose. It was clear what the dragon thought of goblins. The goblin had been right to run. Magrathea leant forward and whispered into the dragon’s ear. Fafnir’s rigid stance relaxed, but the loud growl was still coming from somewhere in its belly.

“Not keen on Goblins.” Said Tony breaking the silence, now the scream he’d been holding wore off. “Follow me.” He walked off with the rest following. He realised that the fire-breathing dragon was right behind him, certain he wasn’t happy about this.

They turned down a long wide corridor, light blasting into their eyes. The light came from windows set up high. They had spent over three days in the near darkness, maybe more. They had lost track of the time. Several goblins appeared at the far end, watching for a movement before turning and fleeing.

As they came to a halt at the next intersection, the dragon’s head was right next to Tony’s, breathing down his neck. He looked back, seeing the look of anticipation in its huge eyes while its tongue flicked in and out. He hoped it wanted the outside and not to burn or eat Goblins. One corridor ended at a large door, the other, to the right, open at the far end. Tony was sure he could see straight out into the main hall of Gringotts. He headed that way, the slap and scrape of Fafnir’s feet, claws, and tail, loud on the polished marble floor.

They stopped again as the noise level exploded as the customers and staff in the bank’s foyer saw the dragon. The noise, mostly screaming as everyone was trying to get out of the doors and into Diagon Ally. The rush of people had punched open both doors, and the Alley stretched out before them, with people all running away at breakneck speed.

“This next bit could be interesting.” Said Tony, as they headed between the two rows of wooden counters, now deserted. The head goblins raised dais and chair was swept aside by a single swipe of Fafnir’s foot, crashing across the room. There were a few wooden benches in the middle of the bank, were pushed aside or crushed as Fafnir walked over them. The closer they came to the doors, the faster she moved. To their surprise, Fafnir seemed to suck in her belly, which allowed her to squeeze through the bank's doors into the mellee of people running down Diagon Alley. Magrathea dropped flat just before passing under the door frame with little room to spare, as Fafnir seemed to have forgotten about her.

***

“Minister, Minister.” Yelled Thurlesque from the far end of the Atrium. Botilda stopped and looked back, seeing Adam with him, both running. She waited for them to arrive, Thurlesque out of breath, Adam, as usual, breathing normally.  
“Dragon.” Thurlesque spat out. She was shocked for a moment, and then she saw the smirk on Adam’s face.  
“What’s happened?” She asked of Adam, knowing he’d explain concisely.  
“Tony, Messi and Magrathea have just appeared from Gringotts.”  
“Dragon?” She asked.  
“Magrathea seems to be riding on the back of one.” She reached over and grabbed Adams’s arm and apparated to Diagon Alley, leaving an upset and still out of breath, Thurlesque on his own.

As they appeared in the alley, the noise level rose. Dozens of people running blindly towards them, almost bowled them over. Botilda’s wand was out and the mass of rushing people were pushed aside. Adam moved off at speed towards the Leaky Cauldron, leaving Botilda to walk down the centre of the Alley alone.

The last of the frightened wizards and wizards past her, and she saw the problem. Messi and Tony, both filthy and dust-covered, looking tired, were walking down the centre of the alley, straight towards her. Behind them was the dragon, its head swivelling around, taking in the surroundings. On top of Fafnir was Magrathea, looking like she owned the place, grinning from ear to ear. She had a large sandwich in her filthy hands, which she was taking large bites out of. They came to a halt in front of her. She stared at them, waiting for the explanation.  
“Hello, Botilda.” Yelled Magrathea from atop her mount, between mouthfuls. “Do you like Fafnir?” She looked down at the dragon, whose head was now feet from hers, the long forked tongue flicking out, tasting the air.  
Botilda watched, wondering why Magrathea looked strange and lob sided, before realising one side of her head was bald.  
“It’s a woodland dragon, very friendly, but I expect she’s hungry.” Said Messi, noting that Botilda wasn’t in the least bit phased by the dragon. Messi could see the corners of her mouth were upturned, trying to hold back a smile.

“Magrathea.” Called Madelyn, as she and Lucas were running full pelt towards them, dodging the onlookers who had stopped screaming and were now gawping. They skidded to a halt as they saw the dragon, which took that moment to surge forward. Botilda was none too gently pushed to one side as the dragon met Madelyn face on, the tongue running along her arm. She froze on the spot, not breathing, Lucas beside her. Adam, his knowledge of Messi, telling him there was nothing to fear, walked in front of the Lund’s and held his hand out to the dragon’s nose and allowed his hand to be licked and sniffed. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he realised how stupid his actions had just been. He wouldn’t have done that to a large dog, let alone something like this.

The people hiding in the alley had watched Botilda and the others and realised there was nothing to worry about. If the current Minister for Magic wasn’t worried, why should they be? They came back out of the shops and doorways, filling the street. Some touching the legs of the dragon. For most of them, this would be the first time they had seen a live dragon in their lives, let alone touched one.

The dragon’s head lifted and sniffed the air. His head turned around towards Messi as she used her wand to produce a bale of something green, her knowledge knowing what she would eat. The head moved towards the bail, the mouth opened, making many people freeze as they saw the rows of teeth. The mouth sank into the foliage and crouched down. She pulled back with half the bale, almost as big as Magrathea, in her mouth. To Adam, the crunching sounded like bones being ground up.

Botilda looked at Messi and Tony, a smile on her face, just as Magrathea slid down the dragon’s back and onto the floor, still clutching the almost finished sandwich Messi had procured for her. Magrathea ran to her mother, a huge grin. Madelyn went to hug her and stopped as she saw how dirty she was.  
“Where’s your hair?” She yelled, seeing one of her braids was missing.  
“Mummy, this is Fafnir.” She patted the leg of the dragon. “She’s my friend.” Whichever side you came from, muggle or wizard, the chance to touch a dragon, just had to be had.

Botilda stood to one and looked down the Alley towards Gringotts. She could see a group of Goblins standing outside. She pointed her finger at them and watched them scurry inside and close the bank doors.

“Seems this is our thief.” Said Tony. Botilda’s eyes rose. “According to Messi, they’re collectors.”  
A hand landed on Tony’s back, almost buckling his legs. He looked around at the bushy faced man looking down at him. “Headmaster, good to see you.” He said, seeing the beaming smile.  
“Hello, Messi. I see you’re in trouble again, I wonder why?” He asked.  
“You can’t blame Tony for this.”  
“I’m sure we can if we try hard enough. How’s the muggle world treating you?” He asked as his eyes came back to him, a smile on his face.  
“Very well, not one bit of trouble in five years, until…” He gestured towards the dragon and Botilda. The headmaster patted his shoulder before walking over to Botilda. They started talking in hushed tones. “How long have we been in the vaults?” He asked of Adam who walked up.  
“Four days.” Said Adam.

The two of them looked over at the dragon who had slumped down onto his belly, still chewing at the remains of the bale of leaves. All around him people were stroking her back, legs, head and tail. She was grumbling away, enjoying every bit of the attention.  
“Did you have a good time?” Asked Adam.  
“Really, apart from removing most of Magrathea’s hair, almost blowing ourselves up, twice, bloody great.” He looked around. “Now, I’m hungry, dirty and tired.”

***  
Messi and Tony used the shower on Aunt Matilda, and then spent a little time reacquainting themselves with each other, before joining the Lund’s in the Leaky Cauldron, just as darkness was falling. Magrathea, also clean, her bald patch gone, was running around excitedly, talking to anyone who would listen to her.

Madelyn walked over and sat beside Tony. “Thanks for looking after her.” He saw the first genuine smile from her. “We were so worried.”  
“She is going to enjoy herself so much at school.”  
“She has told me such stories. I’d like to dismiss them, but I realise they’re all true.” He nodded. “Do you know she can use that wooden thing to move things and make it produce light and water? Could you do that when you were her age?”  
“No. Messi taught her. It was something that she needed. Although, were both surprised at how well she picked it up, considering it was Messi’s wand she was using.”  
“An enormous man, who looks like a Viking, told us all about Wands last night. It’s fascinating.” He knew she had been speaking to Pinne. She leaned forward and whispered. “What going to happen to the dragon?” She giggled. “I never thought I say something like that and mean it.”  
“I’ve no idea. It belonged to the Goblins, but they broke the rules. The problem we have now is that the dragon has a new owner.” Messi and Lucas moved over to listen. “It seems Magrathea is the new owner. She won’t be able to take her to Hogwarts.” He looked down as he shook his head. “I’ve no idea what you’ll feed her on.” He watched the colour drop from their faces. “And I’ve no idea what your neighbours will think when you get her home.” He shrugged and looked at them all. He saw Messi put her hand over her mouth and look away, her eyes glinting. Madelyn and Lucas were giving each other looks of disbelief.

He leaned over and spoke into Messi’s ear. Her face lit up as she nodded. He looked back and saw Lucas watching them, smiling, while Madelyn was staring at the floor. He had guessed that Tony was joking.  
A hand landed on Tony's shoulder. He looked around into the deep amber eyes of Botilda.  
“You realise you’ve lost Magrathea again.” She whispered. All of them were looking around the inn for her. She gestured for them to follow her outside.

They found Magrathea asleep in the empty Diagon Alley, lying on top of the belly of Fafnir, who was snoring.  
“My dear,” she said to Madelyn, “you may not like the idea, but she is safer there than anywhere else. Nobody would dare touch her with a bodyguard like that.”

***  
Messi and Tony arrived back in Diagon Alley from Aunt Matilda, feeling refreshed and ready to begin their holiday proper. It was still very early, and the dragon was asleep outside Weasley’s shop, blocking the doorway, which didn’t seem to bother the early risers, who were already ignoring the dragon as they got on with their business. It surprised him how easy it was for people to become used to something new, with little or no effort.

The two of them had an idea on how to deal with the dragon. Botilda had promised to put it in action. As they approached, they could see several of the professors and the headmaster standing with Botilda, looking down at the sleeping form. The remains of another huge bail of foliage lay to one side.

They were greeted by their old teachers. Seems neither had been forgotten over the years.  
“The headmaster had agreed to your suggestion.” Botilda smiled at them. “She will spend the next year at Hogwarts.  
“She won’t be fully grown for a few years yet.” Added Messi. “She has two more shedding’s at least.”  
The headmaster walked over. “It would seem that young Magrathea has quite an extensive knowledge of wand usage.” He gave them both withering look. “So, Magrathea’s job will be to look after Fafnir here, make sure she’s comfortable and ready for any lessons Fafnir is involved with. She will, of course, have help from our groundsman.”  
“Lessons?” They both asked together.  
“Yes. This will be the first time a live dragon will have been studied by pupils and staff alike, at Hogwarts. It’s going to be an interesting year. She seems to have an affinity with dragons.”  
“She seems to have an affinity with a lot of things.” Said Tony.


	15. Questions with no answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and his sister start asking questions about their parentage, and Adam gets news that scares the hell out of him.

Botilda and the headmaster had explained to the Lunds about the dragon. Madelyn was giving Tony fowl looks the entire time the headmaster spoke. Magrathea made her promise to the headmaster that she would do as he requested. It surprised Tony at how fearless she was around Botilda and the headmaster. He always remembered hiding when he saw teachers coming towards him. He assumed this was something that Maddie and Lucas had instilled in her. He knew this would be useful and being the only person in school with a dragon as a friend would make her very popular. He also expected that every parent would already know about the dragon and Magrathea, and everyone at the school would know of her before she arrived. She’d be famous in a world she knew nothing about. He knew that she’d make friends with ease. Unlike Tony, she was gregarious and approachable.  
Adam walked into the Cauldron with something in his arms. Madelyn leapt up and took Morton from him.  
She looked around at those seated at the table. “I seem to have problems with losing children.” She looked horrified at Lucas’s smiling face.  
“My dear,” said Botilda, “it’s bad enough seeing Diagon Alley for the first time, then losing a daughter to somewhere and then meeting a dragon, all within a few days. It would surprise nobody in our world that you could lose the odd child now and then. I’ve quite enjoyed looking after him.” She sat down between the Lund’s. “You may not want to hear this, but in around eleven years’ time, you will come back here and do all this again.” She looked down at the little bundle, whose eyes were fixed on Botilda. She leaned over and whispered something into Madlyn’s ear and received a grin back.  
***  
Madelyn stopped Tony outside the Cauldron, pushing him to one side. She wanted to talk.  
“You pig.” She said, her face smiling and scowling at the same time. “You had me believing that we had to look after that dragon.”  
“You don’t think for one minute, the ministry would allow you to take a dragon home to Denmark.” He said starting to laugh. She hit him in the arm until he stopped.  
“I didn’t know what to think.” She smiled. “Did you hear what Botilda said?”  
“No, she whispered to you, what did she say?” He asked rubbing his arm where she had hit him.  
“Morton is going to be a Wizard.”  
“I know that, what else did she say, after that?”  
She stared at him for a moment. “It’s a secret and you have a big mouth.”  
“You’re not going to tell me, your own brother.” The smile dropped from her face.  
“I lost my brother to that bloody school, now I’m about to lose my daughter the same way. And now some woman tells I’ll lose my son the same way.” He could see how unhappy she was now she had dropped the pretence.  
“You’ve lost no one. I’m still here. Your daughter is only going to a private boarding school. She’ll be home for Christmas and the summer holidays.”  
She looked up at him; he had never seen her look so vulnerable before. “But she fits in here. She’s never fitted in before. We’ve had to change her school three times in the last five years.” He put his arms around her and hugged, which she returned, for the first time. “She had never met you before last week, and now she talks about you and Messi as if you have been friends all her life.”  
“By the time Morton gets his letter, Magrathea will be twenty-two. She will have left school and will have a job. She may even be married with a child of her own.” He realised that he had gone too far as Maddie stepped back and looked at him, her face full of horror. “Remember, she will be there for you. Until then, you have the next eleven years of Morton, enjoy them.”  
She took a deep breath. “That helps a little, I suppose. I’m going to have trouble trying to see Magrathea as a twenty-two-year-old, let alone married.” She shook her head.

“Let’s change the subject. I have a question for you.” She stared back at him. “Our parents have never been surprised at anything I did. How were they you told them about Magrathea, or haven’t you told them yet?”  
“What are you getting at?” She replied.  
“I’m, apparently, quite an accomplished Wizard, Magrathea, I’m sure, will be a very accomplished witch, now we hear that Morton is going the same way.” He could see she was waiting for him to get to the point. “Do our parents have some knowledge they’ve never told us about?”  
He waited while she thought. “I rang mum the day after you and Messi turned up with the letters.”  
“What did she say?”  
She frowned. “It wasn’t what she said, so much that she seemed to dismiss the comment and started talking about how warm the weather was and that they were going out to some barbeque.”  
“They know something. I’m going to have a word with the oracle.”  
“What’s the oracle?”  
“Botilda. She seems to know everything that goes on in and out of the Ministry.”  
“Do you know she’s offered to take Morton for a few days, so Lucas and I can go sightseeing around London?”  
“Sounds a like a good idea to me. Magrathea will be fine wandering around here if she doesn’t want to come with. There’s always someone keeping a watch.” He pointed along the Alley at two people, both wearing black uniforms. “They are Auror’s, they do what I used to do, and there friends of mine. They’ll look after her, go, and enjoy yourselves.”  
“What about you and Messi, aren’t you supposed to be on holiday?” He grinned at her.  
“I’ve been having a great time and I think Messi is. Remember, I spend all my time in the muggle world; this last few days have been great fun. Now Messi and I are spending the day with her parents.”

***

Tony left the Lunds in Diagon Alley. The fear of the place now gone as they moved from shop to shop, chatting to all around them. He knew Botilda was in the Cauldron having a drink with several of the teachers, who were using the trip down from Hogwarts to collect the Fafnir as a bit of a jolly.

“Botilda, can I have a moment.” He asked sitting in front of her. He’d had to wait some time until she deemed it necessary to take notice of him.  
“Anything, Tony.”  
“Hedda Bruun.”  
“Hedda Garrett, your mother, perhaps?”  
“How the hell did you know that?” He asked surprised.  
“I’d be a poor Minister if I didn’t know things like that. Now, what do you want to know?”  
“I’m a wizard, Magrathea will be a witch, and now you say Morton is going to be a wizard.”  
“What are you getting at Tony?”  
“Our parents are they...”  
She interrupted. “I would think that is a question, better asked of them, don’t you?”  
“You’re not going to tell me?”  
“It’s none of my business. Your parents are muggles.” She smiled before turning to the nearest professor and striking up a new conversation. Tony realised she’d just dismissed him.

***

Tony and Madlyn appeared in her living room in Copenhagen. Madelyn rushed to the toilet as her legs almost gave way, expecting to be sick at any moment.  
“Sorry, Mads. It’s not nice when you’re not used to it.”  
She came back into the living room, still a little grey. “I want to tell you, never do that again, but I have to get back don’t I?”  
“I’m afraid so. Call them up, I can’t touch the screen, remember.” He gestured at the wall display and waited while she told the house to make a call to her mother. They both sat down on the couch and waiting while the warbling sound echoed around the room.  
“It’s just occurred to me,” she said. “I wonder if they’re not up yet, there’s a twelve-hour time difference.”  
“I don’t care.” He replied as the display flicked and a slim tanned woman appeared before them, her blond hair, just like Madelyn and Magrathea, her face bore a resemblance to them both.  
“Good Morning Mother.” They echoed together.  
“Do you know what time it is?” She shouted at them. Her accent was much stronger than Tony remembered. Her gaze switched between them. “What are you two doing together?” She asked, not in the least bit surprised to see them.  
“Tony’s been helping us buy Magrathea’s equipment for the coming school year.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Don’t you need to be telling us something about now?” Asked Tony.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She replied.  
Tony stood and walked over to the display, making sure he didn’t touch it. “I can see your brow twitch and a tightening at the corner of your mouth; this tells me you’re hiding something. Have you forgotten I’m a policeman now?”  
“I’m not hiding anything.” She replied, her voice rising.  
“And now you’re lying.”  
The display blanked out; followed by the strange warbling noise telling him she had ended the call.  
“Is she lying Tony?” She asked.  
“Sure of it. I think our Mother or Father are involved with the wizarding world.”  
“Is she like you?”  
“I don’t think so, but I’m certain she knows more about it than she has ever let on.”  
The wall display flashed and a new face appeared. This one looked like Tony, only older, fuller faced, and very unhappy.  
“Why are you upsetting your mother?” He asked anger in his voice, getting over the surprise seeing them both looking back.  
“I’m not upsetting her. I asked a question, and she refused to give me a straight answer.”  
“She has nothing to tell you.” The screen went blank. He looked at Madelyn.  
“That was odd.” She said.  
“I think I have a new mystery. I’m thirty-one, you’re thirty-three.” She nodded. “How old is Mum?”  
“They’re both sixty-two.”  
“So they were born in 1983.”  
She nodded. “You always were good at maths.”  
He shook his head. “What about our grandparents, all four of them?”  
“All died before I was born.”  
“I know, but what off?” She shrugged. “What do you know about them?” again she shrugged. “Do you know when they died?”  
“Tony, I know what you know and that’s it.”  
“I know nothing.” she nodded again, this time giving him a rueful smile. “Are you ready to go back?”  
She screwed her face up. “No.” She squealed as he grabbed her arm.

He left her leaning on the wall in Diagon Alley, next to the Leaky Cauldron as he headed towards the Auror office.  
Two minutes later, he stormed into the Leaky Cauldron, finding everyone looking at him.  
“What’s wrong Tony?” Asked Messi seeing the look of anger on his face.  
“Auror office is closed.”  
“Madelyn just told me what your parents said.”  
“They’re hiding something. Botilda won’t help. She’s hiding something. I need to have a word with Adam.” He looked down at those seated who were all starting to giggle. A hand landed on his shoulder.  
“Anything I can help you with Tony.” He looked around into Adam’s face.  
“Botilda’s hiding information about my parents from me?”  
“Talk to her.”  
“Tried that.”  
“Talk to your parents.”  
“Tried that a few moments ago, they put the phone down on me.”  
“Go see them.”  
“There in Australia, and before you ask, I can’t apparate that far,”  
“I thought you could apparate anywhere?”  
“Even I have limits.”  
Adam sighed. “What do you want to know?”

***

Adam sat down beside Botilda in the garden of their home in the Ministry He looked around at the mountains. The view from the bench was new, but there was something disconcertingly familiar about it.  
“I’ve just had a request from Tony.”  
“He wants to know about his parents?”  
“Yes. They won’t talk to him or his sister.”  
“That’s unfortunate. They couldn’t just say they know nothing, which would have put him off the scent.”  
“Five years in the police and he’d have seen right through them. What is it you’re hiding from him?”  
“What does he want to know?”  
“When did his grandparents die and are his parents involved with us?”  
“The further you back in wizard genealogy, the more difficult it becomes. Tony’s parents are muggles, his grandparents died in the 1990s.”  
“Well, go on?”  
“That’s what he asked for.”  
“You’re hiding something from me.” He moved in closer, watching her facial movements. As usual, she was in complete control and he couldn’t read her.  
“Try that trick with muggles, not with me.” A smile broke out on her face. “If I tell you anything else, it could place you in a situation where your loyalty could be compromised. I need your loyalty to the Ministry, to me, not anyone else.”  
“If I’m not mistaken, you hid away, to save someone’s feelings, for many years. Whose loyalty were you protecting then?”  
She stared at him for a moment. “What else did he want to know?”  
“How did his grandparents die?”  
“I don’t know.” He saw a flicker in her features, enough to get his interest going.  
“Are Tony’s grandparent’s muggles?”  
“I don’t know.” He saw the same tightening of her lips. He lifted his finger, but she grabbed it, forcing his hand down. “That’s the official line. I have nothing else to impart.”  
“So there is something else?”  
“There’s always something else, whether it’s important, is another matter.” She stood up, making him do the same.  
“If it’s not important, then why hide it?”  
“I didn’t say if it was important or not.” She slipped her arms around him and whispered him his ear. A moment later, he was standing in the Leaky Cauldron with the Lund’s staring at him. His mind was now awash with this news, and any thought of Tony’s problems had gone right out of his head.  
“Are you all right, Adam?” Asked Lucas. “You look like you just had a shock.” He looked down at Madelyn for a moment. “You look like how I’ve felt for the last couple of days.”  
“What did Botilda tell you?” She asked. He noticed that Magrathea was sitting in the corner, devouring an enormous meal, again.  
“She told me nothing. Your parents are muggles and your grandparents died during the 1990s.” He sat down, the strength gone from his legs.  
A barman appeared beside him and placed a tankard on the table. He picked it up and took a deep draught.  
“Our parents are hiding something.” She said after a moment.  
“If they are, it has nothing to do with the ministry.”

***

Botilda was, as usual, in her office, almost submerged by cushions. Her eyes followed Tony across the room, not leaving him as he slumped into the seat opposite. She had her usual smile, which made her look approachable but hiding something at the same time.  
“Well Tony, your back. I assume you have more questions?”  
“You know I have more question, I expect that, not only do you know the questions, you know the answers.” The smile deepened. “I need to know.”  
She raised her hand to stop him. “You want to know, you don’t need to know.”  
He nodded after a moment. “Your right, but I feel that I should know my history. It may influence my future actions.”  
“What do you think you know?”  
“I think someone, or more likely several someone’s, are controlling my actions, by putting me into situations, that cause me to question myself.”  
“That’s not the questions I was expecting. I surprised at how astute you have become. I suspect your time with the muggle police has helped there.”  
“So it’s true?”  
“Yes, but I have two questions that I have no answers for. Who and why are people trying to shape your actions. With this information, I can help protect you.”  
“Why would you want to help me? I’m no longer part of the Ministry.”  
“But you will be.”  
“What?” He sat up, surprised. Then his shoulders dropped. “Let me guess, bloody prophecies?”  
“Maybe. You will come home one day, and a position will be waiting for you.”  
“How can you guarantee that? You’re not in charge.”  
“Are you sure of that Mr Garrett?” The smile had left her face. The eyes bored into him.  
“You’re scary at times, Botilda. What spell have you put on Adam?”  
“I have put no spell on him. To do that would mean I’d have to negate what you did to him some five years ago.”  
“What did I do?” Surprised at how fast she had turned things around to him.  
“You used some made-up spell to allow him to see the magic in our world. No one here has a clue what you did to him, and they can’t remove it either.”  
He took a deep breath. “I don’t remember. I was in a hurry and we were going into a dangerous place. But that doesn’t explain why he’s walking around as if he’s on another planet at the moment. And why would you want to take my spell off him?”  
“I told him something of importance. He’s taking a while to become accustomed to it. We have no intention of removing this spell from Adam, the reason we want to know the spell, is that the ministry would find it very useful in certain situations.” He looked at her, confused. “If we have muggles and squibs working here in the Ministry, it would to our advantage for them to see the surrounding magic without having too many spells on them. However, when they leave, it would be useful to remove these spells.”  
“That makes sense, but I have this habit of combining spells when I’m in a hurry.” Botilda was nodding at him, the smile still in place. “I’ve some idea of the spells I used, but it was over five years ago.”  
“So do we, what we don’t understand is how you combined them. Although it may have something to do with your abilities with a wand and may not transfer across.” He moved around in the cushioned chair, feeling uncomfortable. “What other questions do you have?”  
“You told Adam my parents were muggles.” She nodded again. “Do you know anything about my grandparents?”  
“Bits and pieces from memories. You see, your grandparents lived and died before I made the Chamber of Memories. We lost many memories and prophecies during the 1990s. If there is information in them, it is not with me or inside these walls.”  
“That is so annoying. My parents know something. I asked them yesterday with Madelyn and they clammed up and ended our call.” He sat up in the couch, or at least he tried to.  
“You’ve come to a conclusion and perhaps a course of action.” Stated Botilda.  
“I have. I know one person who might help.” He said forcing himself out of the chair.  
“Are you going to tell me who this is?”  
“No, but I will let you know what I find.”  
“Why won’t you tell who this person is?” She asked as he headed across the room.  
“It isn’t a person, as such.” He pulled the door open, smiled back at her and then left.  
As the door closed another door, this one to Botilda’s home opened and Adam stepped in.  
“You lied to him.”  
“I did not.” Her voice was strident as he raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t tell him the whole truth, admittedly. Any idea who this person is, he’s gone to see?”  
“It isn’t a person. I am guessing he’s off to talk to the police AI.”  
“Damn.” She spat. “I going to do something about that meddling, whatever it bloody well is.”  
“You can’t do anything about the AI. Back to more important issues.” He pointed towards the doorway he had just entered from. “How the hell did you do that?”  
“I thought you’d perhaps like our new home. You keep saying I never get out. It is your home, which you never use. Plus, I’d like a meal in the Canu Cocoran tonight. Bit of a celebration.”  
“This will not go down very well. Most of the locals hate me because they think I drove Gwen away, and she was very popular.”  
“The Price’s will help smooth things over. Anyway, I’ve had a trying day, would like to help me get dressed for dinner.”  
“Isn’t that the sort of talk that got us into this mess in the first place?” He asked helping her from the chair.  
“I don’t remember you complaining.” She asked as he pulled her across the room and through the door.


	16. The AMC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talib arrives with news.

Adam stepped one into of the many rooms in the ministry. The two Aurors who were going through Huxley’s belongings were staring at something out of sight. They looked uncomfortable. Inside, he found the smiling face of Talib looking back at him. Dressed in his work clothing of pinstriped suit, with no shield or spear that made him look menacing, not that pinstriped suit didn’t look threatening.  
“You’re a long way from home, Talib.” He said gesturing for the Auror’s to leave, which they did, at speed. “Are you frightening my Auror’s?”  
“You’re Auror’s. You are going up in the world?”  
“I train them, so by extension, they become mine.”  
“I understand, although they seem to listen to everything you say. Who is in charge of them?”  
“I don’t know.” He lied. He knew who was in charge, but she gave him a lot of leeway. “I assume your visit is about Huxley and the photographs?”  
“Yes, but I have heard something on the grapevine that involves my granddaughter.”  
“Would that have something to do with a small dragon?”  
“The rumours suggest the dragon was as big as a house.”  
“About half that size.”  
“So it’s true?”  
“It is. Messi informs us it’s a woodland dragon, which is now being installed at Hogwarts for study.”  
“What on earth would a woodland dragon be doing in Diagon Alley?”  
“It was in Gringotts vaults. Messi, Tony, and Magrathea went in and, as they would say, rescued it.”  
“Magrathea?”  
“Tony’s niece.” He nodded and pulled the photographs from his jacket pocket.  
“The only person in the photographs we know is this man.” He tapped on the top picture. “He was an Auror and a good friend of someone we both know. Arcadius Darnell.”  
“I met him; or rather saw him some time ago.”  
“The others are unknown to the Ministry. You know what we’re like for records. They could all be legitimate and be in the extensions somewhere.”  
“Monty, someone,” Adam said, tapping the same picture. “He was sacked from the Ministry if I remember correctly. Botilda will know the details.”  
“Seems your coming over for a visit.”  
“Am I?” Asked Adam, surprised.  
“You need to find out who these other people are and what Huxley had been doing for the last five years.”  
“As much as I would like it, I’ve no idea how to get there. And if I did, I couldn’t do anything when I got there.”  
“You are the investigator; I will supply you with everything else. I have two young Voog I almost trust. I have tasked them with your good health.”  
“Good to hear, when do we leave?”  
He gave him a hound dog expression. “After I have seen my granddaughter.”

***

They all stood together in Diagon Alley. The Lunds introduced to Talib.  
“So it is your daughter that is causing all the fuss?” He asked of Lucas.  
“Apparently so.”  
“I assume the dragon was friendly?”  
“It was, although I’d say of was, more a large lizard, rather than a dragon.”  
“Large lizards to not spit fire when angry.” They all ducked as a shadow flew over them, causing a wind. At just above head height, a rider, on a broomstick, came to a halt. Someone on the broom screamed in delight. The broom and rider turned and landed. It was Tony, with Magrathea in front of him, clutching to him.  
She dropped to the floor and ran to her father. “That was brilliant.” She screamed at him.  
Tony held the broom out to Madalyn.  
“I’m not getting on that thing.” She said backing away.  
“This is the last item on Magrathea’s list for school. Actually, it’s not on her list at all.” He turned to Magrathea, who was beaming at him. “I never use it, and anyway, I stole it years ago.”  
Beside Lucas was Madalyn, her hands releasing the iron grip she had on Adam’s arm. “I told you she’d be safe.” He whispered to her.  
“You stole it?” She asked.  
“Long story, the owner would never use it again.”  
“Talib, this is Magrathea. Magrathea, this is Messi’s grandfather, Talib.” Said Tony as he hooked the broom over his shoulder.  
She headed straight up to him. They thought she would hug him, but something in his bearing stopped her. “Messi taught me so many things when we were underground. I can use a wand now.” He knelt down before her.  
“What else did she teach you?” The reticence she had at first evaporated when he spoke. All the others moved off, leaving Talib and her together. The detective in Adam understood that Magrathea would tell him everything, whereas Messi and Tony would miss out on certain details.

***

Sometime later, Talib got Adam alone again, as they wandered down the Ally.  
“Adam, you seem preoccupied.”  
“I have a lot on my mind at the moment.”  
“Yes, I would agree, but I have seen you in grave danger, and I have never seen you in this state.”  
His shoulders sagged, and he leaned against the doorframe of a closed shop. “Botilda gave me some news that I am having trouble coming to terms with.”  
“What would that be?”  
“I’m not sure I should tell you. You’ll tell Messi and she has the second biggest mouth I have ever come across.”  
“Who had a bigger mouth than Messi?” Talib asked laughing.  
“Tony.” He nodded and braced himself. “Botilda’s pregnant.” He said it. Now it seemed real. Talibs laughter grew, making most of the alley stop and stare. The look of joy on his face was a wonder to see, thought Adam, starting to laugh himself. “What the hell are people going to say when they find out? Botilda doesn’t seem to care.”  
“She doesn’t care, because it is no one’s business but hers and yours.” Said Talib, the laughter dying away.  
“She will become the Minister for Magic in a few years. People won’t be happy when they find out she’s pregnant with a muggles baby.”  
“You talk as if people do not already know.” Adam’s head shot around to look at him. “You must know how hard it is to keep information secret in our world. I suspect most of those people who consider you a problem, already know. I’m certain the people at St Mungo’s know.” They both looked around as someone coughed behind them. It was Madelyn.  
“He’s right, Adam.”  
“How the hell would you know?” He asked in amazement.  
She grinned at him. “She told me the other day, at the same time she told me Morton will be back here again in eleven years. She said not to worry because he would go to Hogwarts with her daughter.”  
“So she’s going to be a witch.” He exclaimed a moment later. “She?” He added as the information sank in.  
“Adam,” said Talib, “if you were not already part of our world, this news would cement it. I’ll let Luthor Crabbe know, although I suspect he already knows.”  
“Of course, Amanda.” He replied as Lucas, Tony and Magrathea came over.  
“Bit of a secret meeting going on here.” Said Tony.  
“Go on, you might as well tell him.” Said Talib.  
“Tell me what?” He asked his eyes fixed on Adam, who looked embarrassed.  
“Botilda is pregnant.”  
“Who’s the father?” He asked. A moment later Madelyn had smacked him over the head. Dawning realisation spread across his face. “Was this planned?”  
“Of course it... wasn’t.” He said looking down at Magrathea, just avoiding the swear word he had planned.  
“Not by you anyway.” Said Talib. “I have people to talk to. When you see my granddaughter, tell her she is due back in a week for a caravan.” He apparated before anyone could speak.  
“Will I be able to do that on my own?” Asked Magrathea.  
“Not for a few years, It’s something you learn at Hogwarts.” Replied Tony, his eyes not leaving Adam.

***

Messi arrived back in the early evening. She looked tired and held many bags in her hand as she stepped into the sunroom on Aunt Matilda. Tony was lounging across the nearest couch with a drink in his hand.  
“I have some news for you.” He said as she dropped the bags on the other couch. She took his drink, had a swallow and handed it back.  
“What news?”  
“Brace yourself.” She stopped and gave him her full attention. “Botilda is pregnant.” He watched her eyes grow larger.  
“No. Is it true? Who told you?”  
“Adam.”  
“It’s true then.”  
“She’ll be going to Hogwarts with Morton.”  
“A girl.” Her voice had risen. “Best news I heard all year. Is Adam happy?”  
“He looked shell shocked.” He held his hand up. “Morton will be at least a year older than Botilda and Adam’s daughter. They can’t be in the same year.”  
“Perhaps you heard wrong? No surprises there.”  
He gave her a scowl. “You know he has a son.”  
Messi dropped into the seat, crushing all the bags she had thrown on the couch.  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“He mentioned it when we first met, or at least around then. He would have been around twenty-one, so he’s around twenty-six now.”  
“Does he see him?”  
“He told me he saw him until he was around six months old. His wife walked out, took the child with her. Never saw him again. He might have done so by now. And before you ask, I’m not asking him.”  
“He’s married?” He nodded. “Why haven’t you mentioned this before?”  
“It’s not important and I doubt he’s still married now.”  
“Information like this is always important.”  
“Only to a nosy cow.” He replied her head spun around, so he grabbed a cushion and held it over his head, waiting for the rain of blows.  
“Who else knows?”  
He lowered the cushion. “Everyone I expect. You know what the ministry is like for keeping secrets.”  
She nodded, stood up, and started emptying the many bags she had brought. He watched her pull different cloths from the bags, lots of bags.  
She noticed him staring. “My mother took me shopping. I have never changed clothes so often in my life. I much prefer a wand, so much easier. Do you know,” she continued without seeming to breathe, “having a big bust and curves is in vogue at the moment?” The sound of her voice told him she was unhappy at this.  
“What wrong with changing clothes the muggle way.” He asked, hoping to move her away from what was annoying her.  
“It takes too long. My mother knows all these great shops, hidden away in alleyways.”  
“Like the alley below?”  
“Yes. You can’t buy much these days without going online, but there is a thriving market for clothing that’s hand made locally.” She flicked her wand, and her clothing changed.  
“What was the point of buying clothes if you can do that?” He said enjoying the view of her slim legs. The new skirt and top she wore were typical Messi. White, very short skirt and white skin-tight top, with her narrow waist on display.  
“This is an outfit my mother brought me today. Do you like it?” She raised her arms up, showing even more of her long legs. She saw the smile on his face, leaned over and kissed him. “Perhaps the oldies are showing us the way forward.” His mouth dropped open. “Coming to bed.”

**

Adam sat in his, now overgrown, garden in North Wales, enjoying the morning sun on his back. Botilda hadn’t surfaced as yet, enjoying a lie in before another hectic day at the Ministry.

She appeared from the house, wearing a loose wrap that seemed to use magic to stay on her, her shoulders being bare. The dress seemed to make her float across the grass.  
“Thank you for allowing me to sleep in.” She said taking a seat.  
“You caused a bit of a stir in the Coch last night.”  
“Did I?” She asked, looking confused. “I was wearing trousers.”  
“Trousers that looked as if you’d sprayed them on. Your top looked the same. You looked good though.”  
“Thank you.” She smiled in her usual way as she looked down.  
“There wasn’t a man in the place who could take his eyes off you. Most of the women wanted you to die. That was a hell of an outfit.”  
“I’ve not been able to dress that way since I was twenty. It was fun, but I’m a little surprised at the reception I got.”  
“Haf just stared and said, no way are you Botilda, luckily her mother knew you.”  
“I remember arguing with Haf. Every year she objected to having her memories taken. She wasn’t the worst though.”  
“I wonder who the worst was. Do you remember?”  
“I do, and you know her.” It was his turn to look confused. “Megan Trelawney. She used to run away and hide, so I’d have to go after her.”  
“Do you know she’s living with Holly Fairweather?”  
“Really. That may have had something to do with her reticence to having her memories taken.”  
“Even Holly’s mother is happy.”  
“Stormy Fairweather, happy, be serious.” They laughed together as she made a new set of hot drinks appear.  
“What’s your plan for today then?” He asked taking the drink.  
“Deal with a myriad of minor problems, that people were more than capable of sorting for themselves. What about you?”  
He looked at her, trying to smile and failing. She saw his face and looked at him, waiting. “Talib had suggested I go to the AMC and have a look at Huxley’s home and talk to her friends.”  
“So that’s why he was here yesterday.”  
“Do you remember an Auror named Monty something? He was friends with…”  
“Arcadius. He was sacked as an Auror for the bringing the post into disrepute. He moved to the AMC.”  
“I knew you’d know.”  
“His name was Maxton Nithercott, Monty to his friends. Was well-liked for many years and then went a little funny. Did his job for the most part, but seemed to lose interest in it. Then there was the trouble with Arcadius and the trial, and he was sacked.”  
“Never heard of anyone in the Ministry being sacked before.”  
“It is very rare. It’s believed that he went to the AMC to be with Arcadius, who, you know, now lives there.”  
“I did. Any idea of the relationship between Nithercott and Huxley.”  
“I need to do some checking of memories first.”  
“Can’t you get one of your many staff to do it, you are a Minister now.”  
“Old habits and all that. So you’re off on a jolly then?” She asked just as he thought he’d got away with it.  
“I wouldn’t say it was a jolly. I will be working. Why don’t you come along?”  
“I would, but with Percy away, I have to stay.”  
“That’s what I assumed.”  
“I was just getting used to sharing my bed. Never mind. When are you going?”  
“Tomorrow with Talib. He’s visiting his daughter tonight. Apparently, this always ends in fireworks.”


	17. False Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botilda finds people have been laying down false memories.

The Serengeti appeared around Adam and Talib, along with the oppressive heat that seemed to beat down. The strange little doorway appeared in front of them, seeming to come from underground. It opened revealing the familiar little room, with one door and a dozen small rounded pieces of wood on either side. Talib touched the top right, and the doorway opened to a long, narrow, deserted corridor.  
“I’ll leave you here for now. I have to get your bodyguards ready. Luthor will be waiting.” He stepped through another doorway, leaving Adam to walk to the third door and Luthor’s office, or home, or whatever.  
The door opened, and he found Luthor, smiling, standing in the middle of the large modern office. Luthor for once was wearing a smart business suit that wouldn’t look out of place in any boardroom back in the UK.  
“I knew you’d be back. It’s been a long time.” They shook hands warmly.  
“You know why I’m here?”  
“I do. I see you stirred up a whole heap of trouble.”  
“Which trouble would that be?” Adam already knew what he was pertaining to.  
“Botilda’s pregnancy. Congratulations.”  
“Thank you, although I’m still waiting for the real ramifications to arrive back from his holiday.”  
“Percy?” Adam nodded. “Don’t think for one moment that anything goes on in the ministry without his knowledge. The news had angered some, and delighted others.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking.”  
Luthor held his hand up. “Amanda is happy for you and Botilda. She may not show it, but she does underneath.”  
“That’s just a nice way of saying she’s not happy.”  
“She is happy, honestly. It’s just history will always prevent friendships between them.”  
“But the problem is not of Botilda’s doing. It never was.”  
“I know, and so does Amanda, but she seems unable to come to terms with it. It has been so ingrained into her personality, that it is unlikely ever to leave.”  
“Such a shame, they would get on so well.”  
“They did once, but that was a long time ago before any of them knew anything.”  
“I saw Amanda at Botilda’s ascension to the throne.”  
“Yes. She was happy until she saw what Botilda looked like. That upset her a little.”  
“To be expected, I think.”  
“Anyway, down to business.” Adam noticed he had changed the subject, hiding something. This told him there was more going on, whether he’d ever find out, was another matter. “Talib had already informed me of your requirements. Huxley has been living in a fishing village in Ocean. She moved there around three years ago.”  
“What about this Monty Nithercote.”  
“The ex Auror. He was living in Wood until recently, and then he dropped off the map. We don’t know where he is.”  
“Arcadius?”  
“I knew you’d ask that. He is here in Wood, at his home, where he has been since his release from Azkaban. We keep him under permanent watch, as part of his release terms. He is still in his home, as of this moment.”  
“So he hasn’t left?” Luthor shook his head. “Has he had any visitors?” Another shake.  
“Is there a connection between Huxley and Nihtercote?”  
“If there is one, it isn’t known to us.”  
“Right then. Time to do a little visiting. Which is nearest of the three?”  
“A word of warning. People here, especially the Voog, are not happy about you being here. They consider it an insult for a shadow to come here and investigate.”  
“If I’m not mistaken, wasn’t Huxley under the Voogs protection, when she went missing and then murdered. Evidence would suggest she was murdered here in the AMC.”  
“Perhaps this explains why you’re not welcome.”  
***  
A few hours later, Adam walked around an old house, surprised to find the ceilings were low. Then he realised that Arcadius, for all his apparent size, was a goblin, of sorts.  
At the rear of the odd low building, he saw a small pathway. He looked around and saw his two Voog guards chatting away under a small tree. They were both sitting, paying no attention to their surroundings. He was glad no one was about to attack, as they would be unprepared for anything. He knew that the Aurors back in London were a much higher grade than these men. He shook his head and walked down the pathway, coming to a small clearing. It turned out to be an extensive garden. Many strange plants grew in neat ordered rows, the Extensions version of a veg patch.  
He walked between the plants, enjoying the smells, avoiding the ones that seemed to be trying to grab him. He stopped and froze. He could see two deep glowing eyes looking back from the darkness of the undergrowth.  
“Good afternoon, Mr Croft. Seems this is to be out first proper meeting.” The eyes moved upwards to look down at Adam before Arcadius stepped from the undergrowth. Adam saw that he had been sitting on a wooden bench, tucked away. He assumed he hadn’t been watching and waiting. If he was, he was in trouble.  
“Mr Darnell.” He replied as the giant walked up to him, his hand held out before him. He remembered the day in Diagon Alley and handshake he had that day. Reluctantly, he took the hand and received a gentle handshake. “I can’t say I’m surprised to see you, Minister.”  
“News travels fast in this world.” He replied. Puzzled by his actions.  
“You have been a minister for five years now. News isn’t that quick, especially out here.”  
Arcadius turned away, stepped through the undergrown to the bench, and sat down. He gestured for Adam to follow.  
He took a deep breath and followed. On the other side was another garden, this one looking ornamental, Japanese, with a large pond and exotic plants and flowers, all crowding each other for space. Small white smooth rocks stood out from pools of bright green moss.  
“Wow.” Was all he could say as he stared.  
“I’m glad you like it. My garden, that is. It gives me great peace to sit here and while away my time.”  
“What else do you do with your time?”  
“I still teach, although the honour of teaching in that most illustrious of schools is no longer possible.” He saw what seemed a genuine smile come from him. “You might be interested to know this. I was asked to teach a few youngsters near here. A shadow woman came to meet me. A most lovely woman, friendly. You are a very lucky man Mr Croft.” His great head turned towards him. There was nothing threatening in the eyes.  
“I assume you mean Gwen?” He nodded as he smiled. “She and I are no longer together.”  
“That I didn’t know. Shame, she is a lovely woman.”  
“Seems your comment about news being slow is true.”  
“Why would that be?”  
“There is other news.”  
The smile dropped from his face. “The death of Argonia Huxley. This I know, and if I didn’t, I would guess, because of you being here.”  
“She was under Voog protection.”  
“Voog. Rubbish compared to Auror’s. Your Garrett was a bloody good Auror, regardless of the things I called him.”  
“He’s no longer an Auror.”  
The head came back again. “Can’t say I’m surprised. I expected it to be him sitting here chatting.”  
“He left five years ago. The same day I joined the Ministry.”  
“Good grief. He told me and didn’t believe him.” He shook his head, grinning to himself. “So, if you’re no longer with the lovely Gwen, who are you with, or are you like me now, destined to be alone.”  
“No, I have a new partner.”  
“Good to hear it. You humans thrive well with a good partner. We Goblins, not so much. Very insular beings.”  
“So you are a goblin?”  
“Yes. My father was a goblin, from here in the Extensions. My mother was a human. She came from England. I miss them both.”  
“Why?”  
“They’re both dead, Mr Croft. They were murdered.”  
“I had no idea,” Adam said, feeling he was being told something important.  
“Fifty years ago, things were not going well in our world. I was twenty and setting out on my own. I went travelling. You see, we Goblins have always known about the Extensions. There many of us living here. We not as bad as people think, Gringotts has given Goblin kind a bad name.” Arcadius stood up to his full seven feet tall, dropped his huge coat around his ankles. He changed and shrank, and with moments was only four feet tall. He smiled at Adam.  
“Few people see me like this. Mr Croft.”  
“Why do you hide?”  
“It was easier teaching people who had to look up at you and were a little scared of you. How could they be scared of this?” He gestured to himself as he sat down.  
“I find goblins scary. Hiding away seems common in this world.”  
“And it doesn’t happen in your world, Mr Croft.” Adam smiled, realising the truth in his comment. “I had my reasons, as you’ve heard. I was unusual for a goblin being a Metamorphagus, because of my mother’s side. She was small, only five feet. My father was tall for a goblin, at the same height.”  
“I remember you trying to kill Tony a few times.”  
A big grin appeared on the long grey face. “I’ll tell you something that might surprise you. I knew that I could use everything I knew against young Garrett, knowing I could never kill him. I could hurt him, yes, but kill, no.”  
Adam looked at him, surprise on his face. “Can you explain that?”  
“I can. Prophecies showed that Tony does something that is very important to our world. If I could kill him, then the prophecies would be wrong. If you know about prophecies, you know that they are never wrong. So, I knew, I could hit him with everything I had and he would walk away. What I wasn’t expecting was how good he was with a wand and his sheer bloody power.”  
“A friend of mine back at the Ministry looks after the Prophecies.”  
“Maldue Leford. A good man.”  
“No. Maldue retired. Botilda Grimworthy is now in charge.”  
“Bloody hell.” He exclaimed. “The Memory Thief.” Adam smiled and nodded.  
“Now, you think I hide things, you have no idea what she is hiding.”  
“Oh, I do.”  
Arcadius’s head swung around to look at him. “You do, what is it?” He asked his voice full of delight.  
“I’m not at liberty to tell, but she is no longer hiding.”  
His large eyes looked at Adam. “Does she look like Jewel?” He stopped. “I’m sorry; you don’t know what I’m talking about.”  
“I do, and apparently she does.”  
“Jewel Grimworthy was the most beautiful of creatures. She could charm anyone, including Goblins, which, I assure you, is unusual.” He took a deep breath. “I met her just before I left for the extensions, the first time. I heard she and her husband were killed a few months later. An awful lot of people I like and respected died around then.” Adam could see the sadness in his face. “Jewel almost persuaded me to join, you know who. Do you know who I mean?”  
“I have read the history books and I know who Voldermort was.”  
“Jewel introduced me to him, and I ran to the AMC, hoping that whatever was going on would pass me by.”  
“I can’t imagine you being the type of person to run?”  
“I had never been so scared in my life, and I haven’t been since. You think young Garrett is good with a wand, because he is probably one of the best alive, five years ago. Don’t tell him I said that. I don’t know what’s he like now, but against Voldermort, he wouldn’t have stood a chance. Tony lacks something, which makes him… someone to be trusted, but a killer, no. It’s not in him.” Adam went to ask why, when Arcadius continued. “I know this for certain because I was trying to bring it out in him and I failed. Something I might add, I was against doing.”  
“If he had, you would have died.” Again, the grey face turned towards him. This time he nodded, saying nothing. “What the hell were you up to?”  
“Not what you or anyone at the Ministry was thinking.”  
“Explain that comment?” He asked, anger rising.  
“No, Mr Croft. I’ve told you more than I should. I will tell you one thing though.” He took another deep breath. It was clear to Adam that this conversation was hurting the goblin, why this was so, was bothering Adam. “Argonia and I were best friends, we had been for years. We were working together right until you caught her. Well done.”  
“You couldn’t have been, I saw her memories of you two together, and you don’t do that to a friend?”  
His head spun towards Adam. “Unless those memories were planted, Mr Croft.” Adam felt the world move around him as the ramifications of his comment hit home. “A question that someone should have asked. What would a goblin want with a human woman? I can understand you not asking that question, because of your background.” He paused, watching Adam. “One more thing. You have no idea how much it hurts me to hear of Argonia’s death. She really was a dear friend of mine.”  
“You lying. Those memories couldn’t be fixed, they were checked.”  
Arcadius slipped a wand from inside his jacket, placed the tip on his temple, and pulled out a pearlescent droplet of liquid. He had taken a small bottle from another pocket. He slipped the memory into the bottle, stoppered it, and handed it to Adam.  
“Get the Memory Thief to look at this and then look at the old ones, she might see them differently now. That’s if she talks to the likes of you, now she’s the boss.”  
“What makes you think she’ll see them differently now?”  
“If you get the chance to talk to her, tell her it takes two to tango. Isn’t that a muggle term?” Adam nodded. “I am happy for you to see those memories and I look forward to our meeting again, but for now, I have said enough, probably too much. Although Argonia being dead, rather removes that problem. Good day, Mr Croft.” He stood up and walked away, disappearing into the shadows, leaving the huge coat on the floor.  
Adam walked back from the garden, finding the Voog fast asleep near to the boat. He opened a locker and then slammed it shut. Both of the Voog leapt up, looking around in surprise.  
“You two, remind me next time I’m here, to bring some proper Auror’s with me, or better yet, I’ll bring Messi.” He stepped up onto the boat, sat down and waited for them to join him.  
The trip back to the Atrium was in silence.  
***  
He stepped off the Voog boat onto the deck leading to the atrium, finding Talib coming out to meet him. He gave the two Voog an angry stare as they set off for Float.  
“How was your trip?” He asked a smile coming to his face.  
“Confusing and enlightening in equal measures. I need to talk to Botilda, privately. Is that possible?”  
“Does it affect the AMC in any way?”  
“No, but it could piss a few people off in England.”  
“Are you sure it doesn’t affect the AMC?” He asked again.  
“Talib, if it was a problem for you, you would be the first I would tell. No, this is private to two people, which could cause a great deal of embarrassment.”  
Talib looked down, thinking. “The only way I can guarantee your privacy is to take you back to London.”  
“Would it put you out to do that?”  
“No.”  
“Have you ever been to Wales?” He shook his head. “Pity. It’s where I have a back door into the Ministry.”  
“Isn’t that rather dangerous?”  
“The AMC had more holes than a fishing net.” Talib shook his head. “There are safeguards on this entrance, put in place by Botilda.”  
“If I knew where this place was, I still couldn’t take you. I can’t apparate that far, I’m not Tony. I use the Ministry’s official route.”  
“Messi can do it.”  
“She can’t, not in one go. If she uses the ministry route, yes, but on her own, it takes her several steps.”  
“Does Tony know this?”  
“Probably not. Those two won’t admit any form of weakness to each other.” He saw a smile come to Talib’s face. “The aid station has a link to St Mungo’s.”  
“Pointless. I still have to get from St Mungo’s to the Ministry and then find Botilda. She’s in great demand at the moment, meeting after meeting.” He thought for a moment. “St Mungo’s will be fine, I can use the underground.”  
***  
Botilda’s head came up from the pensive. She walked around her office room, her eyes distant, deep in thought. She stepped into the small cottage, Adam and Gwen’s former home, stepping out into the dank day. Her mood matched the dark grey clouds that clung to the nearby hills. It looked as if someone had taken all the colour out of the day. Then the rain started, big fat drops hitting the ground. Instead of heading indoors, she held her wand up and formed an umbrella. She stood in the same spot for some time as the rain poured from the sky, bouncing from the ground. She thought through the things she and seen. A rumble of thunder made her lookup. She headed inside, going straight to her office.  
She tapped on the desk twice with her wand. The door opened and Thrulesques walked in.  
“Yes, Minster.”  
“Where is Tony Garrett?”  
“He’s on Aunt Matilda I assume.”  
“Why do you assume?”  
“I can’t find him and that is the only place that I can’t see into.”  
“He really is too good for his own good. Go get him. You can climb up through the wand maker’s shop. Bring him here on his own, understand.”  
“Yes, Minister.” He stepped back out the door, pulling it closed.  
***  
Tony stood in the empty office, angry at the sudden summons. The door to one side opened, and a voice called out. Puzzled, he stepped through, finding that he recognised where he was, but not why. He walked through the small house, stepping out into the bright sunshine. The bright sun reflected from the enormous clouds that towered over them. The day was now humid and warm. The thunderstorm had soaked everything, bringing out the warm fresh earthy smell.  
Botilda was standing under the tree at the bottom of the garden. Tony went to join her, as he realised that this was Adam’s house and garden in Wales.  
“Why are we here?” He asked, confused. “Is this an extension?”  
“No, this is Adam’s house in Wales. We live here now.”  
“What would Gwen say?” He was angry at being summoned. He turned away and went back into the house, into the living room. On one side was the alcove with its strange book. He walked over and looked down, seeing the page open on the life of Professor Arcadius Darnell. Botilda stood beside him.  
“Do you know that I used to spend part of my summer holidays in this house?” This comment took the anger from him. “I was an orphan. The ministry used to get us to stay with wizarding families during the summer holidays. I came here.” He was becoming more confused. “Myfi Corrain was my friend; her parents lived in this house. When her parents moved, she moved in here with her muggle husband and they had a daughter called Haf. You might remember her. Myfi’s husband died in a car crash. Long story, she remarried another muggle. His name was Olwen Price, and he adopted Haf. He also owned a pub called the Canu Cochran, which they live in, to this day. They sold this house to a police detective who was smitten with a young welsh girl.”  
“Called Gwen.” She smiled.  
“Do you think it strange that a muggle like Adam would buy a house that has been lived in by witches and wizards for hundreds of years?”  
“Does he know this?”  
“Of course. Myfi is happy, so is Haf. We all met up at the weekend at their pub.”  
“Did you know Gwen when she was growing up?”  
“Now, Mr Garrett, that is another story, one best left untold, for now.”  
“Why are you telling me this? Or not telling me this?” He asked, confused.  
“It’s called evasion. I need to show you a memory, which you’re not going to be happy about.”  
“Whose memory?”  
“Arcadius Darnell. Let us look at it together.”  
***  
Tony’s head came back up from the Pensive. “That’s a false memory.” Was his first comment as he stormed around the small office.  
“I would agree with you, but I have spent some time looking at the earlier memories used in the trial of Arcadius and Huxley.”  
“If that’s true, then those memories are false, and Arcadius is innocent.”  
“Correct Mr Garrett.”  
“I saw Huxley put her memories into a bottle at her house in Wales.”  
“Did you?” Her voice sharp, making Tony look at her. “Your partner’s memories tell a different story.” Tony moved to one side and sat down on the nearest chair. Botilda continued. “I have seen your and Adam’s memories from the times you collected those memories. You were standing some distance away from Argonia when she gave the memories to Adam.”  
He nodded, thinking back. “But we had two conflicting sets of memories from Huxley, both showed Arcadius and Huxley were guilty.”  
“The memories we have today show otherwise.”  
“How come you didn’t notice this at the time?”  
“Time is the issue. I always tried to check the veracity of all the memories coming into the Ministry. That is why I put together a team to do the checking I thought was necessary. However, in this case, the memories were taken straight to the court, looked at by the prosecutors and a decision was made. I or my team have never checked them, until today.”  
“Where did you get this memory from?”  
“Adam acquired it from Arcadius Darnell, in wood, where he lives.”  
“Surely, this puts in doubt the prosecution of the two Macusa members?”  
“No. From other information we have gained, the Palace of Fun was organised by those who were tried, and found guilty. We assumed because of the two sets of conflicting memories, that Arcadius and Huxley were involved and guilty.”  
“I can’t get my head around this. Why?”  
“I think we need to spend some time with Arcadius, luckily Adam is with him, or at least nearby.”  
“Is that safe?” He asked concern in his voice.  
“Talib has given him two Voog as guards.”  
“The Voog are next to useless. I need to go to him.” He stood.  
“No.” He stopped moving and lowered himself back down, Botilda’s voice commanding.  
“You have a few days yet, to look after your sister and her family. Then you need to finish your holiday with Messi. After that, you’re back to your job as a Detective Sergeant.”  
“But he will need help in the Extensions?”  
“Yes, he will get all the help he needs, just not from you, who no longer works for the Ministry.”  
“That’s not fair?”  
“You left of your own free will. Adam is now a Minister within this government. It is our job to protect him, not yours.”  
“If that’s the case, why the hell did you bring me in here to see those memories?”  
She smiled at him. “Just because you have left the ministry, does not mean your troubles have gone. Information given to me shows that someone is manipulating your actions, or at least trying too. You’ve already said you think this is the case, remember our discussion?” He nodded. “I’m giving you this information, so you can be on your guard.”  
He looked down, avoiding her piercing eyes. “What do you mean, Detective Sergeant?”  
“Your new rank.” His eyes came back up, the angry look replaced with a warm smile. “Do you remember your conversation with Maldue, when you left the Ministry?” Tony’s eyes dropped again as he thought. “Would you like me to remind you?” Her voice gentle again.  
“Would it be the one about having someone to trust in the AMC and in the Police?”  
“Good day, Mr Garrett.”  
He stood up, headed for the door, more confused now than when he entered.  
“Congratulations Botilda.”  
“Thank you. We’ll have another chat soon before you and Messi go off together.”


	18. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meets an old Nemesis.

Adam’s trip to England has been short. Enough time to hand over the memories and a quick chat before he was back in. Talib introduced Adam to two smiling girls, both looked as if they came from the Messi school of style. Apart from facial features, they both looked like her, although physically very different. They both seemed bright and bubbly on the surface and seemed more than happy to be doing this job.

The first called Kinfe, the talkative one of the two. Her father worked with Talib, the reason for her being on this trip. She was black, rounded and always smiling with a bubbly personality, which put people at ease. The second was Bashira. She was very similar to the first in build but taller, quieter, and more introspective. She was paler and had what Adam thought of as Asian features. He found out he was right. Her parents were Japanese, who had come to the extensions before she was born. Neither had ever left the extensions and were very talkative, wanting to know everything about the outside, as they called it. Like everyone else, they knew Messi.

They had been travelling for over two hours. The surrounding scene was unchanging as soon as they left the land behind. Adam had lost his sense of direction and for all he knew, they were travelling around in circles. He spent the time looking down into the water until he saw a huge creature swimming below. It was much bigger than any whale he had seen. It was streamlined and fast for its size. Above, he could see birds, in great numbers, flying in groups, heading off to some distant destination. None of them came near the boat, so they could have been small dragons for all he knew. The day was bright, blue sky from horizon to horizon, a few small clouds dotted the sky, and everything smelt of the ocean.

Kinfe yelled out, pointing off into the distance. On the horizon was a smudge. It reminded Adam of float, only this smudge was on the water, rather than a long way above it.

He had taken his eyes off the smudge for a while and was surprised when he looked back. The smudge turned out to be a group of islands. The centre one had a huge peak, snow-topped mostly. He was certain he could see smoke coming from the top of it, not sure if it was a village or perhaps a volcano. He laughed at the thought of a volcano in an Extension and put the idea out of his head. The problem was, the idea came back every time he looked at the island.

The boat dipped, heading down towards a large village, spread along the sand and rock shoreline. As they dropped lower, he could see the houses at the shore were substantial, on raised stone stilts. Behind them, others were clinging to the rocks. He assumed, wrongly, that the tides were the reason. Kinfe dropped the boat into the water, while Bashira tied it off. Adam noticed that they worked well together as a team.

The little town was quaint, was the only word Adam had for it. The buildings seemed to sit on top of each other, crowding the shoreline, like many English seaside villages, even down to the fishing boats sitting in the harbour. They were odd twin masted things; the masts were side by side at the rear of the boat. The front dominated by a cabin which cantered forwards from the front of the boat and downwards, disappearing into the water. He shook his head, puzzled. He knew they were fishing boats, but why they were so strange was beyond him.

He followed the two Voog, who seemed to know where they were, up a narrow cobbled street, past small houses built of the same stone, solid and old. They came to a small deserted square with views, over a small wall, of the town below and the sea further on.  
“This was Argonia’s home.” Said Bashira, pointing to a blue painted doorway.  
“Who were her friends in the village?” Adam asked.  
“Everyone. It’s a small village, everyone knows everyone.” She said as Kinfe pushed open the door. As they went inside, he checked the door, finding it had no lock.

Inside was a stone staircase with wooden treads leading upwards. He stepped up, finding them far too short to use each one, taking it at three steps to a stride. He found a small kitchen, bedroom, a small bathroom, and a living room, overlooking the rooftops, out to sea. 

After a cursory look around, he found nothing out of the ordinary. The small pieces of art reminded him of the ocean scenes he had seen in Argonia’s home in Anglesey, and he wondered whether it was her work. Although he was used to the various appliances that most witches and wizards had around their homes, it seemed that most of them were well used. A cupboard in the kitchen showed several small potion bottles, all of which were numbered and named. He asked them both to check what was in them. A few minutes later, they confirmed the contents as being typical everyday potions for life in Ocean, mostly bites and sting salves and a few poisons antidotes. They also confirmed that she had made them herself. They went further, explaining the poison antidotes, telling him that the local wildlife in the sea was viscous. A lot of the rock-dwelling creatures had poisonous spines. Argonia paid her way by making these potions for the anglers, who spent most of their time away and for the pickers who spent their time wandering the beaches. Adam kept quiet, trying to put anglers and cockleshell pickers into this world, and failed. He’d been told that Argonia worked in the Atrium. Why would she have been making potions to make her way? The longer he was here, the more questions he had.

Kinfi held one vial, which neither had opened as they both recognised the name on the outside. She put it back in the cupboard before washing her hands. She didn’t explain why.

He continued looking around, stopping at a waste bin. He emptied the contents onto the kitchen table and rummaged through it, the two Voog leaning over, watching. He pulled a picture out of the middle of pieces of broken glass, placed in on the table. A face he recognised looked back. It was Marc Ewan, her former boyfriend, who she had killed when he threatened to expose her world to the press. 

Marc Ewan was a muggle and had been living with Argonia for several years before their relationship had turned sour. He had already spoken to a local reporter who was doing a story on her. She took it upon herself to sort the problem out rather than getting the Ministry involved. No, he found out later, the Ministry had dismissed her concerns. They tried for the use of a banned curse rather than anything else. She was also tried for her part in the sex ring with Arcadius. Adam thought back, realising that those convictions were no longer safe. He wondered why she would throw this picture away now.

He pulled several pieces of parchment from the rubbish on the table, checking each one. They were all potion recipes. He put the stuff back in the bin, spotting that Bashire was slipping the potion recipes into her pocket. She looked up, shock on her face as she realised she’d been caught. He winked, making her smile as he placed the bin back on the floor. His last check was her closet, finding it empty. The drawers were similar.

“OK, you two, why would she have no other clothes?” They both gave him blank stares. “Were her clothes magical? If yes, fine, but I know from seeing Argonia’s house in the UK, she liked her clothes, and they weren’t magical.” Blank stares from both annoyed him. “Can you check with the locals to see if she was planning a trip?” They both nodded and headed off downstairs to the street. Adam settled himself down on the sofa that looked out of the large window, staring at the sea. This would make a wonderful place to live, he thought, understanding why she would want to live here, considering what her home in Wales was like. Again he thought, why hadn’t he brought two Auror’s he had trained, they would have checked all this out, being proactive. He was turning the Auror’s into proper police and they were good. He thought about this, realising he was turning them into spooks.

He stood up and headed downstairs. The third step down moved under his foot, making him grab for the bannister. It didn’t move much, but enough to warn him. He went down two more steps, turned, and investigated the step. He pulled it, feeling it move. Instead of pulling, he lifted. The step opened, revealing a large hole. In the centre was a single piece of rolled-up parchment. He pulled it out and unrolled it,

‘Dear Mr Croft. I know from our last meeting that you seem to miss nothing.

A call from outside made him jump. He pushed the parchment into his pocket and slid the step down, hearing it lock into place. He tried to open it again, nothing happened, it wouldn’t budge. He wondered if Argonia had put a spell on the step that would react if he walked over it. Puzzled, why the step didn’t open when he came up the stairs until he remembered that he ran up two or three steps at a time, so may have missed the step altogether.

He stepped out into the sunshine, finding the two Voog heading his way. Both were smiling, which suggested they had found something out.  
“What have you got for me?” He asked as they stopped.  
“A man turned up over a month ago, claiming he was lost and his boat damaged.” Said Kinfe.   
Bashira continued. “The following morning he and his boat had gone. No one had seen Argonia for over a month.”  
“Did anyone notice a struggle or magic being used?” They both shook their heads. “Did you get a description or a name of this man?” The heads shook again. “Do you think you should ask if anyone has a description or a name?” They both nodded and ran off down the nearest alley. He watched them go, shaking his head, deciding in his mind that he needed to have a chat with Talib, a gentle chat perhaps, about better training.

He went back upstairs to Argonia’s living room and sat down, pulling the parchment from his pocket and read it again.

‘Dear Mr Croft. I know from our last meeting that you seem to miss nothing. 

If you have opened my step, then I have been taken somewhere, and you will know how to find and save me. Before you do anything else, after reading this, you must visit Wood and talk to Arcadius. He is not what he seems and is not the person everyone thinks he is. He will explain our actions far better than I in a letter. Please trust Arcadius, he can help you.

In the large cupboard in my kitchen, you will find a small bottle labelled “Conopeptis Mort”. This is a very dangerous poison, which is common to Ocean, so no one with any sense would touch it. The contents are not a poison, but my true memories of my past, which will be backed up by Arcadius. Please take it to the Memory Thief, she will understand. 

I really am sorry for what I did to Marc Ewan and if I could go back and change it, I would. I hope upon seeing the memories, your opinion of me will change.

Yours.

Argonia Huxley.

He rolled the parchment back up, trying to squeeze the folds he had put in it when he stuffed it into his pocket. The parchment back in his pocket, he went to the largest cupboard and found the little bottles. He found the one mentioned in the letter, realising it was the one the two girls wouldn’t touch. It was clear Argonia was bloody clever. He slipped the little bottle into his pocket. He felt sadness, knowing that he failed in the task she had set him, knowing she was lying dead, back at the Ministry.

Out the window, he saw Bashira walk back into the square. He stood and rapped on the window. She joined him on the sofa, handing him a piece of parchment with a picture on it. The man’s face turning from side to side. It was Monty the Auror. “I don’t have a name.” She said.   
He shoved the picture in his pocket. “His name is Maxton Nithercott, and he is who I am supposed to be visiting next. Shall we go?”

As they stepped into the square, Kinfe arrived with another parchment, the same face showing on it. He pocketed it and they headed back to the harbour.

***

A few hours later, he entered the atrium, finding it all but deserted and quiet, most of the staff already gone home. His two new Voog has left him, sailing off into the deepening gloom of the night.  
He turned and found Talib standing beside him, making him jump.  
“Good news, I hope?” he asked, smiling.  
“Yes and no. I need to have a chat with our ex Auror, Maxton Nithercott.”  
“We might have a problem with that.”  
“Why?” He asked seeing Talib was looking uncomfortable.  
“Follow me to the Aid Station.” He set off across the Atrium.  
“It’s an hour to get there.” Said Adam reluctantly following, knowing it was getting dark outside.  
Talib stopped and looked back. “We have always been able to apparate between aid stations. When someone’s life could be in danger, we circumnavigate the rules a little.

A few minutes walking and they arrive at a small room, a red cross on the door signifying its use. As they entered the doorway, they apparated and a moment later arrived in Float Aid station. Sowande, Talib’s wife, was waiting, a pensive look on her face. She almost leapt up and wrapped her arms around Adam in greeting. 

The greetings over, she led them through to the backroom, one that Adam had stopped in many years ago, while she and Amanda sorted his not so little problem out. 

The single bed had a sole occupant. It was Monty Nithercott, his face grey and slack.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Asked Adam, touching his hand, realising that the man was stone cold.  
“He’s dead, has been for a few days now.”  
“Dammit.” Swore Adam, his voice making the others jump. “What killed him?”  
“A curse.”  
“Let me make a guess, Avada Kevada at the back of the head?” He looked at Sowande, waiting for her reply. She looked at Talib before answering.  
“Probably, but there are many curses that can kill people.”  
“Any other marks, violence or restraints?” She shook her head.  
“Where was he found?”  
“At his home.” Said Talib.  
“Doesn’t he live near to Arcadius?” He nodded. “Talib, can you get someone trustworthy to guard Arcadius Darnell? I suspect his life could be in danger.”  
“Why would you think this, he is a convicted criminal, he’s the prime suspect?”  
“Nithercott here, and Huxley’s deaths, bear the hallmarks of executions. It would seem someone is covering up some problems and Arcadius could one of those problems.” He could see the doubt in Talib’s eyes. “If you haven’t anyone you can trust, I’d like to get Arcadius myself, and take him to London, so I can question him further, in safety.”


	19. Arcadius Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcadius comes back to the Ministry and prophecies rears there ugly head.

The following morning, Adam stepped off the Voog boat yet again, finding himself outside the small house. The two Voog girls, Kinfi and Bashira, were better than the first, as they scanned the area around the house, before they moved off, going in opposite directions around the house, keeping low, searching all the time. Adam smiled as he watched, seeing that they were far better trained than the others.  
He was seeing the difference in the types of Voog. One type were transport guards, like Messi. These two were proper ministry guards. Somehow he knew Messi would still be better than these two, but with a little of his training, they could do much better. He stopped and wondered how much of Tony may have rubbed off on her in these last five years.  
The two girls came back and waved at Adam, pointing into the woodland. Neither had said a word since they came into land. Adam knew that they had found Arcadius.  
A short walk to the glade and the bench, and him as a goblin, sitting on the ground next to the pond, his hand drifting through the water.  
“Good afternoon, Minister Croft.” The head came around, smiling.  
“Good afternoon, Professor.”  
“I’m no longer a professor.” He said as Adam sat down on the bench.  
“That’s not what the locals say.”  
“They are kind and mostly truthful, which is more than can be said of you.” The smile on his did not break.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“You omitted to tell me you’re living with Botilda Grimworthy and you have got her pregnant.” He grinned back. “No wonder you knew her secrets.”  
“It may have slipped my mind.” He looked at the incredulous face staring back.  
“What else has slipped your mind, perhaps the fact that you train all the Aurors in the Ministry for Magic?”  
“That too.” He replied, chagrined.  
“I did a little research after our last visit, knowing you’d be back. What did your memory Thief have to say of my memories?”  
“Very little. Although she has now changed the rules on memory checking. The most surprise went to someone else.”  
“I assuming it’s young Garrett.”  
“He is, I’m told, very confused.”  
“He should be. I suspect his time in the police force had made him drop his guard. He needs his guard up and he needs to be ready. Not everyone is his friend.”  
“He doesn’t consider you to be his friend. And he hasn’t dropped his guard for a moment.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Botilda has been monitoring his work for the police. She showed me something I found very unsettling.”  
“What would that be?”  
“She showed me him working. He was on top of a tower where a man was trying to kill him. Long story short, he caught him, looked into his memories, and decided he was nothing and threw him off the building. And it wasn’t the first.”  
“I take it the man died.”  
“He was by the time he hit the floor. Tony had gone before he’d hit the floor. He seems to have my old problem.”  
“Complete devotion to the job, coupled with a frightening level of callousness.” Adam nodded. “Seems the police did my job for me.” Arcadius smiled as looked at the floor.  
“Are you going to explain?”  
“Young Garrett is a good man, but he has some important decisions to make. He needs to be hard enough to carry them out.”  
“Please tell me there’s more?”  
“His decisions will save many and kill many, many more. Witches and Wizards will give their lives to do as he asks.”  
“Prophecies?”  
Arcadius nodded. “You and I will stand right beside him when he does.” He sighed. “I need to explain things to you, so you can talk to Garrett and impress upon him a course of action. However, I cannot tell you the people or the details.”  
“Go on.” Adam seated himself, expecting this to take some time.  
“There are several governments watching Mr Garrett. I don’t know who these people are. What I know is that there are two fractions. One group thinks, and don’t tell him this, Tony is almost a masonic figure and will go to great lengths to help him, keep him out of danger, while pointing him the way they want him to go. The other fraction, think and do the opposite and almost consider him another Voldermort.”  
“I know which side you’re on.” Replied Adam.  
“Do you?” Arcadius’s piercing eyes were staring at Adam.  
“I’ve seen you him fighting a few times now.”  
“You’ve seen my memories, are you sure I was fighting Mr Croft?” Doubt was creeping into his mind. “Perhaps, unknown to you and him, I was training him. Perhaps I was pushing him away from the Ministry, making him choose between staying an Auror and becoming a policeman.”  
“Why would you do something like that? He respected you as his teacher; you could have just spoken to him.”  
“He would have wanted proof and solid reasoning why he should do these things, something I could not give him, not without changing things. Plus, I was under instructions.”  
“I’ll accept that, but the key question is, why?”  
“The thing that brought you to our world, all those years ago. Prophecies.” The smile was back on his face, the icy glare gone. “When you go back to the lovely Ms Grimworthy, ask her a single question.” He waited, staring. “Ask her about prophecies after 2062 and see what she says. It will enlighten you, but it will chill you to the bone. She won’t want to tell you, but push.” Adam said nothing. “Now, you have information for me, there no other reason for you being here?”  
“I’ve just been looking at the body of Monty Nithercottt.”  
Arcadius’s shoulders and smile dropped. His hand came up and rubbed his brow. “Damn. He was a good, loyal friend.”  
“From what I’ve seen so far, Huxley and Nithercottt were executed.”  
“Who have you told?”  
“No one yet, except for Talib. The two Voog with me know nothing, I expect.”  
“Who are they?”  
“Kinfe and Bashira. I’ve also told Talib that you could be in danger and I need to take you back to the Ministry in London.”  
“He won’t be happy about that.”  
“He isn’t, but he agreed.”  
“That means he hasn’t told Kalishar yet. As soon as she knows, things will change, and then both of our lives could be in danger.”  
“Kalishar.” He looked back, puzzled.  
“She is a most dangerous woman. A natural legilimens and a prophet.”  
“Then I suspect we should get a move on, we have a way to travel.”  
“Do you really think I don’t have an escape route from the Extensions?” He said standing up. He headed off along a little path past the ornamental pond to a small, what Adam thought it looked like a Japanese shrine.  
He stopped and looked at Adam. “This is a port key. You know what one is because you used one of mine some years ago.”  
“Where does it bring us out?”  
“Prepare to be surprised. With me, touch here.”  
“I vowed never to do this again in my life.”  
“If you don’t, it may well come true.”  
They both reached out and touched the shrine.

***

He found himself back in the Ministry, Arcadius standing beside him, in his huge human form. He smiled at several people, his teeth looking predatory. The people he smiled at, smiled back or waved. There was a commotion from the opposite side of the Atrium as Botilda appeared from a side door, flanked by a group of people, all holding pieces of parchment and quills. She was moving at speed towards Adam, her dress train was whipping around behind her. She was oblivious to those trying to keep up.  
“Well, well, well.” Said Arcadius. “She really looks like Jewel. Again, I say, you are a very lucky fellow Mr Croft.”  
She stopped in front of them; a hand gesture silenced those that had followed her.  
“Arcadius.” She whispered.  
“My dear Botilda, it is so good to see you looking like your real self.”  
“Thank you” She gave him a genuine smile which surprised Adam. Then she moved forward and hugged Arcadius, his enormous arms engulfing her slight frame. Adam found that he had stopped breathing, slowly releasing his air as they stepped back from each other. “I am not happy with you.” She admonished, surprising Adam as he looked down, avoiding her eyes.  
“I understand that, but there were mitigating circumstances.”  
She turned to Adam. “I hope you have a reason for this?” She asked. “You realise you have upset the AMC to no small degree, again.”  
He smiled back at her. “Shall we go somewhere quiet, say your office.” He looked at the people waiting for her. “It is late.” The last part aimed at them, which they accepted with good grace, starting to move away.  
“When the hell did you become the boss?” Asked Arcadius in his ear. He reached over and placed his hand on Botilda’s still flat stomach. She didn’t flinch. “It’s a girl.” He declared. “If she half as gorgeous as her mother, you are in for a world of pain Mr Muggle.” Botilda turned and walked towards the lifts with the two of them following.  
Adam kept giving Arcadius strange looks until he stopped and looked down at him.  
“Remember what I told you about Jewel. Botilda and I have been friends for many years, before and after she left school. It’s my hope that we can good friends again, one day.” Botilda had stopped at the lifts, looked back, and smiled.  
“I have seen your memories Arcadius.” The lift door opened.

The three of them collapsed into Botilda’s enormous chairs. Arcadius seemed to sag. Adam withdrew the parchment and held up a small phial, the one from Argonia. He handed the parchment over to Botilda. She read it and then handed it to Arcadius. Adam then passed the small bottle to her.  
She looked at him and then at Arcadius before her wand was in her hand, the wand held loosely and not moving. Then she moved it around the little bottle.  
“Should I look at this memory, Adam?” She asked as her wand disappeared.  
“Not without checking it first. The way things are now, that memory could be contaminated. I’ve no idea whether that’s possible, but I’d still check it somehow.”  
She looked at Arcadius. “He doesn’t miss a thing.”  
“I understanding why you chose him.” He replied holding his hand out to Botilda. His wand came out and made a few passes over the bottle.  
“What?” He asked looking back at their smiles.  
“You are correct.” She continued. “This memory is contaminated. I suspect not by Huxley.”  
“I would agree. If this memory was viewed in its present form, the effect would be disastrous on the watcher; it could even kill them.” Said Arcadius, handing the bottle back. “No need to worry Adam. The memory thief has had a lifetime of dealing with contaminated memories, and I am certain she can remove the problem.”  
“If it wasn’t Huxley who contaminated the memory, then who the hell was it?”  
“I don’t know, but with Huxley and Nithercott dead, you did the right thing bringing Arcadius here.”  
Adam looked at Arcadius. “I wonder what Tony will do when he finds out you’re here?”  
“He may have been rubbish in most of his studies, but he isn’t stupid.”  
“He won’t do anything, Adam.” Added Botilda.  
“Hold on.” He held his hand up. “You just said Tony was rubbish at his studies.” Arcadius nodded. “There was something in that horrid rag, the prophet, years ago, about Tony failing his exams.” The nods came from both this time. “Did he fail?”  
Arcadius spoke first. “Every one of them. Then there was the issue with the Balsom girl and he asked to leave and continue his education elsewhere.”  
“Durmstrang.” Said Adam.  
“Correct. The professors at Hogwarts knew Tony was talented. What he lacked was the ability to focus. He always had something he wanted to try, or experiment, which always took precedence over any school work.”  
“Like being able to apparate at fifteen?” Asked Adam.  
“Precisely. The apparition teachers turn up in the last year before the owls to teach apparition to anyone over the age of sixteen. The day they turn up, the spells that block apparition within the school are turned off. Tony apparated into the main hall the moment they were down, told everyone he didn’t need to do the class as he could already do it. Then he apparated out. There were many questions asked that day. Add to that his ability with a poor wand and everyone knew he was special.”  
“Why Durmstrang?” Asked Adam.  
“I went to Durmstrang. The teaching methods can be brutal, but children are taught to focus. An old friend of mine told me he improved immensely under the right teaching methods. As much as I hate to say it, Hogwarts failed Tony.”  
Adam looked at Botilda.  
“Arcadius was the first teacher to fail him, the rest followed, however, it was Arcadius that got him into Durmstrang.”  
“How did you manage that?”  
“You know I have a twin brother.” Adam nodded. “He’s the potions master at Durmstrang.”  
“I met him, years ago, the first day I was with Tony.”  
“No, you didn’t, you met me, pretending to be my twin. My brother never leaves the school, except to have a drink in Lykkeligdal village.”  
“If Tony failed his exams, how did he become an Auror?” He asked of them both.  
Botilda answered. “Good question, one that you’ll have to get the persons responsible to answer.” He looked at her, waiting. “Percy and Maldue.” She added.  
“Make sure you keep this to yourself, Adam.” Said Arcadius. “Tony should never have been allowed to become an Auror, but I suspect he would be one of the best now, thanks in no small part to you, and what he has learnt in the police.”  
“What the hell were you doing those times we crossed paths. You and he nearly blew each other to pieces one day. He ended up in St Mungoes, you ended up...” He shrugged.  
“Some friends of mine moved me to a safe place.”  
“The Extensions?” He nodded.  
“The bastard bested me that day.”  
“He always said that you were playing with him. Your experience should have eaten him every time.”  
“Experience is one thing. I know a vast number of spells, however, ability and sheer bloody power are another thing altogether. And our young, or not so young lad, has that in spades. Also, I suspect he had been training himself while he’s been in the police.”  
“You still haven’t explained what you were doing?” He asked, not taking his eyes off Arcadius, the old distrust still in place.  
“Yes, I’d like an answer to that?” Added Botilda.  
“Him, I can ignore.” He gestured at Adam. “You, I cannot.” He shifted in his seat. “I was training him, hardening him up, as per my instructions.”  
“Where did these instructions come from?”  
“Ask the Minister when he comes back, I’m certain he knows. I’m surprised you don’t. It’s unusual for the Minister to be remiss.”  
“Unless I’m not supposed to know.” She added, her voice sounding unhappy.

***

Arcadius left, heading for a friend’s house. He left the details with Thurlesque. Adam looked at Botilda until she acknowledged him.  
“I think you know what Arcadius was up to when he was supposedly training Tony?”  
The knowing smile was back. “Of course I knew. I have the prophecies, remember.”  
“Did you know that we would be together one day?”  
The smile faltered a little. “Sort of. I knew I would meet a man of influence and power and we would become a couple. I knew that a child was a possibility.”  
“Why only a possibility?”  
“The prophecies are good but they lack… detail. There was a chance I would have a child, a girl.”  
“When did you learn all this?” The smile dropped. “A long time ago, when I found a strange, difficult man to investigate a crime.”  
“That was a long time ago, and to wait.”  
“I didn’t know when we first met. But I knew after you left us the first time.”  
“You’ve waited for fifteen years?”  
She smiled. “Yes. I think it was worth the wait.” His stare never left her. He shook his head and smiled back. “You also forget, Adam, that we Witches and Wizards live a good deal longer than muggles.”  
“Yes, I know. However, when I get to sixty-five, you still look like that and that worries me.”  
“We live much longer because of our magic. Do you think I would allow you to be immune to things like that? How you’re aching back these days?”  
“It’s gone.” He stopped as realisation dawned. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.  
“As long as you do nothing stupid, you could live as long as me, maybe even longer. Whether we’re together then, or some otherwise event takes president, is another matter altogether.”  
“I thought prophecies told you all this?”  
“They tell us some things, but not detail. I know nothing of the future beyond the next ten years. And honestly, it’s enough. Prophecies are a bloody nightmare.”  
“You know, I can always tell when you’re not telling me something.”  
“I know.” By the look on her face, even though she was smiling, he could see sadness there, and he knew she’d tell him no more until she was ready.  
He changed the subject. “What else can you tell me about Arcadius and his hidden friends?”  
“Not a lot, considering. You know we have a world council?” She asked.  
“I did, but little else.”  
“Well, they have access to the prophecies and I suspect they have a few more that Percy and I are not privy too.”  
“Surely it would be more sensible for them to work with you on something like this?”  
“You would think so. No.” She looked angry. “They do things their way, regardless of what we are doing. Several times I have started something or set something up with Percy and Maldue, only to find the world council already has it in hand and didn’t bother to tell anyone.”


	20. Being followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Messi find themselves being followed by two separate groups.

Tony was wondering down some London backstreet. Messi had gone inside a shop with her mother, looking at even more clothes. He thought he knew London, but he’d never been here before. The sun was shining and the many shoppers all seemed in good spirits.

Something in Tony made him stop. A sixth sense told him someone was following. He stopped outside a shop, using the plate glass to see what was going on behind him, a trick Adam taught him some years before. It took a while, but he saw the nonchalant woman creeping down the street. She was good, looking like she was window-shopping, but her regular head movements towards Tony’s back gave her away.

Tony’s problem now, who was she. Was she a muggle he had pissed off? There was a lot, but harmless to him, unless then had high-velocity rifles. Was she a witch, he’d pissed a few off over the years. Not so harmless.

He walked on a little further, keeping the same slow boring pace. He came to an alleyway, not a grubby place, but a link to a small arcade. He slipped down it and apparated. Several shoppers looked around at the noise, finding nothing they carried on.

He reappeared a few streets away, one of his usual apparition points. This one, a back alley, full of foul-smelling bins from a restaurant. He backtracked to the road, taking nearly ten minutes. He watched from the corner as his follower stared into a window outside the alley to the arcade, waiting for him to reappear. He studied her dress, skirt, loose top, typical muggles style and very much in fashion. She wore trainers. No surprises there for shoppers.

He looked up the street and saw Messi and her mother exit the shop. They were both model like and brightly dressed, making them stand out in the steady flow of shoppers. Both liked to wear shorts with long light coats. Messi was wearing her usual calf-high boots that held her wands, hidden but ready for use. The wands looked like a fashion accessory. People seemed to flow around them. He wasn’t sure this was how they looked or if Messi was using magic to clear a path.

“Messi.” He said under his breath. He watched her stop talking and start looking around. He realised her mother was staring at him. He wondered whether she has a little magic in her. He decided she probably did, considering her family history. 

He quickly described the woman who was following him, telling her to be on guard. The woman they were talking about had seen them both and had slipped down the alley out of his sight.

Messi and Ayoo continued walking along the street, talking loudly, as they usually did, gesturing away. They turned the corner into the arcade, Tony followed across the road, almost getting knocked over by a silent driverless electric car, which sounded the horn at him, tyres squealing, making the entire street stop and look. He dodged back. Something flicked past his vision, almost unnoticed. No Muggle would have seen it.

He moved back to the wall, pretending not to have noticed the spell, brushing himself down, while trying to take the entire street in.  
“Messi, wand ready, there’s more than one, and this one has a wand.” He felt her reply, knowing she would be ready.

He waited for a large electric van to come down the street, and dodged over in front of it, hoping it would provide him with some cover. He already had his wooden wand up his sleeve, casting protection spells as he went. He nipped down the alley, seeing Ayoo and Messi looking into a shop window. Messi was kneeling down, her hand on her boot, ready to pull her wand out.  
“She just apparated out.” Said Messi, sounding as if she was in his ear, rather than twenty meters away.   
“Has anyone followed me into the arcade?”  
“No,” Said another voice in his ear, making him look around. “You’re not the only one who can do this pretty boy.” The voice had a deep Africans quality to it. He looked around, finding Ayoo grinning at him. He saw Messi stand up and look at her mother, equally shocked.

***

Ayoo led them to a small coffee shop, a little off the beaten track. Many electric cars flashed by outside, as did the many drones overhead. It took Tony a moment to recognise the cafe, although remodelled over the years. This was the cafe where he and Adam had first met.

Tony was grateful at their choice of cafe and seat, as it gave him a clear view of the street.  
“How long have you been able to talk to us?” Asked Tony after taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Gazali and I have always been able to talk to each other. Even before we met, we knew each other very well.”  
“You never told me this?” Asked Messi.  
“It’s very personal.”  
“We know.”  
Ayoo grinned back at her. “Me and your father were both having very — erotic dreams, which were getting worse. We went to a party our grandparents had arranged. As I walked into the room in the Extensions, I saw Gazali, the man in my erotic dreams.”  
“Was he having the same dreams?” Asked Tony fascinated. She nodded, a huge grin on her face. “Would that be the party you both ran away from?”  
“It was. We went to Float, then to the Atrium. A very good friend of mine brought us to the UK. The rest is history.”  
“So you knew each other before you ran away together?” he asked.  
“We knew everything about each other; we had been in each other minds for many years. It seemed to be the right thing to do. It was pointless either of us staying in the Extensions, we would always be a liability, being Squibs.”  
“Wow.” Said Tony. “How did you get the money to open the restaurant? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“Not at all. We went to the Ministry and met a witch who was very kind. She gave us some money with some suggestions. We have never paid her back, but we will if we ever find her. It’s difficult because we can’t get into Diagon Alley without help.”  
“Did you ever find out her name?” Asked Messi.  
Ayoo smiled. “Yes, her name was Botilda. No idea what happened to her.” Tony winked at Messi and said nothing, knowing they would discuss this later when they were alone.  
“The one thing I have to ask now,” said Tony, feeling uncomfortable. “Can you hear everything we say to each other?”  
Her infectious grin made him smile back. “Only when you’re close. I always know when Messi is in London. These days I know where you are most days if I try.”  
Tony decided he didn’t need to know any more. The horrified look on Messi’s face told him she thought similarly.

They finished their drinks and left the café, heading along the same street, backtracking. Messi had sent their shopping home, allowing Ayoo to head home on her own.

“Your mother has met Botilda. She came here with Adam, remember?”  
“Yes, but she would remember the old Botilda, not the new, fabulous one.”  
“I suspect she would know the fabulous one, considering how long ago it was and I don’t see the point in telling your Mother. If Botilda needed any money back, she would have asked. Somehow, I don’t think Botilda needs money.” Messi frowned. “Did you see how much money she gave Magrathea to last till Christmas?” She shook her head. “There was enough money in it, to last at least two years. I don’t think she knows the value of money.”  
“Unless she is just uncommonly generous.” He nodded. “Back to more important matters. Who do you think is following us?”  
“No idea, but they’re good. I only caught them by accident.”  
She gave him an odd look. “How did you find them?”  
“I get followed a lot these days, because of my job. I have a bit of a target on my back.” She looked confused. “I think money has passed hands, which is now on my head.”  
“Someone is trying to kill you?” He smiled. “How come you never mentioned this before?”  
“Remember all that time I spent at the hollows, training to keep spells on me.” She nodded this time. “I keep them on, all the time when I’m working. I took them off today because I was with you. I shouldn’t have done.”  
“How often do people come after you?”  
“I did something not long after I joined the police which upset a lot of big criminals, or there organisations. Got myself a bit of a name.”   
He stopped talking until Messi punched him in the arm. “Keep talking blondie boy.”  
“I was on my way home, not long after I destroyed a computer network that was syphoning money out of large businesses. I went by my usual route home, to an alleyway I use to get to and from Aunt Matilda, unseen. I got to the centre of the Alley and around twenty men stepped out of the shadows. Caught me by surprise. Luckily for me, I put my Patronus up, and a big man walked up to me, pulled a gun out and tried to shoot me in the head.” Messi’s mouth had dropped open. “That was when I found that a Patronus will stop a bullet. Only one, though. I felt it collapse as it stopped the bullet. I apparated in front of them all.”  
“You only found out when he fired the gun?” She asked her voice now deep. He smiled back at her. “You could have died.”  
“But I didn’t, and I learnt a lesson. And I went after the guy who did it.”  
“Go on, tell me?”  
“The man with the gun went straight back to his boss after I disappeared. His boss is a legitimate businessman, on the surface. Most of us in the force know he’s as bent as they come, but getting proof is another matter. Anyway, I came back to the alley and followed him back to the boss. I apparated into the room, pinned his two guards to the wall with my wand, did some unpleasant things to the gunman, just for doing what he did. Then I made the boss man’s life very difficult.”  
“How?”  
“I went straight into his head, got all of his secrets. I made sure he knew what I had done. Then I went to a few of his secret locations, destroyed them, and wrecked two very expensive computer networks he had set up. I went back to see him a week later and told if tried anything like that again, I take him somewhere unpleasant where he would be for the rest of his short life. Something like that, anyway. I think he was suitably impressed or scared stiff. Either way, he’s never bothered me since.”  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“Yes. He is not a stupid man. He knows that if he stays out of my work and private life, he gets to live another day.”  
“What did you do to the gunman?” He shook his head. “I want to know?”  
“Let’s just say, I lost it for a moment.”   
“I wouldn’t blame you for killing him.” Her voice almost a whisper.  
“He’s still alive, but I suspect killing him would have been far more humane.”  
“You’re becoming a bit of a badass these days.”  
He grinned. “Something of Adam has rubbed off on me.”  
“Is that why you spend some time training when you come to the hollows?” He smiled at her.

***

Tony left Messi at Aunt Matilda. She was planning to spend some time with the Lund’s at Magrathea’s request. Seems she had a new set of questions that need urgent answers. Tony promised to join them later.

He headed back across town, using his usual hiding places, arriving back at the arcade from earlier. The shops had closed, and the arcade looked foreboding without the happy shoppers. 

His wand appeared in his hand, which we moved around, coming to the place where the woman had apparated from. He had switched into police mode, weaving a few protections spells around him. He had a feeling someone was following him, and after this afternoon, he knew that whoever they were, had similar talents to himself, so he was taking no chances.

The first of his spells went down, the rest held as someone attacked him. He turned around, making his wands appear in his hands. He looked at a young girl who had her wand trained upon him. A few of her spells bounced off his shield. He shook his head at her and with barely a movement of his hand, black ropes flicked from the ground, wrapping themselves around the girl, dragging her to the floor. He allowed them to compress onto her body while he turned to look for the second assailant which he knew had to be watching from nearby. Another flick of his wand and a strangled scream came from above him as a body started to fall from the roof, several floors above. He slowed the man’s fall, dropping him hard on the floor next to the girl who was now an odd puce colour as the air was driven from her lungs, her eyes wide with panic. He the same spell on the man, the huge rope-like object wrapping themselves around him, with almost indecent haste. 

He felt the cold point of a gun touched his neck.   
“Don’t move a muscle.” Said a male behind him. Dammit, had been fooled. There were three of them. No four, as another young girl came from down the alleyway.

He took the pressure off the woman and waited while she sucked air into her lungs. Another flick and both of them were unconscious as he turned and looked at the other two, his hands in the air. He looked straight down the barrel of a gun, he recognised it as a police gun. The man had a two-handed grip, professional. The second woman was standing to one side, her hand on her hips, her light jacket open showing a gun in a shoulder holster. His mind was trying to warn him of something. Normally he would take heed of this warning, but something about these two was puzzling him.

He got it. “Where are your wands?” He asked looking around the arcade and finding nothing. "Where’s your wand?” He asked again, this time putting some force into his voice.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied, his voice showing his fear. He looked at the girl whose eyes were fixed on his, equally scared.

Black ropes shot out of the ground, grabbing both of them. Now he had four people, with no idea who they were. He stepped forward, reached down and clasped the two peoples arms and apparated to Aunt Matilda. Messi came from the main bedroom, dressed in her underwear, which stopped Tony, as he hadn’t seen it before. The underwear comprised the minimum amount of material that could be still considered clothing, and he was unsure about that.  
“I take it you brought that today.”  
“Do you like it?” She asked as she pirouetted on the spot. She stopped and looked down. “Guests. Is this some tying up game you’re planning?” She grinned at him. The two guests still wrapped up, stared up at Messi. She touched the top of her head with her wand and clothing shimmered down her body. Her usual tight shorts and crop top appeared, both pure white, contrasting with her dark skin. Even her large boots appeared, also in white.  
“What would you say If I turned up with clothes like that, only in black?”  
“Simple, I look good in this, you’d look stupid. More so than usual. Who are our friends and why are they tied up and gagged?”  
“I’ve no idea, but I have two more. Can you get them to do some talking while I get the other two?”   
She smiled and nodded. “This isn’t what I had planned for the evening, but I’ll give it a try.”

Tony arrived back at the arcade, finding the first two still unconscious. He checked them over, puzzled. These two had wands, the other two didn’t. He reached down and apparated back to Aunt Matilda, this time stopping outside, and dropping the two bodies on the roof terrace of the house the boat was connected to.

He found Messi was standing over the woman, her boots thumping down on either side of her head, making the woman flinch.  
Tony chuckled, making Messi stare at him. She raised her shoulders.  
“I’m thinking the girl must be getting a hell of a view.” He grinned at her.  
Messi’s wand flicked up, and the tip stopped an inch from his nose. “Don’t push your luck, Blondie boy.” She said in her deepest Africans accent. She turned back and look down at the helpless woman at her feet.  
“You sound just like your mother.” Said Tony, knowing he shouldn’t, but just couldn’t resist winding her up. Messi’s shoulders flinch, but she didn’t look up.  
He saw a flash of light come from her wand that neither of the two on the floor could see. The woman's body arched upwards, and she attempted to scream around the gag. The woman dropped back to the floor as Messi released her. She sobbed around the gag. Messi stepped over to the man and did the same to him, the results the same.  
She looked at Tony. “Why have you brought two muggles here?” Her accent back to perfect English.  
“Do that again, this time use your wooden wand, it’s far more sensitive.” He instructed, getting a frown from her.  
She reached down as her leg came up, looking ungainly. She slipped the bone wand into the holder on her right boot and then took the wooden wand from the left. She checked out the man and then the woman before looking at Tony.  
“They’re muggles, but there is something odd about them. Unless there squibs.” She added as she leant down and removed the gag from the woman. “Who are you?”  
“Who the fuck are you people?” She spoke, her voice hoarse.  
“Now this is how it works, I ask the questions, you answer them, or I make you suffer. Do you understand?” Tony sat down on the couch smiling.  
Messi said something under her breath and something flew from the woman’s jacket pocket, not missed by the man.  
“Tony, you have a problem. She held out a lump of smooth clear plastic, around five inches long. He recognised it and removed the gag spell from the man.  
“Explain yourself, quickly?” He snapped.  
“My name is Detective Constable Martin Weston, and that is Detective Constable Arabette Holmwood.”  
“Oh fuck.” Exclaimed Tony releasing the bonds that held them both. Both rubbed at where the restraints had held them, neither tried to get up.  
Tony went to take his tablet from the desk where he had left it days ago, realising it was in his locker at the Yard. Messi stepped over them both, legs sprayed out, and dropped onto the couch next to Tony.  
“This’ll be interesting.” She said smiling at him.  
The one called Martin stood up. “We know who you are, DS Garrett.”  
Tony looked at Messi, shaking his head yet again. “You sort this out, the two outside are more interesting.”  
“Why do I have to sort them out?” She complained as he stepped outside, sliding the door closed behind him.

He brought the first one around while standing on the roof, Diagon Alley’s rooftops around him.  
“Well, you two aren’t much cop. What are you, just out of school?” He released the man, allowing him to breathe in, once. He used Messi’s little trick of producing a form-fitting mask over the man’s mouth, which stopped him breathing in or out.  
“Well, little girl, what’s your name.”  
“You bastard. She spat out between breaths.”  
“Wrong answer.” The mask appeared on her face now. He could see the panic in her eyes again. He released the man, watching him whoop a lung full of air.  
“Your turn,” he said after a moment, “what’s your name?” The man shook his head.  
Tony knelt down next to the man’s head, tapping on the forehead with the bone wand, which he knew would cause an unpleasant sensation through his head. The man closed his eyes.  
“You realise that I know so many spells that will force you to tell me what I want to know, however, I will only use the most unpleasant ones. So do yourself a favour and start talking.” He could hear the woman trying to scream, her legs kicking out as she suffocated. “You’d better hurry because your friend here is about to pass out. It won’t take her long to die after that, and there won’t be a mark on her.” He smiled down at the man, who was looking wide eyes with fear.  
The man said nothing, his eyes still wide with fear. He released the girl, allowing her to whoop several times, before gagging her with another Messi spell. She didn’t struggle, the fight has seemed to have gone out of her.

“I warned you this would hurt.” He pointed the bone wand at the man’s head. “Legilimens.” He said it aloud, so the girl could hear him.

The girl watched, her eyes wide with fear as her friend’s body shook as if electrocuted. A groan came from him. Tony could see thousands of images flashing through his mind, taking the ones he wanted, and moving into the correct memories until he ripped out the one he wanted. He released the man, letting his body sag back.


	21. Aunt Matilda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The followers are discovered, with surprises for all.

21\. Aunt Matilda.

The two police had moved from the floor and edged themselves onto the couch opposite Messi, still looking terrified. They had almost jumped out of their skins when glasses appeared on the small coffee table in front of them. Neither attempted to take a drink.

“Why were you two following Tony around?” She asked, her voice showing how angry she was.  
“Our boss told us to spend the day following him to see what you get up to.” Walker looked at the floor. “He said you’d be almost impossible to follow, but it would be good practice.”  
“Who is this boss?”  
“DCI Metcalf.”  
“Tony,” she yelled. They all looked outside at Tony, who was standing over two squirming bodies. She waved at him to come inside.  
“Some guy called DCI Metcalf, two told these two to follow you around, as training.”  
“Metcalf told you to do that?” They nodded. “Why would he do anything as stupid as that?” Tony’s voice was rising as the anger coursed through him. “Why hasn’t your notebook panic alarms gone off?” He watched them both frown as they looked at their notebooks.  
“Where the hell are you both from?”  
“We’ve both just transferred in from uniform.” Said Walker, as he looked down. “We joined your department just after you went on leave.”  
“What?” Tony exclaimed loudly as he banged on the wall, making the windows shudder, and both police sat back, almost cringing.  
“I’m your new partner.” His voice almost a whisper.  
“This is Tony Garrett?” Asked Holmwood of Walker, her voice showing the surprise she felt.  
He looked at Messi, who was silently giggling, holding her hand over her face.  
“Not funny, Messi.”  
“It is. Just take them back to the shops and remove their memories.” She replied, still smirking.  
“Someone fired a spell at me today, while she was going into the Arcade. It could only have been him.” He pointed at Weston.  
“I don’t know the hell you’re talking about.” Anger now tinged his voice. “You attempted to kill us both.”  
“You were never in any danger. If I wanted you dead, you be dead already and your bodies would never be found.” He turned to Messi. “I’m supposed to be on holiday and I’ve spent two days in Copenhagen, another four days wandering around Gringotts bloody vaults, and now this crap. My holiday will be over before I get a chance to start it at this rate.”  
“Come on,” said Messi, “Gringotts was great fun, and we rescued a dragon.”  
He slumped back into the seat, his anger dissipating. Holmwood to a chance and emptied one of glass’s, looked at Messi and shook the glass, before yelping as the glass refilled itself.  
“And on Monday I’ve got to take Magrathea to the Station.”  
“You wouldn’t miss that for the world and your sister will need you.”  
“That may be true, but still have the problem of these two and those two.” He turned to Weston. “Did you see anyone following you or me, while you were doing, whatever?”  
“I wasn’t looking for anyone.” Said Walker.  
“Here’s your first rule. If you’re told to follow someone, be certain someone else is also following them.” He watched the two of them looked at each other.  
He looked over at Messi, who was still grinning at him. “Where did you leave your mother?”  
“Downstairs.” She pointed at the floor.  
“She’s in the Alley, on her own?”  
“I left her talking the ears off Pinne. He was making her a drink. So I left them to it.” She looked at Tony’s face, full of concern. “She had been here before you know.”  
“She said earlier she’d never been down the alley.” He looked back at the two captives; Walkers face turned to the window, trying to look down.  
“We’re in the fucking air.” He exclaimed after a moment, his fear forgotten as she stood and looked down at the bustling Alley below them. Arabetta followed him up to the edge, also looking down. She stepped back, looking even more frightened than before, her eyes darting towards Tony.  
“This is a boat, what’s holding us up?” Her voice rising in pitch.  
“It doesn’t matter, just accept it for now.”

There was a loud snapping noise, and Botilda appeared in the now cramped sun deck. Beside her was Magrathea, who collapsed onto the floor, groaning.  
“I feel sick, I feel sick.” Magrathea chanted from the floor.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Botilda looking around the room, noting the strange stares she was getting from the police who seemed frozen to the spot.  
“You forgot one of the most important things off Magrathea’s school list. She needs clothes.” She held out two huge paper bags that were almost bursting at the seams. Magrathea got to her feet, using the desk as support.  
“Do you know there’s a Christmas ball?” She said taking the bags from Botilda, the discomfort of apparating already gone. The bags were almost as big as she was. She waved Tony over as she went through the bag, pulling items out.  
Messi leaned over and whispered in Botilda’s ears. “Doesn’t the guy there look familiar to you?”  
Botilda grinned back. “I hadn’t even started noticing.” she grinned as he took a pace across the room and looked at the police. “Who are you two then?”  
“I’m Detective Martin Walker, this is Detective Betty Holmwood.”  
A scowl appeared on Botilda’s face. “Tony, these people are muggles, explain.” Her tone of voice brought the room to silence as everyone looked at Tony.

He ran through the morning events, while Botilda’s eyes never left his. As usual, he found himself more than a little scared of her. He pointed outside to the room and the other two.  
As he finished, he looked around to see Magrathea holding up a silver ball gown, while she was staring at him, a strange grin on her face.  
“I’ve been told I’m a going to be as popular as you were.” She said.  
“I wasn’t popular,” Tony replied.  
“Yes, you were.” Added Messi. He looked at her. “You were just too stupid to notice.”  
“Thank you Botilda, what do I owe you for the dress and other clothes?”  
“A favour, which I will ask for at some later date.” A feeling of dread flashed through him. “And a second favour, for taking these two off your hands. Again, I will decide when and what the favour will be.” He nodded his head, unable to think of anything.  
“Them two are from our side.” He pointed out the window

Botilda waved her wand, which she took from somewhere. Tony assumed she did it as he did, as there was nowhere she could keep a wand on the outfit she was wearing. The two bodies outside disappeared. She gestured for the two police to follow her. She took them the easy way across the narrow plank linking the boat to Pinne’s attic window.

As they stepped into the room through the open window, Tony called after Botilda. “Can you make sure he’s fit for a week on Monday? He’s my new partner.”  
“What do you think I’m going to do to them, turn them into rats?”  
“I wouldn’t put it past you.” He mumbled, making Magrathea giggle.  
“I heard that Mr Garrett.” Yelled Botilda as she slammed the window closed.  
“Magrathea.” Said Messi, “Whatever you do at Hogwarts, don’t be like your uncle.”

***  
Adam was sitting outside of Mogs bar, taking in the views of Jungle, hundreds of feet below when the door opened behind him.  
“Adam, guest for you.” Shouted Mog. Adam turned around and found Botilda walking towards him.  
“How did you get in here?”  
“Nice to see you, Adam.”  
He sat down, pulling her down beside him, his arms wrapping around her.  
“Privilege of rank. I am the Minister for Magic for another week yet. Also, Percy and his wife are here somewhere.”  
“Have you been here before?”  
“No, but I would like to. Talib has just extended an invitation for us to spend time here. He suggested we stay with someone called Blyds and Wolanga.”  
“Messi’s other grandparents.” She nodded. “You being here now, would suggest something is wrong?” He looked over at her, watching her features.  
“Tony was being followed around London. He found out who they were after taking them back to Aunt Matilda. Turns out, they were muggle police officers. One was called Martin Walker. Just moved to London. Does the name ring any bells?”  
“It does, but it’s probably just a coincidence.”  
“He’s Tony’s new partner.”  
“What are you trying to tell me?”  
“Why does the name ring a bell?”  
“My first wife’s maiden name was Walker, and we called our son Martin.”  
“So, your son would have been Martin Croft?”  
“He was, but she walked out and I have never seen her or him since. So he or she could have changed names.”  
“Did you ever check?”  
He took a deep breath. “No, I didn’t.”  
“So, this man could be your son, following in your footsteps?”  
“Unlikely. He had never met me or had any contact with me since he was around six months old. He would be around twenty-five now.” Adam shrugged. “And if I remember my ex-wife, she would have made damn sure he knew nothing about me. I expect she told him I died.”  
“What happened between you two that made her cut you out of her life?”  
“Don’t you know?” She shook her head. “I thought you know everything?”  
“I know everything of importance. Your former wife is of no importance.” He grinned at her.  
“We married because she was pregnant.”  
“There seems to be a pattern forming.”  
He ignored her jibe. “I was not the person I am now. In fact, my memories see me then, as a different person.” He looked over at her. “I was not a nice person. Would this have something to do with a red stoppered bottle?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You just lied to me?”  
“A white lie.” He nodded. “Back to Tony. The problem seems a little deeper than I first thought. Someone used a spell on Tony while he was with Messi and her mother. He assumed it was this Martin Walker, it wasn’t. I have a witch and a wizard in the ministry; however, their memories have been tampered with. So we have a conundrum.”  
“I would agree. The things we have found out about Arcadius. Huxley and Nitherrcott’s deaths, and now this. We may need to protect Tony to a degree.”  
Botilda’s head turned. “Are you serious? Tony and Messi are more than capable of looking after themselves. I’m more worried about you.”  
“Why me?” He asked, surprise in his voice.  
“You might be an excellent trainer and brilliant with your fighting style, but against someone with a wand, you wouldn’t stand a chance.”  
“Many people have assumed that in the past and regretted it.”  
“Yes they have, they’ll be ready for you this time. I’m giving you an Auror, who will do what Tony used to do, while you’re out investigating.”  
“There really is no need.”  
“You need someone to help you get around our world. I asked if anyone wanted to be your partner. I was swamped with offers.”  
He smiled. “I thought they all hated me.”  
“Lee Martinez will partner you. You’ve trained her.”  
“She was Tony’s partner before we met.”  
“She was most aggrieved when Tony was given the job of working with you.”  
“I know. She followed us around for quite a while.”  
“Did she?” She looked up.  
“I saw her many times. Once I knew what the black outfit was, I recognised her as being from Tony’s world. She also does not know that I know.”  
“She is an excellent Obliviator and Auror, and good at her job. But you already know what she’s like.”  
“I do. She learns quickly. Has she got herself a boyfriend yet?”  
“I don’t know. She’ll join you upon your return to London.”  
“One more thing.” She waited. “When me and Tony first met, Gwen was put in St Mungo’s, I was never certain it was Hulda Scrivens who put her there.” He watched Botilda colour. “What do you know about that, you are the oracle?”

She looked down in her usual way, which told Adam she knew something. “When you came back the third time, Percy demanded that you were kept in the dark. I disagreed with him, saying that to be effective, you needed to know everything. Percy wouldn’t change his mind. So I changed it for him, behind his back.”  
She went quiet. “Go on.” He prompted.  
“I needed a quick way of getting you into our world, without alerting or making anyone suspicious.” She was looking at him from under her fringe, still smiling.  
“You hexed Gwen?”   
She nodded. “Worked, didn’t it?”  
She stood up, Adam pulled her back down on to his lap. “Mr Croft, do you mind?” She giggled at him.  
“No, and neither do you, you crafty bugger.”  
“I’ve been called worse.”  
“You failed to mention if this Martin Walker is my son?”  
“I don’t know. Messi mentioned that he had a passing resemblance to you, so I did a little checking on names but found nothing. It’s probably is just a coincidence.” He let go of her, expecting her to stand up, but she didn’t. “If he was your son, what would you have done?”  
“Absolutely nothing. I would have nothing in common with him.” She waited for him to continue. “If I’m right in my suspicions, my son, whoever he is, would assume I’ve been dead twenty-five years. There would be no point in telling him otherwise.”  
“Should a child not know who their parents are?” She asked standing up. He knew her views on the importance of parents, as she never knew her own, only by reputation.  
“One other thing, we named our son Martin Croft, and he’s never changed it. So I know it’s not him.”


	22. The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets a new partner.

Botilda dropped Adam off in Diagon Alley. Saturday, the last before term, meant the Alley was awash with panicking people, children, and many Auror’s keeping a close watch on the proceedings. He received many smiles and grins as he headed towards the Cauldron. Someone grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
“Hi, Boss.” It was Lee, grinning away. “I’m your new partner.”  
“I know.”  
“How? Who told you? I wanted it to be a surprise.” She sounded petulant.  
“Botilda came to the AMC to tell me.”   
She stopped and stared. “I get an owl and you get the boss coming halfway around the planet to tell you. Flipping great.”  
“The boss. The last time you mentioned her, she was the Memory Thief.”  
“She’s that as well.” She stopped and looked at him; he could see she was gearing up to say something.  
“Go on, ask away.” He said knowing the question already.  
“Is Botilda pregnant?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wow.” She stepped to one side and shouted up the alley towards two Aurors, who were watching them. “You two owe me five galleons each.” She looked back at Adam, the smile no longer on his face. Her smile dropped for a moment before they both laughed.  
“I can’t believe your betting on me getting Botilda pregnant.”  
“That wasn’t the bet.” She looked down, chagrined for a moment. “They thought Botilda would never stoop so low as to be like one of us and do the deed if you know what I mean. Mind you, they haven’t seen what she looks like now. I have.”  
“How come you haven’t seen her like that before?”  
“Work. I saw her about a week ago, with you, down here, for the first time in years. We Aurors don’t mix with ministers much, we have our jobs to do. Unless you work inside the Ministry. Anyway. I had to ask a dozen people who she was before someone knew. So when I heard them two saying she might be pregnant, I made a bet with them.” She grinned again. “Ten galleons is a lot of money,”  
“All those years with Tony had made you a bit of a...” He stopped.  
“I was like this before I worked with his nibs.”  
“His nibs, what does that mean?”  
“Tony. We all know he’s going places. Every minister knows him by name or is a friend of his. His skinny girlfriend is a minister’s daughter.”  
“You don’t sound happy about that?”  
“I happy enough for him, but I just not happy about dealing with his cast-offs.” He frowned at her. “Someone dumped two muggles, told me obliviate them, take them to a place in London and set them free and give them a good memory.” She looked quite aggrieved. “The moment I started, I found out they were muggle police officers, so I knew Tony had something to do with it.”  
“The man will be Tony’s new partner when he goes back to work, so I hope you did a decent job on his memory.”  
“Of course I did, you know me better than that.”  
“Your right I do. Now, where is Arcadius?”  
She looked down again. “He’s in the cauldron, regaling people with stories. He’s got a group of muggles in his thrall.”  
“Would they be tall and blond?”  
“Yes, they have a little girl who is a cheeky little sod.”  
“You know that’s Tony’s niece.”   
A look of surprise crossed her face. “No, the dragon rider is Tony’s niece?” She laughed as she walked across the alley to the door of the Prophet. She pointed at the grubby window where several photographs replaced daily, in the hope people wanted to buy copies. Slap bang in the middle was a picture of the Alley, was Fafnir walking along with Magrathea sitting on her shoulders, grinning for all to see.  
“I’ll have a chat with Arcadius, while you go inside there and get me some copies of that picture.”  
“Why don’t you go in?” She asked.  
“I can see Stormy Fairweather giving me the evil eye, we have history. Off you go.” He turned away, heading for the Cauldron.

He stepped into the dimness of the Cauldron, seeing Arcadius chatting to the Lund’s, Magrathea, for once quiet, listening in rapt attention to him. He walked over and sat down. Magrathea had a piece of parchment on the table, next to a small inkpot. The paper, covered with small neat handwriting, using a quill hadn’t phased her in the slightest.

“What stories are you telling these poor people?” Adam asked as he caught Arcadius’s eye.  
“I am advising this fine young lady on what her lessons will be about. Seems she had little knowledge of our world, and even less of the life she will lead for the next few years. A little forewarning is useful.”   
Adam saw the horrified look on Magrathea’s face, mirrored on her parent’s faces.  
“There are so many lessons and all of them have homework.” Her voice trembling.  
“This is only the first year, next year it gets more difficult, but you’ll be used to it by then. As a first lesson, I would suggest you get Minister Croft a drink.” The quill dropped to the table, and she shot out and ran towards the bar.  
“Does she really have to do this many lessons, or are you winding her up?” Asked Lucas.  
“No. Becoming a Witch or Wizard is hard work, becoming a good one is very difficult. Don’t worry though, she could be good, as long as she’s not as easily distracted as her uncle.”  
“I suspect things have changed since you were at school?” Said Madelyn.  
Arcadius laughed, loud and deep, which brought the Cauldron to silence as everyone looked at him.  
“Madelyn, Professor Arcadius here, spent twenty-five years at Hogwarts teaching.” Said Adam.  
He stopped laughing. “I would love to teach again, but it would seem that my position was filled a few years ago, by one of my better pupils.”  
Lee slipped down in the seat next to them as Magrathea placed a drink in front of Adam. Lee slipped the photographs on the table in front of him. He slid one towards the Lund’s.  
“Something for your scrapbook.”   
“How can we show anyone these pictures?” Said Lucas, taking the picture. He stopped and looked at Madelyn. “How come you have no pictures of Tony, surly your parents must have some?” She shook her head.  
“If they did, then I was never shown them, not that I would have looked.”  
Adam slid a second across the table. “Put that one in with Magrathea’s belongings.” Magrathea suddenly reappeared back in her seat. This time she had a huge tankard in front of her and a frothy moustache to match. She pulled the picture over, looked at it, smiled. Then the smile dropped.  
“I have to look after Fafnir, as well.”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll have help. The groundsmen at Hogwarts are always very good with animals and creatures.” Said Arcadius as he turned to look across the table. “Well Miss Martinez, are you Tony’s replacement?”  
“The old guy needs help to get around these days.” She replied, grinning.

After a few mutes chatting, they left the Cauldron and outside to the Charring Cross Road. The road was busy, not unlike the alley they had left behind, only the style of dress a little different, and the good less likely to take your life.

Adam turned to Lee. “What did you find out about the other two who were following Tony and Messi?”  
“No idea. The police didn’t know who they were.”  
“So they weren’t together?”  
“No. Seems someone called Metcalf told them to watch Tony and if they got the chance, to watch you. Do you know why?”  
“Yes. I took away a big case from him, Argonia Huxley, and I suspect he’s a little miffed. I’ll have a chat with him.”  
“Where are the other two now?”   
“Botilda has them somewhere.” Adam went quiet, knowing that Botilda was keeping things from him. He knew, because of her position, she had no choice and she wouldn’t be trying to hurt, but it annoyed him. He hated being left out, when something big was going on, he always did.

“Boss. I don’t like to worry you.” He looked around at her, “but those two police are across the road watching us. Do you want me to sort them out?”  
“I thought you wiped their memories?”  
“I did.” She looked perplexed. She slipped away, heading up the street. Adam looked around, spotting them standing on the other side of the street, chatting to each other. They were good, he thought, but not good enough as he turned and headed towards them.

He gave them some credit, as they didn’t flinch or look at him as he came before them. He turned at the last moment, coming to a standstill, staring at them both.  
“Who were the two people you were with yesterday?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Said the girl.  
Adam took his phone out and held it up before them. “Does this help your memories?”  
They looked at each other, nervous and not sure what to do. “Would you like me to give DCI Metcalf a ring?” He watched their eyes flick to his. He now knew they were under orders from Metcalf. “Come with me.” He strode up the street and stopped as he realised they hadn’t moved. “That was an order.” He barked, surprising several people walking past.  
“You’re not a police officer, you can’t tell us what to do.” Said the man.  
Adam walked back and held his phone up again, allowing them time to read it.  
“It says Minister Croft, what rank is that?”  
“It’s the rank that allows me to tell the commission of police what to do, understand.” He didn’t wait for a reply, he just walked off. He caught a glimpse in the bus shelter glass, seeing they were following him. He also saw that behind them was Lee.

They followed him to a café, which he knew would be quiet, with plenty of places to have a chat without being overheard. He hoped you never could tell these days who was listening, muggle or otherwise.

“Well, Detectives Walker and Holmwood, what are you playing at?”  
They were both surprised he knew their names. “We’re both new to the MET, and we were told to watch Tony Garrett while he was wandering around London on holiday.”  
“You know you’ll be working with him when his holiday is over.” They both nodded. “What have you found out?”  
“Why are you interested?” Asked Holmwood.  
“I was a DCI and Metcalf’s boss until a few years ago. I like to know what’s going on.”  
“He not happy about you taking the Huxley case off him.” Said Walker.  
“That I can understand. I’ve had the same thing done to me a few times. What about Garrett?”  
They both looked at each other, it was clear they weren’t happy.  
“He’s weird.” Continued Walker. “He moves around in such a strange way. One minute he in one spot, the next minute he appears from around a corner on the opposite side of the road. We can’t work out how the hell he does it.”  
“I worked with him just before I retired and never knew how he did things.” He waved at Lee.  
“Yes, Sir.” She made the two detectives jump as she had stayed a discreet distance from them at all times.  
“Can you get me a suitable car for the three of us?” He emphasised car, knowing she could come back with a strange mode of transport that would be unsuitable.  
“Five minutes, Sir.” He liked the way she had become all official in front of the detectives. They watched her walk outside and out of sight.

“I have a question?” He asked Adam. “How does DS Garrett get in and out of the country, passport control don’t know his movements?” Adam had to think about this, knowing he had tripped Tony up when they first met with his unusual modes of travel. “We know he goes to Africa twice a year, we also know that his girlfriend comes into the UK twice a year, and again there is no sign of her travel movement?”  
“You know she is a minister’s daughter?” They nodded. “Diplomatic immunity and private aircraft.” He breathed a sigh of relief as these thoughts came unbidden to him exactly when he needed them. He wondered if Botilda had planted this information in his memory.   
He watched Walker shake his head. “For your information, DC Walker. I have been to Africa twice this week and you won’t find my travel arrangement either.” He smiled at them both.  
“How is it possible for you to circumnavigate the law like this?”  
“Because we are the government and we need to make sure that our travel movements are unknown, for security reasons.” He almost laughed aloud, realising he was calling himself the government.  
“But how can DS Garrett be involved, he works here?” He gestured around the room.  
“His girlfriend is a very important minister’s daughter. She needs protection.” He knew this was rubbish; one person who needed no protection was Messi. “You must understand, there is a level of secrecy in the government, above your commissioner, and Tony’s involvement means he gets dragged into this secrecy.” His comments seemed to placate Walker.

Lee entered the cafe and gestured for them all. He needn’t have worried about transport; the car she came back with was a huge unmarked black sedan, sleek and modern. She stepped forward and held the door open for the three of them to get into the back. She walked around and got in the front, acting as chauffeur. She or the car drove to Scotland Yard, oblivious to the other traffic on the road, which somehow avoided them nor held them up. He realised that she was driving as this car didn’t drive itself. Or did it?

***  
He walked into his old office, finding most of the seats empty. A few familiar faces looked up from their desks and smiled at him. In the small office at the end was Metcalf staring at an array of displays in front of him. Adam stopped, this was new, there were no displays, and they looked like holograms. He hadn’t noticed the other day, or they were off. Metcalf looked over, saw the four of them, and dropped his head until it touched the table. The displays now seemed to be coming out of his head until they flicked off.

He gestured for them to enter. There was only one seat, which Adam took, allowing the three to stand behind him. He spotted Lee staring at the hologram.  
“What did I tell you two?” They both looked down.  
“What the fuck are you playing at, Dan?”  
He sat back in his chair, staring at the black-clad Lee. “She’s one of yours.” It was a statement, which made Adam smile.  
“You haven’t answered the question.”  
“You pissed me off the other day.”  
“I know, but I had a job to do.”  
“No one has set eyes on your in five years and suddenly you walk in here as if you own the place, the commission is almost kissing your... hand, and you wonder why the hell I having people follow you.”  
“Understood, but Garrett?”  
He shrugged. “That’s just good training. If they can follow him, they can follow anyone.” He looked up at them both. “I take it you lost him.” They nodded, looking unhappy. His gaze dropped back to Adam. “Garrett moves around in a weird way. He seems to do impossible things, but he’s there every time, right where he’s needed. I’d like a dozen more like him. By getting these two to follow him around this week, I’m hoping some of his stranger skills rub off.” This honesty brought a smile to Adam's face. “Was he like this when you first worked with him?”  
“I’d like to say no, but I’d be lying.”  
Metcalf gestured towards the two detectives, who took their chance and almost ran from the room.  
“Don’t give them too hard a time. Remember, I helped train this one.” He gestured at Lee, who smiled. “She’s good.”  
He nodded. “I’ll take your tail off.”  
“Fine, let them follow Tony for the day, but he’ll be in Africa by Monday, no Tuesday.”  
“Off for his conjugal visit to Africa with Messi.”  
“She’s been here a week.”  
“Really, she usually pops in to shout at everyone.”  
“She’s like that.”  
“She another odd one.”  
“Why is that?” He asked concerned.  
“She pops in unannounced whether or not he’s here. She walks straight through the building, ignored by our security system. Even the AI ignores her.”  
Adam shook his head while standing, not wanting to continue the conversation, planning to have a chat as soon as he got back. He stepped into the main room chatting to some old friends. He got to the door and looked back, finding Lee still in with Metcalf, deep in conversation.

He waited for her to join him. She smiled as she passed, heading for the lift.  
“Do you want to use the car to get back?” She asked as the lift door opened as they arrived.  
“No. I’ll walk back, you take the car.”  
She looked at him as the lift door closed. “What car?”  
He shook his head. “In that case, take me to Botilda, I need to have a chat?”  
“I can only take you as far as the station; we walk the rest of the way. Can you manage?”  
“I think it’s time I put you on some refresher training.” Said Adam as he held his arm out.  
The AI watched the lift become empty, sending it to another floor.

In St Mungo’s underground station, just before a train pulled in, Adam took Lee’s arm and stopped her.  
“What did Metcalf say?”  
She laughed. “He offered me a job as a Detective Constable, like Tony.”  
“Are you considering it?”  
She looked down. “I am. Tony seems to have a great time, while we stand around looking menacing or looking for people selling banned potions or underage magic. He is running around being a real policeman.”  
“How do you know what he does?”  
He watched her shoulders drop. He had asked the right question. “I have to watch him, and report back.”  
“Botilda?”   
She shook her head. “No. My boss gave me the job. I’ve no idea who told him to do it before you ask.”  
Adam was sure he knew. “What have you found?”  
She paused, reluctant to continue. “He’s got a bit badass over the last couple of years. He threw a muggle of a roof a month ago. Killed him.” She paused again. “It’s not the first one either. I know he’s your friend and I feel I can tell you. I haven’t told my boss.”  
“Why?”  
“There’s something about Tony that I find worrying ...” She paused for a moment, looking at the floor. “I can’t explain it. I feel that he’s going to be important one day.”  
“Don’t tell me you have prophecies?”  
“No, nothing like that, but I have seen some prophecies that scare me a little.”  
“Let me guess, they include Tony?”  
“And you.”  
“I would try not to worry about them because I’ve seen a lot more than you have?”  
“The pregnant memory thief.” She grinned at him.  
“You know she can hear every conversation in the ministry.”  
The smile dropped from her face. “Rubbish?”  
“It’s true. Anyway, I need to have a chat with Botilda. You can spend the rest of the day with you’re...” He gestured at her, not knowing the right word.  
“My boyfriend is long gone.”  
“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking?”  
“You and Tony happened.”  
He stopped. “What?”  
“My boyfriend was Monty Nithercote.”  
A lump dropped into Adam's stomach. “Do you know where we can have a quiet chat?”

She gestured for him to follow her towards the rear of the platform. The train closed its door and pulled out, leaving them in silence.  
“I assume you want to know about mine and his history?” She asked.  
“No. Maxton Nithercote’s body was found a few days ago.” He watched face before she stood and walked along the platform edge. She stared down at the tracks for a moment before walking back. “Were you close?”  
“We were until they put Tony with you. I was miffed, so I followed you both about.” Adam nodded, watching her eyes widen. “You knew?” He nodded. “Wow. Anyway, he became distant towards me and started hanging around with two other Auror’s, at least I think they were Auror’s, they were much older than us. Then he disappeared one day and I haven’t seen him since.” She looked sad and sounded forlorn. “He never even said goodbye.”

***

Adam dropped into a comfortable chair, while he let out a deep sigh. He looked over at the ever-smiling Botilda.  
“What have you done with the two wizards, who were following Tony?”  
“They are being interrogated as we talk. What about the two police?”  
“Dealt with. I need to have a chat with Tony and Messi. Seems people are watching them. Messi’s not helping matters.”  
“Two muggle police he can deal with, it’s the other two who are bothering me.” He tilted his head and waited for her to continue. “I had a look at our two friends. They are not from the UK. They are American.”  
“I thought you were having them interrogated, seems you already done it.”  
“No. I started, but they are Macusa Aurors and they are well trained, too well.” He could see she was annoyed.  
“They can’t be that good. I heard Tony took them both out in seconds.”  
“He caught them by surprise. That something he’s always been good at. He’s playing the policeman, running around with a gun. Now a gun does not bother a ready witch or wizard, so they were unprepared for his actions. That won’t happen again.”  
“What aren’t you telling me?” She raised her hand as someone knocked on the door. Thurlesque came in, running as usual. He smiled at Adam as he handed a parchment to Botilda. He left the room again at what seemed a run.

He waited for her to read the parchment, watching the smile drop from her face and become serious. He’d seen this look a few times, and it always chilled him.  
“Our two wizards are part of an American fraction trying to subvert a prophecy.”  
“Do I need to guess which one?”   
She shook her head. “The wizards we have are very well trained. As far as I can tell, they have had extra training from a source we had thought abandoned many years ago.  
“Go on.”  
“They were called Hit Wizards.”  
“I’ve heard that term before.”  
“When we have someone who is too dangerous to take by normal Auror means, we had specially trained people to remove the problem.”  
“We call them hitmen. Has someone put a price on Tony’s head?”  
She nodded. “We disbanded our hit wizards in twenty twelve if memory serves me right. It was decided that they were no longer needed.”  
“Are these… hit wizards, still wandering around?”  
“Yes. When we closed the department, they all went back to their old life. Two of them are here in the ministry.”  
“How much danger is Tony in?”  
“If it’s true, then a lot.”

Adams’s head sank as he thought; Botilda recognised he was putting pieces together in his head and whatever he came up with would be useful.

“Someone tried to kill him around a month ago and he threw the shooter off the roof?” She nodded, not surprised he knew what was going on, and as she knew, the Auror’s told him things before they told their boss. “Tony already knows he’s on someone’s hit list. He mentioned it when he came back last week.”  
“If he does, then he’ll be prepared. He may have bested a professor, but he won’t best a hit wizard.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Call in some favours first. I’ll have him watched all the time when he comes back from his Africa trip. In the meantime, he has to go help his sister on Monday. He’ll be exposed.”  
“He’ll be at Kings Cross seeing off Magrathea.”  
“Yes. Can you stick to him?” He nodded. “Take as many Auror’s as you want, or think you’ll need.”  
“Botilda.” This gentle spoken word stopped her from fidgeting, something she was prone to when worried. She relaxed and looked over. “Arcadius told me he knew of the prophecy that showed him and Tony together in the future. He mentioned that because of this, he knew he could hit Tony with everything he had, knowing Tony would survive.”  
“I know, but we’re talking about hit wizards. Tony may be alive, but he may not have any capacity to think.”  
“What?”  
“The prophecies say Tony will be alive, but they don’t tell you what his condition will be.” She could see the confusion. “He might well be an imbecile, or under some form of Imperious curse.”  
This comment made Adam think again. “I heard something today, I expect you already know, but it surprised me.  
“Go on?”  
“Lee Martinez used to have a boyfriend.”  
“No surprises there, she’s attractive and has a friendly personality.”  
“Monty Nithercote.”  
He watched Botilda’s eyebrows rise. “Now that, I didn’t know. Does she know he’s dead?”  
“I told her back at St Mungo’s station not half an hour ago.”  
“I’ll have a chat with her.”  
“They broke up about the time you put Tony with me.”


	23. Platform 9 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to see Magrathea off to Hogwarts before going on holiday.

23\. Platform 9 3/4

The Lund’s were looking tearful, except for Magrathea, who was running around excitedly. Messi was sitting with Madelyn, chatting while Lucas was hanging out the windows looking at an almost empty alley below. Not quite empty. Someone was banging on one of the shop’s doors.  
Tony looked down. “I suspect they have found they’ve missed something.”  
“Can’t they buy it up at the school?”  
“Yes, but first years aren’t allowed off the premises. Mind you, they can send it by owl if they want.” He noticed the confused look Lucas was giving him.  
“We use owls, real ones, to deliver letters. I used to have one called Freya. She died two years ago. I found her in her cage one morning. I’d had her since the day I first came here when I was eleven. It was a sad day when she died.”  
“I didn’t know Owls lived that long?”  
“The ones we have, do.”  
“Have you thought of getting another?”  
“No.”  
A look of concern appeared on Lucas’s face. “I never thought. Is that something we should have brought Magrathea?”  
“No. She has a dragon.”  
“How will we send letters to her? I’ve no idea of her address?”  
“They have many owls at school. She’ll be shown how to use then to get letters home. If you write a letter to Margathea, write the letter first, then put it in an envelope, seal it, then write Magrathea’s name and the school’s name on the front. The moment you finish writing the address, an owl will leave Hogwarts.”  
“You are taking the piss.”  
He grinned back at the disbelieving face. “No. The owl will find your home. Just make sure you open a window when you see it. Tie the letter with a ribbon to its leg. Once it’s had a rest, it’ll fly off with your letter.”

He turned back into the full cabin, finding it full of people, bags, and cases. “Are we ready?” He yelled. An assortment of yells came back; Magrathea’s being the loudest and happiest. “Let’s go then.”

***

A deafening scream heralded the platform being smothered in a thick layer of steam. A loud thump felt through the platform as the train moved, another thump as the train moved a little more. He watched Maddie, her arms wrapped around Magrathea as they hugged each other. Maddie’s were legs were scissoring as she moved down the platform as the train picked up steam. He noticed that the same things were happening at almost every window. They broke contact; Magrathea’s face looked back, tears in her eyes as she waved back. Tony looked up the platform and saw Adam with two Auror’s watching. He looked around, seeing more Auror’s, watching. Something was going on, it wasn’t normal to have this many around.

Together they watched the train slide out of the station, along some unknown track. Tony sat down as the energy of the last three hours left him. He waited for Maddie and Lucas to come up and sit beside him, while the mass of parents and friends ambled along, everyone chatting away. He could see the look of relief on many faces.

Maddie stared at him. “I can’t believe I won’t see her until Christmas.”  
“Yes, Tony, thanks for all your help.”  
“Don’t worry about Magrathea, she’ll have the best of times. Someone for the Ministry will bring here to your home at Christmas.”  
“Botilda told us, so we don’t have to come to the UK.”  
“How do you live and sleep with all this danger going on?” Asked Maddie as she sat beside him.  
“I’ll let you into a little secret.” He watched them both lean towards him. “The Wizarding World is a lot safer than in your world. If I was a normal police officer, I’d have been killed half a dozen times by now.”  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“Someone has put a contract on my head.”  
“How do you know there’s a target on you?”  
“I can use my wand to see what people have done. So far, I’ve stopped maybe five attempts. The problem I have is that whoever has put the price on my head, keeps his or her identity hidden.”  
“Why don’t you tell the Ministry?”  
“They’re not interested.”

They followed him through the wall from platform nine and three quarters, back onto normal platforms nine and ten. Messi and her mother, Ayoo, were walking towards them, making everyone stare.  
“Seriously Tony, where did you get her from. She is way out of your league.” Said Madelyn in his ear.  
“Apparently she was told by someone that she would end up being with me.”  
They watched as Lucas was grabbed by his arms as they spun him around and walked back up the platform towards the stairs. Lucas seemed to enjoy the experience. It was clear they were giving Tony and Madelyn time to chat.  
“Are you going to explain that comment?”  
He grinned. “We were always in trouble at Hogwarts, playing practical jokes on people, sometimes teachers. Then I had problems with a girl called Edlyn Balsom and I left. I packed everything and left to go to Durmstrang.”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“I was embarrassed. I’d been bloody stupid and infatuated by her. Remember the woman who came to see you?” She nodded. “That was her elder or younger sister. She is not human, and she made a fool out of me. So I left Hogwarts and entered Durmstrang. It’s a different school, very disciplined. Made me buckle down and catch up. It allowed me to pass a lot of exams I would have failed.”  
“What about Messi?”  
“I didn’t know she was upset at my leaving. I never even said goodbye to her, or anyone else. Someone told her she and I would be together one day. She buckled down to schoolwork and became the head girl in her last year.”  
“How could they know that?”  
“Prophecies are an important part of our world.”  
“Fortune-telling.”  
He grinned. “Yes, only it’s real.”  
“How can anyone be so sure?”  
“Head of memories, prophecies and several other departments is Botilda. How do you think she knew Morton would be a wizard?”  
“He must have some signs?” She looked puzzled as she looked for Morton, who was still with Botilda.  
“No. He’s far too young to be show signs of magic. She knew I’d be going to Hogwarts when I was born. She knows more than anyone else in the Ministry does. Don’t be fooled by her looks.”  
“I know. She told me, we met when I first came here, when you were eleven. I can’t remember her.”  
“Strange looking, bad dress sense, loads of colourful hair.”  
Maddie grinned. “I remember her. Every year she would come bundling up, a mass of hair and full of energy.”  
“That was Botilda then, what you see now is the new her. And before you ask, I don’t know why, but I know a man who does.”  
“Adam.”  
“Yes. I’ll be having a chat with him before I go to Africa with Messi.”  
“I feel guilty that we’ve ruined half your holiday.”  
“I’ve had a great time. I met my niece and my sister’s husband. I got to meet and make friends with my sister.”  
“I was such a brat.”  
“I was the brat. I remember telling you all about the things I was learning. It never occurred to me you were so unhappy.”  
“I wasn’t unhappy, but I felt that I was missing out on something so important. I was angry and there was nothing I could do.” He stopped at the foot of the stairs. “Botilda put a spell on me that stopped me from telling anyone.”  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“She told me the other day. I understand now why she did it. At the time I was so angry. I took it out on Mum and Dad.”  
He slipped his arm around his sister for almost the first time in his life, feeling sobs shake her body. “I feel as if I have lost a huge part of my life. I’m a useless old bint. I lost my daughter and I can’t tell you where my son is and I’ve only had him for five weeks.”

By the time they got to the top of the stairs she had composed herself, although she looked miserable.  
“Shall we get Morton?”  
“There’s no need. He’s here.” She pointed along the concourse and striding towards them, dressed in a tight emerald green gown that was attracting attention from everyone walking past. Some even stopped to stare. If Botilda noticed the attention, she didn’t show it or cared. The dress had a small train that dragged along the ground behind her. In one arm was a young baby, his face looking around in wonder.  
“She almost makes your Messi look dowdy if that were possible.”  
“Apparently it was all Adam’s fault, so I’ve been told. It’s amazing what can happen while you’re away for five years.”  
“Try over twenty.”  
“Has it really been that long?” He didn’t get a reply as Botilda stopped in front of Maddie, slipped her arm in her and together they walked off chatting away. Messi left Ayoo with Lucas and came back to Tony.  
“Is she all right?”  
“She will be when she gets her first letter from Magrathea.”

***

They left Aunt Matilda the following morning, Tony bringing them to the AMC’s outer door. The rest of the trip didn’t take much longer as they stepped off the boat at the small dock. They were greeted by the many smiling faces of Merfolk. Somehow they knew they were coming to stay for a while. Messi heard a yell from behind her, as she watched Tony, already flat on his stomach, sliding across the dock towards the water. Several Merfolk had grabbed his ankles and were trying to drag him into the water.  
“A little help here Messi?” He yelled as his legs dipped over the side. “The bloody waters cold.”  
“I’ll put the kettle on, shall I?” She turned away, still smiling, as Tony slid over the side and into the water. His yells of protest stopping as he was pulled under. This was the Merfolk’s little game every time they came to stay. At least once every visit, they would attack and pull one or both of them into the water, which wasn’t that cold at this time of year.

Messi stepped into the small home, hearing a heavy thud on the floor behind her. She looked back and saw Tony’s trousers, soaking wet, lying on the floor. She watched his shirt come out of the water, landing unerringly close to the trousers. She stepped inside, ignoring several more thumps as the rest of his clothing arrived in the same state.

She used her wand and a small table and two chairs appeared next to the water’s edge, beside the dock. On it was a small meal with drinks. Tony staggered from the river, water pouring from him. He was naked as he strolled past, trying to ignore Messi’s giggles.  
He came back out in a pair of dry shorts and sat down.  
“You need to teach them buggers what private means.”  
“Why’s that Tony?” She asked, trying not to laugh.  
“You need to explain to them that tapping me on the shoulder will gain my attention, not pulling the way they do. Biting shouldn’t be allowed either. Here, look at this.” He stood up and showed her the inside of his thigh above the knee. There were several red marks in a row up his legs.  
“Which one was it?”  
“It was the one you called the queen.”  
She laughed again. “She has a bit of a thing for you. Anyway, they don’t know what they’re doing, they’re playing.”  
“She knows exactly what she’s doing.” He had a serious look on his face, which made her laugh again. “She nearly drowned me.” He continued ignoring her laugh, taking a sip of his drink.

They sat watching the Merfolk play in the water as they ate.  
“I meant to tell you something stupid I did.”  
“Only one thing.” She replied.  
“Yes, one. I took Maddie and Lucas home this morning. Dropped them in their living room, making sure they were OK and sitting down. I said; ‘see you in about a week’ and left. I arrived back at the Diagon Alley and found Botilda waiting for me. She had Morton in her arms.” Messi burst out laughing. “I’ve never seen two people so shocked in my life when I arrived back. They hadn’t noticed.”  
“It must be difficult for them, after the things they have seen and watched their daughter get taken away.”  
“Do you know what puzzles me?” She looked at him and waited. “I never heard Morton cry or make a noise the whole time we were with him. He never reacted when I apparated with him.”  
“Perhaps that’s normal for a child like him.” She replied. “Anyway, we’ll find out for ourselves.”  
“Find out what?” He asked. Her grin never left her face as she stared at him.  
“You’re kidding.” She shook her head. “How can you tell so soon?” There was panic in his voice.  
“Not yet, but I’m a witch, so I’ll know.”  
“Your mother will kill me.”  
“No, she won’t. I’m coming over before Christmas. Will you be available? Not got some young muggle girl chained up somewhere for your pleasures.”  
“That’s an idea.”  
“My mother won’t need to kill you, I’ll do it.”  
He grinned. “I assume you mean the double party. Do your parents know about it?”  
“It’s their idea. My grandparents want the party on Float, but they refused, saying all of their friends were muggles.”  
“Am I to assume another argument ensued?”  
“A big one. Blyds and Wolonga have never left the extensions. Sorry, Wolonga has, but only because of her job. I just need to talk them into it.”  
“I’ll do that before I go back. You need to sort your caravan out.”  
“Yes, and I have to get Talib and Solange to come as well.”  
“They won’t be a problem.”  
“Solange has never been out of the extensions either.”


	24. Back to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrives back in the UK. meets his new partner and is attacked.

Tony arrived back in London to the deck of Aunt Matilda. He had crossed over to see Madelyn and Lucas, finding them both happy, showing him a parchment they had received from Magrathea. The owl had stayed all day while they wrote a reply. It flew off in the early evening. It was Monday morning and his body clock was already out of kilter. The Extensions time matched the time zone at the entrance in the Serengeti was on, so it was several hours in front.   
Half an hour later, he sat down in front of DCI Metcalf, looking through the hologram that hovered in the air over his desk.  
“Good to have you back, Detective Sergeant.” He said smiling at him. He touched his desk, which triggered something because his door slid open and Martin Walker entered.  
“Martin, Detective Sergeant Tony Garrett. Introductions done, get out, your next job is on your phones.”  
This was one thing he liked about the Muggle police compared to the Auror’s. A new job could take hours or days to go through the preliminaries, the chats, the meetings, the discussions, and that was before they even set foot outside. Here, you just got on with it.

In silence, they headed for the lift, and once inside, Tony looked over. “What’s the new job?” Knowing he will have already read up on everything they would need, as he used to do for Rebecca.  
“Body found in an alleyway on the Charring Cross Road. Forensics should be on site soon. Suspected Murder.”  
“Why suspected?”  
“Forensics say suspected, I say murder.” He looked at him as the lift stopped. “The dead person had an eight-inch knife embedded in his chest.” The door opened, and they headed outside. “Do you want transport?”  
“No, it’s not far, the walk will do us good. We won’t be able to do anything until the forensics have finished.”  
“How was your holiday?”  
“The first week was hectic; the second week was very relaxing. I wish I was still there.”  
“I don’t know, I can think of worse jobs.”  
“How many murders scenes have you worked?”  
“Good point. What was Africa like?”  
“Hot, sweaty, and full of strange flying things.”  
“How do you cope with spending holidays in Africa, then coming back to this twice a year?” He gestured at the surrounding street.  
“I’ve got every intention of retiring there when I’ve had enough of this.”  
“A good long-term plan. Something to aim for.”  
“May not be that long term.”

An electric bus rolled to a halt beside them. A quick check of the number told them it would take them close to the crime scene, so they jumped on board, seemed a shame to walk when the bus was right beside them. There was no driver, ticket collector or payment required. Their phones did that automatically. As they travelled, Tony flicked through Martin’s police history on his phone. He noticed Martin looking over at him.  
“Checking up?”  
“Yes. Considering I know nothing about my new partner, I thought it a good idea to check his background out. Do you a problem with that?” He smiled at Martin.  
“No. Anything juicy I should know about?”  
“I’ll let you know.”

They were disgorged at Leicester Square station and continued their walk to the crime scene, which wasn’t difficult to find, as several police cars and an ambulance were blocking the road, their bodywork flashing blue. There was quite a tailback forming, although most of this was rubberneckers on foot, as the AI that controlled the traffic and diverted the vehicles away from the area.

They stepped under the blue tape sealing the crime scene.  
“Good morning Detective Sergeant.” Said the lead forensic officer as he came forward.  
“Cut the crap and tell me what’s going on.” He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “That will take some getting used to.”  
“You’ll be fine.” He turned and pointing down an alleyway. “This is unusual.”  
“I hate unusual. It never bodes well.  
“I stated in my initial report before they scanned the scene to the network, that the man had been stabbed with an eight-inch knife. I now adjust my comment to fourteen-inch knife.”  
“That’s a bloody machete, not a knife.”  
“However...”  
“I hate that word as well.”  
The man smiled again. “The blade was thrown, and with some force. The body has an enormous bruise when the hilt hit the chest. Death wasn’t instantaneous. The man bled out.”  
“Any idea where the thrower could have been?”  
He pointed behind them, between two of the police cars. “At least the middle of the road, maybe on the other side.”

Tony walked over to stand between the cars and looked back. He didn’t need to, as he knew the area well. The Leaky Cauldrons hidden entrance was around thirty meters away, on the other side of the road. Although the entrance was signposted, although only he could see it. A sense of dread dropped over him, wondering if the murder was anything to do with anyone from the Cauldron. If it was, it would never be solved, that much was certain. Well, not to the police, anyway.

He walked back to the medical examiner. “Do we know who he is?”  
“Not yet.  
“I assume his face is on the net.”  
“First thing I did, as always.” Tony grinned again knowing from old, this man always did things by the book.  
“His names Peter Jacobs. He is well known to us and me.”  
The medical examiner grinned and shook his head.

Tony walked into the crime scene and looked down at the body, which was leaning to one side. In the centre of his chest was the wooden handle.  
“If that’s a fourteen-inch blade, it was must have gone straight through him.” The man nodded back. “How much force would that need?”  
“No idea at the moment, but I’ll find out. The blade hit him around here.” He pointed at the entrance to the alley. “The force of the impact made him stagger down the alley until he fell on his back. Once he was down, he didn’t move again.”  
Tony turned to Martin. “Get CCTV for the area. Don’t expect much, this place is notorious for having poor coverage.”  
“I’ve already checked. No one has cameras along his stretch, they keep failing, and no one knows why. I’ve got two or three long-range cameras down the street.” He pointed towards Trafalgar Square. “They should be on the computer when we get back, that’s if they were pointing the right way.”

“Detective.” Called the medical examiner. “We have an ID.”  
Neither were surprised, as the facial recognition system was almost perfect. “Go on them.”  
“You were right. Peter Jacobs. Career criminal.”  
“Did you know him?” Asked Martin.  
“I arrested him around two years ago. I remember him because he was a bastard to bring down. He knows, knew how to fight, and he was good. He blacked my eyes. The lads took the piss out of me for weeks afterwards. They called me the panda copper.”  
“Released from prison two weeks ago. Was living in a Bell view hostel until three days ago.”  
“I take that back. Simmonds took the piss out of me. A word of warning about her. She can dish it out, but she can’t take it back.”  
“I’ve already found that out.” The look on Martin’s face told him all he needed to know.  
“Right.” Said Tony. “You go back and search the archives and CCTV, see if you track his movements for the last few days. The AI’s will have already done it, but you never know. See if we can an exact time of death or better, the perpetrator.”  
“What about you?”  
“I know the Bell View Hostel, been there a few times now. I’ll check-in and have a chat.”  
***  
Tony stopped outside the Bell View hostel, a half-way house for former inmates before they went on their way. It gave them a home until they were settled. Sometimes, the men never left again, seeing out their days. These were the older ones who had served many years and nobody would give them a job. 

The Bell view itself was a utilitarian grey building. Modern modular design and devoid of any character and wouldn’t have looked out of place in any industrial estate. The door was metal, solid with a small grill on one side and a button. Above the door, somewhere was a small camera. He had never found it, but he’d seen the video it had taken.

He pressed the button and waited.  
“Good Morning Detective Sergeant.” Came a tinny voice from the speaker. This was followed by a buzzing sound as the door unlocked and opened.

Inside was like the outside, plain, utilitarian, and boring as hell. He stood in a small foyer, finding a short, overweight man looking up at him. His belly was enormous and overhung his trousers.  
“Hello Tony, good to see you and the promotion.”  
“Thanks, Russ, good to see you too.”  
“I’m assuming this isn’t a pleasure visit.” He pointed to two old worn plastic chairs.  
“No. Peter Jacobs.”  
“No surprises there. He went missing three days ago. Been here for less than two weeks. I reported his disappearance.”  
“Seen the file. Anyone else gone missing?”  
The man grinned, showing a single missing tooth at the front. “  
“Bobby March. Petty criminal, released four weeks ago. Went missing the same night, although I could be wrong.”  
“I suspect you could be right. You won’t be getting Jacobs back.”  
“What about March?”  
“If we find him alive, then you won’t see him again either.”  
“Fine, two spaces freed up. I assume from your comment that Jacobs is the dead man on the Charing Cross Road?”  
Tony smiled, amazed at how quickly news got around. “Yes.”  
“So he and March got involved in something. No surprises there. Neither of them had the brains they were born with.”  
“How well did you know them?”  
“I didn’t until the courts sent them here. They weren’t bright and I could tell they were both up to something within a week. No idea what though.”  
“Did anyone come to see them?”  
“No, but I saw them both in the East End heading into an industrial estate about five days ago.” Tony waited, expecting more. “I spoke to them and they told me someone down there was looking for workers. We both know legit jobs don’t get advertised down the pub, or anywhere for that fact.”  
“So they were looking for work on an industrial estate, where there should be no work.”  
“Not legitimate anyway.”  
“Producing something nasty, I expect.”  
“Without a doubt.”  
“I’ll check the records and see what they were involved in before. Where was this industrial estate?”  
Tony left a few minutes later with an address, planning to visit the place before going back to the yard.

***

Tony apparated across London to the industrial estate. It was nothing special, a dozen small units, all working. Most of them were recycling shops of sorts. Thanks to new laws, that each year became more stringent, recycling was now big business, but someone needed to get the items ready, broken down and sorted. A lot of small stuff that would have been thrown away was now worth finding and keeping. These units did the job, although from the outside most of them looked like old-fashioned car service or MOT stations. At the end was another building, older and disused. He checked the units first as they would be the only ones needing people.

An hour later, he stood outside the huge deserted warehouse. All the other units had all the staff they needed, and there was always a queue for any vacant job. All seemed happy to talk to him and had nothing to hide. What would Jacobs or March want in here, he thought. Unless a deal had gone down. 

Security was non-existent. He found the doors were unlocked as he stepped inside. He found a single room, huge, empty, all the way to the roof. It was empty, no rubbish, so perhaps someone had been here. His brown wand appeared in his left hand, which he waved. To his trained eyes, a multitude of signs appeared. Someone had been using magic in here, a lot.

He was about to put his wand away when a sixth sense warning him of danger and he threw his Patronus up. Not a moment too soon as a spell hit it, the flash turned the room into a negative for a moment. Tony knew that someone had used a pretty decent spell against him, so someone trained.

His second wand appeared in his left hand as he turned around to face his attacker. The place was empty. Puzzling as he hadn’t heard anyone apparate. Another flash made him flinch as his eyes travelled upwards, seeing the attacker up in the roof area, standing on one of the metal roof beams.

He flicked his wand and the sound of a shotgun going off echoed around the vast space. His attacker had deflected his spell and had apparated. He realised they had moved across the space behind him as another spell smashed into his shield.

Tony couldn’t help himself and grinned, as he realised he hadn’t had to fight like this for nearly five years and strangely he had missed it, as the thrill of a battle swept through him. He sent a ball of fire into the roof space, making it swirl in a vortex that increased the heat. As expected, his attacked had apparated down to the floor. A moment later, black tendrils shot from the floor and wrapped themselves around the figure. He could see now, it was a man, not young. The tendrils seemed to evaporate into smoke as a barrage of spells smashed into this Patronus. Then there was a pause which gave him a moment to swap the Patronus to his bone wand.

Then the barrage started again, but his Patronus didn’t move, which allowed him to fight back with spell after spell. He stopped and looked at the man across from him, who seemed to have come to the same conclusion; neither of them was hurting each other. Whoever this person was, he was good.  
“You won’t win, Garrett. That much you will be certain of.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Something you’ll never know or understand.”  
“It’s all right; I’ll empty your mind after I’ve beaten you senseless.” In his mind, he thought, Inundatio Aqua. A wall of water sprang up and surged across the room, taking his opponent by surprise. The force of the water threw him over, rolling across the floor. Then, as the water dropped, he was back on his feet.  
Inundatio Ventus, thought Tony and a gale of wind swept through the building, taking all the dust and rubbished and swirling it around, centred upon the man.

The man, in an effort to stay upright he had dropped his wand. A grin came on Tony's face when he remembered Messi’s trick. A flick of his wand and a small mask appeared on the man’s face, covering his mouth and nose. He stood, brought his hand up, and his wand leapt back to his hand. He wiped his face with his hand. Tony was impressed, as so far he hadn’t panicked, although when the little mask didn’t come off, he could see the beginnings of panic in his face as he wiped his face again. He threw a set of vicious spells at Tony, which bounced harmlessly off his Patronus. Tony watched him panic as he clawed at his face, having no effect. He knew this meant he was skilled but had never been to the Extensions as the removal was easy if you knew it.  
Tony needed to end this now and get out before the noise brought any from outside. He used his favourite weapon, his Patronus as a weapon, sending it at the man. He didn’t stand a chance as it hit his stomach and propelled him backwards across the room, before hitting the far wall with a thump that shook the building, making any dust still on the rafters spring up and then rain down. He had to hurry as the thump would have been heard three streets away and would bring people running.  
In his mind, Tony thought Legilimens and a flood of thoughts flooded into his mind. He swore, realising the man’s mind had been tampered with, but he knew his name, but not why he was here. Occulta Sermonis. He went silent as Tony searched through his mind. The spell had worked too easily until he realised the man was dying.  
He had what he wanted as looked down at the broken man. Blood was pouring from his nose and a wound on the back of his head. A cursory glance showed the man’s legs were smashed. He realised he’d been too vicious with his spell. No matter, he thought as he stepped back a few paces and thought, Reducto. He pointed with the bone wand and the body exploded into tiny pieces, which disappeared. He followed up with Accio wand, the man’s wand flew to his hand. He then swept the wand around the room; Tergeo and the area cleaned itself. Apart from a little dust, there was nothing to show what had happened here. He apparated to Aunt Matilda.

***

Tony’s mind was awash with worry, problems and what was he going to do next. He had just killed a wizard, he had his name, worse he was something Tony had never heard of. What the hell was a ‘Hit Wizard’ and why would one be after him. The humour at having a price on his head was lost. Whoever this person was, he was only beaten, because Tony knew a few Extension spells.  
He checked the wand usage, finding the man had used a real barrage of spells in succession. If Tony’s Patronus hadn’t been so good, he would be dead. Whoever he was, he was out to kill him.

He pulled some pieces of parchment from out of the desk and started taking images he had seen in the man’s mind and imprinting them onto the parchment. He had four faces. He looked at three of them, placed them to one side, the fourth he had in his hand. The face of Argonia Huxley smiled back at him. He needed information, and he needed to get it surreptitiously, but where. An idea blossomed in his head, making him smile. He could use Adam’s book.   
He apparated to a small cottage in the Welsh countryside, before walking through the unlocked front door. In the little living room, he found the book, still where he last saw it, inside the alcove. He was surprised Adam had left it here, considering he now lived in the Ministry. Tony had forgotten and failed to spot the most important door as he entered. The new door that had installed from the Ministry.  
He sat down and started his interrogation, finding the entry for Argonia Huxley. It gave her age and history and that she was an Auror. This surprised him. No one had ever mentioned she was an Auror before. He read on, seeing the book needed updating, as it showed she was dead, the first time around. Something else was bothering him. There was a period in her life that was missing. It was from 1996 to 2012. He called up the next, the man he’d just killed, Bromley Ganforthe. Tony considered this as he saw the same time period was missing for this man, also according to this infallible book, he was also an Auror and dead, had been for many years. Annoyed, as it seemed the man knew people’s faces but not names, so he had two more pictures and no names. If he had access to the police database, he’d soon know who they were, however, these faces would be on no police file, that much would be certain.  
Next, he called up Hit Wizards. His mouth fell open as he read the first paragraph. He continued to read the pages of information until he came to the end where he found a list of names of the deceased Hit Wizards. The problem he had now, there were gaps between the names, which he guessed these were still alive. Huxley and Ganforthe’s names weren’t on the list.   
“Can I help you, Mr Garrett?” Said a voice from behind him. He leapt from the chair in surprise. No one had ever gotten that close before, without setting off his warnings, but then again the person with an unhappy scowl was Botilda Grimworthy.  
“Sorry, I came to borrow Adam’s book.”  
“And.”  
“I needed information.”  
“Really. You realise this is now my home, and that book is mine and not Mr Crofts.”  
“This is Adam and Gwen’s home and he brought this in Diagon Alley.”  
“No. I brought it for him many years ago, but events conspired against him, so he didn’t receive it until he met you.” In all his years, he had never seen Botilda angry, but today she was. She flicked her fingers and Tony’s parchment flicked towards her. He waved his hand. The parchments exploded into several balls of fire. He watched Botilda eyes grow large. His mind was trying to tell him to be worried, but he wasn’t listening to it.  
She clicked her fingers, and the balls of fire came back, along with the parchments, which flew to her hand.  
“Ever try that again Mr Garrett and I will put you in Azkaban. Understand.”  
Suddenly, after all these years, twice in one day, he felt like he was being taught a lesson. Somehow, he wondered whether he could survive a lesson with Botilda, because he had never seen magic like hers before.  
“Why are you interested in these people?” She flicked the picture of Argonia Huxley into the air, which again went up in a ball of flames.  
“Are they Hit Wizards and what are Hit Wizards?”  
She held up the picture of Ganforthe. “This man is dead.”  
“He is now; he tried to kill me not ten minutes ago.”  
“Impossible.”  
“So was Argonia Huxley, but she was alive and well three or four weeks ago. Was she one of these Hit Wizards?”  
Botilda took a wand from somewhere. Tony assumed it appeared as she needed it like he did, because there was nowhere she could have hidden it in the tight clothing she was wearing. She advanced on him, which made him step back.  
“I want your memories. I need to see what you have just seen.”  
She touched his temple with the tip of her wand and pulled a pearlescent drop away, before transferring to the little bottle. Again, this couldn’t have been hidden on her body.  
“Follow me.” She turned away and walked out into the little hallway, and then through the doorway, he’d missed.  
He wondered where he was, before realising it was Botilda’s office in the Ministry. In the corner was her personal pensive. She poured the liquid into it and bent over. Tony wondered if this was a good time to make a break for Wales, as Botilda was worrying him. He turned around realising she had beaten him again as the door they had entered was missing and he couldn’t apparate out of the Ministry.  
He paced the room, agitated until Botilda stood up. She walked around the room, sat down at her immense desk and stared at him.  
“Seems my plans for a chat have been circumnavigated.” He went to open his mouth, but something made him stop. “Seems we need to have the chat now.” 

She gestured to the chair opposite. “I take it you understand what the term Hit Wizard is?”   
He nodded. “Sort of.”  
“They are real and required during a time of great stress and danger to the wizarding community. The ministry disbanded them back in 2012, and until today, we assumed they had all gone back to their homes to continue their lives as before.”  
“I assume the last time was because of the Wizarding Wars in 98?”  
“It was. We needed them to clean up and bring the worst people to justice, or if bringing in wasn’t an option, they were to remove the problem, permanently.”  
“Was Huxley one of them?”  
“I have no idea, but Ganfourthe was, and from what I’ve seen, his intended target was you.” She looked down for a moment, marshalling her thoughts. “Let me be clear, you could and should not have survived an encounter with someone like this if you were his intended target.”  
“But I did.”  
“Yes. I suspect that prophecies had a lot to do with it and I suspect your power and specialised wand usage helped. People are trying to stop you from doing certain things. If they can’t stop you, as has been proven, then they are going to kill you.”  
“Someone had been trying to kill me for some time now. I suspect this was the sixth attempt.”  
Botilda held up a piece of parchment she had taken from Tony. “This woman is Radella Werrilow.” The second parchment came up. “This is Morven Bowlsworth. He and Werrilow worked as a team back in the day. I was told they had moved to the USA in 2020. They haven’t been seen since.”  
“So, Hit Wizards are back?”  
“No. They were all disbanded, worldwide.”  
“Disbanded?”  
“We can disband the job, but we cannot remove the abilities of the wizards or witches.”  
“What special training do they get?”  
She smiled. “That knowledge is restricted to three people within this Ministry; you are not one of them.”  
“You’ve changed Botilda.”  
“No, I haven’t. My looks may have changed, but I am still the same person. What has changed is my level of responsibility.”  
“You’re the Minister for Magic.”  
“No. Mr Weasley came back last night. He is already in his office after having been briefed by me.”  
Tony shook his head. “What now, do I have to wait for the next one to attack me and perhaps this time, win?”  
“There might only be the one. I can offer your protection, but it would mean you coming back to work for us.”  
“Not a hope in hell’s chance. I have a life away from this world, which I quite enjoy.”  
“When I said us, I mean the Ministry in the Extensions. I’m certain they would give you a post.”  
“I’m happy where I am thanks.”  
“Very well, but I can offer no guarantees to your safety. You’re on your own, Mr Garrett.” He heard a movement behind in as the door back to Wales reopened. “Good day, Mr Garrett and should you need the book again, ask first, or buy your own bloody copy.”

He stepped out into the Welsh grey sky, feeling relieved. He didn’t intend to go back to see Botilda again, however many times he needed the bloody book. He smiled as he realised she had used one of Adam’s favourite terms and so had she.


	25. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Martin continue there search until they are attacked.

  
He stepped back into his office in Scotland Yard. It was empty except for Martin sitting in the corner, looking at a hologram.  
“Bloody hell, who have you been fighting with?” He asked as he looked over.  
“I haven’t.”  
“You have blood all over your head?” He stood up and walked over. “You have a huge cut right across your skull. How the hell didn’t you feel that?” He sounded surprised.  
Tony rubbed his head, his hand came away with blood on it. His head felt sore when he touched it, how had he not felt it, and why hadn’t Botilda mentioned it.  
  
He nipped out down the corridor to the toilet. He cleaned himself, using his wand to take the deep cut back to a red raw mark, his cropped blond hair hiding nothing. He decided that he needed to leave some mark behind, so as not to arouse suspicion in Walker. There was no blood on his clothing, so he went back to the office.  
  
Martin came over; looking puzzled as he stared at his head.  
“Looked far worse than it was, just bled a lot.” He watched Walker frown. “I don’t remember doing it and I don’t remember anyone hitting me. Weird.”  
“Yes, weird is the word. It looked bloody bad.”  
“Head wounds always bleed a lot and look worse than they usually are. Hard head, no damage.” He tapped his skull.  
“Fine. I’ve got some CCTV of our murder scene.” He seemed placated.  
  
They stood together and watched the clip that was taken some distance from the scene. It was clear enough to show two men pushing each other around, although one man was doing the most pushing. One man staggered back before throwing something. The second man pulled something long from his side and threw it at the first individual, hitting in him in the chest. They watched the man stagger back out of shot. The other man turned and ran off up the road before slipping down an alleyway. Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it wasn’t the alleyway next to the Leaky Cauldron, but a little way beyond.  
  
“No doubts that was our dead man.” Walked nodded, “Have we any idea if he tried to throw something at the other man?”  
“Yes. Forensics found another knife on the other side of the road.”  
“Fingerprints or DNA from the machete?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Looks like a fight got out of hand and escalated pretty quickly.”  
“Any idea who the second guy was?”  
“I’ve an idea, but the CCTV isn’t good enough to prove it.”  
“Why did you get from the Belle View?”  
“The dead man absconded a few days ago. A second man who was also a resident disappeared around the same time, which I suspect is him.” He pointed at the figure who had run away.  
“Name?”  
“Robert Bobby March.”  
“Is he on the database?”  
“He has an even longer record than the other one. Everything from theft, to robbery, pimping and threatening with violence and several other things.”  
“Nice guy, then.”  
“I only know of him because of another case, I’ve never had to deal with him. Ask Rebecca, she’ll know him.”  
“Dangerous guy.”  
“Not really. I’ve never known the dead man to use a weapon, fists yes. I suspect the other doesn’t either.”  
  
One of the floating displays produced a list that detailed Bobby’s criminal history. Tony was impressed at the way he used the displays, which no longer had keyboards, haptic or otherwise. All you needed was a hand movement in the right place. He’d been having problems with tech, especially after they revamped the Evob rooms, which now looked like the Star Trek’s Enterprise’s bridge when it was first turned on.  
  
A quick read through his past offences showed that he was a conman and a trickster who had threatened no one they knew of. Also, he had never been caught with or used a weapon of any type. So, this fight was out of character. Tony was almost certain for the reason for them acting out of character. He needed to get to Bobby first as he suspected he would be dead before the day was out.  
  
“Any idea where Bobby is now?” Asked Tony.  
“None. He’s off-grid somewhere.”  
“Damn, there’s nothing we can do until he surfaces or his body is found.”  
“That’ll save us a job.”  
“But why?”  
Martin shrugged. “There some information on the net about your other case, or cases.”  
“I checked them this morning. Is there anything new we need to deal with?”  
“Just one. Metcalf gave it to me on Friday.”  
“Anything if interests.”  
“Drugs factory. South London.”  
“Let me guess, the Oldbury estate.”   
Martin smiled. “Even I’ve heard of this place.”  
“There seems to be a film crew in there every couple of months.”

***

The information had been passed to them by uniform. This was a regular problem. A lot of crime had been negated with technology, but drugs had become worse over the years. Newer and more potent drugs caused more problems and killed more each year. One of these new drugs had already killed several people at a party only a week ago. News to Tony. The latest was a psychedelic drug, a derivative of LSD, perhaps. The jury was still out. As they read the case details, they saw that the dead people seemed to come in waves, always based around a street party or rave. Something that had never gone away. Tony realised most of his life’s work was based around drugs of one sort or another. He also knew where most of these new drugs came from.

The Oldbury housing estate was a hot spot for anything dug wise. Buying, selling and making. He hoped the outcome was going to different to a case he had heard about from Adam. One of the first things he did upon joining the police was to look at the case file for the Ice House, one of Adam’s cases that almost made him quit the force. The details could still give him the odd sleepless night years later.

As they left the building, something bothered him as he saw his old sergeant, Rebecca Simmons with two other officers, one he recognised from Aunt Matilda, Betty something. Why didn’t she get this job? Or had it been left for Tony on purpose? Why? Was this a test of his new position?

***

The car pulled up outside the housing estate. That’s what it looked like and what it was. It was derelict, waiting for the bulldozers to move in, which would have to wait for the courts to finish with the latest financial wrangle. He was glad he wasn’t involved with it. It revolved around corruption within the local council and higher. The height was still unknown, but several important figures were getting worried. There was more. Everything that came from the old buildings as they were dismantled, had to be recycled. Not everyone wanted to recycle, as it was expensive and time-consuming. So, the old estate would remain empty for a while, maybe years, remaining a place for itinerants and those hiding for various reasons.

  
He looked down the scruffy street; slabs missing from the footpaths, already recycled into someone’s back garden. He sighed, as he seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time wandering around places like this. He also felt sorry for the people living here, as they had no money and no home. So, for whatever reason, they congregated in places like this, becoming small tight-knit communities. Good people in a bad place. Also, there were bad people hiding what they were doing. There was never a shortage of willing help for a little money, whatever the job.

The estate was seven streets with around eighty to a hundred houses and associated outbuildings and a group of shops. Tony knew from old it would take hours to search and dangerous while there were only two of them. He could call for uniformed backup, but that would need financial backing, which he wouldn’t get, so it was down to the two of them.

Tony waved his foot under the rear of the car that triggered the boot. It rose on almost silent motors. Inside were two boxed around a foot square. These contained the latest police drones called Angry Wasps. Fast and almost self-autonomous, they could search buildings quickly and they could take a lot of damage, being armoured. This limited their airtime, but the recharge from the car was quick and there were spare batteries, charged, in the same boxes.  
“What’s wrong with the Hummingbird?” Asked Martin, watching. He already had his Hummingbird in his hand.  
“These old buildings have a lot of metal reinforcing bars in the concrete walls and it blocks the signals. The Wasps have a stronger signal.”  
“One each or shall we take it in turns.” Asked Martin who had slipped the small drone back in his pocket and opened the first box.  
“One will do. Send it up high, use infrared and ultraviolet. Should allow us to see which houses are occupied.”

The first drone, sounding like a large angry wasp, leapt from its box. It seemed to have a face, two high-intensity lights pointing forward, with a camera in between. The body was striped black and white, adding to the Wasp like appearance. There was another camera in the belly and a lower quality one at the rear. To Tony it looked like a small dragon, vicious, ready to rip and tear. It couldn’t, but it had a few tricks, like a multi-shot taser, the operator or the drone could fire. There were metal studs on its body so that if someone grabbed it, they would also be tasered. They weren’t called Angry Wasps for nothing. You only tangled with a police drone once.  
  
It flashed upward, almost too quick to follow. Its colour, although bright, still disappeared into the sky. Martin already had his tablet out, watching the ground shrink away.

  
They sat together on the rear bumper and watched the display as it circled the area, first in normal sight, which showed nothing moving, then infrared, showing a large heat source in the larger warehouse, or former supermarket. There were several other hot spots, all of which would need investigating.  
  
The drone dropped until it was hovering close to the roof of the old supermarket. Tony pointed at some skylights, while Martin tilted the drone, allowing it to look inside. Tony pulled a larger display from inside the boot lid, which allowed a more detailed view, while Martin continued the controlling via his mobile.  
  
The display flicked to ultraviolet and several people appeared, each having a blue halo. They were sitting down in a group, a couple lying down. There was no threat and none of them seemed frightened if they noticed the Wasp, because they had seen them many times before.  
  
The drone switched to normal view and shot upwards again. Martin sent it towards another hot spot, an old social club, the only other large building. There were no skylights, the windows boarded up. Martin dropped the drone down until it was at head height, its camera pointed at the multiple doors, as this was the only way in. It was clear they were used often, a layer of old papers and rubbish, swept into a pile by the door’s movement.  
  
“Leave it where it is, it can’t open doors. Keep an on eye the display as we walk over.” Tony took his gun from his pocket, checking that it had trancs loaded and the safety was off.  
  
They already knew the route, and it was less than two hundred meters, which they covered at speed, Tony scanning the area running with a two-handed grip on his gun, moving from wall to wall, keeping himself in cover, with Martin behind him.  
  
Tony stopped, allowing Martin to catch up. In front of them was a dry patch of dead-looking grass with no cover. The building seemed a long way off.  
“Anything happened?” He asked looking back at Martin.  
“Nothing so far. They must be able to hear the drone.”  
“Put the drone on AI mode and get ready.”  
  
He watched the drone fly over the rooftop at speed, where it started circling the exterior of the building. If someone came out the back, the drone would alert him or her and keep them in sight, acting as a third man. Tony stopped, pulled the door, stepped inside and waited, giving Martin time to get into position and giving his eyes time to become accustomed to the gloom inside.  
Tony stood in a foyer. The smell of urine and other less pleasant odours was almost overpowering. The floor had a layer of thick grime. In this were footprints, which didn’t help as many people had walked this way. Ahead was a short flight of steps, leading up to a corridor. Looking to the right, he could see the remains of an old bar, stretching off into the gloom. More doors were behind the bar and at the end. Broken chairs and tables, all broken, were scattered about in heaps. It was clear the place hadn’t been cleared out when it closed. On the left, the corridor had an opening on the right. He peered around the corner, finding what would have been almost a theatre with a stage at the far end. He assumed the wooden floor would at one time have been a dance floor, now it was broken, warped and in some places missing. He moved forward, taking the entire room in, which was large, around fifty meters square. One wall would have been glass, had it not been boarded up, small cracks allowing sunlight to filter through. Tony stopped; something was wrong, as there was no rubbish or litter. It looked as if someone had swept it clean, not long ago.

He stepped down into the large hall and looked around, finding it empty. He could feel a magical field around him, so someone had been here recently. His wood wand appeared in his right hand, leaving his gun in the left. He had no choice in this, but he was a crap shot with his right hand, but he could use his wand in either. A wave of his wand showed that many people had passed here, or a few had spent a long time here.  
  
A beep in his ear made him jump.  
“Answer.”  
“I’m at the front door. Where are you?” Asked Martin in his ear.  
“I’m in the main hall, left as you come in past the foyer. Check out the bar area, it’s on the right as you come in, top of the stairs.”  
“Right.” The phone stayed connected, so they could hear each other breathing.  
  
Tony walked across the room to the stage. There was a set of steps at each side; he used the left-hand one to get onto the stage. He was certain there would be more rooms at the back. The rear wall was, at one time, painted white, probably used as a projection screen in the past. It wasn’t white now, covered in graffiti, some of it good. To the left and right there was a short walkway, the wings. He stayed left and headed towards it until the floor under him creaked. The noise seemed loud as it echoed from the walls. So much for stealth, he thought.  
  
He stopped as he heard a noise coming from the other side of the stage. He was right, someone was hiding, whether they were one of his or a muggle, he wasn’t sure. He headed back across the stage, arriving in the middle when a man stepped out in front of him. He had a wand pointed at Tony.  
  
“Tony Garrett I assume?”  
“You seem to have the better of me and it’s Detective Sergeant Garrett. What are you up to in here?”  
“None of your business.”  
“I’m afraid it is.”  
“Drop your little gun before someone gets hurt.”  
“You’re scared of this?” He pointed the gun at the man.  
The man’s wand flicked and his Patronus sprang up. This told Tony a lot. First, the man feared the gun, and second, he was unsure of himself. As a wizard prepared, a gun could never hurt him. Perhaps he’d never been around them, which was likely.  
  
Tony dropped the gun. It clattered to the floor. Tony’s second wand appeared in the empty hand, the first wand bringing his shield up, only it was pointing behind him, as he was almost certain this man wasn’t alone. He knew who this man was, he had a parchment with his face on, no he didn’t, Botilda had kept it. No matter, he thought, this was Bowlsworth, and he was a Hit Wizard.  
  
“Where’s your partner, Bowlsworth?”  
He saw the telltale flick of his eye. He hadn’t expected Tony to know who he was. “What her name, Werrilow.” This time he saw the tightening of the muscles on his temple. “I hope you weren’t expecting Garfourthe to be joining you, he’s had a bad case of dead.”  
  
“He pretended to die years ago, he’ll be here shortly.”  
“No, he is dead, I killed him this morning.”  
  
He felt rather than saw the spell that hit his Patronus. He was right about someone behind him. He spun on the spot. Bringing his bone wand into action. A flick of his wrist and the person behind him sailed over his head at speed. It was a woman he saw as she slammed into the wall above Bowlsworth’s head. She dropped while turning to land gently on two feet, her wand held out before her, pointing at Tony.  
  
They were both staring at the wands in his hand, and both looked confused. They didn’t know about his two wands. He liked people to be confused, especially when they were as dangerous as these two. He decided he ought to find a better place to fight, as he was certain he couldn’t fight two of them. He apparated, or at least he tried.  
  
“No apparition, Mr Garrett.”  
Shite, he thought, realising he was in real danger. “I thought you lot had been disbanded?”  
“We were, but we were brought back because a dangerous Wizard needed removing.”  
“How come I don’t know about him?”  
“You do.” Said the woman. She looked a lot older than the picture he had, she looked ill. “You are the dangerous Wizard we have been tasked with removing.”  
“Removing?” He asked, starting to feel nervous.  
“You a danger to us all.” Tony realised they were about to attack, so he went first, using each wand in succession, trying to keep both of them down. The bone wand, as usual, was by far the more powerful and battered Bowlsworth’s Patronus down and sent him spinning to one side.

  
The spells coming from Werrilow stepped up a gear, potent spells smashing into his Patronus, so he sent flames and fire straight at her with both wands. She dropped into a crouch, her guards up, as the man came back up. Suddenly Tony was blocking spells, so fast that he hadn’t the time to attack back, just defend, which he was having a hard time doing. He was in trouble as Werrilow stood up. Now he needed both wands to block spells coming at him, they were so fast he had no idea what the spells were.

He dropped to one knee, which slowed the onslaught of the spells coming at him, perhaps thinking they had beaten him down. He fought back, sending a wall of water at them both, which slammed both of them into the wall.  
  
He was puzzled as he realised they should have been ready for that. He now understood why. They hadn’t used this level of magic for years. The problem he had now, the longer this went on, the more they would remember. How could he bring this to a halt without getting himself killed?  
  
Time to run; he thought as he leapt from the stage, keeping his Patronus up, feeling the spells smash into it. He heard someone land behind him, running; a glance over his shoulder as he came to the corridor, showed it was the woman, the man not far behind her. He dodged around the corner as a spell took a chuck of the plaster from the wall where his head had just been. He dodged around the next corner into the foyer, heading for the door.  
  
A loud ban made him jump. This wasn’t a spell bang. He looked back and saw the Werrilow collapse in a heap, still in the corridor. He saw Bowlsworth run passed, as he realised he was heading for Martin. He ran back, hearing a second gunshot.  
  
He rounded the corner, seeing Martin spread against the wall, his gun lying on the floor, a look of horror on his face  
  
Tony flicked the bone wand and watched Bowlsworth start to panic. He couldn’t believe it, he had caught another so-called top wizard with the same stupid trick. Another movement and Martin dropped to the floor as Tony grabbed his arm. He looked back, watching Bowlsworth grab at his face before apparating to the car.  
  
He pushed Martin against the car, while he brought his wand back up, knowing he would need his Patronus as Bowlsworth came around the corner, running at full pelt. He had removed the mask and apparated out of the building. There was no way he could have run that far that fast.

Spells bounced off Tony’s shield as he walked forward, his face a mask of anger, his eyes staring at Tony. Tony attacked while walking towards him, until they were only ten feet apart, both throwing spells at each other. Fire and molten metal seemed to be flowing everywhere, the noise was reaching ear-shattering levels.  
  
Behind Bowlsworth, from around the corner of the building, a face appeared, an angry face that was watching the proceedings, deciding that Tony and Martin were being attacked. Bowlsworth never saw it coming. The drone fired, hitting him in the back. He dropped like a dead man, legs and arms jerking around.   
  
Tony ran to the car, hit the red button on the box in the boot. This was the drone’s recall button. The drone leapt towards them, covering the ground in seconds. A moment later, it went quiet as it dropped into its spot.  
  
Martin had seen enough and was already opening the driver’s door. The boot lowered itself as Tony got in. The car launched itself down the road, electric motors whining as it headed for the road.

***

Minutes later the car stopped at Martins request. He turned in the seat and looked at Tony.  
“Are you to explain any of that?” Tony could see his hands were shaking as he clutched the steering wheel.  
“No.”  
“What do you mean no?” His voice had changed from panic to anger. “What the fuck was going on back there?”  
“I was attacked.”  
“What the fuck with, you had a gun, and they had sticks.”  
“Bollocks.” Exclaimed Tony in anger. “My gun is still in that building.”  
“And.”  
“I’ll have to go back and get it.”  
“Are you fucking mad? I wouldn’t go back there without a squad of armed police.”  
“And what would that achieve?”  
  
Tony didn’t wait for an answer, he apparated back to the building. He knew that the magic had gone as he arrived. Inside he saw that Werilow was missing and the spell that stopped him from apparating had also gone. He wondered how either of them could have moved. They should both still be lying in a heap.

An apparition to the stage, finding his gun and a moment later he was sitting in the police car looking at a confused Detective Constable.  
“Are you going to explain what them sticks are? Because I fucking want one.”  
Tony’s wooden wand appeared in his hand. “This is a wand; it allows me to use magic.”  
“Fuck off.”  
He pointed the wand at Martin. “I’m not joking, here watch. Obliviate.”


	26. Hit Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets help and goes after the Hit Wizards

They went back to Scotland Yard and spent half an hour writing up their reports, pointing out that the social club on the estate had been a drugs den again. The site was closed, and the area cleaned, so forensics wouldn’t be required. He made further notes on Jacobs and March. Although March was still missing, Tony knew his body would turn up in a few days, which would close the case unless there was something odd about his death. Again, Tony knew if it were one of his own who did the killing, there would be no evidence of foul play, there’d be no body, alive or dead. He wondered why an argument could get so heated that knives and machetes were needed. He suspected drugs, but the autopsy wasn’t complete yet.

He sat back and closed his eyes, wondering who had targeted him. If a muggle was after him, no surprise there, but how would they get a Hit Wizard to come after him. No muggle had anything a wizard could want. So, whoever it was, came from his community. Why now? He’d been a policeman for five years now and nothing until earlier this year. He had no idea and no one he could ask, except for perhaps one.

“Call Adam Croft.” He said aloud to the room. His phone connected.  
“Hello, Tony.” Came Adam’s voice in his ear. “Broken into anyone’s house recently?”  
“I didn’t break in; I just popped in for a chat and you weren’t there, so I had a quick look at your book. I didn’t expect the book to still be there.” He was backpedalling, unsure whether Adam was upset.  
“Did you get what you wanted?”  
Adam wasn’t upset, which meant Botilda wasn’t either. “Yes and no. I just had a run-in with Bolesworth and Werrilow. I nearly didn’t get away.”  
“Am I supposed to know these names?”  
“Talk to your other half.”  
He heard Adam chuckle. “Do you need to borrow the book?”  
“No. I need information.”  
“And what makes you think I know anything?”  
“You’re living with the most powerful woman in the Ministry, you know things, and you know what’s going on.”  
“Just because I know things, doesn’t mean I can tell you.”  
“I know and I wouldn’t want to put your loyalty to Botilda in jeopardy.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
Tony’s heart sank, knowing he couldn’t force the issue with Adam. “All I want is information on anything that could affect me, a new prophecy perhaps?”  
“Why?”  
“Seems someone is after my head and not in a good way.”  
“Nothing new there, you told me that recently.”  
“The stakes have gone up from local muggle thugs to several well trained Wizards.”  
“How well trained?”  
“They’re called Hit Wizards and trained to bring wizards and witches in dead or alive, preferably dead. The two names I gave you and one I killed this morning.”  
“Sounds like you don’t need us if you’ve already sorted them?”  
“I killed one, but I ran from the other two and only just got away. I had help.”  
“It’s not like you to run?”  
“These guys are dangerous.”  
“I heard that before. I’ll have a chat with Botilda and ring you back.”  
“Fine, as soon as I’m finished here, I’ll be on Aunt Matilda.”

The phone beeped in his ear the moment the call ended. The new call connected before he could answer.  
“Good afternoon Mr Garrett.”  
How on Earth did anyone have this number, he wondered as he took the phone out to see who it was? The caller name was blank. “How can I help?”  
“I’ve been listening to your calls and previewing your mission earlier.” It clicked; it was the police AI who watched everything. “I wanted you to know that I am doing whatever I can to provide you with any aid, although I am limited.”  
“I’m glad someone is on my side because I feel a little out on a limb.”  
“I have some information for you. Thanks to the CCTV network, it would seem that Werrilow and Bolesworth are not conversant with modern technology. I know where they are hiding.”  
“Are you suggesting I go after them?”  
“I’m not suggesting anything and if I did, I would suggest you get help, the help only your friends can give because I would be very reluctant to send any normal officer into a situation they are unlikely to survive.”  
“Good point, taken under consideration. Who do you suggest?”  
“Auror Martinez. You worked well together for many years.”  
The phone call ended. He looked around the room, knowing the AI was watching him. How did it know so much? Had it got into the Ministries records? Impossible, Botilda would know, unless she knew. He had to stop as he was thinking himself in circles, where he could trust no one, and he needed people to trust now.

***

He left the Yard by the usual route; his phone would pass any information to him if required. Martin had gone off on an errand. He left a note saying he would see him in the morning. He walked across the city, under the grey sky, threatening rain, nothing the weather forecast had mentioned. He wondered if Botilda had anything to do with it. Once out of sight he apparated to Aunt Matilda, then showered and changed his clothes, before collapsing on a couch.

His wand appeared in his hand, which he pressed to his temple for a few seconds, before pointing it at the table. A large sandwich appeared on it. It had only just occurred to him he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, many hours ago.

He took a bite as he heard someone shouting his name. Looking out the window at Diagon Alley, he saw Lee Martinez standing in the centre. She was waving and shouting.

Two apparitions later, they were both standing on Aunt Matilda. She looked at the window for a moment.  
“Wow, your invisibility spell is bloody good. I couldn’t see a thing from below, even though I know it was here.” She walked across the small room, dropped onto the couch, and pulled a lump of the meat from his sandwich. “What do you want? This can’t be a social call.”  
“I’m in a spot of bother.”  
“What’s new?” She grinned.  
“Do you know what a Hit Wizard is?” She nodded. “How do you know?”  
“I went to school and studied. I don’t know what you did at school?”  
He shook his head. “I seem to have two bent on removing me, permanently.”  
“You can’t, they’re gone.”  
“That’s what I thought, but Botilda Grimworthy told me that, although they were disbanded, they are still alive and well.”  
“Makes sense. What else did the Grim tell you?”  
“That I can no longer expect any protection from the ministry.”  
Her eyebrows rose. “The ministries golden boy in trouble. What did you do wrong?”  
“I’m not sure, but Botilda seems to no longer want me around.”  
“So why did you want to talk to me, you have a girlfriend?”  
This brought a smile to his face. “I need someone to watch my back.”  
“You’ve got a partner?”  
“He’s a muggle.”  
“I know I met him the other day when I took his memories of this boat.”  
“Funny, I did the same to him this afternoon.”  
“Awkward fucker, isn’t he?”  
“He’s supposed to be, he is a copper.”  
She frowned for a moment, trying to work out what copper meant. “So, let me get this straight. You have two legendary Hit Wizards, who aren’t supposed to exist, trying to kill you, and you want me to help.” He nodded. “You realise that Hit Wizards are the best? They’re supposed to be unkillable or unstoppable.”  
“I killed one this morning.”  
“What?” Her eyes grew larger.  
“Seriously. His name was Bromley Ganforthe. According to Botilda, he was already dead, many years ago.”  
“The Grim is never wrong.”  
“That’s what most people think. Do you remember the name Argonia Huxley?”  
“Of course I do, both times.”  
“I think she was a Hit Wizard.”  
“Why?”  
“I checked Ganforthe’s memories and three faces appeared. Two of them are the ones who tried to kill me earlier, the other, Huxley.”  
“What did the Grim say?”  
“She told me I shouldn’t be able to sort one out, let alone two.”  
“Still not hearing a good enough reason for me helping you unless I’m looking for a premature death?”  
“First, I took one on and won, but I can’t handle two.”  
“Wow, you owned up to something you can’t do. What’s your plan?” She said taking his sandwich and biting a lump out of it while he thought.  
“Someone has told me where these two Wizards are staying. I expect the last thing they will expect is me coming for them, or even knowing where they are.”  
“What do you want from me?” She asked between chews.  
“I need some backup.”  
“First, I’m getting help. From what I know, two won’t be enough, we’re not all as good as you with a wand. Second, I need favour of you and I’ll want you to do as I ask. No Arguments.”  
“Is it sexual?”  
“No.” She looked horrified. “Messi would take my head off.”  
“No, she wouldn’t. She’d take mine off. What is it?”  
“DCI Metcalf.”  
“I know him, how do you know him?”  
“I was with Adam the other day and I met him. We took Walker and the Ashcroft back to that weird building by the river.”  
“Do you mean Scotland Yard?”  
She nodded. “He spoke to me, asking if I was interested in doing what you’re doing.”  
“What, become a Detective Constable?”  
“Yes. You seem to have so much fun.” She frowned. “Well, you used to.”  
“How would you know what I get up to?” He watched her eyes get large as a grin appeared.  
“I’m not supposed to tell you this, but someone made it my job to keep tabs on you.”  
“Adam.”  
“No. The Grim.” He opened his mouth to talk. “I’ve told you too much already. Will you help me if I follow you?”  
“Without a doubt. It’s great fun, but hard work. You can’t use a wand for most things.”  
“I understand that. I know how hard it for you to keep everything hidden.”  
“So, how much do you know about me and my work?”  
“I watched you kill a man, you threw him off a rooftop, using your wand. Don’t look worried, I understand why you did it. Like I know why you killed the other two.” His mouth dropped open. “You’ve become a bit of a badass.” She stood up. “I’m off to get help.”  
“Come back to that rooftop.” He pointed out the window. “You can’t apparate on board.” He held his hand up to stop her leaving. “What made you help me?”  
“I’m bored out of my tree, searching for underage wizards and witches using magic outside school, or rounding some old guy trying to make a few galleons. It’s not the job I signed up for.”  
Tony chuckled. “Do you know, that’s the reason I left the ministry.”  
“Yes.” She apparated.  
He swore as he looked down at the remains of his sandwich. She had taken it.

***

He produced another sandwich and a drink and relaxed, not knowing how long Lee would be. He was certain the Wizards couldn’t find him here, not even the Ministry could find Matilda. Then his mistrust kicked back in. Unless they had help. He realised Botilda had apparated straight onto the deck, several times with Magrathea. It had only just occurred to him. He’d been distracted, looking after his sister and her family. When this was over, he decided, he’d improve his security again. He flicked his wand and the little stove lit up, sending warmth around the room. He rubbed his face as tiredness swept over him. He drifted off as another shower arrived, beating at the windows.

He woke, hearing someone shouting again. Standing up, he could see Lee waving towards him from the roof garden. He appeared behind her, tapping her on the shoulder, his wand forming an umbrella over them both.  
“Where are we going?”  
“A muggle house in a large estate. If I were in their position, it would be my choice. What I don’t know is if they are alone, or they have a family of muggles trussed up somewhere.”  
“Good job two of my friends are obliviators.”  
“Good, I suspect we’ll need them to help clear up afterwards.”  
“That’s if there is an afterwards.”  
“Yea of little faith. Come on, follow me.” He apparated.

A moment later, he appeared in a modern nondescript housing estate. The road curved along with small-detached houses with perfect small gardens. The street lamps were already on as the sky was darkening. It wasn’t raining here, the street still damp. Most of the houses had the curtains open and flickering images lit up the street from whatever program they were watching, reflecting in the puddles. Several loud cracks heralded the arrival of four auror’s. He recognised them, knowing they were young but trained, although this would be their first foray into a real fight if that’s what it turned out to be.

He turned to Lee. “The two obliviators out here in the street to sort the locals out. You and the other two around the back, I’ll go in at the front. Any questions?”

She pointed at them, telling them what to do. A moment later she and two of them apparated. He was surprised for a moment until he realised she did a lot of their advanced training and who had trained her. The other two who stayed with him, took up the guard on the street, waiting for trouble while Tony ran up the garden path and rapped on the door.  
“Pizza delivery?” He yelled, not sure if they ever knew what a pizza was. He made a pizza box appear in his hand, hiding his bone wand under it. He hoped they would see the box first and give a moment to react.

The door opened and Werrilow looked down at the box as Tony hit her with a spell. She slammed into the wall with enough force to shake the entire building, before dropping to the floor, unconscious. He hoped.

He heard a crash from the back of the house as several spells lit up the street from inside the house, just before the front window smashed outwards, sending glass across the garden into the street. Then Bolsworth flew out the window on foot. Seemed Lee had stopped him from apparating from the house. Clever, why hadn’t he thought of that. Bolsworth got to the middle of the garden and three separate spells hit him, sending him sprawling across the grass, then across the pavement which would have hurt. He stopped as his head dropped over the curb.

For a moment, he thought someone new was behind him until he watched the double or triple glazed window unit lift from the ground, reform and fill the gaping hole. In moments, it looked as if nothing had happened. He saw one of the Auror’s come out the front door as Werrilow’s body disappeared. Then Lee appeared beside him, grinning. She gestured to the two men who went off towards the many people who were now appearing on the street. The other Auror, who followed her out through the window, walked over and apparated with Bolsworth’s body.

He looked at Lee.  
“You made that look easy?” He said as he walked over. He had his gun in his hand and not his wand.  
“Surprise is everything. Your spell at the front door made his look that way as we came in the back. He was not expecting anything. Although he wasn’t much cop for one of the fabled Hit Wizards.”  
“If they were disbanded in 2012. He hasn’t needed to fight for thirty-five years. You lose your edge, I expect. Anyway, thanks for this. I owe you.”  
“I suspect you could have done this on your own and I will collect.”

She appparated, leaving the street back as it was when he arrived. The other two Aurors had also gone.

***

Tony, feeling pleased with how the evening had gone, apparated back to Aunt Matilda and collapsed onto the couch again. This was only his second day back, and he felt like he’d run a marathon. He’d lost count of how many times he’d been attacked. He wanted another holiday, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. He thought about the day, puzzling, considering he hadn’t been hurt. No, someone had taken a chunk out of his head.

He’d just dozed off in his usual position, on the couch when something rattled against the side of the boat. He looked out over the Alley, seeing it snake under him, lit by many small lights. Another rattle made him look to the other side. He saw Lee on the roof below. He apparated next to her.  
“Tony, we’re in trouble.”  
“What’s new?”  
“We’ve been called to the Ministry.”  
“You may have, I don’t work for the Ministry, remember.”  
“Yours is the first name on the list.”  
“What did you do with Werrilow and Holmforth?”  
“Azkaban. I think that’s where the problem lies. They state they were attacked in their own home without provocation.”  
“I’ll be along in the morning when I can get away. I’ll take my memories before Botilda does. I can keep a copy here safe.”  
“Not the Morning. They want all six of us, now.”  
“I don’t work for the Ministry and Botilda’s made it clear I’m not part of it. I have a job elsewhere. They can wait until I’m free in the morning.”

He apparated, leaving her in the drizzle, looking far from happy. He spent ten minutes making copies of his memories, before sending them to his special hiding place. He wondered how upset Botilda would be is she knew that all his special memories were hidden only two feet over her head. He thought about this for a moment and sent a second copy to a place he knew Botilda couldn’t get to. He had a small archive in Durmstrang school, as all former students did.

For once, Tony went to his bed on Matilda. He couldn’t be bothered undressing as he dropped onto his bed. He was asleep in moments.

***

He woke, it was dark in the bedroom, but he knew he wasn’t alone. His bone wand appeared in his hand as a small light came on over by the door. He sat up, bringing his patronus to life, a moment too late as pain flooded through him, followed by blackness.


	27. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up in pain and no idea where he is or how to get out.

Tony opened one eye. He felt pain in most of his body, making him cry out. He tried to sit up as pain radiated through his spine, making him cry out again. A hand grabbed at him, pushing him down onto a soft bed. She was a nurse, but she didn’t look right. He must be in St Mungo’s, he thought, although how he got there was another matter.

“Try not to move. I’ll get the doctor.”  
Doctor, his mind swirled as he tried to work out what was going on. Why would he need a doctor? These thoughts tumbled around in his head until another person looked down at him.  
“Good morning, detective. I have some pain meds for you, just relax. You had us worried from a while.” He continued talking without pause. “You seem to be over the worst now.”  
“What happened?”  
“That’s the same question several of your workmates have been asking and have been for several days now.”  
“Days?” His voice croaked. A nurse held a straw to his lips, allowing him to drink. The cold water, feeling wonderful as it slid down his parched, sore throat.

He felt something scratch his arm as the doctor pushed a needle home. Within seconds, he could feel the effects of the pain lessened as the drugs worked. His mind was going around in circles, why wasn’t he in St Mungos. He should be on his feet back at work by now.

The nurse helped him sit up in the bed, using some pillows to prop him up. His head felt fuzzy and black spots kept appearing before his eyes.

An hour later, he was feeling human. He had made his wand appear under the bedclothes and was removing the pain without the meds. He couldn’t for a moment, work out why he was in a hospital. He could remember nothing. His memory was all over the place. He remembered being in the old estate, the fight with the two Hit Wizards, his escape and then leaving the scene with Martin. Then he remembered obliviating Martins memories, but nothing after that.

He wanted to talk, but there was no one to talk too. He was connected to a machine which was monitoring him. He could do nothing until they unplugged him. Two plugs were in strange places. He knew what they were for, but that didn’t make them any less comfortable.

After what seemed like days, which in reality was only a few hours, he had his first visitor. Martin came through the door, looking pensive until he saw Tony sitting up. A smile appeared.  
“Good to see you’re awake. We thought we’d lost you twice.”  
“Lost me?” He croaked back.  
“According to the doctors, you died twice on the operating table. The surgeon was amazed you made it. You really are one tough fucker.”  
“Surgeon?” This one-sided conversation was annoying him.  
“Yes, you had three separate operations. Two on your legs, apparently you’ll walk again.”  
“Walk again?” He looked down at the covers over his legs, realising the covers were raised up. It hadn’t occurred to him to look. He was shocked to see metal frames around both legs, with bars going into the flesh.  
“And the last was on your head.” He reached up and felt the bandage that was there. He noticed it earlier, not understanding what it was for.  
“What the fuck happened?”  
“We’ve no idea. You were found on the Charing Cross Road in the middle of the night. Seems someone pushed, or you fell off a building. About eight stories. There’s a cargo truck with your imprint in the front of it. It contacted the emergency services in moments. What do you remember?”  
“In the office after the trip to the old estate.”  
“Yep, you brought the files up to date. We both left the office after that. I got a phone call in the middle of the night from the hospital.”

Tony tried to get his head around all of this, still puzzled why he wasn’t in St Mungoes. These injuries would take moments to fix.

“One other thing, there’s a beautiful, but scary woman wanting to talk to you. She’s threatened most of the staff. Your old mate Minster Croft turned up with her. Seems he’s the only one that can keep her under control.”  
“Messi?” He asked hoping.  
“No. She can’t be contacted; she’s on an extended something or other.”  
Tony grinned as he realised what he meant by the comment. “Then it must be Botilda.” She smiled and nodded. “She’s sort of my old boss.”  
“Is she a Minister too?”  
“Yes. Right at the top.”  
“Remind me to keep out of her way. I don’t think she likes me. She may be pretty, but there’s something about her that is quite scary.”  
“Your right. I don’t think I’m in her best books either.”  
“Anyway, I’ll go back and tell Metcalf you’re awake and talking. I expect he’ll want to come and see you.”  
“Where my phone?”  
“With the IT people. They’ll have a new one for you when you get out of here and you can walk again.”  
“I’ll be walking by the end of today.”  
Martin stood up laughing. “Get some rest. One day with my new boss and he ends up in the hospital. It’s not going to look good on my record.” He said as he walked out. The metal-framed door hissing closed.

***

The following day Tony felt better. He was still in pain, but he stopped it and refused any more drugs. He could tell they didn’t believe him when he told them he had no pain. He’d several visitors from the force, even Rebecca Simmons came in. However, no one from his world.

The hospital became quiet as all the visitors left. The corridor outside his room was no longer busy. He closed his eyes, continuing to repair himself, slowly, as to not give suspicion to anyone in the hospital.

He opened his eyes, realising he was no longer alone, finding Botilda, with an unhappy face staring at him. She was, as usual, at least the new usual, tight-fitting dress, accentuating her curves.  
“Why?” He couldn’t be bothered with the niceties, he knew Botilda wouldn’t.  
“You took five Aurors into a dangerous situation without ministry approval.” Her voice sounded angry and matched her face. “You are not a ministry person.”  
“I considered it necessary.”  
“You are not an Auror and you have no authority.”  
“We won; you have both of your special hit wizards in custody.”  
“Who had done no wrong and released within an hour of their incarceration in Azkaban.”  
“So that’s how I got hurt, they came after me. How did they find a way onto my home?”  
“Your home isn’t as well hidden as you thought.”  
He felt anger bubbling up inside. “You still haven’t explained why I’m in here and not in Mungos?”  
“You have been tried for your crimes. You are no longer allowed into the ministry or any of its environs.” Tony recognised this comment as being a muggle term, knowing Adam was involved.  
“What does that mean?”  
“You are no longer allowed on Ministry property, which includes Diagon Ally, St Mungos and the Ministry itself, and includes the transport systems.”  
“You can’t do that.” He spat.  
“Your little boat is connected to a ministry building and will be removed this weekend. You have four days.”  
“Why are you doing this?” He tried to sit up and groaned as pain radiated down his legs.  
She leaned forward, making him flinch. “I’m not doing anything, the council decided at your trial. If you had listened to Auror Matinez and came to the ministry when summoned, you would have been protected, but you arrogantly stated you were not part of the Ministry and had work elsewhere.”  
“I could be in here for months.”  
“That Detective Sergeant Garrett is your problem. You have until Friday to move your boat.”  
He didn’t know what he could do. He needed to move his home, or at the very least get his backpack, which contained Messi’s spare home. He knew that the ministry had never been happy at his boat being above the alley. Now they had the excuse they wanted.  
“Something is wrong with my memories, do you know what?”  
“Do you feel strange?” She snapped, not an ounce of friendship in her voice. He nodded. “Someone went into your head and removed certain memories. Now you know how it feels.” She apparated before he asked any more questions. He was on his own.

***

The following morning the doctor woke him, telling him he was doing well, much better than could be expected. He had a visit from a policeman, turned out to be a liaison of some sort, who informed him he was on medical leave until he could prove himself fit or the doctors declared him fit for work. At least he still had a job, he thought, knowing he would be back at work soon.


	28. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony leaves hospital but finds himself alone.

Six weeks later, much to the surprise of everyone in the hospital, Tony walked out the door and into a waiting car. They had taken the metal bars from his legs weeks early than they thought possible. He slumped into the passenger seat, his legs repaired, but he needed to get his strength back. He’d always assumed he could repair himself, not realising how much St Mungo’s did to aid recovery. He was still having strange visual disturbances, which he had told no one about in the hospital. Still, he was ahead of what the doctors thought he should be, even though they wanted him to stay inside for another month at least. He won, although the win was a bitter one.

Martin, sitting in the driving seat, gave him a look. What of, he didn’t know. “How the hell are you walking?”  
“I heal quickly.” The car slipped down the road, the motors whining, slotting into the local traffic.  
“Right, first problem. I don’t know where you live and neither does the force, so they have given you a temporary room. Any stuff you had, I was supposed to take there. However, I found nothing.”  
“Everything I have is still in my old ministry accommodation.”  
“Tell me where it is, and I’ll drop you off.”  
“No, go into the yard first.”  
“You can’t, you’re on sick leave, and you have no phone, so your barred, as you well know.”  
“Where is my phone?”  
“Your phone was found near you. It looked as if someone shot it. There was a hole through the middle of it.”  
“New one?”  
“When you’re passed as fit for work.”  
“I’m ready now.”  
“No, you’re not. I just watched you walk out of the hospital. If you hadn’t collapsed into the car, you’d have collapsed onto the road. You’re not ready.”  
He was annoyed, but he had to agree. “I can sit at a desk and do paperwork. I’m going out of mind with boredom. I could have done with a phone just for entertainment.”

They lapsed into silence.  
“Messages for you.” Said Martin as he remembered. “Someone called Lee Martinez. One word, Sorry. Do you know what it means?”  
“I do, next.”  
“That’s it.” He felt sad that Messi hadn’t called or popped it. Then again, if the ministry had outcast him, they hardly tell her. She’d be out working until Christmas when he was supposed to go for a few days. An idea blossom in his head.  
“Do you know the restaurant, The Witches Inn?”  
“Who doesn’t?”  
“Take me there.”  
“Are you ready for food like that, you been eating hospital food for nearly two months?”  
He grinned back. “No, Messi’s parents own it.”  
“I didn’t know that.” The car change direction as he programmed the location into it.

They pulled up outside. The door was locked, being too early to open. Tony struggled out of the car, using the bodywork for support. He leaned down and looked back in.  
“You can head back, I’ll be all right here. I’ll be in first thing in the morning, let Metcalf know so I can get through the front door.”  
“You’re fucking mad. If you had any sense, you’d take the extended break you’re being offered.”  
“I need to find out what happened to me.”  
“I can understand that.”  
“I’ll see you in the morning.”

The car slipped away as she struggled over to the doors on the Inn. He tapped several times until he saw Ayoo coming towards him. He saw her face break into a smile. She pulled the door open, and the smile dropped.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Grabbing his arm, which he was thankful for, he was sinking, his legs giving way.

He allowed her to pull him through to the kitchen area, where Gazali was waiting. He stopped and look at him, concern on his face. He spent ten minutes explaining what had happened along with two months in hospital and his banishment from the Wizarding World. Ayoo took him to their apartment, making sure he was well. They had a spare bedroom which was Messi’s, he could stay in. He was surprised to find that even though Ayoo and Gazali were both squibs, they had contact with the wizarding world, or rather the Extensions.

He sipped at a cup of tea Ayoo had made for him. A moment later a tall white-clad figure apparated into the room. It was Wolanga. Mother and daughter hugged for a moment before she leaned down and looked at Tony.  
“Are you always in trouble?”  
“Feels that way most of the time.”  
“Have you ever considered joining the ministry with Messi, you’d fit right in?” She continued as she waved her wand over him. “Good grief, someone tried to kill you.” She looked shocked.  
“According to the doctors, they succeeded. twice.”  
“Why were you not at St Mungo's?”  
“I’m banned from everything to do with the wizarding world.” She looked at him with huge eyes for a moment.  
“Only in the UK. You’re not banned from Float’s aid station. You will come with me.”  
He was about to protest, but the look she gave, reminding him of Messi, and stopped him. Plus, he knew she’d sort his problems out.

***

A raw wind blew off the Thames as he stood at the edge. His one night under Wolanga’s care and he felt like a new man. The pain gone, his mind back to almost normal, although she could do nothing about the memory problems. Whoever had done whatever to his mind had been good. He knew it was one of the hit Wizards, Bolesworth or Werrilow. In his mind, he was planning to repay the compliment.

Five minutes later, the doors opened for him. The AI having recognised him. He entered his office. Metcalf was out of his office almost in seconds.  
“Good grief, what are you doing here?” He was looking Tony up and down.  
Tony had kept his limp, not wanting to make anyone suspicious.  
“Did I mention Messi’s parents are witch doctors?”  
The three people in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Rebbeca piped up. “That doesn’t surprise me.”  
“I’ll tell Messi when I see her.”  
“Don’t you dare? Bloody hell, Tony, you’ve lost weight.”  
“Have I?” He looked down for a moment before heading for his usual chair in the corner.  
“Where the hell are you going?” Asked Metcalf, his voice rising  
“Work. Where’s my new phone?”  
“No phone until your certified fit by the medical examiner. Your first medical is in one month.”  
“Bollocks to that. I’m ready now.” He said sitting down.  
“No Tony, you can’t. I don’t know how you got in the building, but you’re not coming back to work until after a medical sign off.”

The door slid opened and the usual small powered trolley rolled in and stopped beside Tony. He reached down and touched the top, and the lid sprang open. Inside were three items. He held his new phone up to show Metcalf, whose mouth was now open as the phone rang.  
“Garrett.” He grinned at the room.  
“Good morning, Detective Garrett. He recognised the voice that over the last five years had morphed from male to female. He never knew why.  
“Good to speak to you. I assume you consider me fit for work?”  
“Not for a moment. We will need to talk while you’re on convalescence, you still have two people to find before they come back and finish the job they nearly completed last time. Time for you to leave Detective Garrett.” The phone went dead.  
He looked around the room. “Seems I’m not back, but I might need a phone.” He watched Metcalf’s shoulder drop.  
“If you need to contact me, I’ll be at Messi’s parents or in the Witches In.”  
“Bloody hell Garrett.” Yelled Rebecca. “Anyone else would have to put up with boring food; you get the best food in the city. That’s not bloody fair.”  
“And I love you too Reb. Where’s Martin?”  
“Out.” Said Metcalf already on his way back to his office. He stopped and looked back. “Good to see you up and about, you had us worried for a while.” The door to his office slid closed.  
“Bloody hell, do you think he missed me?”  
“Get out Garrett.” Yelled Rebecca, although he could see she was smiling.  
“See you all soon, I’ll pop in now and then to make sure you all doing your jobs properly.”  
The door closed, cutting the many expletives off that were being hurled his way.  
The lift door opened and then closed. He leaned against the wall thinking he had a few weeks at most to sort his problem out, or worse, it sorted him out. Somehow, he didn’t think they were finished, and even if they were, he wasn’t.

***

He went to apparate, but nothing happened. Dammit, he realised that he couldn’t go to Aunt Matilda. Seems the Ministry had carried out their threat and move it, along with Messi’s backpack. The lift, unusually, dumped him at the ground floor. He walked to the Thames, wishing he had a thicker coat. The weather had changed, gone the heady summer days, replaced with the onset of winter.

His problem now was information. He couldn’t use the Ministry for information, so where could he go. He thought about the Extensions, wondering whether Talib or Luthor would help. He realised Talib was about to retire and Luthor would do as he was told by Kalishar. So that was out. He hoped that if he interrogated the police computers, he could get some information there. He started walking, but he had nowhere to go. Normally he had a destination, but he felt aimless. It was a lot of years since he’d felt like this. He needed something to do. He found a quiet spot and apparated to the Witch’s inn, or nearby, planning to take a seat and search the database, but he was foiled, the inn was filled with trade. Not with the usual police, but with a busload of sightseers that had descended on the place. He knew there was a park nearby that had benches, it would be cold, but he would get the privacy he needed. He could have gone back to Ayoo’s place, but he didn’t feel right being there on his own.

He found the small park and bench, empty as expected. He sat down, feeling the cold travel through his trousers. He thought about this. Somehow he had lost some of his abilities or at least had them weakened. He needed to go somewhere quiet and test them out. He took the phone out, finding he had many messages, all from the people he worked with, wished him well. All except for one, which he expected. Adam had said and done nothing. He felt like he’d lost his oldest friend, the one person he trusted.

Someone sat beside him. He moved over slightly as they jostled him. She was female and dressed in black. His head came up from the phone and looked around at Lee Martinez.  
“If you want your boat, come to Diagon Alley tonight.” She got up and walked away.

He grinned wonder how he was going to get there, he was banned, wasn’t he? Perhaps he was allowed in the Cauldron. Time would tell, he thought as he went back to the phone. At least he still had one friend, and perhaps somewhere to live..

***

The phone was a bust. The AI had left him a message saying that the two people he was looking for had disappeared. She suggested that perhaps they were hiding in some special spot. The message was over a month old. Why had the AI sent him a message when he was in a hospital without a phone?

He scrolled down the message finding a later one from the AI, dated this morning. The message was short, containing only an address. He knew what it was; it was the location of the hit wizards. So now, he had three things to do. Test out his abilities to make sure no one had tampered with them, then get his home back and then go get the bastard who had done this to him. He felt cold anger drop over him until he read the last message. Somehow, Maddie had his number. She told him some details about Magrathea and the letters she had received from her. The last message was telling her she was homesick. No surprises there. He knew she’d be fine, but he now had four things to do, he now had to have a chat with Maddie and put her mind at rest, knowing she would be suffering far worse than Magrathea. He felt better now, he had things to do.


	29. A new beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets some of the answers he needs. Someone gives him some shocking news.

Tony appeared in a familiar alleyway leading to the Charing Cross Road. A short walk later and he stepped into the Cauldron, half expecting alarms to go off.

He found Lee waiting in a quiet corner. She was grinning as he sat down. There was a drink already waiting for him.  
“How much trouble were you in?” He asked.  
“None. We were told off, but that was it. I couldn’t believe what they did to you. I’ve never heard of anyone being banned to a muggle hospital before. Many people were angry.”  
“According to the doctors, I died twice.”   
Her eyes widened. “You seem OK now?”  
“Messi’s grandmother put me back together.”

They chatted for a while before she took him through the alley and up to Pinne’s little roof garden. Aunt Matilda was still in place. As he stepped aboard, he thanked Lee for her help. He started the strange motor, released the rope from Gringotts and sent the boat out into the night. The barge floated over London’s landscape with no route in mind. He had to find a place that didn’t have aircraft flying over it. Delivery drones always followed the streets. A check on the internet gave him something. He brought the boat to a halt over the only place where drones didn’t fly, Camberwell Cemetery. There was a wooded area to the rear which he brought the boat over. He sent a rope out to connect to a tree. He brought the hull down to the top of the trees, which would help hide her from any prying magic. Then he placed the wards back on the hull, making sure she was still invisible. This will do for a few days, he thought. He had to find a better spot. Once the next thing was sorted, should he survive? He wondered if he could put the boat on the Thames, make her visible and live life like a muggle.

His next move was a trip to the Welsh countryside. Twenty minutes later, and a lot of practice, finding himself still running at full steam, although he could feel something was different, his range of spells and his speed were up to scratch. He hoped anyone living nearby would assume someone was having a firework party. He was as ready as he ever would be, as he apparated to a wide street, surrounded by many small houses, surrounded by more streets, full of tiny houses, surrounded again by an estate full of tiny houses. The estate was new, only a year old and already full of families. The ever-burgeoning population needing places to live.

He walked up the footpath, wands at the ready. He went to knock at the door when it opened.  
“Come in, Detective Sergeant?” Called a voice from inside.  
He stepped in, checking around the corner first. He could see someone’s feet sitting on a footstool. Moving into the living room, he found Radella Werrilow smiling at him. Her hands were on display and empty.  
“On your own?”  
“No, Morven is waiting.” She pointed across the room. Tony peeped around finding him sitting, smiling, again his hands were empty and resting on his knees.  
“This is all very cosy?”  
“We thought we owed you an explanation.” Said Morven.  
“After what you did to me?”  
“We did what was required of us, however, what happened afterwards, was none of our doing. We didn’t know you’d be banished from the Ministry.”  
“What do you mean, was required?”  
“We, as you already know, we’re in our day, Hit Wizards. We are the people who do the dirty jobs no one else wanted. We’ve been retired for many years, until three months ago.”  
Radella took over. “They brought us back to either remove you or send you on a different path.”  
“Who?”  
“The big question. We don’t know. We have never known who we are work for. We get a message, we do the job and move on.”  
“What did you do to me?”  
“We took something from you.” He gestured for her to continue. “Can’t tell you what; just consider that you are still alive. Believe me, when I tell you, you won’t miss it.”  
“You realise I could have removed both of you, according to a friend of mine.”  
Morven took over. “Yes. Your turning up was a surprise. We don’t know how you found us, but we knew you could find us again, and you did. I’m very glad of you wanting to do the right thing and having us taken to Azkaban, rather than killing us outright. Were the table the other way around, I would have killed you.”  
“The other thing we weren’t ready for was your abilities and that weird wand.” She gestured at the bone wand. “Not seen one of them before.”  
“It’s a little special.” He said sitting down on the couch. The brown wand disappeared.  
Morven moved his hand over the table and three cups appeared, all had steaming tea in them.  
“Never seen someone use two wands before.” Said Radella.  
“I’m a bit of an oddity.”  
“So we have found out. We’d have been a little more cautious if we knew.”  
“Next question. Was it necessary to throw me off a building and get me run over? Have you any idea how long I was in the hospital for?” He tried to stifle the anger from coming out.  
“We didn’t do that, but we came to the hospital and helped a man, who was almost inside your head, with a knife I might add. We had to stop him from harming you.” He looked at them both, their enigmatic, knowing smiles. “When we heard you were not being taken to St Mungoes, we thought we should help a little, allow you to keep your cover.”  
“What cover?”  
“You’re a police officer, if we had repaired you as we could, you would have walked out of the hospital the next morning. You would have been in all the muggle newspapers for weeks, classed as a miracle.”  
“Who threw me off the building?”  
“We left you in your bed on that wonderful boat of yours. We suspect we were being watched, but by whom.” He shrugged.  
“So, what did you take from me?”  
“That’s the fun part. We removed nothing. Radella is an expert in obliviation and other mental tricks.” She grinned at him, amusement in her eyes, that reminded him of a cat, ready to pounce.  
“Yes, I’ve always enjoyed that side of things, it’s always better to forget than die. Anyway. I hid something. It’s still there. In the future, the memory will be triggered and the changes will drop away.”   
“What’s the point of that?”  
“When your memory returns you will understand.”  
“Who are you working for, really?” He could tell by there both postures and responses that they were telling the truth.  
“We never know. She never gave a name, but she is someone of importance. No one could get to us otherwise.”  
Tony was certain the unknown woman must be Botilda. The problem was, why?  
“So what now?” He looked at them both, seeing they were relaxed.  
“We have completed our job and done a little more than was asked. Now we will melt back into the background, as we always do.”  
“We will miss Bromley, he was a good man.” Said Moven. “There is one thing you should know. If things ever change and we are needed again, you would make a fine Hit Wizard; you have the aptitude and the skill.”  
He watched Radella nod. “Aren’t you bothered I killed Bromley?”  
“Yes.” They said together. “But when we took on the mantle of Hit Wizard,” continued Morven, “we knew we could die at any moment.”  
“Argonia?” He watched Radella’s subtle eyes movement, knowing there was something. “Who killed her both times?” She smiled and shrugged, not going to tell him. “Was she a Hit Wizard?”  
“No comment.” Said Morven, a wide smile coming to his face. He noticed Radella was smiling too.  
“Argonia was fun.” Said Radella. “We shall miss her. That’s if she’s dead.”  
He was about to speak when he found himself alone. The cups, gone. The room was empty as he heard a key in the front door lock. He looked out the window, seeing a taxi drive away. Coming towards the house was a family with suitcases. This was their house. He apparated to Aunt Matilda, he had nowhere else to go now. Tomorrow he’d sort out a proper birth.

***

Adam walked into Botilda’s office, finding the doorway open to their home. He could hear the radio playing in the distance. He found her sitting in the garden with Haf, chatting away. After a while, she made an excuse and left.

“Enjoy your trip?” She asked. He nodded back and slipped down onto the garden chair. “What do you have to tell me?”  
“When are you going to let Tony back into the Ministry? Hasn’t he suffered enough?”  
“Not my choice. He was ostracised from the ministry and its environs.”  
“Is this Percy’s going?”  
“No. The council decided that if he wouldn’t be part of the ministry, he shouldn’t be allowed to use the facilities.”  
“That makes little sense.”  
“I know. I lifted Tony’s ban on the Cauldron and Diagon Alley. I’m sure one of his friends will let him know.”  
“What about his home?”  
“He hasn’t moved it yet, but he will. I expect he will improve the security and this time, we won’t know where he is.” She closed her eyes for a moment. “No. He’s already moved it.”  
She waved her hand and drinks appeared on the small metal table.

He considered it was time to ask the question he’d been meaning to ask for a while now.  
“When I was in the extensions, someone told me something; or rather they told me to ask you something.”  
“I will answer if I’m able.”  
“They warned me that you won’t want to tell me the answer, but I am to impress upon you, to tell me.”  
“Go on.” The smile dropped from her face.  
“Tell me about the prophecies in 2062.” He watched her face; which showed she was unhappy. He could see something else, something he had never seen in her before, fear.   
She stood up and moved to stand in front of him. “I would like you to hold me.”  
He stood and did as instructed, her arms around his waist, hugging him. He felt her move, realising she was crying. He pulled back to look at her, her face was a mask of misery.  
“What on earth is the matter?” He asked holding her again. Shocked at seeing her this unhappy.   
After a moment, she pulled back and looked at his face. “Adam, there are no prophecies after 2062.”  
“What?” He asked, not understanding what she had said.  
“The prophecies end in October 2062.”  
“What no one’s had one yet?”  
“No. Do you remember Megan Trelawney?”  
He nodded. She paused. “I’m telling you this because I need to tell someone and you are the one person I trust more than life itself. You must tell no one else.” He looked down at her eyes, wet from her tears. He nodded. “Sybil Trelawney died in St Mungo’s, where she been for two years before her death.”  
“Hold on, I thought Megan Trelawney looked after her at home. I remember her telling me.”  
“She lied. The prophecy about you and Tony was not Sybil Trelawney’s, it was Megan’s. She was too scared to tell anyone.”  
Adam though back. “Maldue knew this, didn’t he?”   
She nodded. “I talked to Megan, while she was in St Mungo’s, taking her memories and making records of the prophecies she was having.”  
“I know you’re the Memory Thief,” She smiled at his comment, “but why take her memories while she was in hospital.”  
“St Mungos admitted her when she started collapsing. Holly Fairweather found her lying on the floor of their home. She was hysterical. It turned out that just after she met the two of you, her prophecies took a turn for the worse. She had new prophecies, horrible frightening things. She was going mad at the things she was seeing. I took those memories of her prophecies just before St Mungos stopped her having them. As much as it hurt her to relive them for me, we had to have them.”  
“What were they off?” She shook her head, not replying. “Why won’t you tell me?”  
“I saw them two days before our first dinner together. It was those prophecies that made me take a chance and come to you. I didn’t know whether you would walk away, or want me. Turned out, you wanted me.” She took a handkerchief out of her sleeve and wiped her nose and eyes. To Adam, she looked like a young girl, unsure and frightened. “I’ve done something bad.” Her voice was soft and unsure.  
“You’ve done nothing bad in your life.”  
“I allowed myself to get pregnant.”  
“Which, although I’m still coming to terms with, I’m happy about it.”  
“You don’t understand. I have been selfish. Our daughter will finish her exams in 2062. If the prophecies are correct, she will never have a life and I knew this.”  
“So something bad happens. She’ll be fine, the world will continue.”  
“No Adam, it won’t. There is not one single prophecy after October 2062.”

***

Tony was reading a book, enjoying the peace over the cemetery. Something clicked against the window. He breathed a sigh, think someone had found him again. He was in no mood to deal with them at the moment, in fact, if he did he was angry enough to harm someone.

Another tap, louder this time, followed by the sound of a stone rolling across the roof of the lower deck. He looked out as another larger stone hit the deck at his feet.  
“Oy.” He yelled into the pitch-dark sky.  
“Tony, it’s me.” Came a voice from below. He recognised her voice.  
“What do you want, Lee?”  
“Information.”  
He apparated and stood beside her, then apparated again, bringing them both to Aunt Matilda. He waved his hand over the little stove, which burst into life, throwing out heat.  
“What do you want to know?” He asked dropping onto a couch.   
“Great spot.” She sat on the other couch.  
“How did you find me?”  
She reached over and picked up a small glass bead from the floor. He shook his head, remembering her old trick to follow people. She hexed small beads and left them in people’s pockets if she wanted to follow them. He watched her put the bead in her pocket.  
“I have information for you.”   
He grinned back. “What’s it going to cost me?”  
“This is free. I overheard a conversation yesterday in the Cauldron. I eavesdropped on two Ministers. The council did not expel you.”  
“I thought I was?” Now he was interested.  
“That’s what everyone was told. However, according to what I heard, the Grim forced the issue. She decided she wanted you out of the ministry and nobody was in any position to argue with her.”  
“What about Percy?”  
“He’s keeping his distance from most of the proceedings. He seems like his old self, but he’s stepping back, leaving the Grim to run things.”  
“If he’s thinking of retiring, then Botilda will be Minister for Magic.”  
“Yes.”  
“That does not surprise me. She seems to have gained a level of ruthlessness, which I think might have something to do with Adam.”  
“I don’t think so.” She grinned at him. “The ruthlessness comes with the job. Adam seems to be the one keeping her on an even keel.”  
“Is that it?”  
“No. Your ban does not include Diagon Alley.”  
“I’m OK in the Cauldron?”   
She nodded. “While these two older ministers were talking...”  
“Who were they?”  
“None of your business, but they’re older than Percy. While they were talking about your ban and the Grim, three times they referred to her under a different name, a name I’ve only ever heard of in books.”  
“Go on?”  
“You know she was called The Memory Thief?” He nodded. “She’s called Dotty by her friends and Adam.”   
This made Tony smile. “And you call her the Grim.”  
She grinned. “She has another name, which only the older people call her.” She paused.  
“Well, come on.”  
“She’s the Deatheaters Daughter.

To be continued in  
The Deatheaters Daughter.  
Part 5 of the Muggle and the Auror.


End file.
